Tiempos oscuros
by ladyluna10
Summary: James Potter está enamorado. Lily Evans quiere convertirse en una gran bruja. Sirius Black es un traidor. Marlene McKinnon esconde un gran corazón. Remus Lupin guarda un enorme secreto. Peter Pettigrew solo quiere encajar. Regulus Black nunca quiso ser el heredero. Dorcas Meadowes es una luchadora. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Lily leía _Historia de Hogwarts_ sentada en la mesa de la heladería mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Sus padres la había llevado a Londres temprano aquella mañana para que pudiera comprar las cosas del colegio en el Callejón Diagón. Los cuatro – pues su hermana Petunia también había ido con ellos – habían desayunado juntos, pero después ellos se habían ido a comprar algo al centro de la ciudad mientras ella iba al callejón, donde había quedado con los demás. Aunque, al parecer, se estaban retrasando.

\- ¿Todavía no han llegado, señorita Evans?

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza del libro y sonrió al ver al señor Fortescue junto a ella.

\- Son unos tardones. – Contestó. – Quedamos hace casi media hora.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para hacer la espera más llevadera?

\- Iba a esperarlos, pero creo que voy a empezar sin ellos. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Así que, un helado mediano de chocolate con nueces, por favor.

\- Marchando, señorita.

El hombre se fue y ella retomó su lectura aunque apenas había leído un par de líneas cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos.

\- ¿Quién soy? – Preguntó una voz femenina. A pesar de que había intentado poner un tono grave, Lily sabía a quién pertenecía.

\- Eres una tardona, Marlene.

\- Y tú una aburrida. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la silla vacía a su lado. – En mi defensa diré que Layla ha pasado una noche horrible y mis padres tuvieron que llevarla a San Mungo, así que he tenido que cuidar de Nick y Kyle hasta que han vuelto.

\- Lo siento. – Se mordió el labio, un poco preocupada. – ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?

\- Ya está mejor, han conseguido bajarle la fiebre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes que siempre ha tenido una salud delicada.

\- Espero que se recupere pronto.

\- Gracias, Lils. – La rubia sonrió.

Marlene McKinnon, a sus 16 años, era la mayor de cuatro hermanos y una segunda madre para todos ellos. Nick tenía 13, iba a empezar tercero aquel año y estaba en Gryffindor como su hermana; Kyle tenía 10 y estaba impaciente por ir a Hogwarts, aunque todavía le quedaba un año; y Layla era una pequeña de 6 años tan rubia como su hermana mayor que se pasaba el día soñando despierta, pero que todos los meses tenía que ir a San Mungo por una u otra enfermedad.

\- Buenos días, señorita McKinnon. – Saludó el heladero, dejando la copa de la pelirroja había pedido. – Veo que por fin has llegado, la señorita Evans llevaba un rato esperando.

\- Lo sé, señor Fortescue. – Suspiró, pero le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

\- ¿Un helado de nata con trocitos de fresa?

\- En seguida lo traigo.

El hombre volvió a irse y las dos chicas empezaron a hablar de los sitios a los que debían ir y las cosas que tenían que comprar. A ambas les extrañaba un poco que Remus no hubiera llegado aún, pero pensaron que a lo mejor le había surgido algo y no podía ir al final. Quizás lo mejor sería esperarlo un rato, pero irse si veían que no aparecía en media hora. Las dos terminaron de tomarse los helados y, justo cuando se estaban levantando para marcharse, vieron al castaño corriendo calle abajo en dirección a la heladería.

\- ¡Lo siento muchísimo, chicas! – Se excusó, deteniéndose y tratando de recuperar el aliento. – Y siento mucho también esto.

\- ¿A qué te…?

Lily no pudo terminar la frase. Por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido su amigo venían corriendo dos pelinegros que las dos chicas conocían muy bien. Marlene resopló y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Lo que le faltaba aquella mañana.

\- ¡Remus, pero espéranos! – James Potter sonrió al llegar hasta ellos y le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja. – Hola, Evans. Estás muy guapa hoy.

\- Piérdete, Potter.

\- ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?

\- No, la verdad es que estaba teniendo una mañana perfecta hasta que he visto aparecer a un indeseable.

\- Sí, la verdad es que Sirius puede ser un poco molesto, pero no podía dejarlo solo en casa. – Contestó el chico cruzándose brazos y dedicándole una media sonrisa que hizo que Lily se estremeciera un poco. – Es como un perrito, tiende a ponerse nervioso si nadie le hace compañía.

\- No me refería a él.

\- Venga, Cornamenta, déjalo de una vez. – Intervino Sirius. – No vas a conseguir nada con Evans tampoco hoy.

\- Algún día.

\- Sigue soñando, Potter. – La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Por cierto, hola McKinnon. – El mayor de los Black sonrió a la chica, que puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- Cada hora de cada día. – Respondió ella con ironía. – Lástima que te he visto aparecer, ya no podré penar cual enamorada de novela romántica.

\- Detecto cierto matiz sarcástico en tu comentario.

\- ¿Te ha costado mucho deducir eso?

\- Soy una persona muy inteligente, además de perfecta y encantadora.

\- Ya, claro, más quisieras.

\- Pues eso no era precisamente lo que decías cuando nos estábamos dando el lote el año pasado. – Enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa y ella se sonrojó levemente.

\- Estaba borracha y tú también. Todos cometemos errores cuando bebemos de más. – Suspiró y miró a sus dos amigos. – Chicos, lo siento, pero si él viene, yo me vuelvo a casa.

\- Tranquila, si Potter se une al plan, yo también paso. – Lily la cogió del brazo y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Remus. – Lo siento, Rem, sé que no es tu culpa, pero si ellos vienen, nosotras nos vamos.

\- Les dije que ni se les ocurriera, pero me han seguido hasta aquí. Son imposibles. – Puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para mirarlos. – Idos a casa, chicos. Ya os dije que esto no funcionaría y os darían calabazas. Otra vez.

\- ¡Eh, espera! – Protestó Sirius. – Fue Cornamenta quien insistió en venir porque quería pedirle salir a Evans otra vez.

\- Ahora disimula, Canuto, pero bien que antes dijiste que querías venir a molestar un poco a McKinnon. – Se defendió James.

\- Lo que quieren decir es que ambos querían venir a veros, pero que ya se marchan. – Dijo finalmente Remus, negando con la cabeza. – Adiós, chicos.

\- Eres un muy mal invitado, Lunático. Le diré a mi madre que no te deje volver a entrar en mi casa. – Potter puso los ojos en blanco. – Anda, vámonos Canuto. Quiero ir a la tienda de escobas antes de ir a ver a tu prima.

\- Sí, me parece una buena idea, quiero comprarle algo a la peque. – El otro asintió. – Adiós, McKinnon.

\- Adiós, Black.

\- Adiós, Evans.

\- Piérdete, Potter.

\- ¿No puedes ser al menos un poco simpática? – Masculló por lo bajo.

\- Contigo no. – Negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

\- Conseguiré que salgas conmigo este año, Evans.

Antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar, James cogió su mano y la besó. Se puso completamente roja mientras él salía corriendo, riendo, seguido de Sirius. Remus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y Marlene tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. James jamás cambiaría y, lo que era peor, todos sabían que la pelirroja acabaría saliendo con él.

\- Lo siento, Lily.

\- No… no te preocupes. – Respondió ella tras carraspear un poco. – No sabía que estabais todos en casa de James.

\- Menos Peter que está de vacaciones con su madre. – Lupin se encogió de hombros. – Yo llevo allí un par de días y Sirius, bueno, vive allí ahora.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Marlene lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Se ha ido de su casa.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Insistió. Remus frunció un poco el ceño, pero no comentó nada sobre el repentino interés que la chica tenía por el mayor de los Black.

\- El mes pasado. Se peleó con sus padres, cogió sus cosas y se fue. – Explicó. – Lo han desheredado y borrado del árbol familiar.

\- Siento oír eso. – Lily sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago. Ella no podía imaginarse su vida sin su familia y, aunque sabía que Sirius siempre había odiado a sus padres, aquello no debía haber sido fácil para el chico.

\- No hablemos de cosas tristes ahora, tenemos mucho que comprar y quiero que me contéis qué tal os ha ido el verano.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y los tres se dirigieron hacia la primera de las tiendas que debían visitar aquella mañana, Flourish y Blotts. La tienda estaba hasta arriba de gente y es que apenas quedaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué libros tenéis que comprar? – Preguntó Lily, sacando la lista de su bolsillo.

\- Muchos. – Contestó Marlene, sacando su lista y la de su hermano también. – Y necesito un diccionario de Runas nuevo.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado al viejo, Lene?

\- Mis hermanos le ha pasado. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Cuando vine a darme cuenta estaba empapado y no se leía nada.

\- Procura mantener los nuevos alejados de ellos. – Intervino Remus con una sonrisa. Miró su lista y suspiró. – Madre mía, ¿por qué necesitamos tres libros de Encantamientos?

\- No tengo ni idea. – La pelirroja suspiró también. – Supongo que deberíamos buscar a algún empleado para que nos lo traiga todo.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. – La rubia se puso de puntillas y empezó a mirar entre la gente, buscando algún uniforme. – ¡Creo que ahí hay…! – Estiró el brazo y le dio a alguien, sin querer, en la cabeza. Notó su cara ponerse roja y se apresuró a disculparse. – Perdona, no te había visto.

\- Ten más cuidado, McKinnon. – Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regulus Black, el hermano pequeño de Sirius que le dedicó una mirada de superioridad. Junto a él estaba su madre Walburga, mirándola con desprecio.

\- Apártate, niña. – Dijo. – Una mestiza como tú debería dejar paso a sus superiores.

Marlene fue a replicar, pero Remus la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que también agarraba a Lily y le advertía con la mirada que no dijera nada. Los dos se fueron con un último gesto de superioridad y el chico se relajó. Sabía cómo eran los Black. Sirius le había contado millones de veces que su madre no se andaba con tonterías y que no dudaba en atacar a aquellos que no hacían lo que ella quería, así que era consciente de que, si Marlene le hubiera replicado o Lily hubiera intervenido, la cosa no habría acabado bien.

\- Malditos mortífagos. – Masculló Marlene por lo bajo.

\- No sabemos si lo son, Lene.

\- Remus, por favor, no somos tontas. – Lily suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Notaba las miradas de muchos fijas en ella y escuchaba cómo murmuraban aquellas dos palabras. Sangre sucia. – Anda, vamos a pedir los libros. Quiero marcharme de aquí cuanto antes.

\- Sí, anda. – Remus, que también se había dado cuenta de eso, pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga, pero ella lo retiró y levantó mucho la cabeza. No pensaba mostrarse débil ante nadie. – Salgamos de aquí rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Estás preciosa, Narcissa.

\- Muchas gracias, madre.

Narcissa Black se giró para mirarse en el espejo y sonrió, acariciando la tela de su vestido blanco con delicadeza. Recorrió su abdomen lentamente y bajó hasta la falda de seda.

\- Serás la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo mágico. – Dijo la señora Malfoy. – Estoy segura de que mi hijo quedará muy complacido al verte.

\- Eso espero, señora Malfoy. – Volvió a darse la vuelta y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su futura suegra. – Solo quiero que Lucius sea feliz a mi lado.

\- Abraxas y yo estamos seguros de que lo será.

La chica asintió. Llegar hasta ahí no había sido fácil. Lucius y ella se habían enamorado en Hogwarts y, aunque al principio a ambas familias les había parecido una idea magnífica, cuando Andromeda huyó de casa y se casó con un nacido de muggles todo se complicó. Los Malfoy le pidieron a su hijo que rompiera el compromiso con la pequeña de los Black ya que no querían emparentarse con un sangre sucia, pero él se había negado a hacerlo. Quería a Cissy y, aunque compartía los ideales de sus padres y también despreciaba a todo aquel que no fuera sangre pura, sabía que los Black jamás permitirían volver a Andromeda. La chica había sido desheredada y borrada del árbol por su osadía y, para ellos, jamás pertenecería de nuevo a la familia. Lograron convencerlos de que Narcissa era la apropiada para ser la próxima señora Malfoy y decidieron que los dos se casarían en cuanto terminaran Hogwarts, pero entonces llegó la noticia de que Andromeda había dado a luz a una niña. Los Black entraron en cólera. Una cosa era marcharse de casa y casarse con un sangre sucia y otra muy distinta mezclar sus sangres. Los Malfoy cancelaron la boda y Lucius y Narcissa tuvieron que dejar de verse mientras los padres de la chica trataban de llegar a un buen acuerdo con ellos. Y ahí fue cuando Bellatrix decidió intervenir. Fue a casa de los Malfoy junto a su esposo, Rodolphus Lestrange, y sus suegros y estos consiguieron hacerles entender que el comportamiento de la mediana de las hermanas no era culpa de Narcissa, que era una buena doncella de sangre pura, y que, si ellos habían podido aceptar a Bellatrix como nuera, ellos podían hacer lo mismo. La mayor de las Black les aseguró que su hermanita era la elección correcta y, finalmente, lograron convencerlos y fecharon la boda. Pero, debido a una misión a la que Lucius había tenido que acudir y en la que resultó malherido, tuvieron que retrasarla otra vez.

\- Espero que esta vez podamos casarnos sin problemas. – Murmuró la rubia casi para sí misma mientras los elfos comenzaban a quitarle el vestido.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Narcissa. Esta vez será la definitiva, apenas quedan ya un par de días, nada va a salir mal. – La señora Malfoy se puso de pie. – Debo marcharme ya, pero ha sido un placer poder ver tu vestido. El sábado estarás radiante, querida.

\- Muchas gracias.

La mujer se desapareció y Narcissa se puso su túnica de estar por casa bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Druella suspiró. Le costaba todavía creer que su hija pequeña fuera a casarse. Le señaló el hueco a su lado y ella se sentó.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.

\- Ansiosa más bien, madre.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Narcissa. – Le aseguró. – Nada impedirá la boda esta vez.

\- ¿Me ayuda a recoger mis cosas? – Le preguntó. – Los elfos se están encargando de ello, pero me gustaría que me ayudara a supervisarlo. Le dije a Lucius que mañana lo enviaría todo a la Mansión Malfoy.

\- Por supuesto, pero antes charlemos un poco más. – Cogió las manos de su hija y sonrió. – No tienes por qué preocuparte, Narcissa. Sé que serás una buena esposa y harás que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti.

\- Eso espero. – Sintió un pequeño nudo en su estómago. No quería decepcionar a sus padres, no lo soportaría.

\- Sé que ahora debes tener muchas dudas y que, probablemente, no querrás hablar de ellas conmigo, así que te recomiendo que vayas a ver a tu hermana Bellatrix. – Siguió diciendo. – Ella pasó por todo esto hace poco, te podrá aconsejar mejor que nadie.

\- Lo haré, madre. No se preocupe.

\- Mi pequeña Narcissa. – Volvió a acariciar su mejilla antes de ponerse de pie. – Supervisaré a los elfos, ve a hablar con tu hermana. Te vendrá bien.

* * *

Narcissa se apareció en la entrada de la casa de los Lestrange y un elfo se acercó rápidamente a ella.

\- Señorita Black. – La saludó haciendo una reverencia. – ¿Viene a ver a la señora Lestrange?

\- Sí.

\- Iré a avisarla. – Hizo una nueva reverencia antes de salir corriendo.

La rubia se miró las uñas de forma distraída mientras esperaba. No tardó mucho en escuchar unos pasos y levantó la vista justo cuando su hermana mayor salía al vestíbulo. Llevaba la melena negra rizada recogida en la nuca y una túnica sencilla.

\- ¡Cissy! – Le dedicó una sonrisa y la abrazó. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías ultimando los preparativos de tu boda.

\- Está todo casi listo y madre me ha pedido que viniera. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Necesita algo?

\- No, quiere que hable contigo sobre la boda. – Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y Bellatrix sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar, hermanita?

\- De… de nada. – Dijo Narcissa, sonrojándose aún más. – Solo he venido para visitarte y para que madre no se pusiera pesada.

\- Ya, claro. – La pelinegra negó con la cabeza. A ella no la engañaba. – Rodolphus está reunido en el salón con Rabastan y algunos otros mortífagos, pero podemos hablar en mi dormitorio. La reunión era bastante tediosa.

\- De acuerdo.

La mayor de las hermanas encargó a un elfo que les subiera un poco de té y las dos chicas se dirigieron al dormitorio. Narcissa se sentó en el diván y la otra se dejó caer junto a ella. Le cogió las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Yo… - Bajó la mirada, nerviosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. – No sé si estoy preparada para ser una esposa, Bella. Me da un poco de miedo.

\- Serás la mejor de las esposas, Cissy. Eres buena y recta y sabes perfectamente cómo comportarte en cada situación. – Contestó la otra.

\- Sí, pero ser la señora Malfoy me suena tan enorme… - Suspiró y subió lentamente la cabeza, para mirar de nuevo a su hermana. – Quiero a Lucius con toda mi alma, pero me da miedo meter la pata y que él se arrepienta de esto.

\- No vas a meter la pata y, desde luego, él no se va a cansar de ti.

\- ¿Y si no puedo darle hijos? – Murmuró, asustada. Bellatrix apretó los labios, pero mantuvo una expresión neutra. No quería que la otra viera lo mucho que le afectaba aquel tema.

\- ¿Y por qué no ibas a poder?

\- No lo sé, a veces pasa. – Narcissa sabía que su hermana llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo, pero no lograba quedarse embarazada.

\- Si lo dices por mí, no deberías preocuparte. Andromeda ha tenido una hija y estoy segura de que en algún momento yo también tendré. – Sonrió un poco esperanzada. – Sé que le darás a Lucius un precioso heredero.

\- ¿Crees que me engañará? – Se mordió el labio. No se había dado cuenta de todas las dudas que tenía hasta que había empezado a hablar. Su madre tenía razón, había hecho bien al ir a hablar con Bellatrix. – Creo que no podría soportarlo, Bella.

\- Claro que no, él te quiere, Cissy. No pienses en ello si quiera – La pelinegra negó con la cabeza. – Rodolphus y yo nos casamos obligados, no pienses ni por un instante que Lucius será tan mal marido como es él.

\- Me gustaría que Dromeda estuviera aquí y poder hablar de esto con ella… - Susurró sin pensar.

\- Ni se te ocurre repetir eso. – Bellatrix la cogió de ambos brazos con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada enfadada. – Mucho menos delante de padre, madre o los Malfoy. Andromeda es una traidora y no va a volver a nuestras vidas, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Lo sé, Bella, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar echarla de menos a veces. Además, estoy segura de que me comprendería. Ella también se casó por amor.

\- Con un sangre sucia, no lo olvides. – Puntualizó. – ¿Tú lo habrías hecho? ¿Nos habrías abandonado a todos? ¿Habrías mancillado nuestro apellido?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Entonces no digas más tonterías.

\- No te enfades, Bella. – Le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Debe ser todo esto de la boda. Estoy muy sensible y es normal que eche en falta a Andromeda, era nuestra hermana al fin y al cabo.

\- Pues deja de hacerlo, Narcissa. – Le dijo con severidad. – Eres una Black y nosotros no perdonamos a los traidores. No va a volver jamás.

\- No la perdonaré, tranquila. Sé que ahora estamos solo nosotras dos y, bueno, el primo Regulus. – Suspiró. – Pobre tía Walburga, sigue tan avergonzada y furiosa por lo de Sirius...

\- Otro simple traidor. – Negó con la cabeza. – Deja de mencionarlos, Cissy, ya no son nuestra familia.

Ninguna de ellas pudo decir nada más. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Rodolphus entró en el dormitorio.

\- El Señor Tenebroso nos llama, Bellatrix. – Se limitó a decir, fijando su vista en ella e ignorando a su cuñada. – Cámbiate rápido, creo que tiene una misión para nosotros.

\- Cissy, todo irá bien, ya verás. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se puso de pie. – Lo mejor será que te marches. Mañana iré a verte.

\- Sí, claro. – Se levantó también y se encogió de hombros. – Tened cuidado.

La rubia se desapareció y el matrimonio comenzó a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente. Nadie hacía esperar al Lord.

\- ¿No te han dicho qué sucede? – Preguntó Bella rozando delicadamente la marca tenebrosa de su brazo.

\- No, solo que debíamos acudir cuanto antes. – Respondió él con sequedad. – Nott ha venido a avisarnos.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Qué quería Narcissa?

\- ¿A ti qué te importa? – Puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de arreglarse.

\- ¿Crees que esa es la forma adecuada de hablarle a tu marido, Bella? – Se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo con fuerza, pero ella no cambió el gesto. – Ya que no me das hijos, al menos compórtate como una buena esposa.

\- Soy una mortífaga, Rodolphus, que no se te olvide. – Se soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad. – Y ahora, vámonos. No me gustaría hacer enfadar al Lord.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. Marchémonos.

Negó con la cabeza antes de salir del dormitorio, seguido de su esposa. El mundo mágico no iba a purificarse solo.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Quién es la niña más bonita del mundo? ¡Tú, Dora, tú!

James hizo una carantoña y la pequeña Nymphadora lanzó una carcajada y empezó a aplaudir.

\- ¡Yo, yo, yo! – Exclamó.

\- Sí, tú. – Empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ella volvió a reír.

\- Se te dan genial los niños, James. – Andromeda le dedicó al chico una sonrisa antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

\- Es que Dora es adorable. – Contestó él.

\- Os va todo bien, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Sirius a su prima, un poco preocupado. Había escuchado miles de veces lo que el resto de la familia opinaba de aquella pequeña y le preocupaba que intentaran hacerles algo.

\- Sí, tranquilo. No deberías preocuparte por nosotros. – Ella suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre la del chico. – ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- No me quejo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Los Potter son geniales, me tratan como si fuera su hijo.

\- Me alegra oír eso. – Sonrió levemente. – De todas formas ya sabes que puedes contar con Ted y conmigo para lo que necesites. Lo que has hecho no es fácil, Sirius.

\- Tú también lo hiciste.

\- Tenía dos años más que tú y estaba prometida, no es lo mismo. – Suspiró y miró a su hija, que estaba cambiando su pelo de un color a otro bajo la atenta mirada de James. – Nuestra querida familia está loca, primito.

\- Mi madre la que más.

\- La mía no se queda atrás tampoco.

Ambos rompieron a reír y James no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Desde luego, aquellos dos se entendían muy bien. "Cosas de traidores", le había dicho Sirius antes de entrar al local, cuando le había preguntado que qué era lo que tenía que decirle a su prima. Dora también miraba a su madre un poco sorprendida, pero no dudó en unirse a sus risas.

\- ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo, Dora? – Sirius estiró los brazos y ella se soltó del otro chico y se fue con él. – Pero tú eres una niña muy buena.

\- Sí y ya me sé los colores. – Dijo, empezando a cambiar ahora el color de sus ojos. – Es diver.

\- Ya veo, ya. – La abrazó y su prima los miró con ternura.

\- Serás todo un padrazo cuando seas mayor, Sirius.

\- No creo. – Contestó el mayor de los Black. – Eso de formar una familia no va. No soy como tú.

\- Por cierto, ¿sabes que mi hermana se casa el sábado? – Preguntó, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Cissy? – Preguntó, tontamente. Ella asintió y el chico suspiró. – Sí, lo sabía, aunque creo que ya no estoy invitado.

\- A mí ni siquiera me enviaron la invitación. – Contestó en un murmullo. – Sabía que todo esto sucedería, pero nunca pensé que me dolería tanto. Me encantaría estar con ella en su día, pero estaría muerta en cuanto pusiera un pie allí.

\- Ya sabía yo que no estabas bien… - Le pasó a la pequeña otra vez a James y abrazó a su prima. – Lo intuí después de leer tu última carta.

\- Es que es mi hermana, Sirius, y ni siquiera me mira.

\- Entiendo la sensación. – Contestó él, sin soltarla. – Regulus a mí tampoco.

\- Esto es una mierda, ¿por qué no pudimos nacer en una familia normal en la que todos aceptan a los demás tal y como son y no hay traidores a la sangre, ni hijos perfectos, ni herederos, ni matrimonios concertados, ni pureza de sangre? – Preguntó, aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos. Llevaba toda la semana así, desde que se había enterado de la boda de Narcissa, pero sabía que no podía derrumbarse.

\- No lo sé, yo también me hago esa pregunta a menudo. – Confesó Sirius. Nadie lo sabía, pero desde que se había ido de casa le costaba más que nunca conciliar el sueño y se pasaba prácticamente toda la noche dándole vueltas a todo.

\- No es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora. – Andromeda se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva. – Tienes solo 16 años y acabas de irte de casa, no estoy siendo justa contigo, no debería volcar en ti mis frustraciones.

\- No eres mucho mayor que yo. – Él puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Siete años. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando naciste, así que creo que sí que lo soy.

\- Bueno, pero lo entiendo. Si fuera la boda de Regulus o algo así yo estaría igual que tú, Dromeda.

\- Cissy nunca fue como ellos, nunca fue como Bella, pero seguro que le han comido la cabeza.

\- Como a Reg. – Sirius asintió. – Me habría encantado que hubiera huido conmigo. Se lo propuse, pero él me dijo que no podía hacerle eso a padre y madre.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo por ellos. – Suspiró. – ¿Crees que tu hermano también se ha unido?

\- Si no lo ha hecho ya, poco debe quedarle. – El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. – Es el heredero de los Black, supongo que es lo que se espera de él.

\- Chicos, no me gusta meterme en conversaciones familiares pero, ¿no podríais hablar de cosas más agradables? – Intervino James, negando con la cabeza. No quería parecer un borde, ni un metomentodo, pero sabía que si seguían así acabarían los dos deprimidos y, aunque Sirius trataba de engañarlo, él podía ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo desde que se fue de casa. – Vais a deprimir a Dora.

\- Podemos hablar de cómo Evans te da calabazas. – Su amigo lanzó una carcajada y la chica enarcó una ceja. – James le pide salir todos los días, pero ella siempre le dice que no.

\- Pobrecillo. – Andromeda lo miró con una sonrisa indulgente. – ¿Te gusta mucho esa chica?

\- Estoy enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vi. – Contestó él. – Pero le he hecho tantas bromas que ella no quiere ni hablar conmigo.

\- Pues yo lo veo claro, tienes que demostrarle que has madurado y que lo que sientes por ella es real.

\- Lo haré, Andromeda. – El chico le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, chicos!

Los tres se giraron al escuchar la voz y Dora saltó al suelo y corrió hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar.

\- ¡Papi, papi!

\- Hola, princesa. – La saludó, cogiéndola en brazos. Se sentó junto a su mujer y le dio un beso rápido. – Hola, mi amor.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana? – Le preguntó ella.

\- Un poco cansada, pero bien. – Contestó. – ¿Y vosotros?

\- Bien, aquí poniéndonos al día y cotilleando un poco. – Andromeda lanzó una carcajada.

\- Mira lo que me ha regalado el _pimo_ Sirius. – Dora cogió la figurita de un jugador de quidditch que descansaba en la mesa y se la dio a su padre. – Es muy chuli.

\- Ya veo, ya. – Sonrió al chico y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. – No tenías que haberte molestado.

\- No podía venir a verla con las manos vacías.

Ted sonrió y los cuatro empezaron a charlar sobre unas y otras cosas. Nunca estaba de más pasar un rato en familia.

* * *

\- Todavía no iréis a ninguna misión peligrosa, pero nos vendrá muy bien vuestra ayuda, chicos.

Alice y Frank asintieron y le dedicaron una sonrisa al chico que los estaba guiando por el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Los dos iban cogidos de la mano y, aunque no lo decían en voz alta, estaban un poco nerviosos y asustados. Solo tenían 19 años y apenas llevaban un año en la Academia de Aurores, aquel era un paso muy importante para ellos. Sabían a todo lo que se arriesgaban al unirse a aquel grupo, lo que podría pasarles, pero eran conscientes de que aquello era lo correcto. No podían dejar que los mortífagos consiguieran el poder.

\- Podéis venir aquí los fines de semana que tengáis libres o cada vez que queráis. – Siguió diciendo. – Las puertas del cuartel están siempre abiertas para los miembros de la orden.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad, ¿Gideon? – Frank frunció el ceño. No recordaba exactamente cuál de los gemelos Prewett era aquel.

\- Fabian. – Contestó con una sonrisa burlona. – Pero no os preocupéis, ya os acostumbraréis. A todo el mundo le pasa al principio.

\- Son los nervios. – Intervino Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso también es normal. – Trató de tranquilizarlos él. – Es vuestro primer día aquí pero, tal y como os he dicho, hasta que pase un tiempo no tendréis que ir a ninguna misión peligrosa. De momento nos vale con la información que podáis recopilar en la Academia y por los círculos por los que os movéis habitualmente.

\- Intentaremos averiguar todo lo que podamos. – Contestó la chica. – Queremos ayudar.

\- Lo sabemos, por eso estáis aquí. – Él también sonrió. – Y ahora venid, os presentaré al resto de miembros.

Los condujo hasta el salón y empezó a presentarles a más hombres y mujeres que, como ellos, querían un mejor futuro para el mundo mágico.

\- Diría que es una sorpresa encontraros aquí, pero estaría mintiendo.

La voz de Albus Dumbledore hizo que se volvieran. El hombre los miraba con su habitual expresión serena desde le puerta, probablemente acababa de llegar.

\- Director. – Frank le tendió la mano rápidamente y él se la estrechó, al igual que a Alice. – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien, ultimando los detalles para el comienzo del curso, apenas quedan unos días. – Respondió. – Me alegra veros aquí, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaríais uniéndoos. Siempre fuisteis dos grandes estudiantes y dos personas nobles y valerosas.

\- Gracias, director.

\- Por favor, dejad de llamarme director. – Insistió el hombre. – Ya no estamos en Hogwarts y aquí luchamos todos por lo mismo así que llamadme simplemente Albus.

\- Eso nos va a costar un poco. – Alice lanzó una carcajada. – Demasiados años llamándole director o señor Dumbledore.

\- Y tampoco me habléis de usted.

\- Lo intentaremos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, Albus? – Los interrumpió Ojoloco Moody, entrando a la habitación.

\- El sábado se celebrará la boda de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black. – Contestó. – Acudirán a la ceremonia una gran cantidad de simpatizantes y posibles mortífagos.

\- ¿Crees que irá también él?

\- Lo dudo, no creo que se arriesgue tanto, pero aún así deberíamos mandar a algunos miembros para que vigilen el evento. – Sugirió. – Es bueno tener controlados al máximo número posible de ellos.

\- Así se hará, pues. – Ojoloco asintió. – Supongo que con mandar a cinco o seis miembros estará bien, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por un ataque, no querrán estropear el día de la niñita de los Black.

\- Ni nosotros tampoco. – Le recordó Albus. – Espero que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia allí.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se celebrará?

\- En la Mansión Malfoy, por supuesto. Todos los herederos de la familia se casan allí desde que fue construida. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Habrá muchas protecciones, lo mejor será que no se acerquen demasiado.

\- Elaboraremos un plan seguro, no te preocupes, Albus. – El otro asintió. – Yo me encargo.

\- Bien y ahora, ¿por qué no nos relajamos un poco todos y le damos una bienvenida en condiciones a Frank y Alice? Siempre es bueno celebrar la llegada de nuevos amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿De verdad no les importará que me quede? – Preguntó Marlene a Lily, dedicándole una mirada preocupada.

Después de terminar sus compras y separarse de Remus, habían tenido la idea de pasar los últimos días de vacaciones juntas, en casa de la pelirroja, y casi sin pararse a pensarlo, habían cogido la red flu, ido a casa de la rubia y recogido algunas cosas rápidamente. Les prometió a sus padres y hermanos pequeños que volvería el día 31 para terminar de recoger las cosas del colegio e ir con ellos hasta el andén.

\- Que sí, ya verás. – Contestó ella. – Seguro que estarán encantados. Me dijeron que si querías venir no tenías más que hacerlo.

\- ¿Y Petunia no dirá nada?

\- Tú solo ignórala. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Dirá simplemente que estoy llenando la casa de raritos.

Ambas suspiraron. La hermana de Lily no llevaba nada bien que su hermana fuera una bruja y siempre estaba haciendo comentarios maliciosos sobre ella. Por suerte sus padres lo llevaban mucho mejor y se alegraban por su hija.

\- Ahí están, vamos. – Tiró del brazo de Marlene y la condujo hasta el final de la calle, donde la familia de Lily la esperaba. – ¡Hola, mamá; hola, papá! ¿Puede quedarse Lene un par de días en casa?

\- Oh, claro que sí. – Respondió la señora Evans rápidamente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a ambas chicas. – Ya te dije que podía venir cuando quisiera.

\- Genial. – Lily sonrió. – ¿Lo ves, Lene?

\- Sí. – La rubia asintió. – Muchas gracias, señora Evans.

\- De nada, hija. Anda, vámonos que todavía nos espera un largo camino a casa.

\- Papá, dile algo. – Murmuró Petunia, tirando del brazo de su padre. – Hoy viene Vernon a cenar, no puedo tener la casa llena de raritos.

\- Tunie, no digas eso de tu hermana y sus amigos. – La reprendió el hombre también en voz baja. No quería que la amiga de su hija escuchara aquello.

\- Pero es la verdad, Vernon no puede enterarse de nada, no puede sospechar de lo que le pasa a Lily. – Insistió. – Es un chico encantador y me gustaría salir en serio con él.

\- Tranquila, no pasará nada. Saben que no pueden revelar el secreto delante de los no-magos.

\- Eso espero… - Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. – Pero si hace algo, no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra jamás.

\- Se comportará, siempre lo hace. – Se acercó a las otras dos y sonrió. – Tenemos el coche aparcado aquí al lado.

\- Pues vamos.

Los cinco se dirigieron hacia el vehículo, se montaron y partieron rumbo a casa de los Evans.

* * *

\- ¡Vernon llegará en media hora, mamá! – Se quejó Petunia, que ya llevaba al menos una hora perfectamente arreglada. – ¿Cuánto le queda a la comida?

\- Muy poco, Tunie. – Respondió ella, resoplando un poco. Su hija mayor estaba insoportable aquel día y el hecho de que Marlene estuviera allí con Lily lo único que hacía era empeorarlo todo. – Relájate, todo saldrá bien.

\- No, mamá, nada saldrá bien y todo será culpa de Lily y la bicho raro de su amiga.

\- Baja la voz. – La reprendió.

\- ¡Pero si solo digo la verdad!

\- No, estás exagerando y, además, vas a ofender a nuestra invitada. – La madre de la chica negó con la cabeza. – Sube y dile a tu hermana que queda poco y que terminen de arreglarse cuanto antes.

\- Está bien.

Petunia resopló, pero subió rápidamente. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio sin llamar y asomó la cabeza. Lily y Marlene se estaban cambiando de ropa y la rubia no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada.

\- Dice mamá que terminéis de arreglaros, Vernon llegará pronto y todo tiene que estar listo. – Dijo de forma seca. – Y no quiero ninguna tontería esta noche, nada de hablar del colegio ese rarito, ni de vuestros amigos frikis, ni de nada relacionado con la magia, ¿os ha quedado claro a ambas?

\- Oh, y yo que pensaba sacar la varita y hacer que las cosas empezaran a moverse solas por el salón mientras le contaba a ese muggle todo sobre la forma de entrar al andén 9 y ¾ , la selección en Hogwarts y las criaturas que habitan en el bosque y el lago. – Contestó Marlene con ironía, negando con la cabeza.

\- Lily, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, controla a tu amiguita.

\- Tranquila, Tunie, solo está de broma. – Respondió rápidamente dedicándole una sonrisa amable. – Lene es así.

\- Pues que no haga esos comentarios delante de Vernon, es muy serio y respetable. Un hombre con una brillante carrera.

\- Que sí, no te preocupes. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Dile a mamá que en seguida bajamos, que ya estamos casi listas.

\- De acuerdo.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dando un pequeño portazo. Marlene miró a Lily con una ceja enarcada y ella suspiró.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Petunia.

\- A veces se me olvida. – Se sentó en la cama de su amiga. – ¿Quién es ese tal Vernon que viene a cenar, por cierto?

\- Su novio o futuro novio o algo así, no sé. – Cogió el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse frente al espejo. – Lo ha conocido en la oficina donde está haciendo las prácticas del curso, es un poco más mayor que ella, trabaja allí.

\- Y obviamente quiere impresionarlo.

\- Así es, no para de hablar de él. – La pelirroja se giró para mirar de frente a la otra y puso los ojos en blanco. – Todos los días que tiene que ir a la oficina viene contándonos una anécdota nueva. Está coladita por él.

\- Por Merlín, que patético.

\- Lene que tú no quieras enamorarte no quiere decir que todos los que lo hagan sean patéticos.

\- Es verdad, tú también eres de esas. – Sonrió de medio lado y le dedicó una mirada pícara. – Pues a ver cuándo aparece el "chico afortunado". Solo espero que no sea Potter.

\- Antes acabarías tú con Black, tranquila. – Respondió con un poco de chulería.

\- Golpe bajo, Lils. Estábamos borrachos, era nuestra primera fiesta con alcohol, recuerdo perfectamente que incluso James y tú mantuvisteis una conversación civilizada.

\- Volviste con una sonrisa tonta al dormitorio, Lene.

\- Todo producto del alcohol. – Insistió, arrancándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Dijo finalmente la pelirroja, prefiriendo cambiar de tema. – La cuestión es que esta noche debemos fingir ser las alumnas de internado de niñas pijas perfectas.

\- ¿Fingimos que sabemos hablar francés? – Cogió un pañuelo del perchero que colgaba de la puerta y se lo puso con un gesto dramático. – _Je parle fransois._

\- _Français._ – La corrigió la pelirroja, conteniendo una carcajada. – Podríamos coger la taza levantando el dedo meñique y recordarles a todos cómo se utilizan los cubiertos correctamente.

\- "Oh, pero mi querido Vernon, ¿qué haces cortando así? Es evidente que la posición de los dedos no es la correcta, ¿cómo puedes comer así?"

\- "Oh, Tunie, mi estimada hermana, ¿por qué coges así el tenedor? El dedo no puede apoyarse así, eso es tan de clase baja."

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas, incapaces de seguir fingiendo más y Lily se dejó caer en la cama junto a la rubia.

\- Desde luego, le daría un infarto a la pobre si lo hiciéramos.

\- Deberíamos hacerlo.

\- Ya veremos. – Sonrió. – Anda, ¿estás lista? Deberíamos bajar ya.

\- Sí, me pinto los labios y nos vamos.

Se puso de pie, se puso un poco de pintalabios rosa y se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de guiñarle un ojo a la pelirroja y decirle que ya podían marcharse. Las dos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron directamente a la cocina, por si necesitaban su ayuda.

\- Todo está ya listo, no os preocupéis. Sentaos en el salón, Vernon debe estar ya al llegar. – Les dijo la señora Evans.

\- Y, por cierto, no es que quiera pediros esto, confío en vosotras, pero Petunia insiste y – El hombre suspiró. – no mencionéis nada sobre la magia, por favor.

\- No te preocupes, seguiremos con la coartada de que voy a un internado para señoritas. – Lily sonrió. – No voy a estropearle esto a Tunie, no tiene nada que temer.

\- Bien, pues ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Los dos tomaron asiento junto a ellas mientras la mayor de las hermanas Evans daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la entrada. Vernon era muy puntual, así que debía estar al llegar y ella no podía estar más nerviosa. Quería causarle una buena impresión, le gustaba mucho ese chico, le encantaba salir por ahí con él y no quería que su familia lo espantara. Tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de convencerse de que todo iría bien. Y justo entonces el timbre sonó. Petunia estiró su blusa y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla. Vernon le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa desde el umbral y ello lo invitó a pasar tras saludarlo con un breve beso en la mejilla.

\- Los demás están en el salón, pasa.

\- Gracias, Petunia.

Ambos fueron hacia la habitación y los otros cuatro se levantaron rápidamente.

\- Vernon, estos son mis padres. – Los señaló y ellos le tendieron la mano.

\- Un placer conocerte al fin.

\- El placer es mío, señores Evans.

\- Petunia no deja de hablar de ti. – Añadió la madre de la chica, sonriendo con amabilidad.

\- Esta es mi hermana Lily. – La pelirroja lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Y ella es su amiga Marlene.

\- ¿Del mismo centro para personas conflictivas?

\- ¿Qué? – Lily miró a su hermana de forma incrédula.

\- Petunia, ¿por qué le has dicho eso? – Su madre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Oh, perdón, ¿se supone que no podía saberlo?

\- No nos gusta contarlo… - Murmuró el padre de la chica. – No creo que sea un tema apropiado para una cena.

\- Entiendo que, si está en ese centro, es porque hizo algo grave, pero yo no les juzgo, señores Evans. Sé que no es su culpa tener una hija así.

\- Oh, sí, yo quemé la casa de mis padres. – Intervino Marlene, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada de chulería. – Con ellos dentro. Estoy mejorando mucho, pero todavía siento la necesidad de quemar cosas de vez en cuando. Espero que no haya velas en la cena, me han recomendado alejarme de ellas. – Vernon palideció al escuchar aquello y la rubia amplió su sonrisa. – Y Lily…

\- Yo necesito un minuto a solas con mi hermana. – La cortó.

Lily cogió a Petunia del brazo antes de que pudiera protestar y la sacó rápidamente del salón. Subió las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta entrar en el dormitorio de la morena.

\- ¡¿Cómo has podido decirle eso?!

\- No me grites. – Replicó ella. – No lo pensé, ¿vale? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo del internado para señoritas?

\- Por favor, Lily, ¿cómo iba a creerse eso? – Bufó un poco y se cruzó de brazos. – No hay más que verte para saber que es mentira.

\- ¿Pero por qué tuviste que decirle que era una delincuente? – Insistió, cada vez más enfadada.

\- No sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. No creí que Vernon fuera a comentarlo delante de todo el mundo. – Contestó ella. – Además, ¿a qué venía ese comentario de tu querida amiguita?

\- ¿Ahora esto es culpa de Marlene? – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Creo que esto es lo que me faltaba por oír, Petunia.

\- Mira, Lily, Vernon me gusta mucho y quiero que nuestra relación avance, así que intenta que controle la lengua y tratad de actuar como dos personas normales.

\- No, escúchame tú, Petunia. – La señaló de forma acusadora. – Que sea la última vez que te metes con mis amigos y la magia y no me hables hasta que me haya marchado a Hogwarts, quizás allí se me pase el enfado y deje de pensar que tengo la peor hermana del universo.

Le dedicó una última mirada enfadada y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a disimular y fingir delante de sus padres y aquel imbécil. Su hermana tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizarse, y se miró en el espejo unos instantes. Nunca había odiado a Lily, pero no podía evitar desear haber tenido una hermana normal.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ya es la hora, ¿estás lista?

Narcissa asintió lentamente y su madre le acarició lentamente la mejilla. Sabía que su hija estaba muy nerviosa y no podía permitir que dejara en evidencia a toda la familia.

\- Narcissa, controla los nervios, eres una Black, ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno, madre, en menos de una hora seré una Malfoy. – Contestó, bajando la mirada.

\- Eso no quita que tu sangre siga siendo Black, no lo olvides. – Le recordó. – Esperamos grandes cosas de ti.

\- Lo sé. – Asintió lentamente y desvió la vista hacia la silla en la que Bellatrix descansaba. Ella, al entender su mirada, se puso de pie y se acercó a ellas.

\- Madre, ¿podría dejarnos un par de minutos a las dos solas?

\- Ya es la hora de la ceremonia.

\- No tardaremos, se lo prometo. – Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y, finalmente, Druella asintió.

\- En cinco minutos os quiero abajo.

\- De acuerdo, madre. – Cissy esperó hasta que esto se hubo marchado antes de volver a hablar. – Bella, estoy muy asustada.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa y no me has preguntado? – Podía hacerse una idea, pero no quería sacarle el tema directamente sabiendo cómo era su hermanita.

\- La noche… la noche de bodas. – Confesó, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Lucius y tú nunca habéis…?

\- Claro que no. – La cortó antes de que terminara la pregunta, demasiado avergonzada como para escuchar aquello. – Yo soy una buena dama, Bella, y llego doncella al matrimonio como debe ser.

\- Lo imaginaba, solo quería asegurarme. – La morena sonrió. – Cissy, estarás bien. Tú solo déjate llevar. Quieres a Lucius, ¿no?

\- Claro.

\- Pues la cosa saldrá sola. – Apoyó una mano sobre la suya y le dio un leve apretón. – Venga, tranquila, no es nada que una Black no pueda soportar.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No lo dirás solo para tranquilizarme, no?

\- No, hablo en serio. – Insistió. – Si es algo que todas pueden soportar, ¿cómo no va a hacerlo una Black? Somos de la realeza, no lo olvides.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomó aire un par de veces. – Esta boda saldrá bien, ¿verdad?

\- No dejaré que nadie te estropee tu gran día. – Le aseguró Bella. – Así que lo mejor será que a esos cretinos de la Orden del Fénix no se les ocurra aparecer a menos de diez kilómetros de esta mansión.

\- Vale. – Sonrió y cogió la mano de su hermana. – Es la hora, deberíamos bajar. No quiero dejar a madre y padre en ridículo llegando tarde.

\- Pues vámonos. – Sonrió. – Por cierto, Cissy, estás preciosa.

\- Gracias, Bella, tú también.

Las dos salieron entonces de la habitación y se apresuraron al vestíbulo, con cuidado de no pisar sus vestidos. La mayor ayudaba a la novia con la cola, al mismo tiempo que llevaba agarrado su vestido verde. Puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo, ella jamás estaría hecha para llevar ropajes así, era una mujer de acción. Por suerte pronto terminaron de bajar aquellas escaleras y llegaron hasta el lugar en el que Cygnus Black esperaba a sus hijas.

\- Narcissa. – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Luces radiante, querida.

\- Gracias, padre.

\- ¿Está ya todo listo? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí. – Ella asintió lentamente. – ¿Lucius está esperándome?

\- Acaba de salir.

\- Pues entonces, vamos.

Le hizo un gesto a Bellatrix para que saliera delante de ellos y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su padre. El hombre cogió su mano con dulzura y comenzó a caminar con un pequeño nudo en su estómago. Narcissa siempre había sido su hija favorita, su pequeña, y solo esperaba que fuera feliz con aquel enlace.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Murmuró, intentando que solo la chica pudiera escucharlo.

\- Sí, padre. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Quiero a Lucius.

\- Entonces adelante, únicamente quiero que ambos seáis muy dichosos.

Cygnus sonrió y su hija mayor, que había escuchado su comentario, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Con ella nunca habían tenido esa consideración y la habían obligado a casarse con un hombre al que despreciaba. Pero Cissy siempre había sido Cissy. Se obligó a sonreír al salir al jardín y pisar la alfombra que habían desplegado hacia el altar. Lucius, que esperaba junto a sus padrinos, se puso firme y tomó aire al verlos llegar. La marcha nupcial comenzó entonces a sonar, haciendo que todo el mundo girara la cabeza. La rubia sonrió levemente y centró la mirada en su futuro marido, ignorando así las miradas y murmullos de los invitados. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y, cuando finalmente llegó hasta el altar, le tendió una mano. Narcissa soltó lentamente el brazo de su padre e intercambió una última mirada con él. Cygnus volvió a besar la mejilla de su hija antes de entregársela al heredero de los Malfoy.

\- Cuídamela.

\- No se preocupe, señor Black, lo haré.

El hombre se sentó junto a su esposa mientras los novios, nerviosos, se giraban hacia el oficiante, dispuestos a dar por fin el "sí, quiero".

\- Yo, Narcissa Black, prometo entregarme completamente a ti y serte fiel. Tus alegrías serán mis alegrías y tus penas, mis penas. Prometo cuidarte y respetarte y hacer de tu sangre la mía. Prometo traer aún más esplendor a tu linaje y darte un heredero. Y, finalmente, juro que estos lazos que se establecen hoy serán eternos.

La chica miró a su madre nada más terminar de recitar sus votos, esperando su aprobación. Eran los tradicionales que se recitaban en todas las bodas de familia sangre pura y los habían ensayado juntas una centena de veces en los últimos días. Druella asintió y Narcissa tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento había temido que los nervios la traicionaran, pero por suerte había recitado la fórmula correcta.

\- Yo, Lucius Malfoy, prometo cuidarte cada día y entregarte todo lo que necesites. Prometo ayudarte y convertir tus penas en alegrías, tu llanto en sonrisas. Prometo respetar tu linaje y unir nuestras sangres a favor del mundo mágico. Y, finalmente, juro que estos lazos que se establecen hoy serán eternos.

Él sonrió levemente al recitar, también de memoria, aquellas palabras y apretó un poco las manos de la chica.

\- Dicho esto, y si nadie tiene nada que objetar, yo os declaro marido y mujer, señor y señora Malfoy. – Dijo el oficiante. – Puede besar a la novia.

El chico se acercó y rozó los labios de la rubia levemente mientras los presentes comenzaban a aplaudir. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron y se abrazaron. Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo habían logrado.

\- Bienvenida a la familia, Narcissa. – Abraxas Malfoy se acercó a ellos y abrazó a la novia. – Hemos depositado muchas esperanzas en ti.

\- Le aseguro que estaré a la altura. – Ella sonrió, un poco nerviosa. – Y muchas gracias.

Poco a poco todo el mundo fue acercándose a ellos para saludarlos y felicitarlos por la boda. Una vez hubieron terminado fueron hacia el inmenso salón, que habían preparado para aquel día. Los novios se dirigieron hacia la mesa presidencial seguidos de sus padres mientras los elfos de ambas familias distribuían al resto de invitados en el resto de mesas. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, tanto Abraxas Malfoy como Cygnus Black se pusieron de pie y brindaron, como era habitual, por la unión de sus familias y dieron una última bendición a la unión de sus hijos. Narcissa buscó entonces, casi sin querer, la mano de Lucius bajo la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos. Él la miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle en el oído lo preciosa que estaba y lo feliz que le hacía casarse con ella. Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Le daba igual lo que los demás estuvieran diciendo. Ese día empezaba una nueva etapa y no podía estar más impaciente por saber lo que les deparaba el futuro.

* * *

\- Ya es la hora, Cissy. – Le dijo Bella en un momento determinado de la noche, cuando ya la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado y apenas quedaban algunos familiares. La chica estaba sola y charlaba con su primo Regulus, que se marchó con una media sonrisa al entender lo que pasaba. – Madre dice que debes subir.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Palideció y sintió una fuerte punzada de nervios en su estómago.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije antes, irá bien. – Le aseguró antes de señalarle la salida de la sala. – Vamos, Lucius te espera en la alcoba nupcial.

\- No sé dónde está.

\- Madre te acompañará.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana. – De ninguna manera, qué vergüenza. Llévame tú.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque las cosas se hacen así. – Se encogió de hombros. – Conmigo fue igual. No te dirá nada, tranquila. Solo te llevará hasta la puerta y se marchará.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Que sí. – Bella asintió. – Anda, vamos. No debes hacerlos esperar más.

\- Voy.

La morena la abrazó y Narcissa se relajó unos instantes. Todo saldría bien. Cuando se separaron le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Su madre, que la esperaba junto a las escaleras, le dedicó un gesto de ánimo antes de pedirle con el gesto que la siguiera. Subieron hasta la planta superior y Druella la condujo en silencio hasta la habitación donde la esperaban. Cuando llegaron, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió antes de marcharse, dejándola sola por primera vez en todo el día. Narcissa se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta, nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Llamaba? ¿Entraba? Se suponía que ya era la señora Malfoy y aquella era su casa, que el que estaba dentro era su marido, así que quizás debía entrar sin más. Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió con decisión. La habitación estaba llena de velas, la cama tenía un fino dosel prácticamente transparente y de color blanco y las sábanas eran de seda de ese mismo color. Lucius la esperaba de pie, en manga de camisa y con el pelo suelto. Le resultaba extraño verlo así y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se quedaban completamente a solas. La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Hola. – Lucius se retorció las manos de forma nerviosa, sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Hola. – Respondió ella, acercándose a él lentamente. – Parece que estamos solos.

\- Sí. – Él asintió tontamente. Se acercó un poco más a ella, aunque no llegó a tocarla, un poco temeroso de asustarla. – ¿Te ha gustado la boda?

\- Mucho. – Contestó ella. – ¿Y a ti?

\- También.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes y no pudieron contenerse más. No estaban muy seguros de quién había dado el primer paso, pero de repente estaban besándose de forma apasionada, como nunca antes habían podido debido a la continua vigilancia. El rubio hizo que su esposa se girara y le soltó el recogido antes de empezar a besar su cuello, notándola estremecerse entre sus brazos y arrancándole algunos suspiros. Deslizó su mano y bajó la cremallera del vestido de novia, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Narcissa se dio entonces la vuelta y le desabotonó la camisa, que pronto también quedó en el suelo junto al vestido. No pudo evitar acariciarle lentamente la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, con una curiosidad que siempre había intentado ocultar. Lucius sonrió antes de impulsarla hacia arriba, haciendo que enredara las piernas alrededor de la cintura y empezó a besar su clavícula mientras la llevaba a la cama. Pero, justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par. La rubia gritó y su marido, con un movimiento rápido, la bajó, sacó su varita y la escondió tras su cuerpo.

\- Sentimos la interrupción, – Rodolphus sonrió de medio lado desde la puerta. – pero necesitamos tu ayuda, Lucius.

\- ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? – Preguntó él, apretando un poco la cadera de Narcissa.

\- Hay miembros de la Orden del Fénix rodeando la casa y somos pocos, la mayoría ya se han ido, estamos solo Bellatrix, Rabastan, Regulus y yo. Nos doblan en número, te necesitamos.

\- Está bien. – Él suspiró, pero fulminó al otro con la mirada. – En seguida salgo, ya puedes marcharte.

\- Estoy disfrutando de las vistas. – Replicó con chulería. – Joder, cuñadita.

\- Rodolphus aparta los ojos de mi hermana o te los arrancaré.

\- Tan simpática como siempre, Bella. – Puso los ojos en blanco, pero cerró la puerta. Lo mejor sería no jugársela.

\- Lucius…

\- Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y sonrió. – No tardaré en volver, te lo prometo.

\- Pero…

\- Es mi deber, Cissy.

\- Ya lo sé. – Ella bajó la mirada y se tragó sus palabras. – Ten mucho cuidado.

El chico se puso la camisa y salió rápidamente del dormitorio tras besarla una última vez. Narcissa se sentó entonces en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Le habría gustado poder hacer algo, ¿por qué tenían que aparecer en su boda? ¿No podían dejarle siquiera aquel día de felicidad? Todos los días temía por la vida de su hermana y de Lucius, ¿ni siquiera podían dejarlos en paz en ese momento? Suspiró, se puso el camisón de seda y la fina bata blanca que habían dejado para ella en aquel dormitorio y bajó al salón, donde estaban sentados esperando los señores Lestrange, los Malfoy, sus padres y sus tíos.

\- Narcissa, no deberías estar aquí. – Dijo su madre rápidamente, nada más verla entrar. – Vuelve arriba.

\- No, madre. – Respondió, sentándose al lado de su tía Walburga. – No pienso subir y esperar a mi marido en la cama.

Todos la miraron sin saber muy bien que contestar así que, finalmente, prefirieron guardar silencio. La rubia sintió cómo su tía apoyaba una mano sobre la suya y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Volverán pronto. – Murmuró. – No tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros.

\- Lo sé, tía.

Esperaron en silencio lo que a todos les parecieron horas hasta que aparecieron en el salón con unos rápidos chasquidos, pero las cosas no habían ido tan bien como habían esperado. Narcissa se levantó del sofá y tuvo que contener un grito al ver como los hermanos Lestrange traían a Lucius, prácticamente inconsciente. Lo dejaron en el suelo y ella corrió hacia él, se agachó a su lado y lo apoyó en su regazo.

\- Lucius… - Murmuró, acariciando su pelo mojado de sudor.

\- Le han dado de lleno, pero tranquila, podremos curarlo. – Le dijo su hermana mientras ayudaba a Regulus a sentarse. A él también le habían dado en una pierna, pero su herida era mucho menos grave que la del rubio.

\- Narcissa, márchate, este no es lugar para damas. – Dijo Rabastan, cogiéndola del brazo.

\- No pienso moverme. – Se libró de él con un tirón y le dedicó una mirada cargada de furia, a pesar de las lágrimas que habían empezado a descender por sus mejillas. – Es mi marido y no pienso alejarme de él.

\- Deja que se quede. – Rodolphus se encogió de hombros. – Las niñas Black son unas cabezotas a las que se les olvida cuál es su lugar.

\- Lo primero es que no te consiento ese comentario, Rodolphus. – Lo cortó rápidamente la rubia. – Lo segundo es que yo ahora soy una Malfoy.

Lucius sonrió débilmente al escucharla decir aquello y se aferró con fuerza a su mano. Narcissa bajó la mirada y volvió a acariciar su rostro. Tenía la ropa blanca manchada de sangre, pero eso no le importaba. Solo quería que Lucius estuviera bien. Mientras lo curaban, se prometió a sí misma dos cosas: nadie volvería a verla llorar y, lo más importante, jamás permitiría que volvieran a hacerle daño a su familia.


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¡Debería daros vergüenza venir tan poco a ver a vuestra hermana!

Molly Weasley miró a sus hermanos con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y negando levemente con la cabeza mientras trataba de mantener un gesto serio.

\- Venga, Mols, sabes que, si no venimos, es porque no podemos. – Respondió Fabian, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

\- Exacto, no seas cascarrabias. – Gideon intercambió una mirada rápida con su gemelo y, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer nada, se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron. – Te echamos mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a vosotros. – Ella suspiró cuando se separaron. – Solo sé cómo os va por mamá y papá, ¿por qué a ellos si vais a verlos y a mí no?

\- Ya sabes que es peligroso, si alguien nos descubriera… - Fabian negó con la cabeza. – Lo hacemos por tu propia seguridad, Molly.

Ella apretó un poco los labios y sus hermanos suspiraron. Todos sabían que estaba en peligro desde el mismo instante en el que había aceptado casarse con Arthur y, de hecho, aquel había sido uno de los principales motivos por el que los gemelos se habían unido a la Orden. Querían un mundo mágico más justo, libre de mortífagos y dictadores, pero también querían proteger a su hermana.

\- ¿Dónde están nuestros preciosos sobrinos? – Preguntó Gideon entonces, intentando cambiar a un tema más alegre.

\- Durmiendo la siesta, aunque no creo que Percy tarde mucho en ponerse a llorar y despertar a sus hermanos. – Respondió ella. – Sentaos, prepararé un poco de café.

\- No podemos quedarnos mucho.

\- Venga, Fabian, un ratito. Hace mucho que no hablamos, quiero que me contéis qué tal va todo.

\- No podemos decirle que no o nos pondrá su carita de pena. – Dijo su gemelo mientras Molly enarcaba una ceja y lo fulminaba con la mirada. – O su cara de enfado, que es mucho peor.

\- Pero no más de una hora.

\- Tiempo suficiente. – Los llevó hasta la cocina e hizo un par de hechizos para que la bebida empezara a prepararse antes de sentarse. – Bueno, ¿qué tal le va a la Orden?

\- No podemos contestar a esa pregunta, son asuntos confidenciales. – Respondió Fabian rápidamente.

\- El sábado estuvimos de boda.

\- Gideon. – Lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? No he dicho nada comprometedor, solo que fuimos a una boda, aunque no nos habían invitado precisamente.

\- ¿Os colasteis en la boda de los Malfoy? – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Estáis locos o qué os pasa?

\- Alguien tenía que vigilar a esos mortífagos. – Gideon se encogió de hombros. – Solo tuvimos un enfrentamiento sin importancia, ya se había ido casi todo el mundo.

\- Por Merlín…

\- No entiendo por qué no estábamos invitados, los titos fueron.

\- Ya, bueno, la tita Lucretia era una Black, es normal que fueran. – Murmuró Molly. – A nosotros tampoco nos llego la invitación, si eso te consuela.

\- Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que borraron a tu suegra del árbol familiar era más bien evidente que no os iban a invitar.

\- Gideon, era ironía. – Ella empezó a reír y Fabian no pudo evitar unirse a sus risas. – ¿Cuándo aprenderás a distinguir cuando hablo en broma o en serio?

\- Creo que nunca.

Finalmente él también se unió a las risas y abrazó a su hermana. Su gemelo no tardó en unirse a aquel abrazo y pronto los tres estaban riendo sin parar en mitad de la cocina.

\- Por Merlín, qué idiotas somos… - Molly se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a sus hermanos. – Prometedme que tendréis mucho cuidado en las misiones y que no dejaréis que os hagan nada.

\- Por supuesto, Mols. – Fabian sonrió. – Pero prométenos tú que Arthur y tú estaréis siempre alerta. No me fío ni un pelo de los Black, están todos locos.

\- Por eso la gente huye de esa familia. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Y no te preocupes. Tenemos cuidado, no queremos poner en peligro a los niños.

Justo entonces escucharon un llanto y la pelirroja suspiró.

\- Hablando de niños… - Se puso de pie y señaló la cafetera. – Voy a por ellos, id sirviéndoos, ya debe estar listo.

Molly se marchó de la cocina y los dos chicos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

\- No deberías decirle esas cosas a Mols. – Murmuró Fabian. – No quiero asustarla.

\- Ya es mayorcita, puede soportarlo. – El otro se encogió de hombros. – Además, no le he dicho nada malo, solo que estuvimos en la boda de los Malfoy.

\- Eso ya es demasiado.

\- Venga, no seas así.

\- Al final acabaremos metidos en un lío enorme…

\- Tú antes eras más divertido, ¿qué te ha pasado, Fabian?

\- Que me gustaría conservar la vida o, al menos, no morir en vano. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Venga, todos estaremos bien. – Trató de animarlo el otro.

No pudieron seguir hablando más pues dos pequeños entraron corriendo en la cocina y se lanzaron a sus brazos.

\- ¡Tito! ¡Tito! – Gritaron ambos.

\- Niños, tened cuidado.

Molly les dedicó una media sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación con el pequeño Percy en brazos. Gideon cogió a Charlie mientras Fabian cogía a Bill y ambos empezaron a jugar con ellos. La pelirroja se sentó y les dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño. Lo único que pedía era que su familia estuviera bien.

* * *

\- Te juro que de este año no pasa, Canuto. – Dijo James con determinación, tumbado bocarriba en la cama y jugando con una snitch.

\- ¿No llevas un par de años ya diciendo eso, Cornamenta? – Sirius se incorporó un poco en la cama y le dio una pequeña patada, que lo alcanzó de lleno en el costado. – Ríndete de una vez, no lo vas a conseguir.

\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además, este año no estará el cretino de Quejicus para hablarle mal de mí y se dará cuenta de lo genial que soy.

\- Con lo divertido que es ir de flor en flor…

\- ¿Y nunca repetirías con ninguna? – Se incorporó también y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- No. – Respondió él rápidamente.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro que sí. – Mintió de forma casi inconsciente. – ¿Para qué repetir?

\- Parece que se te olvida que ya repetiste con cierta rubita. – James tuvo que contener una carcajada. – ¿O vas a decirme ahora que McKinnon es como las demás?

\- Estábamos borrachos. – Contestó, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Yo puedo usarlo para molestarla a ella, pero tú no. Además, la primera vez fue solo porque tú me retaste a besarla porque nunca había besado a nadie y ella estuvo a punto de matarme.

\- Eso me suena a excusas.

\- A ver, McKinnon es probablemente una de las chicas más guays de todo Hogwarts, pero ya está.

\- Si claro, lo que tú digas. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que este año repites con ella. – James sonrió de medio lado. – Estoy seguro de que, si no pasa nada, será solo porque ella no quiera.

\- Por favor, Cornamenta, no digas estupideces. – Se dejó caer en la cama y arrugó la frente. – Ninguna chica puede resistirse a mis encantos.

\- ¿Quieres que apostemos?

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Si consigues que McKinnon vuelva a liarse contigo antes de Halloween entraré al Gran Comedor en calzoncillos subido en mi escoba y me declararé otra vez a Evans.

\- ¿Y si no lo consigo?

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo tú.

\- ¿Declararme a Evans, Cornamenta? – Se incorporó y lo miró con chulería haciendo que el otro negara con la cabeza. – Podría acabar enamorada de mí, te lo advierto.

\- Claro que no, imbécil, declararte a McKinnon. – Replicó, un poco molesto. – De todas formas, Evans jamás se fijaría en ti.

\- No intentes ponerme a prueba…

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo su conversación. Euphemia Potter asomó la cabeza y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a sus dos hijos – porque Sirius Black era un Potter más al fin y al cabo y, tal y como ella le había asegurado el día que apareció en la puerta de su casa con sus cosas, desde ese momento sería otro hijo más y ellos se harían cargo de él –.

\- Ya está la cena, chicos.

\- Vale, mamá, ya bajamos. – Contestó James guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¿Habéis terminado ya de recoger todas las cosas? – Les preguntó.

\- Sí, Euphemia, no te preocupes. – Sirius también sonrió. – Todo está listo para marcharnos mañana por la mañana temprano.

\- Muy bien, de todas formas no os olvidéis de revisar de nuevo el dormitorio después de la cena, con lo despistados que sois seguramente se os olvidará algo. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de salir del dormitorio y gritarles mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras. – ¡Y ahora bajad, la comida se está enfriando!

\- ¡Ya vamos!

James se levantó de un salto de la cama y se alborotó el pelo mientras su amigo se ponía de pie también y se desperezaba de forma perezosa.

\- Entonces, ¿trato?

\- Por supuesto, Cornamenta, pero no me vengas llorando cuando tengas que declararte a Evans medio desnudo y McGonagall ponga el grito en el cielo.

\- A lo mejor así consigo salir con ella, puede que mi cuerpo de jugador de quidditch la impresione. – Sacó músculo antes de echarse a reír. – Por Merlín, qué ganas tengo de verte declararte a McKinnon.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma burlona aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el estómago que jamás admitiría. Él era un rompecorazones, un chico duro y no podía reconocer que le aterraba la mera posibilidad de pensar qué podía llegar a sentir exactamente por Marlene. Desde la primera vez que la había besado hacía ya tantos años todo había cambiado entre ellos, aunque Sirius no se había percatado de ello hasta que había vuelto a besarla. Bendito juego de la botella y bendito alcohol que había hecho que ambos salieran de la torre después del juego ante la atónita mirada de todos sus compañeros. Sabía que Marlene no era como las demás chicas del castillo, era muy decidida y sarcástica y decía todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Era la típica chica que ningún padre aceptaría a pesar de sus buenas notas y su carita de niña buena y eso le encantaba. Pero de ahí a declararse había un gran salto y no podía hacerlo. Tenía que conseguir volver a liarse con ella como fuera, aunque eso no era precisamente algo que le disgustara.

\- Sigue soñando porque eso no pasará jamás.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Anda, deja de decir tonterías y bajemos a cenar, no me gustaría hacer esperar a tus padres, bastante han hecho ya al dejar que me quede aquí sin pedirme nada a cambio. Incluso me han comprado las cosas para el colegio… - Suspiró. Se había ido de su casa prácticamente sin nada, solo lo que llevaba puesto, su varita y dos o tres cosas que había podido recoger mientras seguía discutiendo con su "queridísima" madre.

\- Sabes que para ellos eres un Potter más. – Se encogió de hombros.

El mayor de los Black sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba oír aquello y es que nada le habría gustado más que haber nacido en aquella familia.

* * *

Siento el retraso, pero he tenido una semana complicada y no he tenido tiempo de subirlo :(

¡Espero que os guste! Un beso,

María :)


	7. Chapter 7

Eran casi las once del día uno de septiembre y el andén 9 y ¾ estaba a rebosar de magos y brujas. Muchos se subían ya al tren mientras otros buscaban a sus amigos y, los más dormilones, cruzaban rápidamente la barrera.

\- ¡Lily!

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada al ver a la familia McKinnon. Por un momento había llegado a temer que no llegaran a tiempo.

\- Ya era hora, Lene. – Dijo tras abrazarla. – Creía que no llegabais.

\- Nick es un desastre, no había terminado de recoger las cosas todavía y mi madre ha tenido que prepararle el baúl rápidamente esta mañana. – Explicó la rubia, negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo tenía todo controlado.

\- Ya claro…

\- Por cierto, hola Lily. – La saludó con una media sonrisa. – Estás muy guapa.

\- Gracias, Nick. A ti también te ha sentado muy bien el verano. – Respondió. Él se acercó entonces a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que lanzara una carcajada.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que es muy mayor para ti, verdad? – Dijo su hermana, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Me encantaría tener a Lily de cuñada, pero no creo que hagáis muy buena pareja. Ella ya puede usar la red flu sin supervisión.

\- ¡Marlene!

El rubio se separó de la chica completamente rojo y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

\- Tranquilo, si ya sabía que estás coladito por ella. Se lo conté hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le pareció adorable.

\- Yo… Me voy al tren.

Se despidió de sus padres y hermanos pequeños y subió rápidamente por la primera puerta que encontró, incapaz de volver a mirar a la chica.

\- No seas mala con él, Lene. – La reprendió Lily. – Es pequeño aún.

\- Es que es divertido. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Tiene posibilidades contigo?

\- Más que Potter desde luego.

* * *

\- Mira, Cornamenta, parece que alguien quiere quitarte a Evans. – Comentó Sirius con ironía señalando a Nick McKinnon.

\- Tranquilo, tu cuñado no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

\- ¿Cuñado? – Euphemia sonrió. – ¿Tienes novia y no me lo cuentas, Sirius?

\- No es mi novia, es que Jamie tiene mucha imaginación. – Contestó rápidamente. – Si me echo novia serás la primera en saberlo.

\- No dejes que te engañe, mamá. – Insistió James. – Es la rubia que está junto a la pelirroja preciosa.

\- La "pelirroja preciosa" es la chica de la que te hablé. – Dijo Sirius entonces.

\- Así que esa es la famosa Lily que tanto le gusta a James…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Fulminó a su amigo con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Se lo has contado a mi madre?

\- Claro, tenía que saberlo. – Contestó, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de chulería. – No puedes ni imaginarte lo mucho que nos reímos mientras le contaba la de veces que te ha dado calabazas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que había palidecido y lo único que quería en ese momento era que la tierra lo tragara.

\- Tú sigue intentándolo, hijo. – Lo animó la mujer. – Es muy guapa y, por lo que me ha contado Sirius, muy inteligente también.

\- Es la prefecta de Gryffindor.

\- También me lo ha dicho.

\- Joder, Canuto, ¿hay algo que no le hayas contado?

\- Sí. – Miró a la mujer con preocupación. – El otro día volvió a rechazarlo cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon.

\- ¡No me digas! – Euphemia dio una pequeña palmada y apretó los labios.

\- ¡Dejadlo ya! – Se quejó el pelinegro. – Mi madre y mi mejor amigo aliados contra mí, esto debe ser solo una pesadilla.

\- Ojalá, Cornamenta, pero por desgracia para ti no lo es. – Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y sonrió ampliamente. – Somos así de fabulosos.

\- Te contaré toda la historia de Sirius y Marlene en mi próxima carta, mamá.

\- Oh, así que la rubia se llama Marlene. – Euphemia enarcó una ceja y tuvo que contener una carcajada. – Quiero conocerlas a ambas, más os vale traerlas pronto a casa para que yo pueda darles mi visto bueno. Nadie sale con mis hijos sin pasar un examen previo.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y Sirius se sonrojó un poco sin poder evitarlo, pero aquel buen ambiente se rompió al ver aparecer a Walburga, Orion y Regulus Black. Los tres entraron al andén con paso decidido y la cabeza alta y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo mayor, le dedicaron una mirada de auténtico asco.

\- Lo mejor será que subamos ya al tren. – Se apresuró a decir James.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Su padre sonrió. – Buen viaje chicos, escribidnos pronto para saber qué tal os va todo.

Se despidieron con unos abrazos rápidos y los dos chicos subieron al tren.

\- Malditos traidores, estoy deseando que el Señor Tenebroso llegue al poder para que les de su merecido. – Masculló Walburga por lo bajo.

\- El día llegará pronto, querida. – Dijo su marido, también en voz baja, y dedicándole una sonrisa. – Los verdaderos magos volveremos a ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde.

\- Y nuestro pequeño colaborará para que eso suceda. – Le dedicó una mirada de orgullo a su hijo que se obligó a fingir una sonrisa. – Nuestro digno heredero, no como otros.

\- Tranquila, madre, yo sé cuál es el lugar que me corresponde por ser un Black y no dejaré que ningún traidor empañe nuestro apellido. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que Sirius siga avergonzando a esta familia, aunque ya no pertenezca a ella. No es más que una desgracia.

\- No puedes ni imaginarte lo orgullosos que estamos de ti, Regulus.

\- Gracias. – Asintió con solemnidad. – Debo marcharme o el tren partirá sin mí. Prometo escribir pronto.

Se despidió de los dos de forma cordial, aunque un poco fría, y se subió al tren rápidamente, abriéndose paso a empujones.

\- Malditos ingratos que no me dejan paso. – Masculló por lo bajo, echando de mala manera a un lado a unas niñas que debían estar en segundo.

\- ¡Eh, tú!

Se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz. Marlene estaba justo delante de él, cruzada de brazos y dedicándole una mirada enfadada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que sea la última vez que empujas a unos niños pequeños.

\- ¿O qué?

\- O te las verás conmigo y, créeme Black, no quieres verme enfadada. – Negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a él y agarrarlo del brazo. – Y también que sea la última vez que dices eso de tu hermano.

\- Vaya, McKinnon, no sabía que estabas tan pendiente de todo lo que se dice de Sirius. – Replicó, enarcando una ceja. – Una mestiza no me dice qué hacer.

\- Más te vale empezar a tener cuidado. Me da igual que seas un mortífago, deja tranquilo a tu hermano y al resto o te arrepentirás.

Lo soltó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su compartimento mientras el chico entraba en el que estaban el resto de sus amigos de Slytherin: Snape, Avery y Mulciber. Les dedicó una sonrisa un tanto fingida y se sentó con un nudo en el estómago. A él no le gustaba ser así, pero sabía que era lo que se esperaba de él. Ya no era uno más, ya no era el hijo pequeño, ahora era el heredero. Debía actuar así, debía mostrar superioridad y, sobre todo, debía fingir que odiaba a Sirius más que a cualquier otro ser del universo por mucho que le doliera hacerlo.

* * *

\- Ya estoy de vuelta.

Marlene se sentó frente a Lily, que escribía algo de forma distraída en un pergamino. El comentario de Regulus la había puesto alerta. Aquello era cierto, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan pendiente de todo lo que decían de Sirius? Había escuchado el comentario que su hermano había hecho desde una distancia considerable, no había podía evitar prestar atención a sus palabras al escuchar el nombre del chico. A veces eso la asustaba un poco, especialmente desde el día que se liaron. ¿Por qué hicieron aquello? ¡Si ella todavía seguía enfadada con él por haberle robado su primer beso en tercer curso! Se empeñaba en echarle la culpa a lo que habían bebido en la fiesta, pero no había hecho aquello contra su voluntad. Había querido hacerlo, había querido besar a Sirius Black. Pero aquello jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y no pensaba permitir que pasara de nuevo. Ella no iba a ser una más de una lista de conquistas.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Qué? – La voz de su amiga la había sacado de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella se notó palidecer. Lily era su mejor amiga, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello.

\- Estás más callada de lo normal, Lene. ¿Te has encontrado a Black o algo fuera?

\- Sí, pero no a Sirius. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Menos mal que era solo eso. – Regulus estaba molestando a unos niños pequeños y he tenido que intervenir.

\- No se lo digas a Remus o te echará la bronca. – Puso los ojos en blanco y la otra sonrió.

\- Me da igual que ese niñato sea un mortífago, yo no pienso tenerle miedo. – La rubia se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. – No sé qué se cree que es.

\- Sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero debemos tener cuidado. En el colegio estamos seguras, pero en cuanto salgamos las cosas cambiarán. Tendremos que luchar si queremos sobrevivir, ya somos objetivos, no deberíamos señalarnos todavía más.

\- No nos pasará nada. – La cortó. – Pueden pasar muchas cosas en dos años, quizás hayan acabado con ellos para entonces.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Pues tú misma lo has dicho: lucharemos.

Lily no pudo contestar. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y Remus asomó la cabeza.

\- Lils, reunión de prefectos.

\- Voy, Rem.

\- Y, Lene, te he traído compañía para que no te aburras mientras Lily está en el vagón. – Añadió dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa. – Bueno, más bien me ha seguido.

\- No. – Dijo rápidamente, abriendo los ojos. – No.

\- Hola, McKinnon. – Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Sirius pasó al interior y se dejó caer junto a ella. – ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- Merlín, ¿qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto? – Masculló, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Ser una buena persona, probablemente. – Respondió él, dedicándole una media sonrisa burlona. – Si no la vida no te habría recompensado conmigo.

\- ¿No puedo ir yo también a esa reunión?

\- Solo prefectos. – Se disculpó Remus dedicándole una mirada arrepentida.

\- Podría tomar notas o me quedaría en una esquina en silencio. – Insistió. – Incluso podría fingir que soy una planta, de verdad. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta tortura.

\- Es una reunión confidencial, lo siento.

\- Ya os vale a los dos…

\- El deber nos llama, Lene. – Lily se encogió de hombros. – Anda, vámonos Remus o llegaremos tarde.

\- Luego os vemos.

Los dos se marcharon y el mayor de los Black aprovechó para apoyar las piernas en el asiento de enfrente.

\- No te pongas cómodo, Black. – Dijo Marlene, cruzándose de brazos. – No vas a quedarte aquí.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Por supuesto que… Espera, - Frunció el ceño y lo miró un poco preocupada. – ¿acabas de darme la razón?

\- Es que la tienes.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Agitó la cabeza para borrar su mirada sorprendida. – Quiero decir, por supuesto que sí.

\- Nos están esperando en otro sitio.

\- ¿Están?

\- James y Peter. – Respondió con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ni hablar.

\- No te estoy dando a elegir, McKinnon. No pienso dejarte aquí sola y desprotegida, hay gente en este colegio que no es de fiar y no me perdonaría que algo malo te pasara.

\- ¿En el tren?

\- Exacto.

\- Sí, tienes razón, puede intentar atacarme la señora del carrito de chuches. – Contestó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho y fingiendo preocupación. – Podría intentar obligarme a comer ranas de chocolate o, peor aún, grajeas. ¿Cómo lo soportaría, Sirius?

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes y estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Demasiado melodramática, Marlene.

\- McKinnon, para ti. – Le recordó.

\- Tú me has llamado Sirius antes, creo que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza como para dar un paso más y llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila.

\- Eres imposible.

\- Tú también. – Se puso de pie. – Y ahora vamos, los demás nos están esperando.

\- No pienso ir.

\- Vas a venir.

\- Tendrás que obligarme.

\- Nada que no entrara en mis planes.

La cogió en volandas y la subió a su hombro antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo. La rubia empezó a patalear y protestar, sin importarle las miradas curiosas que les dedicaba la gente al verlos pasar. Cuando finalmente llegaron al compartimento en el que estaban los amigos del chico, él la soltó y se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola, McKinnon. – La saludó James con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Que os den.

\- Joder, Marlene… - Intervino Peter, negando con la cabeza.

\- A ti no, Peter. – Se apresuró a decir con una amplia sonrisa. – Solo a estos dos.

\- Nos espera un viaje muy interesante. – Añadió Sirius, también sonriendo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia, que lo apartó con una mirada de indignación.

\- No te imaginas cuanto.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Merlín, ha sido el viaje más largo de mi vida…

Marlene se bajó del tren rápidamente, con Sirius pisándole los talones. James y Peter, que no habían parado de reír durante todo el trayecto, los seguían a poca distancia.

\- Venga, Marlene, ¿por qué dices eso? Si ha sido muy divertido…

\- Oh, sí, tan divertido como tirarse al Lago Negro en pleno invierno. – Lo cortó ella, negando con la cabeza. – Ni se te ocurra seguirme hasta el carruaje, Sirius.

\- Vaya, parece que ya me llamas por mi nombre. – Él sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de cogerla del brazo y girarla. La rubia lo miró con ambas cejas enarcadas, pero con el labio inferior temblando ligeramente, haciendo que el chico volviera a sonreír. Entendía de chicas y sabía que eso significaba que no le disgustaba tanto como quería aparentar. – Marlene…

\- ¡Aquí estáis!

Remus y Lily aparecieron junto a ellos y Sirius maldijo por lo bajo, soltando el brazo de la rubia. Menudo momento elegía Lunático para aparecer.

\- Por fin. – Marlene suspiró y se agarró rápidamente a Lily. – Nosotras nos vamos, luego nos vemos, Remus. ¡Hasta luego, Peter!

\- Remus, Peter, os vemos en la cena. – Añadió la pelirroja.

\- Adiós, Marlene. – Respondió Peter, con una tímida sonrisa. – Hasta luego, Lily.

\- ¿Y de Canuto y de mí no os despedís? – James negó con la cabeza. – Muy mal chicas, no creo que vuestros padres se sientan ahora mismo orgullosos de vosotras.

\- Corta el rollo, Potter. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo. – Si de verdad nos dejarais en paz os diríamos adiós encantadas, pero como sabemos que hagamos lo que hagamos vais a seguir molestándonos…

\- Nos haces parecer acosadores.

\- ¿No es lo que sois? – La chica negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a su amiga. – Anda, vámonos ya.

\- Pensábamos escoltaros como dos buenos caballeros, pero lo mejor será dejaros solas. – James sonrió de medio lado. – Eso sí, si os sucede algo no vengáis quejándoos.

\- Tranquilo, Potter, no lo haremos.

Lily tiró con fuerza del brazo de Marlene y empezó a andar hacia los carruajes. La rubia giró levemente la cabeza y vio que Sirius la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Apartó la vista rápidamente, aunque no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo que, esperaba, nadie hubiera notado. Siguió a su amiga hasta la fila y ambas se subieron junto a un par de chicas de cuarto curso y otra de quinto.

\- Menos mal que hemos podido librarnos de ellos…

\- Pues sí, no sabes qué viajecito me han dado. – Marlene puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Qué tal la reunión?

\- Bien, aunque demasiado larga. – Contestó. – Hemos repartido ya todas las guardias hasta final de curso.

\- Por Merlín, menuda exageración.

\- Lo sé, pero los nuevos Delegados no se soportan el uno al otro y querían dejarlo todo listo para no tener que volver a hablarse. – Explicó la pelirroja. – No sé en qué pensaba el director al escogerlos.

\- Por suerte Remus y tú os lleváis genial.

\- No sabemos si seremos Delegados.

\- Es evidente que sí y… - La chica se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que las dos más pequeñas las miraban de forma poco disimulada y cuchicheaban entre sí. – ¿Os pasa algo?

\- Tú eres Marlene McKinnon. – Contestó una de ellas, una chica de pelo corto, tras titubear unos instantes.

\- Sí.

\- Y tú Lily Evans.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa con nosotras? – La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

\- Eso nos gustaría saber. – Dijo entonces la otra, de pelo largo castaño. – ¿Qué pasa con vosotras? ¡James Potter y Sirius Black están como locos por vosotras y actuáis como si nada!

\- Dios, no. – Lily bufó un poco. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Al parecer a las "fans" del pelinegro no les hacía mucha gracia que ella lo rechazara y la tachaban de loca entre otras cosas que prefería no mencionar.

\- Es que no podemos entenderlo. – Insistió. – Los dos son guapísimos, juegan súper bien al quidditch, son graciosos…

\- ¡Y qué sonrisas!

\- Si los queréis, os los regalamos. – Contestó Marlene, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ojalá. Nosotras desde luego no desperdiciaríamos esa oportunidad.

\- Si creéis que eso os hará mejores de alguna forma…

\- Marlene. – Dijo Lily en tono de advertencia. No sabía cómo terminaba aquella frase, pero sabía que ambas acabarían en un lío si la pronunciaba.

\- … solo os diré que vuestra vida es muy pobre y triste. – Terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa, desoyendo a su amiga.

\- Mira, niñata, ¿tú qué sabrás de nuestra vida? – Replicó la de pelo corto.

\- Pues, hombre, teniendo en cuenta lo que decís de Potter y Black puedo hacerme una clara idea de lo superficial y patética que es.

\- ¡Retira eso!

\- ¿Por qué? Si es únicamente la verdad. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Si tanto os molesta, será por algo.

\- Lo que Marlene quiere decir es que hay cosas más importantes que salir con un chico. – Intervino Lily, intentando suavizar la situación.

\- No, lo que quiero decir es que tienen que dejar de juzgar a la gente por sus decisiones. ¡Ni que fuéramos nosotras las equivocadas!

\- Lene, no lo arreglas.

\- No estoy intentando arreglarlo. – Contestó ella, negando con la cabeza. – Alguien tiene que enseñarles cuáles son las cosas importantes de la vida, Lils.

\- Pues yo creo que sois solo un par de amargadas que no saben lo que es la diversión. – Contraatacó la castaña con decisión. – James Potter y Sirius Black son de esos tíos a los que no se les dice que no, hay que dejarse llevar con ellos.

\- ¿Cuántos años decís que tenéis?

\- 14.

\- 14 añitos, entiendo… - La rubia enarcó una ceja. – ¿Tan tontas sois que dejaríais que dos niñatos os metieran en su cama solo con un par de sonrisas y unas palabras bonitas?

El carruaje se quedó en silencio. Lily apoyó una mano en su cara y negó con la cabeza. Siempre acababa metida en líos por culpa de Marlene, ¿por qué no podía simplemente guardarse esos comentarios como hacía todo el mundo?

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de nosotras?! – La de pelo corto se puso de pie y la apuntó con la varita. – ¡Retíralo!

\- Cálmate, no pretendíamos ofenderos. – Murmuró Lily, levantando ambas manos y dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

\- Claro que lo pretendíais, ¿quiénes os creéis que sois?

\- Siento interrumpir, pero creo que ellas tienen razón. – Dijo, de repente, la otra chica, que llevaba todo el camino en silencio. – No podéis decir que Potter y Black serían buenas parejas solo por su aspecto, si ellas dos, que realmente los conocen, dicen que no merecen la pena y jamás saldrían con ellos, debe ser por algo.

\- Perdona, ¿y tú eres…? – La castaña le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Dorcas Meadowes.

\- Creo que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

\- ¿Tanto os molesta que os digan lo equivocadas que estáis? – Les preguntó Marlene. – Solo sois dos niñatillas, haced caso a vuestros mayores.

Ninguna de las tres estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado después de ese comentario pero, de repente, estaban fuera del carruaje que se alejaba con las otras dos chicas dentro.

\- ¿Lo siento? – Dijo la rubia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siempre nos pasa lo mismo. – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Todos los años, Lene. ¿Podré llegar alguna vez al castillo sin haber tenido una pelea?

\- A lo mejor el año que viene.

\- Siento que te hayas visto involucrada en esto. – Dijo entonces la pelirroja, ignorando las palabras de su amiga. – Dorcas, ¿verdad? Nosotras somos Lily y Marlene.

\- Encantada de conoceros. – La chica sonrió. – Y no os preocupéis, la verdad es que teníais razón. Creo que esas chicas deberían poner en orden sus prioridades.

Las tres sonrieron y empezaron a andar hacia el colegio, pero pronto pasó un nuevo carruaje que se detuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Necesitáis que os lleven?

\- ¿Cómo no? – Marlene giró la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Sirius, que le sonreía con picardía.

\- Venga chicas, subid. – Remus sonrió. – Prometo mantenerlos a raya.

\- Somos tres y vosotros ya cuatro, no cabemos. – Lily se encogió de hombros. – Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

\- Nos apretaremos un poco. – Insistió Peter. – No está bien que vayáis solas, podría pasaros algo.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué os han echado de vuestro carruaje? – Preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cierta señorita no sabe callarse. – Contestó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Marlene? – Intervino Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué asumís que he sido yo?

\- Te conocemos. – Se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano. – Seguro que se lo merecían.

\- Desde luego que sí. – Miró su mano de forma dubitativa unos instantes y se mordió el labio.

\- Venga, sube.

Finalmente volvió a subir la mirada y apoyó su mano en la suya.

\- Solo porque no me apetece ir andando. – Se apresuró a decir. – Vamos chicas. Por cierto, esta es Dorcas, la han echado del carruaje también por mi culpa.

\- Encantada. – Los saludó con una sonrisa, subiendo ella también. – Y gracias por llevarnos, la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de recorrer todo el camino hacia el castillo a pie.

\- Venga, pelirroja, solo quedas tú. – James le tendió la mano, pero ella negó con la cabeza y subió sin ayuda. – Como quieras.

Los chicos se sentaron en un lado del carruaje – James cogió a Sirius en brazos y el mayor de los Black no pudo evitar comentar que ya solo les faltaba el anillo para ser una pareja de verdad – para que sus tres invitadas pudieran acomodarse en frente y pronto empezaron a hablar. Por suerte para Lily y Marlene, Dorcas acaparó toda la atención. Los Merodeadores querían saber más de ella y la chica no los decepcionó. Les contó que estaba en Hufflepuff, que le encantaba Encantamientos y no era capaz de mantenerse sobre una escoba aunque le encantaba el quidditch y siempre iba a los partidos para animar al equipo de los tejones. Charlaron de forma animada hasta que llegaron a la puerta del castillo y bajaron del carruaje.

\- De nuevo, muchas gracias por hacernos un sitio, chicos. – Les agradeció Dorcas. – Espero volver a veros pronto, si necesitáis algo no tenéis más que buscarme.

\- Lo mismo te decimos, Dorcas. – Remus sonrió. – Un placer conocerte.

La chica se fue hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff preguntándose seriamente por qué Marlene y Lily odiaban tanto a Sirius y James mientras los otros seis se dirigían hacia la mesa de los leones. Marlene iba en silencio y cruzada de brazos. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero no le había gustado nada toda la atención que la castaña había atraído. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y detenerla, apoyando una mano en su cintura.

\- No te pongas celosa, Marlene. – Murmuró en su oído, pegándose a su espalda. – Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

\- ¿Celosa yo? – Replicó tras tragar saliva.

\- Eso es lo que parece.

\- Deliras si realmente lo crees.

Apartó su mano bruscamente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que Lily la esperaba. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella celosa? Solo había sentido que el chico miraba demasiado a Dorcas y le sonreía en exceso usando esa sonrisa tan suya y coqueta. No sucedía nada más, solo se preocupaba por la otra chica. Le había caído bien y no quería que sufriera por culpa de un chulo como Sirius. Porque, definitivamente, Marlene McKinnon no estaba celosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Regulus a punto estuvo de atragantarse al ver a Dorcas entrar al Gran Comedor acompañada de su hermano y todo su grupito. ¿Qué hacía ella con esos?

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Severus, dedicándole una mirada preocupada.

\- Sí, no pasa nada. – Mintió él. Claro que pasaba. Pasaban demasiadas cosas que no podía confesar si quería mantener impoluto el buen nombre de los Black. No podía fijarse en Dorcas, tanto su padre como su madre eran nacidos de muggles, representaba todo aquello contra lo que él luchaba, su familia jamás la aprobaría y no podía decepcionarlos después de lo de Sirius.

\- ¿Sabes alguna novedad? – Le preguntó Avery con curiosidad, bajando el tono de voz un poco y acercándose a él. – ¿Has visto al Señor Tenebroso estas vacaciones?

\- Solo un par de veces. – Respondió con fingida indiferencia. Ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta y le daba un poco de miedo. – Cuando recibí la marca y en una reunión. Ya sabéis que debe tener mucho cuidado, hay muchos que quieren verlo muerto.

\- ¿Nos la enseñarás luego? – Le pidió Mulciber.

\- ¿Para qué? – Se encogió de hombros. – Vosotros la recibiréis pronto también.

Los otros asintieron lentamente. Se suponía que nadie podía unirse a los mortífagos hasta haber cumplido los 17 años, lo de Regulus había sido solo una excepción. Él ya lo había hablado alguna que otra vez a escondidas con sus padres y su prima Bella, cuando Sirius no estaba presente o no los escuchaba, habían planeado aquello para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños pero, después de la huída de su hermano, los Black habían estado a punto de caer en desgracia ante los ojos del Lord y habían tenido que actuar rápido. Todos sabían desde siempre que no veía con buenos ojos al mayor de los hijos de la familia, pero siempre habían conservado la esperanza de poder reclutarlo para la causa con el paso de los años. Su huida lo había cambiado todo y tanto Walburga como Bellatrix consideraron que aquello sería lo mejor. Elaboraron un plan y la chica consiguió entrevistarse de forma privada con el hombre para convencerlo: debían marcar al chico aunque todavía fuera un crío, a pesar de los riesgos que aquello podría conllevar. Regulus podía acabar muerto o trastornado debido a la magia negra de esta, pero todo fuera por limpiar el buen nombre de los Black. El dolor había sido casi insoportable, pero tanto su padre como su madre habían sido muy claros con él: no debía mostrar debilidad pasara lo que pasara, no podía dejarlos en ridículo. Así que Regulus, a sus 15 años, había reprimido los gritos de dolor y las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos mientras Lord Voldemort en persona dibujaba aquella siniestra marca en su antebrazo. Para el resto de mortífagos no era más que un niñato de familia influyente que creía que tenía más derechos de los que realmente tenía; para sus amigos, sin embargo, era un héroe. El primero que lo había logrado, el primero que se había convertido en un miembro de pleno derecho y el único que había visto al Señor Tenebroso en persona. El menor de los Black era una especie de figura mítica para los Slytherin afines a las ideas del grupo.

\- Aun así me gustaría poder verla. – Insistió el chico. – Todavía no puedo creerme que te lo hayan permitido. No puedo esperar hasta este verano para poder tenerla yo también.

\- No es para tanto. – El chico puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo. ¿Iban a pasarse así todo el curso? No se sentía precisamente cómodo hablando de aquello. – Pero cambiemos de tema. Lo único que conseguiréis si seguís hablando de esto tan libremente es que alguien se entere y no creo que al Señor Tenebroso eso le haga mucha gracia.

\- Regulus tiene razón. – Intervino rápidamente Severus. Entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía y quería sacarlo de ese apuro. – Lo mejor será hablar de otras cosas.

Al final el grupo de chicos cambió de tema y él pudo suspirar aliviado. Por fin dejaba de ser el centro de atención y podía dedicarse a lo que realmente le apetecía. Desvió los ojos hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y los fijó en Dorcas, en la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado y a la que nunca podría amar.

* * *

Rodolphus se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada, y Bellatrix se tapó con la sábana de seda de forma pudorosa.

\- Espero que esta vez sea la definitiva. – Dijo él con inquina, mirándola de forma un tanto despectiva.

\- No es que a mí me haga gracia esto precisamente. – Replicó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada y enarcando una ceja. – Creo que, de hecho, estas sesiones las disfrutas tú más que yo.

\- Te he dicho que me muestres respeto, Bellatrix.

\- Y yo ya te he explicado que no voy a hacerlo.

\- Eres mi esposa, compórtate como tal. – La sujetó del brazo con fuerza y la giró hacia él. La chica, a pesar de sentir una punzada de miedo en el estómago, siguió aguantándole la mirada.

\- Suéltame, Rodolphus. Yo no soy una dama sangre pura más, eso lo sabías desde que nuestros padres acordaron el matrimonio. – Forcejeó un poco, pero él no la soltó. – ¡Déjame!

\- Me dijeron que no eras una chica convencional, pero nunca pensé que no serías una buena esposa. Se supone que te educaron para esto y no eres más que una vergüenza.

\- No te atrevas a repetir eso.

\- ¿O qué harás? – Se subió sobre ella y aprisionó su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

\- Apártate de mí.

\- ¿Por qué? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de empezar a besar su cuello. – Eres mi esposa, tengo derecho a disfrutar de ti cada vez que quiera. Es tu obligación.

\- No voy a permitir que lo hagas. – Bellatrix empezó a forcejear. Ella no era una de esas chicas que se dejaban mangonear por sus maridos, nunca lo había sido y jamás lo sería. No iba a dejar que Rodolphus abusara de ella. – Esto no es parte de nuestro acuerdo.

\- Me da exactamente igual. – Insistió él mientras ella seguía pataleando.

\- No voy a dejarte.

\- No podrás impedirlo.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Bellatrix forcejeó hasta que encontró la postura correcta y pudo elevar la rodilla, dándole en el punto justo. Rodolphus gritó una maldición y la insultó, pero aflojó la presión y ella consiguió salir de debajo de él. Con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie, cogió la varita y lo apuntó con determinación. No le importó su desnudez en ningún momento, estaba dispuesta a dejárselo todo claro de una vez por todas.

\- Eres una maldita zorra. – Consiguió decir tras unos instantes, todavía encogido sobre sí mismo y dedicándole una mirada de asco y furia. – Esta me la pagarás.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Se señaló el antebrazo y sonrió. – ¿Cómo crees que conseguí esta marca con solo 21 años?

\- Eres una desgracia.

\- Soy una Black y no pienso dejar que nadie me pisotee, mucho menos alguien de una sangre inferior.

\- Los Lestrange somos una familia digna.

\- Pero ninguna lo es tanto como los Black y nadie en esta familia es tan orgulloso como yo, ni siquiera mi tía. – Respondió rápidamente. – No vas a tocarme contra mi voluntad. Si lo haces te juro que te mataré.

\- No te atrevas a amenazarme, Bellatrix.

\- Creo que ya lo he hecho.

Ambos se miraron de forma desafiante durante unos instantes, pero no pudieron decir nada más. Las marcas de sus brazos empezaron a quemar y ambos sabían lo que aquello quería decir: el Lord los reclamaba.

\- Solo por esto te salvas. – Masculló él por lo bajo. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse de forma apresurada. – Nunca debí permitir que te marcaran.

\- Jamás podrías haberlo impedido.

Ella también comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Le encantaba ser una mortífaga – la única, para ser exactos –. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y sabía que había hecho a toda su familia muy feliz. El Señor Tenebroso nunca había aceptado a ninguna mujer entre sus filas hasta que la conoció a ella. Al parecer la fascinación entre ellos había sido mutua desde el principio. Bellatrix había sentido una inmensa atracción por aquel hombre desde la primera vez que lo vio, en una reunión de familias afines a las ideas sangre pura que habían organizado sus padres cuando ella tenía apenas 18 años. Recordaba aquel día a la perfección. Nadie esperaba que él asistiera, aunque todavía no lo buscaba tanta gente como en aquel momento, era muy arriesgado; pero él acudió. Cissy, que solo tenía 14 años por aquel entonces, se escondió detrás de Lucius Malfoy, intimidada por su presencia, y Dromeda había enarcado ambas cejas y había tratado de ocultar su disconformidad. Ella, sin embargo, se había acercado a saludarlo junto a su padre, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta, la postura erguida que siempre la había caracterizado. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y la garganta se le secaba. Supo poco después que él se había interesado por ella, pero no de la forma que a la chica le habría gustado. Él solo quería saber si era una luchadora, si era tan determinada como su mirada le había anticipado y si de verdad opinaba lo que su mente le había revelado o solo lo había fingido temerosa de sus poderes oclumánticos. Desde el principio supo que aquella chica acabaría por formar parte de su ejército, aunque nunca quiso nada más de ella. Su padre le había confesado una vez que, si él se lo hubiera pedido, se la habría entregado en matrimonio sin dudarlo ni un instante y una punzada recorría a Bellatrix de arriba abajo solo con pensarlo. Aquel sí que habría sido un matrimonio ventajoso para ella, a pesar de la importante diferencia de edad. Habría desposado a un hombre poderoso y ambicioso que la habría respetado como lo que era y no la habría considerado solo una especie de horno para hacer unos críos que no llegaban.

\- ¿Estás lista ya? – La voz de Rodolphus interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, marchémonos.

Ambos se desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo y llegaron a la residencia de Voldemort, donde este los esperaba junto a algunos otros mortífagos: Rabastan, Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Selwyn y Yaxley.

\- Por fin estamos todos. – Dijo el hombre, invitándolos a sentarse con un gesto.

\- Sentimos la tardanza, mi señor. – Se apresuro a responder Bellatrix.

\- Por una vez no pasa nada.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermana, Lucius? – Preguntó la chica en un susurro nada más ocupar la silla situada junto a la de su cuñado.

\- Bien, durmiendo. – Respondió con una tímida sonrisa. – No he querido despertarla, es tarde.

Dejaron de hablar cuando el Lord empezó a relatarles su plan. Era algo sencillo, solo tenían que perseguir a unos cuantos miembros de la Orden y unos pocos aurores y acabar con ellos, nada del otro mundo. Se dividirían en dos grupos y cada uno atacaría a una persona determinada. Sería fácil y rápido.

\- Espero volver a veros pronto.

\- Por supuesto, señor. – Respondió Selwyn. – Regresaremos una vez cumplidas nuestras misiones.

Él asintió con la cabeza y uno a uno comenzaron a desaparecerse, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Bellatrix, él la detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, Bellatrix.

\- ¿Sí, mi señor? – Preguntó rápidamente, con el corazón encogido.

\- Tengo una tarea un tanto especial que encomendarte.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Creo que lo harás muy bien. – Sonrió y se acercó a ella. – El auror que te he encomendado tiene un puesto importante en el Ministerio y me gustaría conseguir cierta información.

\- ¿Y queréis que yo la obtenga?

\- Te he visto realizar la maldición _cruciatus_. Se te da muy bien y creo que podríamos sacarle mucho partido a eso. – Se acercó a su oído y susurró. – Quiero que la utilices hasta que te cuente todo lo que sepa. Da igual lo mucho que te suplique que lo mates, no deberás hacerlo hasta haber obtenido la información.

\- ¿Queréis que lo torture hasta la locura si es necesario? – Preguntó ella, un poco sorprendida y bastante nerviosa. Había usado, por supuesto, aquella maldición antes, pero nunca hasta ese extremo.

\- ¿Lo harías por mí?

Se giró para mirarlo y asintió lentamente.

\- Por vos, mi señor, haría cualquier cosa.

\- No me decepciones, Bellatrix. He depositado muchas esperanzas en ti.

\- Jamás.


	10. Chapter 10

Los primeros días de clase pasaron con relativa calma. La mayoría de alumnos de sexto aprovechaban sus horas libres para relajarse en los jardines o ir al estadio de quidditch a practicar un poco. Pronto comenzarían las pruebas de selección y los entrenamientos y los aficionados a aquel deporte andaban muy nerviosos. Aunque, claro, los verdaderos forofos no se contentaban solo con hablar y jugar fuera de clase.

\- Entonces tú me la pasas, Anne viene conmigo evitando que me den algún golpe y yo marco, ¿qué te parece? – James miró a Sirius con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Era su primer año como capitán y estaba realmente emocionado.

\- Un poco arriesgado, podrían golpearte con facilidad, estarías casi completamente descubierto. – Respondió el otro tras meditarlo unos instantes.

\- Anne es nuestra mejor golpeadora. – El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. – De hecho, es probablemente la mejor de todo el colegio. Es una auténtica máquina de derribar cazadores.

\- Pobre Douglas, no sé cómo la aguanta, es el chico de su relación. – El mayor de los Black tuvo que contener una carcajada.

\- Venga ya, ¿la has visto alguna vez con vestido? Está buena y por sus curvas yo diría que es una chica.

\- Está muy buena. – Recalcó. – Pero me refiero a su actitud. Da mucho miedo enfadada, todavía recuerdo el partido contra Slytherin del año pasado…

\- Creo que Flawn no volverá a ser el mismo después de ese golpe. – James sonrió de medio lado. – Iré seguro con Anne, no dejará que me derriben.

\- Podemos intentarlo. – Accedió Sirius finalmente. – De todos modos lo mejor será esperar hasta después de la selección porque aún no sabemos si…

\- Señor Potter, señor Black, ¿algo que compartir con el resto de la clase? – El aburrido nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se cruzó de brazos y les dedicó una mirada enfadada. – Si no les interesa mi asignatura, les invito a abandonar el aula. He venido para formar a jóvenes mentes, no para soportar a un puñado de niñatos insolentes. – Se acercó hasta su mesa, al final del aula, y les arrebató el papel antes de que pudieran hacer nada. – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significan estos monigotes y todos estos puntos y rayas?

\- Nada, profesor. – Mintió Potter.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – Se acercó a segunda fila y lo soltó en la mesa en la que estaban Remus y Peter. – ¿Ustedes saben qué quiere decir?

\- No, profesor. – Respondió Remus, utilizando su mejor cara de alumno ejemplar.

\- ¿Alguien sabe lo que es esto? – Enseñó el dibujo al resto de la clase y lo sostuvo en alto hasta que Avery levantó la mano. – ¿Sí?

\- Es quidditch, profesor. – Respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro. – Es una jugada de ataque si no me falla la vista.

\- Maldito…

\- ¿Es eso cierto, señores?

\- Preferimos no contestar.

\- Señor Black, no me gustan los chulitos, ya tuve bastantes en mi época de estudiante. – Negó con la cabeza. – Están ustedes castigados y le quitaré 50 puntos a su casa. Informaré a la jefa de su casa para que les aplique el castigo correspondiente. – Miró su reloj y tiró la hoja sobre la mesa. – La clase ha terminado, pueden marcharse.

Todos comenzaron a recoger rápidamente y salieron del aula. James y Sirius salieron de los primeros.

\- Por su culpa ahora tendremos que inventar una nueva jugada maestra. – Protestaba James, revolviéndose el pelo una y otra vez. – Merlín, cada año el profesor es peor.

\- Normal, la gente ha empezado a creer que el puesto de verdad está maldito y a Dumbledore le costará cada vez más contratar a alguien.

\- De verdad, chicos, - Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Remus y Peter, que los miraban con el ceño fruncido. – ¿tanto os costaba esperar al final de la clase?

\- Sí, sabemos que os gusta el quidditch, pero se suponía que no íbamos a dejar que nos quitaran puntos así como así. – Añadió Peter.

\- Los recuperaremos, ya veréis, no tenéis de qué preocuparos. – El mayor de los Black le quitó importancia con el gesto y sonrió, pero se quedó congelado en ese gesto al ver a Marlene mirándolo con una ceja enarcada y un cierto desdén.

\- Al final parece que vuestro cerebro se ha acabado convirtiendo en una pelota de tanto jugar con ellas. – Comentó, acercándose seguida de Lily, que negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Os parece normal que ya hayamos perdido 50 puntos por vuestra culpa?

\- No te olvides de los 15 del otro día. – Puntualizó la pelirroja.

\- Me gustaría ganar la Copa de las Casas este año, ¿sabéis?

\- McKinnon, no hables de lo que no entiendes. – Comentó James. – No tienes ni idea de lo importante que es el quidditch para todos nosotros.

\- ¿Para todos vosotros?

\- Sí, Evans, para todos los gryffindor menos para vosotras dos al parecer.

\- No os engañéis, solo os importa a vosotros dos y al resto de vuestro equipillo. – Contraatacó la rubia. – Si llegaran a prohibirlo, acabaríais en San Mungo, en la planta de enfermos mentales, porque os consumiría vuestro deseo de meter la pelotita por los aros.

\- ¿Qué sabrá alguien que ni siquiera puede mantenerse sobre una escoba? – Dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Perdona? Yo juego muy bien, lo que pasa que tengo mejores cosas en las que invertir mi tiempo.

\- Ya claro y yo te creo.

\- Te lo demuestro cuando quieras, Sirius.

\- No me lo digas dos veces, Marlene.

\- Estoy segura de que Lily y yo os ganaríamos a James y a ti con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué? – La pelirroja pegó un pequeño salto al oír su nombre.

\- No me hagas reír. – Contestó el pelinegro, ignorando a la otra chica.

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras.

\- Está bien. – Sirius sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Si nosotros ganamos, haréis durante una semana todo lo que os pidamos. Cualquier cosa.

\- Hecho, pero si ganamos nosotras, seréis vosotros los que tengáis que hacerlo. – Extendió la mano y le dedicó una mirada chulesca. – ¿Trato?

\- Trato. – Se la estrechó. – Nos veremos en el campo de quidditch esta terde y ve preparándote porque te espera una semana muy interesante.

\- Acabarás tragándote tus palabras.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo a paso rápido. Lily la siguió, muy enfadada, y la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

\- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¡No puedes hacer esas apuestas sin preguntarme antes!

\- Venga, Lils, no seas melodramática, no es para tanto, vamos a ganarles.

\- Lene, ¿me has visto alguna vez sobre una escoba?

\- No puedes ser tan mala. – La otra enarcó una ceja y ella se notó palidecer un poco. – No lo eres, ¿verdad?

\- Soy aún peor.

\- Define peor.

\- No puedo elevarme más de cinco centímetros del suelo sin caerme. La única asignatura que he suspendido en este colegio ha sido justamente Vuelo.

\- Por Merlín… - Negó con la cabeza. ¿Pero qué había hecho?

\- Vuelve y dile a Black que no aceptamos, que no nos hace falta demostrarle nada ni a él, ni al engreído de Potter.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Exclamó Marlene. – Quedaríamos fatal.

\- Tienes que hacerlo.

\- No. Vamos a jugar y vamos a ganar.

\- Eres una maldita bocazas, Marlene McKinnon.

\- Oye, que el único culpable de esto es Sirius, si no me hubiera provocado, nada de esto habría pasado.

\- Recuérdame por qué somos amigas.

\- Porque te aburrirías mucho sin mí, ¿no? – Preguntó, dedicándole una mirada de cachorrito.

\- Quizás, no lo sé. – Suspiró. – Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a Herbología y con una mala noticia hoy ya tengo suficiente.

* * *

Severus miraba a Lily de forma disimulada desde la mesa que compartía con otros chicos de su casa en el invernadero. Estaba realmente guapa con el pelo recogido y aquella expresión de concentración aunque, para él, Lily siempre estaba guapa pero, por desgracia, era algo prohibido. Solo era una sangre sucia y bastante tenía él ya con ser un mestizo y tener un odioso padre muggle y un vulgar apellido. ¿En qué pensaba su madre, una Prince, el día que decidió casarse con Tobías? Si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer para siempre lo haría, era lo único que lo hacía inferior a sus compañeros aunque, por suerte, solían obviarlo a menudo y le respetaban como si fuera un mortífago completo o, bueno, todavía un futuro mortífago. Hasta que no cumpliera los 17 no podía recibir la marca y eso, al contrario que a los demás, era algo que no le molestaba del todo. Todavía tenía mucho en lo que pensar. No iba a echarse atrás, pero entrar a formar parte de la organización como miembro de pleno derecho era algo que lo asustaba un poco. Siempre le habían fascinado las artes oscuras y ese era uno de los principales motivos por el que se había acercado a ellos, pero lo de asesinar y torturar seguía dándole un poco de respeto. Además, todavía podía recordar perfectamente la mirada que le dedicó la pelirroja el día que lo descubrió con un manual de hechizos oscuros. Se horrorizó y se marchó de allí rápidamente. Luego le dijo que él sabría dónde se metía, pero que ella no pensaba seguir siendo amiga de alguien que valoraba tan poco la vida humana y que quería explorar y usar esas artes. Le había prometido que se alejaría, pero no lo había hecho. Sabía que él era el único responsable de su pelea. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió llamarla "sangre sucia"? Vale que no estaba pensando precisamente en aquel instante, pero aquello fue demasiado. Todavía se la tenía guardada a Potter, si no lo hubiera enfurecido tanto, él no le habría respondido a Lily de esa forma. ¡Y encima ella había ido a ayudarlo! Ni siquiera había querido escuchar sus disculpas después, pero los demás le dijeron que aquello era bueno, que ser amigo de una impura lo hacía parecer débil y vulnerable y que se olvidara de ella de una vez por todas. "Solo la quieres porque es algo prohibido", le había dicho Mulciber, "cuando dejes de verla como algo así, te olvidarás de ella, ni siquiera es tan guapa". Y él había decidido creerlos y seguir con aquel grupo. Seguir sus ideas e impulsos aunque hubiera tenido que sacrificar al amor de su vida para ello.

Un grito fue lo único que lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- ¡Sirius, te juro que te mato!

\- ¡Señorita McKinnon, señor Black! – Exclamó la profesora Sprout.

\- ¡Me ha lanzado un escarabajo, profesora!

\- ¿Pero qué clase de Gryffindor eres que te asusta un bichito de nada, Marlene? – Preguntó él cogiéndolo del suelo. Se lo acercó a la cara mientras ella retrocedía un poco.

\- ¡Señor Black, pare de una vez!

\- Es que es muy divertido, profesora…

\- Si no lo hace le restaré puntos a su casa.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Dejó el bicho sobre la tierra y le dedicó una mirada seductora a la chica. – Solo por eso te libras, rubia.

\- Por Merlín, son insufribles. – Avery bufó un poco. – Cuánto me habría gustado que les quitaran más puntos.

\- Desde luego, ¿en qué piensa la gente que los admira? – Añadió Mulciber.

\- La mayoría son solo niñatas que suspiran por ellos. – Comentó Snape.

\- Algún día les daremos su merecido.

El chico sonrió al escuchar aquel comentario. Por supuesto que se lo darían, él se encargaría personalmente de Potter por todo lo que se había entrometido entre Lily y él durante todos sus años de amistad, de Black por todas las bromas pesadas, de Lupin por ser simplemente un engendro y de Pettigrew por escoger el bando equivocado. Incluso podría encargarse de McKinnon, siempre le había molestado lo insufrible que podía resultar la chica y las malas caras que ponía cada vez que lo veía con Lily. Asintió lentamente. Tarde o temprano, la venganza sería suya y esos gryffindor pagarían por todos los malos ratos que le habían hecho pasar durante todos aquellos años de colegio.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Marlene y Lily llegaron al campo de quidditch, Sirius y James ya estaban allí.

\- Vaya, creíamos que no vendríais. – Comentó el mayor de los Black con sorna, mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo. Llevaba unas mallas ajustadas, una camiseta de tirantes roja y el pelo recogido en una trenza lateral.

\- Más quisieras. – Replicó. – Hemos traído un árbitro imparcial.

\- Nosotros también, qué casualidad. – James se cruzó de brazos y señaló con la cabeza a los otros tres miembros del equipo de quidditch.

\- Ni hablar. – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Son amigos vuestros, os beneficiarán.

\- Son jugadores de quidditch, conocen perfectamente las normas. – Replicó él. – ¿Estás un poco asustada o es impresión mía, Evans?

\- Más quisieras, Potter. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, nuestro árbitro también es jugador.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién…? – La pregunta murió en los labios de Sirius al ver al chico que acababa de entrar al estadio. – Roth.

\- El mismo. – Marlene sonrió ampliamente.

\- Ese tío está loco por ti, no es imparcial.

\- Solo me ayuda en Encantamientos, no tenemos nada. – Replicó, consciente de que las palabras del chico eran verdad. Había que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que Roth bebía los vientos por ella.

\- No lo aceptamos como árbitro.

\- Ni nosotras a nadie del equipo.

\- Entonces, ¿lo dejamos? – Preguntó la pelirroja, emocionada.

\- De eso nada, aquí hemos venido a callarle la boca a cierta señorita. – El mayor de los Black enarcó una ceja y la rubia bufó un poco. – ¿Quién puede ser imparcial?

\- ¿Alguien que cojamos al azar en el pasillo? – Sugirió la chica.

\- O, quizás… - James desvió la mirada hacia Remus y los otros tres no tardaron en imitarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me estáis mirando todos? – Preguntó el chico, un poco preocupado.

\- Tú eres amigo de los cuatro. – Comentó Marlene. – Quizás más amigo de estos dos matados, pero a Lils y a mí nos adoras.

\- No estáis hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

\- De tanto escucharnos y vernos jugar debes conocerte las normas de sobra. – Lo animó Sirius, acercándose a él. – Venga, te necesitamos.

\- ¿Y no podéis escoger a otro?

\- Sabemos que serás justo. – Añadió James, sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose también. – ¡Está decidido! Tú serás nuestro árbitro.

\- De verdad creo que…

\- Que nada, Remus. – Lo cortó la mayor de los McKinnon. – Tú y punto, no queremos a nadie más.

\- Por Merlín, ¿por qué me metéis en estos líos?

\- Será divertido, ya verás. – Potter sonrió. – Y ahora, que comience el juego. Los demás podéis ir a las gradas para ver la paliza que vamos a darles a estas dos bocazas.

\- Pero si yo no he dicho nada. – Se lamentó Lily en voz baja.

\- Venga, vamos, podemos ganar. – La animó su amiga, apoyando una mano en su brazo. – Tú solo haz lo que te dije, quédate cerca de los aros e intenta parar el máximo número de tantos posible.

\- Esto es una pésima idea, Lene…

\- Venga, tranquila, al final saldrá bien. – Insistió. – Yo me encargaré de cerrarle la boca a Sirius.

La pelirroja finalmente asintió y se subió a la escoba. Marlene la imitó y ambas ascendieron lentamente, tratando de disimularla torpeza de Lily, aunque no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos chicos que ya las esperaban en posición. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a mucha gente volando, sabían distinguir entre buenos y malos jugadores.

Remus cogió la quaffle mientras tanto y se colocó en el centro del campo. En menudo lío acababa de meterse aunque, desde luego, aquello iba a ser interesante.

\- Cuando cuente tres empieza el juego, gana el primero que llegue a, no sé, ¿150 puntos?

\- Perfecto. – El mayor de los Black sonrió. – ¿Listas para perder?

\- Cuando quieras te demostraremos lo que valemos. – Replicó la rubia.

\- ¡Ya!

Lanzó la pelota y Sirius no tardó en atraparla. Marlene voló hacia él rápidamente, pero la esquivó con facilidad y no le costó luego avanzar hasta los aros y superar a Lily, que apenas fue capaz de moverse para parar el tanto. James lanzó un grito e hizo una pirueta chulesca.

\- ¿Así de simple, Marlene? – La provocó. – Va a ser el partido más rápido de la historia.

\- Esto solo acaba de empezar, Black.

\- ¿Vuelvo a ser Black?

\- Hasta que acabe el partido, sí.

\- Sí, tienes razón, a partir de ese momento tendrás que llamarme "señor".

\- No soy un maldito elfo doméstico.

\- Claro que no. Tú vas a vestir mucho mejor, de hecho, tendrás que ponerte lo que yo decida como, por ejemplo, un precioso vestido de doncella. – Se acercó más a ella y la agarró del brazo antes de empezar a murmurar su oído. – Y me gustan las faldas muy cortas, Marlene. Estoy seguro de que estarás muy sexy.

La rubia sintió una punzada extraña en el vientre y su cara arder y se separó rápidamente de él. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ganar ese partido.

\- Eres un cerdo. – Replicó. – Solo me verás así en tus mejores sueños así que deja de decir estupideces.

\- Ya apareces en ellos, tranquila. – Replicó él, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Qué casualidad, tú también apareces en los míos. – Sonrió y todos supieron que lo mejor estaba por venir. – Generalmente encerrado, atado y amordazado.

\- No sabía que te iban esas cosas, Marlene, aunque puedo intentar hacer el esfuerzo si te hace especial ilusión que te aten.

\- No me van, pero a ti, según mis sueños, parece que sí.

\- Está bien, vamos a dejar esto aquí antes de que nos enteremos de algo que, definitivamente, no queremos saber. – Los cortó Remus, haciendo que los dos recordaran que no estaban solos en el aire. – Cuando diga "ya" se reanudará el juego. Vamos, en posición. – Los cuatro volvieron a colocarse y él lanzó la pelota al aire. – ¡Ya!

Sirius volvió a cogerla y no tardó en marcar otro tanto. Y otro más. Y otro más. Por mucho que Marlene intentaba hacer algo, él siempre lograba esquivarla y, siendo sinceros, Lily no presentaba demasiada resistencia. James se movía cada vez que veía que la rubia podía quitarle la pelota a su amigo, volaba rápidamente, se la intercambiaban sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y marcaba, aunque prácticamente permanecía quieto junto a los aros sin moverse.

Cuando el marcador iba 110-0, Marlene pidió un tiempo que Remus le concedió, consciente de que necesitaban un descanso. Los cuatro bajaron al suelo y fueron hacia lados opuestos del campo.

\- Nos están machacando. – Comentó Lily antes de suspirar. – Te dije que esto era una mala idea.

\- Ya, bueno, se me ocurre una cosa… - Sonrió de medio lado y la otra enarcó una ceja.

\- No sé lo que se te ha ocurrido, pero ni se te ocurra, Lene.

La rubia ignoró su comentario y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, pegó un tirón a su camiseta y le arrancó los botones que cerraban la zona del escote, dejando su sujetador prácticamente al descubierto.

\- ¡Marlene! – Protestó, tapándose con las manos y poniéndose completamente roja. – Era mi camiseta favorita.

\- Y a partir de hoy la de Potter también. – Lanzó una carcajada. – A ver cómo se concentra a partir de ahora y, tranquila, te regalaré una nueva.

\- Esto es juego sucio.

\- No, solo son tácticas de distracción. – Replicó antes de apartarle las manos bruscamente. – Potter estará fuera de juego y yo me encargaré de Black. Podemos remontar esto, Lils.

\- Si nos marcan cuatro goles más habremos perdido.

\- No lo conseguirán, confía en mí. – La agarró del brazo y la llevó de nuevo al centro del campo, donde los dos chicos ya las esperaban. – Estamos listas.

James miró a la pelirroja de arriba abajo, abrió mucho la boca y los ojos y se quedó mudo mientras ella se ponía completamente roja. Sirius frunció el ceño y fulminó a Marlene con la mirada. Sabía que eso no se le había ocurrido precisamente a Evans.

\- Eso no es justo. – Protestó. – Tiene que taparse, James no va a concentrarse así.

\- Pues que controle sus impulsos, - Contestó ella. – Nadie dijo que tuviéramos que ir tapadas hasta el cuello.

\- Lunático, eres el árbitro, dile que se tape. – Insistió, mirando ahora a su amigo.

\- Yo creo que voy a dejarla jugar así. – El castaño sonrió y el otro apretó la mandíbula. – Por Merlín, esto va a ser hilarante.

\- No es justo, qué alguien haga algo. – Se volvió hacia la grada. – Chicos…

\- Nosotros preferimos no intervenir. – Contestó Anne por todos ellos, sonriendo. – Además, Lupin tiene razón, esto va a ser genial.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Black? ¿Te ha entrado miedo de repente? – Lo provocó Marlene, acercándose a él. Se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a su oído. – Todavía estás a tiempo de rendirte.

\- No me hace falta James para ganarte. – Respondió él después de tragar saliva de forma un tanto nerviosa. Tuvo que contener el impulso de cogerla de la cintura y pegarla aún más a su cuerpo.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Ella sonrió y siguió en la misma posición. – Cuando gane tendrás que llamarme señorita McKinnon, limpiarme los zapatos y llevarme a todas mis clases. Harás todo lo que yo diga y te haré ir sin camisa.

\- ¿Quién es ahora la que quiere ver más de lo que debe? – Intentó mostrar tranquilidad al contestar aquello, pero en seguida supo que su voz lo estaba delatando. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar la voz cantante con las chicas pero, en ese momento, había perdido por completo el control de la situación.

\- No es nada que no haya visto ya antes, ¿no? – Murmuró. – Aunque no me importa volver a verlo…

\- Ni a mí.

\- ¿Enseñármelo o ver cosas que no has visto? – Lo notó contener el aire unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Qué sencillos podían llegar a ser los hombres.

\- Deberíamos solucionar este asunto, ¿no te parece?

\- Como ya te he dicho, en tus mejores sueños, Black. – Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de separarse de él con una amplia sonrisa. – Y ahora, vamos. Tenemos que terminar este partido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Claro, no creerías que iba a dejaros saliros con la vuestra, ¿no? – Sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Algún problema, Sirius?

\- No puedo seguir jugando. – Murmuró. Sabía que no lograría concentrarse después de aquello, por Merlín, ¿por qué la había dejado hacerlo?

\- Si os retiráis ellas ganarán, Canuto. – Intervino Remus.

\- ¡Pero si les hemos marcado 11 veces! – Protestó. – Si se suspende el partido, James y yo somos los justos ganadores.

\- Pero es que no se está suspendiendo. – Argumentó la rubia. – Vosotros os estáis retirando.

\- No vas a salirte con la tuya, McKinnon.

\- Pues vamos a terminar esto.

Se montaron en las escobas y volvieron a jugar, pero la estrategia de Marlene había funcionado y, poco a poco, la rubia consiguió darle la vuelta al partido. James estaba demasiado ocupado con el escote de Lily y Sirius no era capaz de concentrarse en el juego después de lo que había sucedido entre él y Marlene. Cada vez que cogía la pelota, ella conseguía quitársela y, como el otro chico no reaccionaba, siempre conseguía marcar. Pronto consiguió empatar y fue justo entonces cuando Sirius decidió que tenía que hacer algo.

Remus lanzó la pelota y el mayor de los Black la atrapó. Voló rápidamente hacia una desprevenida Lily y, antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer nada, marcó. Pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida con tanta facilidad. Aquellos fueron los puntos más emocionantes de toda la competición, ambos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos y pelearon cada punto hasta no poder más. Cuando iban empatados a 14 y la quaffle estaba a punto de ser lanzada una última vez, ambos se detuvieron en el centro del campo y se dedicaron miradas de desafío.

\- ¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil? – Le preguntó él, que por fin había conseguido centrarse.

\- Los últimos 14 puntos no me han costado demasiado. – Replicó ella.

\- ¿Y si doblamos la apuesta?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si al final ganáis, no solo tendréis que hacer todo lo que digamos. – Explicó. – Lily tendrá que ir a Hogsmeade un día con James y tú, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- Pero si nosotras ganamos, él la dejará en paz el máximo tiempo posible, mínimo 48 horas, y tú… - Sonrió levemente y apartó la mirada. – Supongo que podría pensar en algo.

\- ¿Trato entonces?

\- Por supuesto.

Se dedicaron una última mirada de desafío antes de que Remus lanzara de nuevo la pelota. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y ambos volaron hacia ella. Sirius la atrapó el primero y no tardó en esquivar a la rubia, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Aceleró y, prácticamente, lo placó, pero no calculó bien y perdió el equilibrio.

\- ¡Marlene!

No lo pensó. Soltó la quaffle y descendió en picado para cogerla antes de que tocara el suelo. La cogió con delicadeza y firmeza y la apoyó sobre sus piernas. Ella, pálida y un poco temblorosa, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Había faltado muy poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó en un murmullo. Ella asintió y enterró el rostro en su cuello y él le acarició el pelo con una dulzura impropia de alguien como él. – Tranquila, estás a salvo.

\- Gracias.

\- No podía dejar que te estamparas contra el suelo, me aburriría mucho sin ti. – Ambos sonrieron debido al comentario y ella se atrevió a levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Al final me has cogido cariño y todo.

Sirius negó levemente con la cabeza, pero no cambió el gesto. Ella no retiró los brazos de detrás de su cuello y volvió a pegarse a él, entendiendo por fin por qué había acabado liándose con él el año anterior. Sentía una inmensa calidez y una gran calma. No debería sentirse tan a salvo entre los brazos de un mujeriego como Sirius, pero así era exactamente como se sentía. Él, por su parte, también notaba una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo. Sentía una inmensa serenidad y no quería apartarse de ella. Por Merlín, no podía enamorarse de ella, no podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. A él le gustaba ir de flor en flor, no quería hacerle daño ni hacérselo a él mismo.

\- ¡Lily, vas a caerte!

Ese grito los sacó de su burbuja y se separaron un poco. La pelirroja, que agarraba la quaffle con una mano y se aferraba a la escoba con la otra, trataba de esquivar a James, que le cortaba el paso.

\- ¡Déjame, pienso marcar ese tanto! – Se quejó ella. – No voy a ir contigo a Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Prefieres caerte desde esta altura?

\- Mejor que aceptar esa cita…

\- Por Merlín, Lily, no puedes ser tan cabezota. – Sonrió levemente. – Además, ¿de verdad crees que teniendo la oportunidad de ir contigo a Hogsmeade voy a dejarte marcar?

Intentó arrebatarle la pelota, pero ella la agarró con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Y si lo dejamos en empate antes de que se maten, Marlene? – Sugirió Sirius. Unos minutos antes no habría dejado aquello así por nada del mundo, pero teniéndola entre sus brazos no quería pensar en ninguna otra cosa. – Nadie gana, nadie pierde. Ya has demostrado que sabes jugar, aunque se te da mejor hacer trampas que seguir una estrategia.

\- No dijimos que había que jugar limpio. – Contestó ella antes de morderse el labio. – Dejémoslo en empate, Sirius.

\- ¡Chicos, parad ya! – Exclamó entonces él. – El partido ha terminado, hemos empatado y nadie tiene que hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué? – James frenó en seco. – ¡Venga ya, yo quería mi cita!

\- Y yo que me dejara tranquila. – Protestó Lily.

\- Pues tendréis que apañároslas. – La rubia se encogió de hombros. – Esto acaba aquí.

\- Aburridos… - El pelinegro tuvo que morderse la lengua. – Está bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a bajar, Evans?

\- Yo puedo sola.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Enarcó una ceja y ella se sonrojó.

\- Vale, quizás no.

\- Anda, vamos.

La agarró del brazo y bajaron juntos al suelo, casi al mismo tiempo que Sirius y Marlene. Se separaron lentamente, casi a regañadientes, y se bajaron de la escoba. El mayor de los Black rozó entonces la mano de la rubia, que lo miró con una pequeña sombra de duda en sus ojos.

\- Marlene…

Quiso acercarse para besarla, pero ella, que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, bajó la mirada y él se detuvo justo a tiempo. Aquello no habría estado bien. No podían jugar a ese juego porque ambos sabían que, si volvían a besarse, no podrían parar jamás.

\- ¡Eh, parejita! – Exclamó Peter desde lejos, conteniendo la risa a duras penas. – ¿Venís o vais a pasaros toda la tarde ahí?

\- Ya vamos. – Respondió su amigo, apartando la mirada de la chica. – Un segundo.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse unos instantes antes de empezar a andar hacia donde los demás los esperaban. Al final había sido una tarde bastante movidita.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Hola.

Regulus levantó la vista de la mesa en la que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse a Dorcas frente a él. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Ellos dos nunca antes habían hablado, ¿habría pasado algo? Quizás necesitaba su ayuda para alguna asignatura aunque lo dudaba, la chica era bastante inteligente y tenía muchos amigos que no dudarían en echarlo una mano. Debía ser otra cosa.

\- El profesor de Runas nos ha puesto juntos para el primer trabajo, no sé si habrás visto las listas, las publicó hace poco. – Explicó finalmente con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de tenderle la mano. – Soy Dorcas. Nos conocemos solo de vista así que pensé que sería apropiado presentarme de manera formal.

\- Si… Bueno, yo… Soy Regulus, aunque ya lo sabes – Consiguió decir al final, estrechándosela. Menuda suerte había tenido, debería darle las gracias al profesor de Runas. Por fin tenía una excusa para hablar con ella. – No había visto las listas, pero gracias por avisarme. Me gustaría empezar a prepararlo cuanto antes.

\- Si no estás haciendo nada importante podríamos empezar ahora mismo. – Sugirió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque si no puedes, no pasa nada. Quedamos otro día y ya está.

\- No te preocupes. – Se apresuró a responder, sorprendiéndola un poco. Carraspeó levemente, un poco avergonzado, y se esforzó por mantener la calma. Aunque no quisiera debía seguir fingiendo que la despreciara, levemente al menos. No podía mostrarse intimidado, ni emocionado, ni mucho menos enamorado de ella. – Solo estaba adelantando algo de trabajo, puedes quedarte si quieres.

\- Bien. – Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. – ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- No he tenido tiempo aún para pensar. – Confesó.

\- Yo había pensado que podríamos enfocarlo en la práctica. – Empezó a decir ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

\- No sé tú, pero yo creo que la mayoría de los que estamos en clase no estudiamos Runas para sabérnoslas de memoria y ya está, sino para poder traducir cosas, para hacer que la gente pueda entender textos escritos con runas. – Sonrió levemente y el pelinegro no pudo evitar imitarla. ¿Por qué tenían que formársele esos hoyuelos tan graciosos? – No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo que quiero decir es que la teoría no sirve de nada si no somos capaces de aplicarla luego así que me gustaría que nuestro trabajo hablara de eso, de la mucho que a veces cuesta traducir este tipo de textos.

Suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Aquel chico siempre le había parecido muy misterioso y, a veces, le había llegado a dar un poco de miedo incluso. Se decían muchas cosas de los Black aunque, después de haber conocido un poco a Sirius, dudaba que su hermano fuera realmente tan horrible. Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos nerviosa en ese momento, mientras aquellos dos ojos grises la miraban con atención mientras evaluaban su idea. Bajó levemente la mirada, posándola en sus labios apretados y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Solo esperaba que él no hubiera notado nada.

\- Me parece una buena idea. – Dijo finalmente, arrancándole un nuevo suspiro a la castaña. – Entiendo lo que dices, muchas veces los profesores se centran demasiado en la teoría y cuando llega la hora de traducir no tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar así que, por mí, perfecto.

\- Vale, deberíamos entonces empezar a buscar algunos libros, no me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo con este trabajo, quiero empezar a estudiar para los TIMOS cuanto antes. – Murmuró.

\- Todavía estamos a septiembre.

\- Dijo el que estaba ya adelantando trabajo. – Lanzó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de varios alumnos que estudiaban cerca. Muchos no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño al verlos juntos. ¿Qué hacía Regulus Black con una mestiza?

\- Baja la voz. – La reprendió ligeramente, haciendo que se mordiera el labio, y sintió cómo su estómago se encogía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa y adorable? Estaba seguro de que no se lo proponía siquiera. Aquello le salía de forma natural, ella era simplemente así.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó. – Si quieres puedo ir a echar un vistazo mientras terminas esto.

\- Sería genial.

\- Pues en seguida vuelvo.

Se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa tras dedicarle una última sonrisa. El heredero de los Black, que por fin notó todas las miradas fijas en él, trató de recuperar rápidamente la compostura. No podía dejar que los demás descubrieran su secreto, si aquello, por desgracia, llegara a oídos de sus padres o de cualquier otro miembro de la familia no se lo perdonarían jamás. ¡Y no quería ni imaginarse lo que diría el Lord! Tenía que aprender a disimular y mantener las distancias con ella como fuera, aunque no le apeteciera en absoluto. Llevaba años haciéndolo, no podía venirse todo abajo por un simple trabajo. Pero entonces recordó el sonido de su risa y esa forma de morderse el labio. No sería fácil desde luego, pero sabía que lo conseguiría. Era un Black, era su obligación.

Centró su atención otra vez en sus apuntes hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse y levantó la vista. Dorcas se acercaba lentamente con una montaña de libros tan alta que le tapaba la vista.

\- Espera, deja que te ayude.

Regulus se levantó de forma apresurada y apoyó una mano sobre la de ella, intentando aportar estabilidad, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un leve estremecimiento. Hacía unos días jamás se habría imaginado aquello, rozar la mano de Dorcas. Pero justo entonces, y principalmente debido al ligero temblor que había invadido al chico, la torre perdió el equilibrio y todos los manuales cayeron al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

\- Ay, por Dios, qué vergüenza. – La chica se llevó una mano a la boca y se agachó rápidamente. – Lo siento mucho, en serio, no era mi intención. Tendría que haber dado dos viajes. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Quiso responder algo cortante. Sentía cómo toda la biblioteca lo miraba y esperaba que hiciera algo propio de él, de un Black, de un mortífago prácticamente confeso y él realmente quería hacerlo. Siempre había sido el hijo perfecto, pero en aquel momento lo único que pudo hacer antes de ponerse de rodillas para ayudarla a recoger, fue enarcar una ceja y estallar en carcajadas. La castaña se puso todavía más roja, pero se unió a su risa sin poder evitarlo.

\- No te preocupes. – Dijo finalmente. – Ha sido culpa mía, creo que en lugar de ayudarte, he acabado tirando todos los libros.

\- Espero que este trabajo termine mejor de lo que ha empezado. – Murmuró ella entonces.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

* * *

Ojoloco Moody entró al cuartel general refunfuñando. Aquellos malditos mortífagos se le habían escapado por muy poco.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Gideon Prewett, que estaba sentando tomando café y revisando unos informes.

\- ¿Crees que tengo cara de estar bien?

\- Alguien no ha tomado un buen desayuno esta mañana. – Murmuró al escuchar esa respuesta. Dejó los informes a un lado y se puso de pie. – ¿Quiénes se han escapado?

\- Unos cuantos, cinco o seis. – Respondió. – Nott entre ellos. Ojalá tuviéramos pruebas concluyentes y pudiéramos presentar una acusación formal. Estoy deseando lanzar a todo el departamento de aurores contra ese malnacido.

\- Pronto las conseguiremos. – Trató de animarlo el otro. – Hay miembros de la Orden vigilándolo prácticamente durante las 24 horas del día. En algún momento tendrá un descuido, cometerá un error y lograremos atraparlo.

\- Sí, supongo. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Alice y Frank han escrito para informarnos de que algunos de sus compañeros han abandonado la Academia. – Respondió antes de suspirar. – Prácticamente todo el mundo sabe que se avecina una guerra y son muy pocos los que están dispuestos a luchar y a dejarse la vida por una causa noble.

\- Solo unos cuantos valerosos como nosotros.

\- O suicidas, depende del punto de mira. – Dijo con sorna Fabian, entrando a la habitación acompañado de Edgar Bones. – Ha habido un nuevo ataque, si no tenemos cuidados nos cazarán como moscas.

\- ¿A quién esta vez?

\- Los Dearborn. – Contestó. – Por suerte conseguimos enterarnos antes de que llegaran y pudimos sacarlos de allí a tiempo. Podrían acabar con una familia por completo si se lo propusieran.

\- Pues no lo permitamos entonces. – Ojoloco negó con la cabeza. – ¿Alguna otra novedad o puedo ir al Departamento de Aurores?

\- Yo creo que nada destacable. – Intervino Edgar. – Esta tarde iremos a los alrededores de la Mansión Lestrange.

\- Hacéis bien, no me fío ni un pelo.

\- Rodolphus no es tan peligroso como él se cree. – Comentó Gideon, frunciendo el ceño. – Es un buen duelista, pero un pésimo estratega.

\- No me refería a él.

\- ¿Bellatrix? – Edgar enarcó una ceja y el otro asintió. – Me sorprende que su marido la deje luchar. Las familias como la suya no se caracterizan por ser precisamente progresistas y abiertas de mente.

\- Yo no la infravaloraría, Alastor tiene razón. – Dijo Fabian. – Si ha conseguido la marca es por algo, no creo que los mortífagos acepten inútiles entre sus filas.

\- Mandaremos entonces más vigilancia a esa Mansión. – Su gemelo sonrió de medio lado. – No permitiremos que Bellatrix Lestrange se convierta en una auténtica amenaza.

* * *

Petunia Evans siempre había soñado con la vida perfecta: la casa perfecta, en el vecindario perfecto, el marido perfecto y el hijo perfecto. Si no incluía la palabra "perfecto", no entraba en sus planes. Había sido así desde que tenía uso de memoria y lo único que había logrado enturbiar eso había sido el pequeño problema de Lily aunque, por suerte, poco a poco lograba ignorarlo. Se moriría de la vergüenza si alguno de sus compañeros de oficina descubriera la verdad, ya había sido horrible el encontronazo que ella, Vernon y ese otro bicho raro habían tenido en su casa. ¿Tanto le costaba entender a su hermanita pequeña que había gente que tenía unas ciertas expectativas? Eso de la magia estaba bien para los críos, pero ya tenían una idea y, en su opinión, Lily debería dejarse de jueguecitos y empezar a pensar en su futuro. ¿O es que acaso pretendía vivir toda la vida de eso? Le preocupaba que Vernon se enterara y, si su relación seguía hacia delante como ella deseaba, acabaría por hacerlo. Él era perfectamente normal y eso era algo que a ella le encantaba.

\- Petunia, - La voz del chico la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y levantó la cabeza de la carta que estaba, supuestamente, revisando. – ya he terminado mi turno, ¿te apetecería venir a almorzar conmigo?

\- Sería un placer. – Respondió con una amable sonrisa. – Termino de leer esto y nos vamos. Puedes esperarme aquí, si quieres.

\- De acuerdo.

Se sentó y ella volvió a su tarea. Se quedó unos instantes mirándola. Petunia era una de esas chicas que tenían las cosas claras en la vida y que no se andaban con tonterías. Sabía lo que quería hacer y lo que no y probablemente por eso se había fijado en ella. Él no solía fijarse en chicas más jóvenes – la mayoría de las chicas de 20 años que conocía solo se preocupaban por la música, el maquillaje y los cotilleos –, pero ella era incluso más serias que las de más de 25 con las que él solía relacionarse. Si todo seguía así, pronto le propondría salir formalmente y, ¿quién sabe?, quizás pronto podría proponerle matrimonio. Eso era lo que él siempre había querido: una vida perfecta, una esposa perfecta, una familia perfecta. Y estaba convencido de que podría conseguir todo eso junto a Petunia. Porque la morena era una chica perfectamente normal.


	13. Chapter 13

La primera luna llena del curso escolar se acercaba y Remus llevaba varios días indispuesto. Siempre se ponía así antes de las transformaciones, su cuerpo sabía lo que se aproximaba y se preparaba para ello. Aquella mañana sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza nada más despertarse y gruñó un poco mientras se desperezaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía moverse. James, Sirius y Peter intercambiaron una rápida mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el mayor de los Black. Sabía que al chico no le gustaba que se compadecieran de él, pero no podían evitar preocuparse.

\- Sí, no pasa nada, es lo de siempre. – Masculló, sentándose. – Mañana hay luna.

\- Lo sabemos. – James sonrió levemente. – Y no te preocupes, ahí estaremos contigo, como siempre.

\- Ya sabéis que no hace falta… - Apartó la mirada. No quería que sus amigos se arriesgaran tantísimo todos los meses, pero no podía imaginarse volver a pasar por otra noche de luna sin ellos.

\- Claro que sí. – Lo cortó antes de que añadiera nada más. – Además, a nosotros nos encanta.

\- Rompemos prácticamente todas las normas del colegio, claro que nos encanta. – Añadió Sirius.

\- Además, así podemos pasar una noche tranquilos al aire libre, que nunca viene mal. – Dijo Peter sonriendo. – Venga, Remus, es mejor que estar encerrado en la Casa de los Gritos y a nosotros nos encanta ayudarte.

El castaño sonrió. Definitivamente no sabía cómo había conseguido esos amigos, pero no podía parar de dar las gracias por ellos. El primer día que llegó al colegio temía no poder entablar amistad con nadie, pero después de conocer a aquellos tres chicos todo cambió. Lo aceptaban con todos sus defectos y virtudes y jamás lo juzgaban, a pesar de saber lo de su problema.

\- Deberías quedarte aquí, no tienes muy buena cara. – Comentó James. – Ya sabes que Dumbledore dijo que no le importaba.

\- Chicos, os he dicho mil veces que no tenéis que sobreprotegerme. – Puso los ojos en blanco. Probablemente aquello era lo único que le molestaba de ellos. – Iré a clase y, si veo que no mejoro, me pasaré por la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey me dé un tónico.

\- Bueno, lo que tú digas.

\- Y ahora, démonos prisa o nos perderemos el desayuno.

* * *

El resto del día pasó relativamente de forma tranquila, aunque la mañana siguiente fue otro cantar. Remus pasó prácticamente todo el día en la enfermería y, poco antes del anochecer, fue como siempre hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Se sentó cerca del pasadizo de entrada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Los chicos llegarían dentro de poco, aunque a él ese rato siempre se le hacía eterno. Cuando la luna estaba tan cerca tenía palpitaciones y le costaba respirar con normalidad; apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, palidecía y comenzaba a sudar. Era horrible, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a todas aquellas sensaciones. No se movió de su sitio hasta que Sirius y Peter – quienes siempre iban a por él ya que sus formas de animago eran las más pequeñas y podrían escapar de allí rápidamente si algo salía mal – llegaron.

\- ¿Preparado para escaparte? – Le preguntó el más bajito.

\- Marchémonos antes de que salga la luna y tenga que quedarme encerrado anda. – Se levantó con cierta dificultad y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no preocuparlos.

\- Venga, James nos espera en el Bosque.

Sirius empezó a recorrer el pasillo en la dirección inversa tras decir aquello y los otros dos lo siguieron, con paso apresurado. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la entrada, momento en el que el pelinegro sacó la capa de invisibilidad.

\- Peter, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El chico asintió, se transformó en una pequeña rata y corrió fuera. Pulsó el punto justo y el sauce boxeador se detuvo, permitiendo que los otros dos – cubiertos por la capa – salieran. Sirius agarraba a Remus del brazo y lo instaba a andar un poco más rápido, consciente de lo poco que quedaba para su transformación.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por James para que te lleve? – Sugirió, al ver lo mucho que le costaba ya andar.

\- No, ya estamos casi llegando, estoy bien. – Insistió antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

Terminaron de recorrer los últimos metros y se quitaron la capa. James la cogió y la escondió en el sitio de siempre, con mucho cuidado. No quería que le pasara nada, era una auténtica reliquia familiar.

\- ¿Estás listo, Remus?

\- Sí. – Él asintió. – Lo mejor será que os vayáis transformando ya, queda muy poco.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron y pronto se convirtieron en un perro y un ciervo y, junto a la rata, se sentaron a esperar. La luna llena no tardó en aparecer en el cielo y el último de los chicos también se transformó. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un quejido al notar cómo la sangre en sus venas empezaba a hervir y sus extremidades se iban poco a poco transformando. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la leve luz le quemaba, y cuando volvió a abrirlos un aullido se escapó de sus labios. Los otros tres se pusieron de pie y esperaron hasta que él pareció calmarse. El hombre lobo comenzó a correr, aullando de nuevo, y ellos lo siguieron. Les esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy salió del Callejón Knoctum – donde estaba con su marido, su hermana y su cuñado – y se dirigió hacia las tiendas de ropa. Le aburría todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras, no entendía cómo a los otros tres parecía apasionarles tanto. Avanzaba con paso tranquilo, observando a la gente a su alrededor y dedicándole sonrisas a aquellos que ella consideraba merecedores de su salido. Pero su mundo pareció caerse cuando su mirada se encontró con otra muy conocida. Una que llevaba más de cinco años sin ver, pero que no había sido capaz de olvidar.

\- Cissy.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron quietas en medio de la calle, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Andromeda apretó un poco la mano de su pequeña hija antes de atreverse a avanzar hacia ella. La rubia, alarmada, echó a andar hacia un lugar apartado. No podía permitir que la vieran con ella, era una traidora, ni sus padres ni los Malfoy se lo perdonarían jamás. La otra la siguió con paso apresurado. Después de tanto tiempo no podía dejarla ir sin más, sin poder hablar con ella o darle un último abrazo.

\- Cissy, por favor. – Le pidió, entrando tras a ella a un callejón.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Dromeda? – No pudo evitar usar el diminutivo cariñoso que siempre había usado con ella. Suspiró y se giró para encontrarse con ella.

\- Solo quería saludarte. – Murmuró, bajando la mirada. – Yo… Lo siento, no debería haberte seguido. Lo siento, Cissy.

\- Es que no pueden verme contigo. – Contestó la pequeña en un susurro. – Los Malfoy, y padre y madre, y Bellatrix…

\- Ya lo sé. – La cortó. – Soy una traidora para todos ellos. ¿Para ti también?

\- Dromeda… - Apartó la mirada.

\- Creo que eso es un sí. – Suspiró con amargura y negó con la cabeza. – Lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero que acabes metida en un lío por mi culpa. No sé qué esperaba de esto.

\- Mami. – La voz de la pequeña atrajo la atención de ambas. – ¿Quién es?

\- Tú debes ser la pequeña Nymphadora. – Dijo Narcissa, agachándose junto a la niña para sorpresa de su hermana. – Yo soy tu tía Cissy.

\- ¿Tía?

\- Soy la hermana de tu mamá. – Sonrió al ver cómo cambiaba el color de su pelo para que fuera tan rubio como el suyo. – Eres una niña muy guapa.

\- ¡Y lista! – Añadió.

\- No lo pongo en duda. – Le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa y volvió a ponerse de pie para hablar con Andromeda. – Dromeda, lo siento.

\- Yo fui quien se marchó, es normal que me tengas rencor. – Se encogió de hombros con resignación.

\- Elegimos nuestros bandos hace mucho tiempo, ahora es tarde para arrepentirse.

\- Yo no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Ese nunca fue mi mundo, jamás habría podido ser feliz con la vida que padre y madre habían diseñado para mí. – Replicó, provocándole una pequeña punzada en el pecho a su hermana pequeña. – Yo no soy ni Bella, ni tú, nunca lo fui.

\- Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste antes de marcharte. – Confesó la rubia.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Por supuesto. – Se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando. Solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de aquella conversación. – Siempre supe que, si algún día decidía salir corriendo, te tendría ahí.

\- ¿Y por qué no viniste?

\- Porque este es mi mundo. – Contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa. – Quizás nunca fuera el tuyo, pero sí es el mío. El de mi familia, el de mi marido. Yo tampoco me arrepiento del bando que escogí, Dromeda.

\- Me lo imaginaba. – Asintió lentamente. – Vi las fotos de tu boda en El Profeta, estabas guapísima.

\- Me habría encantado que hubieras estado ahí, pero era imposible. – La rubia cogió la mano de su hermana, sorprendiéndola de nuevo. – Lo de hoy ha sido una excepción, pero no habrá más. No pueden vernos juntas, no podemos volver a acercarnos la una a la otra.

\- Ya lo sé, tranquila. – La mayor suspiró. – Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.

\- Lo haré, pero ahora prométemelo tú.

\- Yo también.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, disfrutando del momento. Llevaban cinco años sin poder hacer aquello y sabían que jamás les permitirían tener otro momento así.

\- Márchate, rápido. – La instó Narcissa. – Bella está también aquí, no dejes que te vea, ni mucho menos a ella. – Añadió señalando a la niña, que las miraba sin comprender qué sucedía. – Volved a casa.

\- Tiene la marca, ¿verdad? – Preguntó. La otra apartó la mirada y ella supo la respuesta sin necesidad de palabras. – Te quiero y siempre te querré, hermanita. No lo olvides.

\- Venga, marchaos. – Murmuró. Quiso responder que ella también la quería, pero la situación habría sido entonces mucho más difícil para ambas. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña. – Un placer haber podido conocerte, Nymphadora.

Ella rió y su madre la cogió en brazos. Las dos hermanas intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que la morena saliera de aquel callejón con paso apresurado. No tardó en encontrarse con Ted, que las buscaba a ambas un poco extrañado.

\- ¿Dónde estabais? – Preguntó, dando un beso a su esposa. Ella apartó la mirada y supo que algo malo había pasado. Le quitó a su hija de los brazos y le dedicó una mirada interrogante. – ¿Dromeda?

\- He conocido a la tía Cissy. – Dijo, de repente la pequeña, haciendo que su madre soltara una leve exclamación de alarma.

\- Dora, no puedes repetir eso bajo ningún concepto. – Le dijo. – No puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es peligroso.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. – La cortó. – Tú no has visto nunca a tu tía Cissy, ¿de acuerdo? – La miró con un poco de enfado y ella asintió finalmente. Le dio un beso en la frente y suspiró. – Así me gusta, cielo.

\- ¿Has estado con Narcissa? – Le preguntó entonces Ted, con la frente arrugada y expresión sorprendida.

\- Me la he encontrado y me he acercado para hablar con ella. – Confesó.

\- ¿Con Dora? – Negó con la cabeza al ver que ella asentía. – Eres una inconsciente, podría haberle hecho algo.

\- Es Cissy, no dañaría ni una mosca, para ella la familia es lo primero.

\- Pero vosotras ya no lo sois. – Andromeda bajó la mirada de nuevo y él suspiró. Sabía que se había pasado de directo, pero no quería que dañaran a ninguna de los dos. Sabía que lo que su esposa había hecho era muy duro y que echaba de menos a su hermana pequeña, pero ambas habían seguido caminos distintos y debían aceptarlo. Rodeó sus hombros con el brazo que tenía libre y la estrechó con fuerza mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar. – Lo único que quiero es que estéis bien. Lo siento.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – Murmuró ella entonces, todavía sin separarse de él. – Me ha dicho que Bella también está en el callejón, no podemos dejar que encuentre a Dora.

Se separó de él, todavía con las lágrimas descendiendo por su mejilla, que él acarició lentamente.

\- Os protegeré siempre, pase lo que pase. Mientras yo esté aquí, Bellatrix no os tocará ni un solo pelo.

\- Ya lo sé. – Asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Anda, vayamos al Caldero Chorreante y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. – Dijo Ted. – No me gusta tentar a la suerte.

* * *

\- ¡Cissy!

Lucius se acercó con paso apresurado a ella, que acababa de salir del callejón, seguido de Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

\- Oh, hola. – Lo saludó, tratando de mantener la calma. – Creía que nos veríamos otra vez en el otro callejón, ¿ha sucedido algo?

\- Tenemos cosas que hacer. – Gruñó Lestrange antes de agarrar el brazo de Bella. La rubia sabía lo que significaba eso: el Lord les había encargado una misión.

\- ¿Tú también? – Preguntó a su marido.

\- No, yo por suerte tengo la tarde libre. – Respondió, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Conocía perfectamente a Narcissa y sabía que algo le sucedía. – Podemos pasar el resto del día de compras, si quieres.

\- Será genial.

\- Pues disfrutad, parejita. – Bella sonrió de medio lado. – Os veremos pronto.

Se desapareció y su marido no tardó en seguirla. Narcissa suspiró disimuladamente, aunque a Lucius aquello no le pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Cissy? – Le preguntó por fin.

\- Nada. – Mintió ella.

\- No me mientas. – Insistió.

\- Ya te he dicho que no sucede nada.

\- No me engañas. – Suspiró y posó una mano en su brazo. – Soy tu marido, te quiero y te conozco, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea así que, ¿qué ha pasado, Narcissa?

\- No puedo decírtelo aquí.

\- ¿Y en casa?

\- Su… supongo que sí.

\- De acuerdo. – Cerró los ojos y, a los pocos segundos, ambos se encontraban en su dormitorio, en la Mansión Malfoy. – Cuéntame.

\- Me he encontrado con Andromeda. – Confesó finalmente en un murmullo, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nos hemos encontrado y hemos hablado.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Se apresuró a decir él. – ¿Estás loca? ¿Te ha visto alguien?

\- No, fui hasta un callejón y hablamos ahí. – Explicó. – No he podido evitar hacerlo, es mi hermana y…

\- Ya no es tu hermana. – La cortó él. – Es una traidora. ¿Qué diría el Señor Tenebroso si se enterara?

\- Nadie va a enterarse, además le he dejado claro que no volveríamos a dirigirnos la palabra, pero es que llevaba cinco años sin verla y no he podido evitarlo. – Bajó aún más el tono de voz y el rubio tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharla. – Tiene una niña preciosa.

\- Cissy… - Dejó la frase a medias al ver cómo por la mejilla de la chica descendían un par de lágrimas. Suspiró y la abrazó mientras ella rompía a llorar. – Venga, tranquila.

\- No volveré a verla, te lo juro, Lucius.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- No se lo digas a nadie.

\- No lo haré. – Acarició su pelo con delicadeza. – Cissy, ahora eres una Malfoy, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Si alguien te hubiera visto…

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – Le preguntó, un poco temerosa.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Contestó él, sonriendo y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ambos se miraron y él se encogió de hombros. – Es solo que no quiero que te pase nada malo.

La besó con dulzura y ella volvió a enterrar el rostro en su pecho. Por mucho que les doliera tanto a ella como a Andromeda estaban en bandos distintos y no podrían volver a estar juntas jamás.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio sin hacer ruido. No conseguía dormirse y había empezado agobiarse así que esperaba que un pequeño paseo por la torre lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a una figura encogida en el sofá. Frunció el ceño al escuchar unos sollozos ahogados y se acercó lentamente. Sabía quién era sin necesidad de verle la cara.

\- ¿Marlene? – Preguntó, haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Estaba tan ensimismada que no había reconocido su voz. El chico no se atrevió a acercarse del todo, así que se sentó en el sofá, manteniendo una cierta distancia de seguridad. La miró con preocupación, pero ella apartó la mirada. – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada. – Mintió.

\- No te creo. – Se acercó un poco más y apoyó una mano en su mejilla, aunque ella siguió sin mirarlo. – Cuéntamelo.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – Su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

\- Porque no voy a decírselo a nadie y me preocupo por ti. – Contestó él. – Venga, Marlene, ¿qué ha sucedido? Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

\- De verdad, lo mejor será que te vayas. – Insistió antes de ponerse de pie. – No quería que nadie me viera así, por eso había bajado, pero supongo que lo mejor será volver a mi habitación.

\- Espera. – Consiguió agarrarla del brazo y la giró. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se dio cuenta de que su labio inferior temblaba y tiró un poco de ella, acercándola a él. Antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de la chica lo habían rodeado y lloraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la suya. Rodeó su cadera con fuerza y apoyó su frente en su clavícula. – Venga, tranquila. Cuéntamelo, te juro por lo que quieras que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Es mi hermana. – Confesó finalmente en un susurro. – Layla. Está en el hospital, lleva varios días ingresada y no me dejan salir a verla.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Siempre había considerado a Dumbledore un hombre comprensivo, no entendía por qué actuaba así.

\- Si tuvieran que dejarme salir cada vez que la ingresan pasaría más tiempo fuera que dentro de este castillo. – Siguió diciendo. – Tiene que ir a San Mungo prácticamente todos los meses, pero esta vez es distinto. No se recupera, no le hacen efecto las pociones, no saben lo que tiene y yo… - Sollozó otra vez y volvió a llorar con fuerza. – Tengo que ir a verla, Sirius.

\- Tranquila, Marlene, tranquila. – Dijo, acariciando lentamente su espalda.

\- No puedo.

Sirius se mordió el labio. No podía dejarla así, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. Y entonces tuvo una idea brillante. De hecho, sí que podía hacer algo para ayudarla.

\- Vamos a ir a San Mungo. – Dijo con determinación.

\- ¿Qué? – Se separó de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo que oyes, Marlene, voy a sacarte del colegio. – Se puso de pie y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? – Negó con la cabeza. – Nos pillarán y expulsarán.

\- No, de eso nada. – Levantó un dedo y siguió sonriendo. – No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo en dos minutos, tengo que subir a por una cosa.

\- ¿Sirius?

Él no respondió, sino que se limitó a subir corriendo hacia su dormitorio. La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que había en aquella torre tenía que haberla descubierto justo él? Durante aquellas últimas semanas, desde lo que había pasado en el campo de quidditch, habían mantenido las distancias y lo único que habían intercambiado habían sido algunos comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces, pero aquello que había surgido aquel día, había reaparecido entonces. Tendría que haber subido al dormitorio en lugar de haberse lanzado a sus brazos pero, ¿y si realmente podía llevarla hasta San Mungo para ver a Layla?

\- Ya estoy.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que llegaba con un pergamino y una especie de capa.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Primero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada.

\- ¿De qué? – Preguntó, arrugando la frente.

\- De esto. Prométemelo, Marlene. – Insistió.

\- Vale, claro, lo que sea. – Ella asintió. – Te lo prometo. Ahora cuéntame.

\- Estás ante el increíble Mapa del Merodeador – Levantó un poco el pergamino. – y la capa de invisibilidad de James.

\- ¿Tenéis una capa de invisibilidad? – Abrió mucho la boca. – ¡Por eso nunca os pillan! ¿Y qué es ese mapa?

\- Un mapa del colegio con todos los pasadizos que dice donde está cada persona en cada momento. – Explicó. – Lo hicimos el año pasado.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Claro, mira. – Se lo pasó y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquello era impresionante, le costaba creer que hubieran logrado hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie.

\- Vaya…

\- Lo sé, somos unos auténticos genios. – Sonrió de medio lado. – La cuestión es que utilizaremos el mapa para llegar hasta este pasadizo. – Señaló un punto en el plano y ella asintió. – Llegaremos a Hogsmeade y cogeremos al autobús noctámbulo hasta San Mungo.

\- ¿Y nadie nos descubrirá?

\- Si lo hacemos bien, no. Estaremos de vuelta antes del amanecer. – Apoyó una mano en su brazo y ella levantó la cabeza. – ¿Te atreves?

\- La duda ofende.

\- Pues vamos.

Los cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y ambos salieron con paso lento de la Sala Común. A la rubia aquello le fascinaba. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Avanzaron hasta uno de los pasadizos y no se descubrieron hasta estar dentro de este. Sirius guardó entonces tanto el mapa como la capa en una pequeña mochila y la condujo en silencio hasta la salida. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho y que si los pillaban estarían fuera, pero había sentido un enorme pellizco en el estómago al verla llorar y no había podido evitarlo. Tenía que ayudarla como fuera. Y Marlene no sabía ni cómo agradecerle aquello. Sentía el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, aquello era probablemente lo más emocionante que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

\- Es por aquí. – Le indicó Sirius, señalándole una pequeña trampilla.

\- Vale.

Marlene salió y él la siguió. La guió entonces hasta el exterior de Honeydukes y levantó su varita. El autobús noctámbulo no tardó en aparecer.

\- A San Mungo, por favor. – Dijo, dejando unas monedas sobre el pequeño mostrador del autobús. La rubia se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que no llevaba dinero, pero él le quitó importancia con un gesto y depositó unas monedas más.

\- ¿No deberíais estar en el colegio? – Preguntó el conductor.

\- Te estoy pagando el doble y quiero que nos lleves rapidito y sin preguntas. – Exigió, depositando otra moneda.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Las cogió y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Pasad, no tardaremos en llegar.

\- Gracias.

El pelinegro apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Marlene y le indicó unos asientos al principio del autobús. Ella asintió y juntos se sentaron.

\- Te devolveré el dinero cuando volvamos a la torre. – Murmuró ella. – No me he dado cuenta de coger nada antes de salir.

\- No te preocupes. – Él se encogió de hombros. – No me debes nada.

\- Insisto. O, al menos, déjame invitarte a algo la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade.

\- Ya acordaremos una forma de pago. – Le dio un leve toque en el hombro con el suyo y la rubia sonrió. Sirius sintió un leve cosquilleo al conseguir eso. – Pronto podrás ver a Layla.

\- Jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente, Sirius.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas, Marlene.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él pasó su brazo por sus hombros, dejando que se acomodara. Pasaron así todo el viaje, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo justo en la puerta del hospital.

\- San Mungo, chicos.

Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y salieron. Sirius volvió a sacar entonces la capa de invisibilidad y los cubrió con ella. Las horas de visita habían terminado hacía bastante rato. Entraron al edificio en silencio, evitando incluso pisar demasiado fuerte. No podían delatarse. La chica le indicó el camino hacia la planta de pediatría y, una vez allí, comenzaron a buscar a la pequeña de los McKinnon de habitación en habitación hasta que dieron con ella. La pequeña dormía en la cama y su madre descansaba en el pequeño sillón de al lado. Se quitaron la capa y Marlene apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

\- Layla. – La llamó, zarandeándola levemente. – Layla.

\- ¿Mamá…?

\- No, peque, soy yo.

\- ¡Marlene! – Exclamó, incorporándose, abriendo mucho los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente, pero también despertando a su madre.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Mamá, tranquila. – Se apresuró a decir la chica. – Soy yo.

\- ¿Marlene? – La mujer se incorporó y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

\- Tenía que venir a ver a Layla, me he escapado de Hogwarts. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Sirius me ha ayudado a salir.

\- ¿Sirius? – Ambos se dieron cuenta de que, hasta ese instante, la mujer no se había percatado de que su hija no venía sola.

\- Sirius Black. – Se presentó. – Un placer conocerla, señora McKinnon.

\- ¿Cómo diantres lo habéis hecho? Creo que nadie se ha escapado nunca antes del castillo.

\- Tenemos nuestros métodos. – La rubia se encogió de hombros. – No podía seguir allí dentro, tenía que venir a verla.

\- Si se enteran te meterás en un buen lío.

\- No lo harán, tranquila. – Insistió. – ¿Qué os ha dicho el sanador?

\- Que tendrá que quedarse todavía unos cuantos días aquí. – La mujer suspiró. – Le he dicho a tu padre que, si no encuentran pronto algo, pienso llevarla a un médico normal.

\- Mamá, las pociones harán efecto tarde o temprano.

\- Los medicamentos también. – Negó con la cabeza. Ella era muggle y no estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello. Le habían asegurado que curarían a su pequeña, pero si no mejoraba pronto, no dudaría en llevársela de allí.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, cielo? – Preguntó entonces a la niña, sentándose en la cama.

\- Tengo mucha tos a veces y me dan mareos, pero cuando me tomo la poción rosa se me pasan. – Explicó. – El sanador me ha dicho que soy una niña muy buena y que pronto podré volver a casa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Y le he hablado de ti.

\- ¿De mí?

\- Le he contado que mi hermana mayor era la mejor del mundo. – Dijo Layla con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Claro que sí, has venido a verme y papá decía que el director de Hogwarts no te dejaba.

\- Es que mi amigo Sirius me ha ayudado. – Miró al chico de reojo y le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la pequeña. – ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ven, Sirius. – El se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. – Esta es mi preciosa, encantadora e inteligentísima hermana Layla. Layla, este es el tonto de Sirius.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indignarse.

\- Es broma. – Marlene lanzó una pequeña carcajada y la pequeña empezó a reír al ver a su hermana. – Es buena gente en el fondo.

\- Encantado de conocerte, pequeñaja. – Le revolvió un poco el pelo y ella arrugó la nariz. – Te pareces mucho a tu hermana, ¿lo sabías?

\- Es que quiero ser como ella.

\- Seguro que eres mucho mejor. – Se acercó a él y bajó el tono de voz. – Ella es muy gruñona.

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó, pegándole en el hombro. – No le digas esas cosas.

\- Eres muy gracioso. – Dijo Layla, riendo otra vez.

\- Sigo pensando que lo que habéis hecho es una locura. – Intervino la señora McKinnon, negando con la cabeza. – Aunque me alegra que hayas venido. Layla llevaba unos días aburrida y triste.

\- ¿Para qué están las hermanas mayores? Nunca se abandona a un hermano pequeño, ellos siempre serán lo primero.

Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a la pequeña, pero esta se congeló en sus labios al ver cómo Sirius bajaba un poco la cabeza. Maldijo en su interior. No había pensado antes de decir aquello, pero en ningún momento había pretendido ofender o molestar al chico. Sabía que, aunque no lo decía, para él había sido muy duro dejar a Regulus atrás al irse de casa. Buscó su mano casi sin querer y el chico levantó la mirada. Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y se encogió levemente de hombros.

\- No es lo mismo. – Murmuró, para que solo él pudiera escucharla. – Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para sacarlo de ahí.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Marlene, ¿vas a quedarte hasta mañana? – Le preguntó Layla, rompiendo el pequeño momento que los dos chicos estaban teniendo.

\- No puedo, peque, tengo que irme pronto. – Miró su reloj y suspiró. – De hecho, debería irme ya. Tengo que estar en Hogwarts antes de que amanezca o me expulsarán.

\- Jo, ¿y cuándo volveré a verte? – Hizo un puchero.

\- En Navidad. – Respondió. – Te prometo que estaremos todas las vacaciones juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale.

\- Anda, dame un abrazo.

Layla abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y esta le dio un beso en la frente antes de acercarse a su madre.

\- Escríbeme contándome cualquier novedad. – Le susurró. – Pronto se recuperará, ya verás.

\- Eso espero. – La mujer la abrazó y besó su mejilla. – Tened mucho cuidado. Te quiero.

\- Y yo, mamá.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerla, señora McKinnon. – Dijo Sirius entonces, dedicándole una nerviosa sonrisa. – Y a ti también, Layla.

\- ¿A ti también te veré en Navidad?

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Marlene. Se suponía que ellos se odiaban y que únicamente se hablaban para retarse y provocarse. Aquello era solo una excepción, ¿no? Aún así, se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron. Ambos sabían que las cosas habían cambiado aquella noche.

\- Ya veremos, peque. – Marlene sonrió. – Recupérate pronto, ¿vale? Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro volvió a sacar la capa de invisibilidad y la colocó sobre ambos, haciendo que desaparecieran ante la sorprendida mirada de las otras dos. Salieron de la habitación rápidamente y abandonaron San Mungo. Se quitaron la capa en la puerta y volvieron a llamar al autobús. De nuevo Sirius pagó y los dos se sentaron juntos en unos asientos cercanos a la entrada.

\- ¿Estás más tranquila ahora? – Se atrevió a preguntarle tras unos instantes de silencio.

\- Sí, gracias. – Contestó con sinceridad. – Oye, respecto a lo que he dicho de que no se abandona a los hermanos…

\- No te preocupes. Nuestras familias son muy distintas y sé a qué te referías. – Seguía un poco sorprendido por el trato que tenía Marlene con su familia. Se decían lo mucho que se querían y apreciaban y eso era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. En su casa jamás había escuchado a nadie pronunciar aquellas palabras, ni siquiera él se las había dicho a Regulus.

\- Sé que querías sacarlo también de ahí, pero él no eres tú.

\- Lo sé, él jamás hará nada que pueda ofender a nuestros padres. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero no estábamos hablando de mi familia. Tu hermana es adorable.

\- Lo sé, es lo más importante en el mundo para mí. – Confesó la rubia. – De verdad, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a verla.

\- Te mereces eso y más. – Le acarició la mejilla de forma casi inconsciente y ella sonrió antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Siguieron así el resto del viaje, hasta llegar a Hogsmeade. Volvieron a colarse en Honeydukes y regresaron al colegio a través del pasadizo. Gracias a la capa y al mapa pudieron llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor sin ningún incidente.

\- Pues listo, como si no nos hubiéramos ido nunca. – Comentó Sirius, doblando la capa con cuidado. La había cogido sin pedirle permiso a James y no quería que se diera cuenta.

\- De verdad, mil gracias, Sirius.

\- Deja de decir eso, Marlene. – Él sonrió y apoyó una mano en su cadera. – Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Tenía la posibilidad de ayudarte y, simplemente, lo hice. No podía dejarte llorando sin más pudiendo llevarte a San Mungo.

\- Pero tú y yo nunca hemos terminado de llevarnos bien. – Murmuró ella, acercándose.

\- Tampoco mal, ¿no te parece? – Sonrió de medio. – Ambos sabemos que, si nos peleamos tanto, es porque somos muy parecidos.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Estaban muy cerca, quizás demasiado, y Marlene no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios levemente, sintiendo una punzada de emoción en su estómago. Cuando se separaron, sonrió aunque sabía que estaba un poco sonrojada.

\- Esta es mi forma de darte las gracias por lo de esta noche. – Murmuró.

\- Una buena forma, desde luego. – Respondió él.

\- Buenas noches, Sirius.

La chica se separó entonces un poco del pelinegro y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a subir a su dormitorio, pero la mano de él la detuvo. La agarró del brazo, la giró y volvió a unir sus labios, ahora con un poco de más pasión. Ella enredó las manos detrás de su cuello y él enterró una en su melena rubia mientras la otra bajaba hasta su cintura. Ambos sonrieron sin dejar de besarse. Sabían que esos besos lo cambiarían todo, que por fin había estallado lo que llevaban bastante tiempo tratando ocultar. No se separaron hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron a través de la ventana, en cuyo alfeizar habían acabado sentados. Marlene apoyó entonces la espalda en el pecho del chico y contempló el amanecer mientras él besaba su cuello. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Empezaba un nuevo día, pero aquella sería una noche que jamás olvidaría


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius estaba seguro únicamente de dos cosas aquella mañana de mediados de octubre: la primera, que no iba a dedicarse jamás a la Herbología; y, la segunda, que estaba hecho un completo lío. Desde que Marlene y él se habían vuelto a besar unos días antes no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera se habían mirado, habían hecho todo lo posible por no encontrarse y es que, por lo menos él, no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse después de aquello. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos aquella noche, pero no sabía en qué sentido. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿En qué los convertía lo que había pasado? ¿Seguían siendo enemigos, eran amigos o ella querría algo más? Estaba hecho un lío y, además, aterrado, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y luego estaba el pequeño tema de la apuesta con James. Marlene lo mataría si se enteraba de aquello. Jamás debió aceptarla, se encontraba en ese momento ante un enorme dilema moral: no quería perder, pero tampoco quería ir presumiendo de haberse liado con la rubia como si se tratara de una competición. La había cagado pero bien, solo a él podían pasarle esas cosas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas? El tiempo corría y cada vez le quedaba menos para decidir. ¿Se lo decía a James y ganaba la apuesta? ¿Se lo callaba y tenía que pasar el mal trago de declararse? ¿Hablaba con ella y le contaba la situación? Negó con la cabeza. No, aquello era imposible, se lo tomaría fatal, creería que había hecho lo que había hecho solo para ganar y eso estaba completamente alejado de la realidad. Si la ayudó a salir del colegio fue porque no habría podido dormir sabiendo que ella lloraba por no poder ver a su hermana la cual, por cierto, le había parecido un auténtico primor. Aquella pequeña rubita con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Marlene, esa sonrisa tan inocente y esa carita de ángel no se merecía tener que pasar días y días en el hospital sin poder ver a su adorada hermana mayor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de James lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. El pelinegro lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión un tanto preocupada.

\- Nada. – Mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya, claro, y yo te creo. – Replicó. – Estás demasiado callado.

\- Estoy prestando atención.

\- ¿En Herbología? – Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. – Por Merlín, ahora en serio, ¿en qué estás pensando?

\- En nada, pesado.

\- Espera, ya sé. – Sonrió de medio lado y el otro enarcó una ceja. – Te preocupa la apuesta. Apenas quedan unos días y todavía no has conseguido liarte con McKinnon.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Si James supiera… Claro que le preocupaba la apuesta, pero no por los motivos que él creía.

\- No me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, la verdad. – Contestó. – Si no me he liado con ella, es solo porque yo no he querido.

\- Sí, claro.

James volvió a prestar atención a la clase y el otro suspiró. Tenía que disimular un poco mejor y pensar qué hacer para librarse de aquella apuesta. No le quedaba otra que hablar con Marlene.

* * *

Marlene bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Llevaba días sin apenas pegar ojo, concretamente desde la noche en la que había vuelto a besar a Sirius. ¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? ¿No podía haber hecho lo que cualquier persona normal en su lugar? Podría haberlo invitado a una cerveza de mantequilla, haberle ayudado con los deberes o dejado copiar en un examen, pero no, ella tuvo que ser más que nadie y decidió, así sin más, que la mejor forma de darle las gracias sería volviendo a liarse con él. Era prácticamente un secreto a voces que los dos seguían teniéndose ganas, que querían repetir lo que había pasado, pero había puesto tanto esfuerzo por evitarlo que ahora aquel sentimiento era casi insoportable. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Había vuelto a caer en las garras de un mujeriego como Sirius Black, de alguien que solo la quería para pasar un rato aunque, siendo sinceros, no es que ella quisiera tampoco nada más, ¿verdad? Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo. No estaba realmente segura de cuál sería su respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sí cuál debía ser aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo encantador que había sido aquella noche tanto con ella como con Layla. No parecía el mismo chico de siempre, desde luego.

\- Lene, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Lily la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Claro que no estaba bien, pero eso no podía decírselo. No quería que nadie se enterara por ella de lo que había pasado.

\- Estoy agotada.

\- Si no te encuentras bien deberías ir a la enfermería. – Sugirió, mirándola con preocupación. – Últimamente estás muy cansada y distraída, a lo mejor necesitas tomar más hierro o te falta alguna vitamina.

\- No, es solo que no duermo bien. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto y fingió una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo?

\- ¿Algo cómo qué? – Se puso en alerta sin poder evitarlo.

\- No lo sé, tú sabrás. – La pelirroja frunció el ceño. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? – ¿Te ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

\- No, claro que no. – Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada y supo que eso la había delatado.

\- ¿Es por un chico? Siempre que empieza a gustarte algún chico te pones un poco, ¿cómo decirlo?, tonta.

\- ¿Tonta? – Marlene enarcó una ceja.

\- Sí, ya sabes. – Lily carraspeó un poco y empezó a imitarla. – "Ay, Lils, no sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy, me ha sonreído y dicho que le parezco maja".

\- Eso solo pasó una vez y era una cría, tenía solo 15 años.

\- Ahora tienes.

\- Pues eso, soy más madura. – Apoyó una mano en el brazo de su amiga y lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – De verdad que no es nada.

\- Aún así, si sigues así unos cuantos días deberías ir a por una poción para dormir, te vendrá bien.

\- Lo haré, tranquila.

Lily asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en la clase de Herbología. No volvieron a hablar hasta que esta terminó.

\- Recordad, debéis entregar el proyecto antes del 31 de octubre. – Dijo la profesora Sprout antes de colgar un folio en la pizarra. – Aquí os dejo las parejas, son mixtas y he intentado mezclar también las casas. – Todos refunfuñaron sin poder evitarlo. Aquella asignatura la compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin y eso último no le había hecho gracia a nadie. – Es lo que hay chicos. Nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y se apresuraron hacia el frente de la clase, deseando saber quién les había tocado. Lily llegó de las primeras y, aunque suspiró porque no le había tocado con James, no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo al ver el nombre.

\- ¿Con quién te ha tocado? – Le preguntó Marlene al ver su cara, nada más llegar.

\- Con Sirius, menudo desastre. – Respondió, negando con la cabeza. – Seguro que tengo que hacerlo yo todo, no creo que sea capaz de tomarse nada en serio.

\- Creo que lo mío es peor. – Murmuró la rubia, apartándose el pelo de la cara de un manotazo.

\- ¿Quién te ha tocado?

\- Tu querido Severus. – Suspiró. – Ya es mala suerte que me haya tocado una serpiente…

\- Te compadezco. – Contestó ella. – Aunque te recuerdo que ya no nos hablamos.

\- Es que no sé cómo fue capaz de llamarte eso. – Marlene suspiró. – Te lo dije desde primero y tú no me hiciste caso. Acabará siendo un mortífago.

\- Lo sé. – Lily sintió una pequeña punzada al escuchar aquello. Le dolía pensar eso de Severus, pero sabía que Lene tenía razón. Siempre había sentido demasiado interés por las artes oscuras y había elegido la compañía equivocada en el colegio, pero aún así odiaba la simple idea del chico matando inocentes solo por el hecho de ser nacidos de muggles y, según algunos locos, inferiores. Le aterraba la mera posibilidad de él matando gente como ella. Por todo eso había roto su amistad, por eso se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. – Aunque al menos él colaborará, le gustan los trabajos bien hechos.

\- Si eso te sirve de consuelo…

Las dos se dirigieron entonces hacia el exterior, un poco preocupadas, pero antes de que pudieran llegar muy lejos unas voces las detuvieron.

\- ¡Evans! ¡Marlene!

La rubia palideció y se detuvo en seco. Tantos días evitándolo para nada. Ambas se giraron desganadas y dejaron que los cuatro chicos se acercaran a ellas. Sonrieron a Remus y Peter, que les devolvieron el gesto, y miraron a los otros dos con una ceja enarcada.

\- Parece que nos ha tocado juntos, Evans.

\- Sí, eso parece, Black. – Respondió ella. – Espero que te comportes.

\- Yo soy un muy buen chico.

\- No, no lo eres. – Intervino James. – Evans, deberías pedirle un cambio a la profesora y ponerte conmigo, seguro que lo pasábamos mucho mejor.

\- Antes prefiero hacer el trabajo con una acromántula. – Replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Venga, no seas así. – James le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas, pero no surtió ningún efecto en la chica.

\- Piérdete.

\- Lo haré si sales un día conmigo.

\- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no, ¿qué parte es la que no entiendes?

\- La n, creo, nunca se me dio bien deletrear, aunque "Lily Potter" sé escribirlo a la perfección, he estado practicando. – Le guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja bufó.

\- Me voy al castillo.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar rápidamente hacia este. El pelinegro no tardó en seguirla, tratando de pedirle disculpas, al igual que Remus y Peter que los perseguían intentando evitar que la pelea fuera a peor. Sirius y Marlene, sin embargo, se quedaron quietos, con las miradas fijas en sus pies. Ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de hablar, pero no sabían cómo iniciar aquella conversación. Finalmente, la rubia tomó una bocanada de aire, se armó de valor y empezó a hablar.

\- Sirius, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- Sí, eso creo yo también. – Él suspiró y se atrevió a subir la mirada. Cuando sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los azules de ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. – Lo que pasó la otra noche…

\- Fue un error.

\- ¿Un error?

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Tú crees que fue un error?

\- ¿Tú no?

\- ¿Pero me hablas en serio?

\- Vale, espera. – Lo cortó ella, frunciendo el ceño, antes de que aquel intento de conversación fuera a más. – ¿Qué opinas exactamente de lo que pasó?

\- Que estuvo muy bien. – Él se encogió de hombros. – No te ayudé para poder liarme contigo, Marlene, lo hice porque no quería verte llorar, pero no voy a mentir y decir que tu forma de agradecerlo no fue un plus. Me gustó lo que pasó, me gusta besarte, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de ello y pensé que a ti te pasaba lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? – Sintió cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle con más fuerza y supo que su voz la estaba delatando, pero nada de eso le importó.

\- No te mentiría en algo así. No a ti. – Confesó. – ¿Realmente piensas que fue solo un error?

\- No lo sé. – Susurró. Él se acercó un poco más a ella para poder escucharla mejor y apoyó su mano en su cadera. Estaban completamente solos, no había peligro. – Me preocupa que no lo sea.

\- ¿Por qué? Estoy siendo sincero.

\- Se supone que te odio.

\- Creo que quedó más que demostrado que eso no es verdad. – Rozó su mejilla con sus labios y la rubia cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro. – Solo quiero jugar si tú juegas conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría algo así? – Tragó saliva y sintió sus piernas temblar mientras él deslizaba sus labios por su cara, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios.

\- No lo sé, supongo que tengo la leve esperanza de que te guste besarme a mí tanto como me gusta besarte a ti.

Y dicho esto posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, que lo correspondió sin dudarlo ni un instante. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él tenía razón, le gustaba tanto como a él y lo que había pasado no había sido un error aunque, siendo sinceros, le habría gustado hablar un poco más de lo que realmente lo habían hecho y haber aclarado algunas cosas, pero en aquel momento ni quería ni era capaz de darle más vueltas a eso. No con sus labios sobre los suyos, no con sus manos recorriendo delicadamente sus curvas. Sirius mordió entonces el labio inferior de la chica, arrancándole un pequeño gemido y sonrió casi al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarla. Había besado a bastantes chicas en el colegio, pero con ninguna las cosas eran así. Sabía que tenía que aclarar lo de la apuesta, pero aquel no era el momento así que, simplemente, se limitó a dejarse a llevar y a seguir besándola como si no hubiera un mañana.


	16. Chapter 16

Bellatrix tenía la sensación de que era la única que estaba prestando atención en aquella reunión. Lucius miraba al Lord y asentía de forma distraída, Rodolphus tenía la mirada perdida, Rabastan hacía rato que garabateaba, Nott le daba vueltas a una pluma entre sus manos, Selwyn y Yaxley cuchicheaban desde una esquina… Sintió una enorme rabia corriendo por sus venas. ¿Cómo podían comportarse como críos en una situación así? ¿No se daban cuenta de lo relevante que era su misión, de lo agradecidos que debían sentirse por estar en esa reunión? Había muchos magos que querían unirse a ese grupo y ellos actuaban así aunque, claro estaba, muchos de los presentes no habían tenido elección, se habían unido simplemente por lealtad familiar. Nadie había tenido que luchar tanto como ella para estar ahí.

\- Selwyn, ha llegado a mis oídos una noticia que te incumbe. – Dijo entonces Voldemort, atrayendo por fin la atención de los presentes. Él palideció mientras el hombre seguía hablando. – Resulta que cierta prima tuya ha roto su compromiso con Yaxley, aquí presente, para casarse, si no me equivoco, con un vulgar sangre sucia.

\- Mi señor, os juro que he renegado por completo de ella, ya no es mi familia, mis padres tampoco le dirigen la palabra. – Se apresuró a decir. – Se ha marchado con él y no sé qué opinan mis tíos pero, si finalmente aprueban esa unión, renegaremos de ellos también.

\- Mi señor, Charlie siempre ha sido una chica de carácter, pero quizás todavía pueda volver al sendero correcto. – Se apresuró a decir Yaxley en defensa de la chica.

\- Deberías dejar de llamarla así. – Le reprendió el otro. – Charlotte ya no es tu prometida y dudo mucho que vuelva a serlo. Mis tíos siempre han sido demasiado permisivos con ella.

\- No me gusta que mis mortífagos provengan de familias manchadas.

\- Mi señor, creo que no soy el único aquí que tiene familiares traidores… - Miró sin poder evitarlo a Bellatrix, que se incorporó un poco y lo apuntó con su varita.

\- Si lo dices por mí espero que lo retires. – Dijo de forma amenazadora. – Esa desgraciada de Andromeda dejó de ser mi hermana en el mismo momento en el que aceptó irse con ese sangre sucia y me encantaría poder encargarme personalmente tanto de ella como de su asquerosa familia. Su hija no es más que una abominación.

\- Lo sabemos, Bellatrix. – Intervino Voldemort antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. – Si Charlotte decide seguir adelante con sus planes, quizás tengamos que hacer una pequeña visita a la Mansión Selwyn. Sería una pena que el hogar de una familia pura fuera mancillado.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir, señor? – Se atrevió a preguntar el primo de la aludida. – ¿Habláis de eliminarlos?

\- Quizás sea necesario, así esa casa pasaría a su legítimo dueño.

Selwyn sonrió con autosuficiencia. Su prima jamás debería haber sido declarada heredera, era una mujer y no podía hacerse cargo de la fortuna familiar, su tío debió nombrarlo a él, como siempre se había hecho. En esas familias únicamente heredaban los varones, ni él ni sus padres habían comprendido jamás por qué con Charlotte había sido diferente aunque, claro estaba, siempre había sido la niña mimada de la familia. A lo mejor podía deshacerse de ella de una vez por toda. Además, quizás así Yaxley dejaría de pensar en ella. Solo era un estúpido enamorado que había sido siempre incapaz de darse cuenta de que ella lo único que hacía era darle largas.

\- Cambiando de tema, tengo nuevas misiones que encargaros. – Miró a Bellatrix, que se enderezó aún más si en la silla si es que aquello era posible. – Necesito que te encargues de un empleado del Ministerio.

\- Eso está hecho, mi señor. – Contestó ella, asintiendo. Desde aquel primer "encargo especial" el Lord siempre la mandaba a las misiones más peliagudas. Sabía que la chica era una de sus mejores armas y le sorprendía lo rápido que estaba dominando los hechizos de tortura. Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una experta. – ¿De quién se trata esta vez?

\- Un nacido de muggles con un puesto relevante en el Departamento de Misterios. Luego te daré más indicaciones.

\- De acuerdo.

El hombre siguió hablando, repartiendo las misiones de unos y otros mientras la morena se perdía entre sus pensamientos. Torturar gente no era algo que la apasionara, aunque no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de satisfacción cuando oía a la gente suplicar y sabía que, por una vez, era ella quien tenía el control absoluto de la situación. Siempre había sido muy decidida y, definitivamente, distinta al resto de chicas que conocía, pero nunca había podido controlar su propia vida. Sus padres siempre le habían marcado ciertas pausas a seguir, habían elegido a su marido y no le habían dado opción de réplica, le habían dicho lo que podía y no hacer desde que tenía uso de razón y nunca le habían consentido ni el más mínimo acto de rebeldía. Aquello era un soplo de aire fresco, una libertad con la que jamás se había atrevido a soñar. Nunca se habían considerado una persona excesivamente cruel, pero le encantaba ir a esas misiones ya que, por una vez, era ella quien tenía el control y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

* * *

Regulus miraba de reojo a Dorcas mientras fingía leer aquel manual de Runas Antiguas. Menos mal que aquel trabajo no dependía solo de él porque, desde luego, les pondrían un Insuficiente o, incluso, un Troll si es que de verdad aquella nota existía y no era solo una leyenda urbana. La castaña se mordía el labio mientras copiaba algunas frases sueltas. Se la veía muy concentrada y no quería molestarla, pero no podía desaprovechar las pocas oportunidades que tenía de hablar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo le llevas? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- Bastante bien. – Respondió ella, soltando la pluma. Se giró un poco hacia él y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. – Estos tratados son muy interesantes, creo que podremos sacar bastantes cosas de ahí.

\- Genial.

\- ¿Y a ti cómo te va?

\- Creo que un poco peor que a ti, no encuentro nada relevante.

Regulus se encogió de hombros y fingió su mejor cara de pena. No quería que la chica se diera cuenta de que estaba cogiendo libros que no servían de nada a propósito. Quería alargar aquel trabajo como fuera, sabía que en cuanto terminaran no podría volver a acercarse a ella. Sus amigos ya habían comenzado a sospechar y le habían hecho alguna que otra pregunta un tanto maliciosa. Ser el primer marcado no solo había despertado su admiración, sino que también había hecho brotar su envidia. Sabía que aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para quedar por encima de él ante los ojos del Lord y no podía permitirlo así que siempre les mentía y decía que, simplemente, quería hacer un buen trabajo. Todos sabían que le gustaba ser el estudiante modelo, ¿por qué tendrían entonces que sospechar?

Dorcas le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo entonces y él sintió cómo su corazón su aceleraba. Todo aquel paripé estaba valiendo la pena.

\- No te preocupes, todavía tenemos tiempo, además, con todo lo que estoy encontrando yo creo que tendremos de sobra.

\- No me gusta depender solo del trabajo de los demás.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta y, la verdad, es algo que me ha sorprendido mucho. – Dijo sin querer. Al darse cuenta de ello se puso completamente roja y bajó la mirada. Había cogido algo de confianza con Regulus, pero aún así seguía intimidándola un poco.

\- ¿Cómo? – Él frunció el ceño y la escrutó durante unos instantes, sin comprender a qué se refería la chica.

\- Bueno, se dicen muchas cosas de ti…

\- Oh, claro, eso. – Sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza y ella por fin volvió a mirarlo. – A la gente le gusta mucho hablar.

\- E inventar. – Añadió Dorcas, sorprendiéndolo. – No creo que seas como dicen que eres. Si realmente lo fueras no estarías trabajando así de bien conmigo.

\- Contigo es muy fácil trabajar. – Murmuró. No supo que otra cosa responder, no podía decirle lo que ella quería escuchar porque no era verdad, pero tampoco podía confirmarle lo contrario sin exponerse demasiado. Él no era el chico que Dorcas creía, pero a él le encantaba que ella pensara que sí.

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Regulus. – La castaña suspiró y volvió a fijar la vista en los libros. No quería meterse en terreno peligroso, pero en su interior algo le decía que aquel chico no era tan malo como lo pintaban los demás. – Si fueras así lo único que harías sería lanzarme miradas de desprecio e ignorarme.

\- No me conoces, Dorcas.

\- Lo sé, pero después de estas últimas semanas soy incapaz de creer que seas simplemente un desalmado. Quizás estoy un poco loca, no lo sé. – Se mordió el labio y empezó a recoger sus cosas. – Lo mejor será que me marche, no debería haberte dicho esto, no quería importunarte, soy un poco bocazas a veces.

\- No te vayas. – Le pidió en voz baja y casi suplicante.

\- Es lo mejor. – Contestó la castaña.

\- No me ha molestado lo que has dicho. – Insistió el heredero de los Black. – Aunque me cuesta entender por qué lo has hecho.

\- A veces, cuando creo que algo es verdad, cuando mi corazón está seguro de lo que sea, lo suelto sin más. – Explicó tras dudar unos instantes. – Y algo me dice, aunque no estoy muy segura de qué, que tú no eres el chico frío y malvado que todos creen, que escondes mucho más.

\- ¿Y por qué lo crees?

\- Porque me miras de reojo mientras leo y me escuchas aunque esté diciendo la mayor de las tonterías. No harías eso si me despreciaras.

\- A lo mejor soy un buen actor. – Replicó el chico.

\- Eso no lo pongo en duda, Regulus. – Se puso de pie y sonrió. – Eres probablemente el mejor de los actores, en el mundo muggle estoy segura de que triunfarías aunque no creo que eso gustara mucho precisamente a los que te rodean.

\- Dorcas, no te metas en lo que no sabes. – La miró con decisión, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada, sorprendiéndolo. Poca gente hacía aquello.

\- Ya te he dicho antes que no quería importunarte, has sido tú quien ha insistido. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero tienes razón, lo mejor será que me marche, ya terminaremos el trabajo otro día. Lo mejor será que olvidemos todo esto.

\- Sí, quizás.

El chico empezó a recoger sus cosas en su silencio mientras ella abandonaba la biblioteca. Sentía una fuerte punzada en el estómago. Dorcas lo había calado muy bien, sabía más de él de lo que le gustaría y se lo había dejado completamente claro. No le gustaba actuar así, no quería que se enfadara con él, ni que creyera lo mismo que los demás, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Aquello era lo mejor para ambos. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Por una vez no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, de las elecciones que había tomado, del rumbo que debía seguir. No lo pensó mucho, sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de hacerlo. Cogió sus libros y salió apresuradamente de la sala. Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que llegara a su Sala Común. Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente, buscándola con la mirada, pero incapaz de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, temeroso de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Solo cuando por fin vio su melena castaña recogida en una coleta alta, a escasos metros de la entrada de Hufflepuff, en un corredor vació, la llamó.

\- ¡Dorcas!

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, y le dedicó una mirada confundida.

\- ¿Por qué crees todo eso? ¿Por qué no te limitas a pensar como los demás y tenerme miedo?

\- Porque tengo fe en las personas. – Contestó ella. – Y eso, Regulus Black, te incluye a ti.


	17. Chapter 17

\- A ver, pongamos que yo no consigo liarme con Marlene porque no me apetece, no porque ella no quiera. – Dijo Sirius a James mientras comían, ante la divertida mirada de Peter que acababa de enterarse de la apuesta que sus dos amigos habían hecho. – ¿Quedaría invalidada entonces?

\- No. – El chico sonrió al decir aquello. – No te está resultando tan fácil como creías, ¿eh?

\- De eso nada, es solo que no me apetece volver a ligarme a la rubita. – Mintió. – Me gustaría liarme mejor con, no sé, esa morena de ahí que no me quita el ojo desde que he entrado al comedor. – Señaló con la cabeza a una chica de quinto que estaba al final de la mesa. Ella, al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro la miraba, se sonrojo. – ¿No puedo cambiar?

\- Claro que no. La apuesta fue clara: o Marlene o nada.

\- ¿Pero por qué tienes tanto interés en que vuelva a besarla?

\- Porque sí.

\- Porque todos sabemos que te mueres por ella y nos encanta ver cómo lucháis contra vuestros sentimientos. – Intervino Peter, conteniendo la risa a duras penas. – Igual que en el partido de quidditch.

\- Ese habría sido un buen momento para besarla. – Comentó James. – ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Le salvaste la vida, podías haberte hecho el héroe y aprovechado para darle un beso de cine muggle en ese momento.

\- No era la ocasión apropiada. – Murmuró, bajando la vista.

\- Ya, claro, eso lo dices porque ella te habría abofeteado tan fuerte que habríais acabado los dos cayéndoos de la escoba. – James estalló en carcajadas y Peter se unió a ellas.

\- Eso habría sido buenísimo. – Comentó. – O quizás le habría hecho la cobra del siglo.

\- Eso habría sido todavía mejor. – El pelinegro tuvo que secarse algunas lágrimas de la risa. – Deberías haberlo intentado definitivamente, habría servido para que perdieras la apuesta y también para reírnos de ti.

\- Muy graciosos.

Sirius suspiró. Cada día le costaba más aquello. Nunca les mentía a sus amigos y odiaba ocultarles que Marlene y él estaban viéndose en secreto. Por las noches se escabullían y se enrollaban en el sofá de la Sala Común o salían a los jardines o la Torre de Astronomía – cuando él podía coger la capa de invisibilidad de James sin que este se diera cuenta –. Le encantaba todo de Marlene. Era apasionada como la que más, pero al mismo tiempo adoraba la timidez que mostraba cada vez que él avanzaba un poco. Aunque hasta ese momento únicamente la había visto sin camiseta. Ella no había querido ir más allá y él respetaba todas sus decisiones. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al recordarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con aquel sujetador blanco con pequeñas flores de color rosado, mordiéndose el labio y gimiendo levemente mientras él besaba y mordía su cuello y jugaba con su ombligo. Le encantaría poder acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Quién hubiera dicho que él podía ser tan caballeroso.

\- Hola, chicos.

La voz de Remus lo sacó de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la protagonista de estos frente a él. Marlene llevaba el pelo recogido sobre el hombro derecho y él sabía perfectamente por qué. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él sonrió de medio lado y ella se puso completamente roja. Iba a matarlo, si no borraba esa estúpida sonrisa de sus labios lo mataría. Ya se lo dijo la noche anterior, al darse cuenta de la marca que había dejado en su cuello, pero en ese momento estaba más dispuesta que nunca a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y esa cara, Marlene? – Le preguntó de forma burlona, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Es que te he visto y se me han quitado hasta las ganas de comer. – Replicó ella con un poco de sorna, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y por eso te pones roja? Qué curioso…

La rubia no contesto, sino que se limitó a sentarse entre Remus y Lily, justo frente al pelinegro. La pelirroja se acercó entonces a ella, para que los chicos no se enteraran de su conversación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien de verdad? Llevas todo el día rarísima.

\- Sí, Lils. – Mintió. Claro que no estaba bien. No podía permitir que alguien descubriera el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, tendría que dar mil explicaciones y no quería que nadie supiera que se estaba liando con Sirius. ¡Incluso había dejado que él la viera sin camiseta! Pero pensaba devolvérsela cuando menos se lo esperara. – Es solo que he dormido regular, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Lily asintió, aunque la explicación de Marlene no la había convencido en absoluto. Sabía que ocultaba algo y no entendía por qué no se lo contaba. ¿Estaría viéndose con alguien? Eso explicaría por qué se había despertado tan temprano y se había esforzado tanto para que su pelo se fijara de aquella forma. No quería vulnerar su intimidad, ni meterse en su vida privada, pero se moría de curiosidad.

\- Oye, Evans, ¿cuándo vamos a empezar el trabajo? – Le preguntó Sirius, para su sorpresa.

\- Pues, cuando quieras. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Cuanto antes mejor.

\- Por favor, no habléis de ese maldito trabajo. – Marlene bufó y Sirius no pudo evitar suspirar. – No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de quedar con ese imbécil.

\- Ahí te doy la razón. – Dijo el chico. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que la rubia tuviera que quedar a solas con ese. No se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

\- ¿Todavía no has hablado con él? – Se interesó por saber Lily.

\- No se ha acercado a hablar conmigo y no pienso ir detrás de él.

\- Pues deberías hacerlo, no tenéis mucho tiempo. – La reprendió ligeramente Remus. – Sé que Quejicus es un poco imbécil, pero no te queda otra.

\- A lo mejor debería acercarme ahora a la mesa de Slytherin. – Murmuró, un poco dubitativa. Le daba un poco de respeto acercarse a ese grupo de, estaba segura, mortífagos, pero si no le quedaba otra lo haría. Sopesó sus posibilidades durante unos segundos y, finalmente, suspiró y se puso de pie. – Sí, iré ahora. No tengo hambre así que paso de comer. Os veré luego.

Empezó a andar hacia el lugar donde almorzaban las serpientes, pero antes de llegar, una mano en su brazo la detuvo. Se giró y frunció el ceño al ver a Sirius allí.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- No me fío ni un pelo de mi hermano y sus amigos. – Respondió antes de que ella pudiera siquiera terminar la pregunta. – Voy contigo.

\- No necesito protección, Sirius.

\- Me da igual, yo voy contigo.

\- Cabezota. – La rubia bufó y terminó de recorrer el camino, seguida del pelinegro. Se detuvo justo delante del otro chico y carraspeó para atraer su atención. Pronto notó tanto su mirada como la de Regulus, Avery y Mulciber clavadas en ella. – Snape, no sé si sabes que tenemos que hacer juntos el trabajo de Herbología. Me gustaría terminarlo cuanto antes así que te veré esta tarde en cuanto acaben las clases en la Biblioteca, sin excusas. ¿Todo claro?

\- No me das órdenes, McKinnon. – Contestó con tranquilidad, haciendo que sus amigos lanzaran carcajadas burlonas.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que no me hace ninguna gracia trabajar contigo y que no quieres verme de malas así que vas a venir a esa hora y vamos a hacer el trabajo antes de la hora de cenar. – Dijo, tratando de no subir el tono de voz. Sirius, detrás de ella, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. – Y no intentes hacerte el gallito delante de tus amigos, no te servirá de nada.

\- Te repito que no me das órdenes así que baja un poco ese tonito de falsa superioridad. – Replicó antes de suspirar. – Pero tienes razón en que lo mejor será terminar ese dichoso trabajo cuanto antes así que ahí nos veremos.

\- Bien. – Se dio la vuelta y agarró a Sirius del brazo. – Vamos, Sirius.

\- Adiós, hermanito. – Dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Regulus.

\- Adiós, traidor. – Se obligó a responder él, dedicándole un gesto prácticamente idéntico. Siempre les habían dicho que se parecían mucho y eso se notaba especialmente en ese tipo de detalles.

Marlene salió de allí a paso apresurado, tirando del brazo del chico que intentaba disimular y fingía que las palabras de su hermano pequeño no le habían dolido. Salieron del Gran Comedor y ella lo condujo hasta uno de los pasillos cercanos. Lo pegó contra la pared, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con fuerza. Él deslizó sus manos sobre sus caderas y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, tratando de borrar así de su mente lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que ese era el motivo por el que Marlene se estaba arriesgando tanto y pensaba aprovecharlo. Cuando se separaron, le dio un beso en la frente y ella lo abrazó, con las mejillas rojas.

\- Es un gilipollas. – Murmuró. – Ese comentario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

\- Es un Black. – Respondió él, también en un susurro.

\- Sí, supongo que la estupidez os viene de familia.

Marlene se separó de él y ambos sonrieron levemente sin poder evitarlo. Ella suspiró aliviada al ver que la expresión de horror contenido había desaparecido de los ojos grises de Sirius.

\- Deberíamos ir a la torre o a cualquier otro lugar. – Sugirió el chico entonces. – Los demás no tardarán en salir y si nos ven aquí…

No pudo terminar la frase. Las voces de James y Lily – peleando como siempre – lo interrumpieron. Sus cuatro amigos aparecieron en el pasillo y se quedaron quietos al verlos ahí parados.

\- ¿Qué hacéis ahí? – Preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Marlene me ha sacado del comedor porque he estado a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Regulus y estaba tratando de tranquilizarme. – Contestó el chico. Técnicamente aquello no era una mentira.

\- No tendría que haberme acompañado a la mesa de Slytherin, podía encargarme de todo yo solita como, de hecho, he hecho. – Añadió ella, negando con la cabeza, pero dedicándole al mismo tiempo una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Lo que tú digas.

\- Me adelanto un poco, ¿vale, chicos? Tengo prisa. – Cuanto antes se alejara de Sirius mejor, no podía permitir que los demás sospecharan.

La rubia empezó a andar hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de él volvió a detenerla.

\- ¡Por cierto, Marlene, hay mil maneras mejores de cubrir un chupetón que esa!

Sintió cómo si le hubieran tirado por encima un jarro de agua fría y apretó los puños mientras sentía su cara arder. Aceleró el paso, agradeciendo el no haberse girado y con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Definitivamente, iba a matar a Sirius Black.

* * *

\- ¿El traidor de tu hermano está saliendo con esa asquerosa mestiza, Reg? – Le preguntó Mulciber nada más ver a los dos chicos salir por la puerta.

\- Ni lo sé, ni me importa. – Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Sinceramente me espero cualquier cosa de él, aunque creo que eso de salir con chicas de forma seria no va con él.

\- Al menos la chica es guapa y tiene buen cuerpo. – Avery sonrió y todos en la mesa supieron automáticamente en qué estaba pensando. – Si renegara de su parte muggle…

El menor de los Black negó con la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Detestaba a aquellos estúpidos. Si fingía ser su amigo era únicamente porque el Lord lo vería con buenos ojos.

\- Al Señor Tenebroso no le hará gracia cuando se entere.

\- El Señor Tenebroso sabe perfectamente que los Black estamos entregados a la causa y que Sirius ya no forma parte de la familia. – Replicó antes de que se atreviera a añadir algo más y le dedicó una de sus miradas Black que tan bien sus padres le habían enseñado.

\- Aún así deberíamos hacer algo. – Insistió Avery.

\- Una pequeña advertencia. – Añadió Mulciber.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad está con ella. – Dijo Regulus, tratando de detenerlos. Si su hermano era lo suficientemente valiente para estar con la chica que quería sin pensar en las consecuencias, él le aplaudía. Ojalá él hubiera sido capaz de decirle que no a sus padres el día que lo llevaron ante Lord Voldemort para que lo marcara; ojalá él no tuviera que fingir que los despreciaba tanto a él como a Dorcas. Odiaba a los impuros como los demás, pero no podía evitar dudar cuando se trataba de alguno de ellos. No quería hacerle daño a Sirius, a pesar de todo era su hermano, pero no podía decir que no. Sospecharían y lo verían con malos ojos y él no podía permitirlo.

\- Si no lo está, no tardará. O, si no, ¿por qué ha venido hasta aquí con ella? – Avery lanzó una carcajada. – Teme que le hagamos algo y justo de eso debemos aprovecharnos.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur Weasley suspiró al mirar la hora en su reloj. Ya era más de medianoche y él seguía en el Ministerio. Últimamente tenían mucho trabajo, los mortífagos usaban la magia de forma despreocupada y su departamento debía lidiar con las consecuencias. Cerró la carpeta que había estado ojeando y apoyó un par de dedos en su frente, tratando de hacer que el dolor remitiera un poco.

\- Márchate, Weasley. – Le dijo su jefe, entrando al pequeño despacho. – Mañana ya terminarás eso, por hoy ya es suficiente.

\- De acuerdo, señor.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el desierto vestíbulo para desaparecerse. Cerró los ojos y, en seguida, apareció en el salón de su casa. Iba a subir directamente al dormitorio, agotado, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta del bulto que yacía en el sofá. Molly estaba hecha un pequeño ovillo, cubierta por una fina manta. Él se acercó y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

\- Mols. – La llamó, rozando su hombro con suavidad. – Cielo, ya estoy en casa.

\- ¿Arthur…? – Abrió los ojos levemente y arrugó la frente. – ¿Qué hora es?

\- Más de las doce y media. Siento haber vuelto tan tarde.

\- Me he quedado dormida, lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, caramelito. – Dijo. La cogió en brazos y la levantó, haciendo que lanzara una carcajada. – Es hora de dormir, ¿no?

\- Te vas a hacer daño. – Protestó, aunque apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- De eso nada. – El pelirrojo sonrió. – Además, hacía mucho que no te llevaba así a la cama.

\- Yo diría que desde nuestra noche de bodas. – Molly sonrió con dulzura. – Y ya hace unos cuantos años de eso.

Subió las escaleras con delicadeza y entró al dormitorio principal. La tumbó en la cama y la besó antes de ir hacia el armario para sacar su pijama y cambiarse.

\- ¿Qué tal los niños?

\- Bien. – Contestó ella, incorporándose un poco. – Percy se ha pasado media tarde llorando, pero Bill y Charlie están como siempre. Te echan de menos, me han preguntado por qué últimamente nunca estás en casa.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. – Terminó de vestirse y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella. – Este fin de semana podríamos salir a comer al campo.

\- Me parece una idea genial. – Molly sonrió. – También han estado hoy aquí mis hermanos.

\- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Todo bien? – Se interesó por saber.

\- Ellos siempre me dicen lo mismo; aunque las cosas vayan mal, dicen que van bien para no preocuparme. – Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – Espero que todo vaya bien de verdad.

\- Seguro que sí, no te preocupes.

Arthur la besó y Molly sintió cómo se relajaba por completo con aquel simple gesto. Había vuelto otra noche junto a ella, estaba bien y a salvo. De momento, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Marlene no sabía por qué había bajado aquella noche a encontrarse con Sirius. Llevaba dos días sin hablarle debido a su comentario sobre el chupetón que le había costado una conversación larga y algo embarazosa con Lily y Remus. Los dos sospechaban que se estaba viendo con alguien y estaban dispuestos a sonsacarle la verdad. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo mientras las palabras que dijeron volvían a su mente.

\- Venga, Lene, cuéntanoslo. – Le pidió la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada de cachorrito abandonado. – ¿Con quién te estás viendo?

\- Con un chico, pero no voy a deciros quién es. – Contestó finalmente, después de dudar un poco. Sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo después de lo que había dicho Sirius, pero no estaba dispuesta a decirles que, precisamente, había sido él quien le había hecho aquel chupetón.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – Lily bufó, un poco frustrada.

\- Venga, Lene, cuéntanoslo, somos tus amigos. – Remus enarcó ambas cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. – Si no nos lo dices empezaremos a pensar que te estás viendo con alguien raro.

\- ¿Raro?

\- Sí, ya sabes. – Insistió él. Era consciente de que iba por el buen camino y de que aquella era la mejor forma de enterarse. – Un chico de cuarto, un Slytherin o, no sé, alguien como Sirius.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Rem? – Abrió mucho los ojos, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

\- No lo sé, ¿qué estoy insinuando?

\- Que estoy viéndome con Sirius.

\- Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

\- Venga ya. – Lily estalló en carcajadas. – ¿Cómo va a estar viéndose con él? No digas tonterías, Remus.

\- Antes de salir con él preferiría dejar que el Expreso de Hogwarts me atropellara.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices… - El hombro lobo negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. Tenía sus sospechas y sabía que, tarde o temprano, acabaría por confirmarlas. Esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran juntos.

\- Es que no sé cómo puedes pensar eso. Sirius es un imbécil.

\- Es buena gente a ratos. – Lo defendió con una sonrisa. – Pero entonces, ¿quién es el chico misterioso?

\- No seáis cotillas. – La rubia negó con la cabeza. – No pienso decíroslo.

Los otros dos, después de insistir un poco más, se dieron finalmente por vencidos y dejaron la conversación aunque ambos sabían que en algún momento descubrirían quién era el ligue secreto de Marlene.

* * *

\- Por un momento temí que no bajaras.

No se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Sirius. Subió las piernas al sofá y las abrazó, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva. Él se sentó junto a ella y le dedicó una mirada un poco preocupada. No debería haberle hecho aquel comentario. Su intención no había sido mala, pero al parecer ella se había tomado aquella broma fatal.

\- No estoy muy segura de por qué lo he hecho. – Respondió finalmente tras guardar silencio unos instantes. Se giró para mirarlo y él apretó los labios. – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- Pues habla.

\- Tienes que prometerme primero que no me matarás.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo y él bajó la mirada, nervioso. – Sirius…

\- James y yo hicimos una apuesta poco antes de volver al colegio. – Empezó a decir. – Apostamos sobre ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- James me dijo que no podría volver a liarme contigo por mucho que lo intentara y yo le dije que lo conseguiría si me lo proponía. – Siguió diciendo. – Me dio de plazo hasta el 31 de octubre y me dijo que si perdía tendría que declararte mi amor delante de todo el Gran Comedor, subido en una escoba y en calzoncillos y, si él perdía, él se declararía así a Evans.

\- No es verdad… - Marlene sentía en ese momento un torbellino de emociones. Se puso de pie y empezó a andar mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Por una parte se sentía la mayor idiota del mundo por haber caído en aquella trampa y por otra notaba cómo la rabia crecía en su interior. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Sirius, consciente de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, hizo un _mufliato_ y cerró los ojos. – ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¿Todo esto ha sido una mentira? ¿Todas estas noches a escondidas? ¿El día que me llevaste al hospital lo hiciste solo para lograr eso? ¡Eres un gilipollas, Sirius Black! No sé por qué llegué a creer por un momento que habías cambiado, eres despreciable.

\- Marlene, espera, dame un segundo. – Él también se levantó y la detuvo agarrándola de los brazos.

\- ¡No!

\- No le he dicho a James que nos hemos estado liando. – Consiguió decir antes de que ella empezara a gritar de nuevo. La rubia lo miró extrañada y lo dejó continuar. No se esperaba aquello. – No se lo he dicho ni se lo diré si tú no quieres. Me arrepentí de haber apostado eso nada más cerrar la apuesta y llevo desde que te besé intentando sacarte el tema, pero sabía que te lo tomarías así de mal y me daba miedo perderte.

\- ¿Perderme? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada irónica. – Supongo que para ti será duro tener que buscarte a otra tía a la que besar.

\- Marlene…

\- Puede que no se lo hayas dicho, pero la apuesta está ahí. – Negó con la cabeza. – No sé cómo habéis sido capaces. Sois dos cretinos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Me merezco todos los insultos que se te ocurran.

\- El 31 es mañana, ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer?

\- Lo que tú me digas. – Contestó con sinceridad, dedicándole una mirada suplicante. – Me da igual perder esa apuesta si así dejas de estar enfadada conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que esto se me va a pasar si sigues guardando el secreto? – Negó con la cabeza. – Esto se ha terminado, Sirius. No pienso volver a verme contigo.

\- Marlene…

\- Deja de repetir mi nombre una y otra vez mientras buscas excusas. No podrás hacer nada para que cambie de opinión.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Él la vio marchar y, en cuanto terminó de subir las escaleras y desapareció por el pasillo de las chicas, se dejó caer en el sofá y enterró la cara entre las manos. La había cagado pero bien.

* * *

\- Esta noche es la gran noche, ¿eh?

James llevaba todo el día riéndose de él y recordándole lo que tendría que hacer en la cena, pero Sirius no era capaz casi ni de responder. Le había afectado muchísimo la pelea con Marlene. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba y sabía que, por mucho que intentara picarla, tampoco respondería.

\- ¿No respondes? – Insistió. – Qué mal perder tienes.

Gruñó un poco y fijó su mirada en el trabajo de Encantamientos que tenía que terminar. Solo quería que lo de aquella noche pasara rápido y que ella no lo matara. Aunque, bueno, quizás así le diría algo.

\- Cállate, James. No me apetece hablar de tu absurda apuesta.

\- Lo que yo decía: mal perdedor.

Empezó a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver a Marlene acercándose a ellos. La rubia avanzaba con paso decidido y es que sabía que si se detenía se echaría atrás. Le había dado muchas vueltas a aquello. Al principio había decidido dejar que Sirius perdiera la apuesta como castigo por lo que le había hecho y también por el comentario del chupetón – que todavía se lo tenía guardado –, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaría para ella y no quería pasar tantísima vergüenza. No pensaba volver a acercarse a él después de aquello y ya encontraría otra forma de hacerle pagar lo del comentario, pero aquella era la única solución que se le ocurría en ese momento. Se acercó a Sirius, que acababa de levantar la cabeza y lo miraba extrañado, apoyó ambas manos en su cara y lo besó. Él, al principio, se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer – aquello le había pillado completamente por sorpresa –, pero en seguida empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, tomando el control del beso y profundizándolo. Se separaron jadeantes después de unos instantes.

\- Ya tienes tu victoria, Black. – Dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada herida que mostraba todo lo que sentía. Aquella traición le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

\- Espera, ¿se lo has contado? – James abrió mucho la boca. – ¡Eso es trampa!

\- No… no dijimos que no pudiera decírselo en ningún momento. – Murmuró él, todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? Adoraba sus besos y por ser un bocazas y un chulo tendría que renunciar a ellos.

\- Que sea la última vez que hacéis una apuesta sobre mí porque la próxima vez quizás no sea tan simpática y acabéis los dos retorciéndoos en un baño después de haber tomado algo impregnado con alguna poción laxante. – Añadió la chica antes de darse la vuelta.

\- Marlene…

\- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida, Black.

Y dicho esto volvió a su dormitorio, ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban todos los que se encontraban en la Sala Común. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de explicarle a Lily que James iba a hacerle pasar vergüenza por su culpa.


	19. Chapter 19

James se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada del Gran Comedor y tomó una bocanada de aire. Nunca pensó que Sirius le contaría lo de la apuesta a Marlene y, mucho menos, que ella lo ayudaría. Agarró con fuerza su escoba y soltó el aire. No podía hacer ya nada para librarse de aquello, había tratado de impugnar la apuesta, pero el otro chico había sido claro: había perdido y tenía que cumplir lo pactado. Incluso le había elegido los calzoncillos – unos de lentejuelas doradas que prefería no saber de dónde había sacado – y había dibujado sobre su pecho un corazón rojo dentro del cual había escrito el nombre de Lily. Solo esperaba que la pelirroja no le lanzara una maldición. Se armó de valor, se subió en la escoba, tomó impulso y abrió la puerta. Entró volando al comedor, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. McGonagall se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, pero él comenzó a hablar antes de que esta pudiera decir algo.

\- ¡Lily Evans! – Exclamó mientras se acercaba a la chica, que se había puesto completamente roja y permanecía sentada únicamente porque Marlene y Remus la estaban sujetando. – Esta noche, delante de todos nuestros compañeros, quiero profesarte mi amor eterno. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, pelirroja, así que, ¿quieres ir a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade conmigo?

\- Claro que no. – Respondió ella rápidamente, haciendo que sus compañeros estallaran en carcajadas. Forcejeó un poco y consiguió librarse del agarre de los otros dos. Se puso de pie, cogió su copa de zumo y se la tiró a la cara. – Eres un imbécil, Potter.

\- Venga, Evans…

\- No. – Lo cortó mientras sacaba su varita. Lo apuntó y él tragó saliva. – Sabía que no tenía que haber bajado al comedor, pero pensé que no serías capaz.

\- Una apuesta es una apuesta, Evans. – Murmuró Sirius.

\- Tú calla, nada de esto estaría pasando si te hubieras mantenido alejado de Marlene. – La rubia bajó la cabeza y él apartó la mirada.

\- Chicos, que haya paz. – Intervino Remus, mirando a los cuatro preocupado.

\- Eso, no os peleéis por esta tontería.

\- Peter, ¿en serio crees que esto es una tontería? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Estos dos tienen que aprender que no son los reyes del mundo, que no pueden hacer todo lo que quieran cuando quieran, que no pueden tratar a los demás como si fueran seres inferiores.

\- Nosotros no somos así. – Se apresuró a decir James. El Gran Comedor estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir aquella discusión.

\- Claro que lo sois y yo estoy muy harta de vuestra actitud. No sois más que unos niñatos que no saben nada del mundo y creen que por tener un par de sonrisas bonitas ya lo tienen todo hecho.

\- ¿Y tú sabes mucho del mundo, Evans? – Sirius se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada desafiante. – ¿Crees que sabes más de él que yo? Porque mi vida no ha sido precisamente un camino de rosas.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que Lily no ha querido decir eso. – Marlene también se levantó. Su amiga se había quedado completamente callada y había apartado la mirada, consciente de que el chico tenía razón y ella había metido la pata. Por suerte la rubia no iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así. – Sabemos que tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero también que dentro de este colegio crees que eres un rey que puede jugar con todo el mundo.

\- Marlene, eso no es así.

\- Me has demostrado lo contrario, Black. – Negó con la cabeza. – Y te recuerdo que para ti vuelvo a ser McKinnon.

Los dos se dedicaron una mirada cargada de dolor, de angustia y de tristeza y guardaron silencio, incapaces de decir nada más. Sirius sabía que había sido un idiota pero, ¿por qué ella no podía perdonarlo sin más? ¡Ya le había dicho que nunca fue su intención jugar con sus sentimientos y que no se había vuelto a liar con ella solo por esa maldita apuesta!

\- Bien, si ya han terminado su discusión creo que tengo algo que decir. – Todos se volvieron hacia la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor que los miraba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados. – Señor Potter, señorita Evans, señor Black y señorita McKinnon están ustedes castigados. Especialmente usted, señor Potter.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – Protestó la rubia. – Lily y yo solo somos víctimas, ¿por qué se nos castiga? ¡No hemos hecho nada!

\- La señorita Evans le ha tirado una copa de zuma por encima al señor Potter y usted, señorita McKinnon, se ha enzarzado en una disputa con el señor Black. – Respondió con tranquilidad. – Quiero verlos a los cuatro mañana nada más terminar las clases en mi despacho y le descontaré 50 puntos a Gryffindor por la discusión y el numerito de la escoba.

\- Profesora…

\- No, Marlene, déjalo. – La cortó Lily antes de que pudiera decir algo que empeorara la situación. – Tiene razón. No debí hacer eso.

La pelirroja suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se marchó de la sala a paso apresurado. Remus apretó los labios sin poder evitarlo y les dedicó a sus dos amigos una mirada decepcionada. Se sentía mal por Lily y Marlene, James y Sirius tenían que dejar de comportarse como dos niñatos.

\- Estaréis contentos. – Les dijo.

\- Venga, Lunático…

\- Se me ha pasado el hambre. – Marlene se puso de pie y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. – Hasta mañana, Peter; hasta mañana, Rem.

\- Adiós, Marlene.

La rubia salió y los Merodeadores se quedaron en completo silencio. James se sentó y se cubrió con la túnica que Sirius había llevado. ¿En qué momento se les ocurrió que aquello sería una buena idea? Si antes ya tenía pocas posibilidades con Evans aquello hacía que conseguir una cita fuera una misión imposible.

Los cuatro siguieron comiendo sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin ser conscientes de que justo en el otro extremo del comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, un grupo de alumnos ultimaba los detalles de un plan que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.

* * *

Marlene caminaba lentamente hacia la Sala Común. Iba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza completamente embotada. Le dolía muchísimo lo que había pasado. Siempre había sabido que Sirius no era de fiar, pero algo dentro de ella se había empeñado en creer que había cambiado, que las cosas con ella eran diferentes. Menuda idiota. Ella que se jactaba de no enamorarse, de no dejar que los chicos jugaran con ella… Suspiró. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era pasar del tema y olvidar todo lo que había pasado aquellas últimas semanas.

Siguió andando hasta que un sonido a su espalda la sobresaltó. Se detuvo en seco y se giró. Parecía que alguien había tirado algo, pero no había nadie, ni nada detrás de ella. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Seguro que solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Siguió su camino, pero en seguida tuvo que volver a detenerse. Había escuchado cómo claramente alguien decía su nombre. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y recorrió el pasillo con la mirada. Seguía estando completamente vacío, pero ella sabía que no estaba sola.

\- No me hace ninguna gracia. – Se atrevió a decir, controlando de forma sorprendente el temblor de su voz. – Quien quiera que seas, déjalo antes de que me enfade.

Un rayo pasó junto a ella entonces y no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡Ya está bien!

Sin embargo la cosa solo acababa de empezar. Empezaron a salir rayos de todas partes que, aunque no la alcanzaban, hacían que tuviera que moverse de un lado a otro. Estaba a merced de aquellas personas invisibles y lo sabía. Corría de un lado a otro, evitándolos, pero cada vez que intentaba correr, la detenían. Querían tenerla allí, querían asustarla y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, lo estaban consiguiendo. Sabía que podía convertirse en un objetivo, pero siempre creyó que dentro del colegio estaría a salvo. Al parecer se había equivocado y, además, nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda. Lily estaba en la torre, Remus en el comedor y Sirius… bueno, desde luego él no iba a aparecer de repente. Tendría que salvarse ella sola. Sacó su varita y consiguió detener uno de los hechizos.

\- ¡Lo mejor será que os marchéis! – Gritó, adoptando una pose amenazadora. – El juego se ha acabado.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto. Le lanzaron un rayo que a punto estuvo de impactar en su pecho. Agitó de nuevo la varita y lanzó un ataque aunque, por desgracia, no alcanzó a nadie. Marlene a punto estuvo de proferir un grito de frustración. Aquello no era justo, ellos podían verla a ella, pero ella a ellos no, por lo que le resultaba muy difícil contraatacar o, incluso, evitar sus ataques. De repente, un hechizo le dio en las piernas, paralizándolas, y cayó al suelo.

\- Esto es lo único que una traidora merece. – Dijo una voz procedente de la nada. – Los traidores no serán bien recibidos en el futuro.

\- No soy ninguna traidora, vosotros estáis locos. – Escupió ella, negando con la cabeza y aferrando su varita todavía con más fuerza.

\- Tu sangre no es pura y no te avergüenzas de ello, vas por ahí con sangre sucias, te jactas de odiar al Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos. Eso te convierte en traidora.

\- Os repito que solo sois una panda de locos.

\- Esto ha sido solo una advertencia, McKinnon. La próxima vez no seremos tan amables.

Y dicho esto surgió nuevo hechizo de la nada que la alcanzó de pleno y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

* * *

Sirius estaba a punto de salir del Gran Comedor cuando una nota llegó volando hasta sus manos. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo y la abrió lentamente.

 _"_ _Los traidores recibiréis vuestro merecido. Iremos a por todo lo que quieras, nada estará a salvo si permanece a tu lado, Black"_

Palideció al leer aquellas palabras. ¿A qué se referían? Sabía que los chicos estaban bien, acababa de estar con ellos, seguían cenando. Y, de repente, un nombre pasó por su cabeza.

\- Marlene.

Salió corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor sin poder evitarlo, dejando caer la nota que empezó a arder al entrar en contacto con el suelo. Seguro que se referían a ella pero, por Merlín, no quería ni imaginárselo. El camino se le hizo eterno, como si hubieran alargado todos los corredores, añadido escalones en las escaleras y alzado aún más las torres. No debía haber ido aquel día con ella a la mesa de Slytherin, probablemente alguien – y él estaba prácticamente seguro de quien – había deducido lo que sentía por la chica y había decidido usarlo contra él.

Corrió y no se detuvo hasta que vio un cuerpo envuelto en una túnica negra tumbado en el suelo. Se dejó caer junto a ella y se agachó a su lado. Tenía las mejillas pálidas y el pelo esparcido por el suelo. La levantó levemente y apoyó parte de su cuerpo sobre su regazo. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo al ver que respiraba, debían haberle lanzado solo un _desmaius_.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. – No quería que esto pasara, no quería que te dañaran por mi culpa.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza. ¿Por qué no se había parado a pensar en aquello? ¿Por qué creyó que Marlene estaría a salvo dentro del colegio? Aquello era su culpa, jamás debió fijarse en ella. La había puesto en peligro y lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento para salvarla era alejarla de él por mucho que le doliera. Sabía que no sería fácil, que le costaría apartarse de ella y odiaría ver el odio en la mirada de la chica, pero todo fuera por salvarla.

\- Te prometo que nadie volverá a tocarte ni un pelo. – Siguió susurrando. – Me enfrentaré a quien haga falta, pero estarás a salvo. No voy a dejar que nadie sufra por mí, no voy a permitir que hagan daño a las personas que me rodean para intentar dañarme.

Suspiró y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Quizás aquello no estaba bien, especialmente si tenía en cuenta que ella estaba enfadada con él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquel, se prometió, sería su último beso.

La cogió en brazos y se puso de pie. Mataría a Regulus a la mañana siguiente pero, en ese momento, lo único que le preocupa era que Marlene estuviera bien.


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius fue directamente a buscar a su hermano a la mañana siguiente. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a Marlene. Cuando despertó a la rubia en la Sala Común y escuchó el relato completó tuvo que contenerse para no ir a por Regulus aquella misma mañana. Marlene estaba tan asustada… Ella intentaba disimular y mostrarse entera, pero él pudo leer todo el miedo en el fondo de sus ojos. Y, lo peor de todo, es que en lugar de abrazarla hasta que se calmara, de decirle que todo iría bien y que no permitiría que volvieran a tocarle un pelo como le apetecía, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse, decirle que se tranquilizara y recomendarle que se fuera a dormir antes de marcharse a su habitación. Pudo verla fruncir el ceño, se dio cuenta de cómo lo miró y sintió sus ojos clavados en su nuca mientras se alejaba, pero no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran nada más, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que mantener las distancias y dejar que ella siguiera enfadada. Y Regulus y sus amiguitos iban a pagar por aquello.

Lo encontró saliendo de la biblioteca, acompañado de Dorcas. El menor de los Black no lo vio venir y no pudo evitar que su hermano lo cogiera del cuello de la camisa y lo estampara contra el muro más cercano.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Gritó.

\- ¡¿Cómo os habéis atrevido?! – Respondió él, fulminándolo con la mirada. – ¡Sé que fuisteis vosotros!

\- No sé de qué me hablas. – Mintió. Claro que sabía lo que le pasaba a Sirius, en realidad llevaba esperando aquello desde el ataque. Le extrañaba que hubiera tardado tanto en ir a por él. – Suéltame.

\- No pienso hacerlo, vais a pagar por esto, lo sabes.

\- En cualquier momento puede pasar un profesor.

\- Me da igual, esto es lo único que te mereces. – Tuvo que contener su rabia para no darle un puñetazo en ese mismo instante.

\- Sirius, ¿qué ocurre? – Se atrevió a preguntar entonces Dorcas, muy alarmada.

\- Que te lo cuente él.

\- Dorcas, no…

\- Díselo, cobarde. Dile lo que tus amiguitos y tú le habéis hecho a Marlene.

\- ¿Marlene? – Abrió mucho los ojos, cada vez más asustada. – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Que te lo diga él.

\- Dorcas, no le hagas caso. – Murmuró, empezando a angustiarse. No podía permitir que ella se enterara de aquello y creyera que era un monstruo, no quería que dejara de tener fe en él. Era la única que la conservaba, la única que creía en su redención y la salvación de su alma. – Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Puede que no directamente, pero sé que has participado. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás incluso has sido tú quien ha ideado el plan, no me extrañaría tratándose de ti.

\- De verdad, Dorcas, yo no he hecho nada.

\- ¡Deja de mentir! – Exclamó Sirius, cada vez más furioso. – Anoche atacaron a Marlene, la dejaron desmayada en medio de un pasillo solo por estar cerca de mí.

\- ¿Qué? – La Hufflepuff se quedó boquiabierta. ¿De verdad Regulus había hecho eso? Sabía que no era el mejor chico del mundo, pero tampoco se esperaba aquello o, al menos, no lo esperaba dentro del colegio.

\- No le hagas caso.

\- Dorcas, no mentiría en algo así. – Insistió el mayor. Apretó un poco más sus manos en su ropa e hizo de tripas corazón antes de seguir. – Solo te diré una cosa Regulus. Dejadla tranquila, no hay nada entre Marlene y yo, solo me acerqué a ella para ganar esa maldita apuesta, necesitaba que ella creyera que me importaba, pero realmente no me importa en absoluto.

\- Te estás tomando demasiadas molestias por alguien que ni siquiera te importa, ¿no te parece? – Replicó. Conocía a su hermano, podía intentar engañar a los demás, pero él sabía la verdad.

\- No os atreváis a volver a tocarle ni un solo pelo porque puede que entonces yo no sea tan amable. – Lo soltó y se volvió parar mirar a la castaña, que los miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad, miedo y decepción. – No te acerques a él, Dorcas. Eres una buena chica, me caes bien y no quiero que acabes mal.

\- No puedes decidir por ella. – Murmuró Regulus.

\- No lo hago, solo le cuento qué ha pasado para que pueda ver cómo eres realmente. – Sonrió levemente y volvió a mirarla. – Eres demasiado buena. Hazme caso y aléjate por tu propia seguridad.

\- Dorcas, por favor…

Ella negó con la cabeza y la súplica murió en su boca. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, seguida por el otro chico, y Regulus no pudo evitar suspirar. Quizás aquello había sido lo mejor. Un Black no suplicaba, no pedía, no rogaba, se mantenía siempre fuerte y él había estado a punto de olvidarlo todo por aquella chica. La vio girar el pasillo e intercambió una última mirada con Sirius. Él nunca había querido hacerle daño a Marlene, pero no había podido oponerse al plan, los demás habrían sospechado y él no podía permitir eso. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la espalda en la pared y suspiró con resignación. No le había gustado nada la forma en la que Dorcas lo había mirado. Por una vez le había mirado como lo que era, como lo que se sentía y eso le había partido el corazón.

* * *

Lily y Remus estudiaban en silencio en la biblioteca. Les encantaba ir juntos, compartir mesa y pasar las horas en silencio entre libros. A menudo la pelirroja sentía que él era el único que podía comprender por completo su pasión por los libros y su sed de conocimientos, ambos solían bromear diciendo que deberían haber acabado en Ravenclaw. Aunque ese día ambos estaban un poco más distraídos de lo habitual y no podían evitar mirar de reojo a la extraña pareja que intentaba hacer un trabajo un par de mesas a su derecha. Lily sabía que Severus no era un mal chico en el fondo, pero también que se había dejado influenciar mucho por sus compañeros y había acabado eligiendo el mal camino. Jamás podría perdonarle el que la hubiera llamado "sangre sucia" delante de todos sus compañeros y le inquietaba un poco la posibilidad de que le hiciera o dijera algo a la rubia. Con lo temperamental que era aquello podría terminar muy mal. Y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, no quería que Severus sufriera ningún daño.

\- Tranquilízate, Lene se las puede apañar bien sola. – La voz de Remus la sobresaltó y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño bote que le provocó una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo sé. – Murmuró. – Es solo que creo que, como él le diga algo, esto puede acabar muy mal.

\- Se lo tendría merecido desde luego.

\- ¿Tú estás trabajando bien con esa Slytherin? – Le preguntó, intentando cambiar un poco de tema. No se sentía cómoda hablando de lo que realmente opinaba de su antiguo amigo. Ni siquiera con Remus.

\- Sí, solo me ha lanzado un par de pullitas sobre los mestizos. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Sirius y tú habéis empezado ya?

\- No. – Lily suspiró. – Es imposible hacer nada con él. Intenté proponerle quedar el otro día, pero me respondió que "no aceptaba citas con las novias de sus amigos" y se marchó corriendo antes de que pudiera replicarle. Tenemos que entregarlo pronto, no sé qué hacer ya.

\- ¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda? – El chico sonrió y cerró su libro. – Vamos, recoge tus cosas. Vamos a hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué? – Negó con la cabeza. – Estamos estudiando y además...

\- Marlene estará bien, ya te lo he dicho. – Se levantó y enarcó una ceja. – Vamos, tenemos que arreglar esto como sea.

\- Está bien. – Asintió levemente y recogió sus cosas. – Pero no creo que ni siquiera tú puedas convencerlo, es un auténtico vago.

\- Tengo mis recursos. – Le guiñó un ojo y ambos sonrieron.

Salieron de la biblioteca tras intercambiar una última mirada de ánimo a Marlene y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, atravesaron el pequeño túnel y buscaron al pelinegro por toda la Sala Común, pero no lo encontraron. Sin embargo, vieron a Peter sentado en el sofá conversando con una chica de quinto.

\- Odio tener que interrumpirle cuando está con la chica que le gusta, – Comentó Remus, contestando de esta forma a la pregunta que la pelirroja le estaba haciendo con la mirada. – pero tengo que saber si él ha visto a Sirius. No tardo, espérame aquí.

Ella asintió y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Qué calladito se lo tenía Peter. Observó a la chica durante unos instantes, tratando de recordar su nombre o cualquier cosa sobre ella, pero no lo consiguió. Debía ser una chica bastante tranquila, conocía – como buena prefecta que era – a la mayoría de alumnos destacables (tanto para bien como para mal) y ella no le sonaba. Esperaba que las cosas le salieran bien a Peter, era un buen chico, algo tímido e inseguro, y estaba convencida de que salir con esa chica sería bueno para su autoestima.

\- Peter, ¿has visto a Sirius? – Le preguntó Remus, disculpándose con la mirada. – No quiere ponerse a hacer el trabajo con Lily y la está esquivando así que no me queda más remedio que intervenir.

\- Está en el dormitorio, no ha salido en todo el día pero no nos ha querido decir ni a James ni a mí qué le pasa. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Quizás tú tengas más suerte.

\- A saber qué le habrá pasado.

\- Estará triste porque Marlene no le habla desde lo de la apuesta. – Sugirió. Le daba un poco de pena su amigo. Sabía que sentía más cosas de las que decía por Marlene (tenía ojos en la cara, no era estúpido) y le daba mucha pena que todo se hubiera ido al traste de esa manera, aunque podía entender a la chica. James y Sirius jamás debieron hacer esa apuesta.

\- Puede ser. – Él asintió. – Voy a subir a verlo. Pasadlo bien.

\- Gracias, Rem. Hasta luego.

Se volvió y le hizo un gesto a Lily, que se acercó a él rápidamente.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Está en el cuarto, vamos.

\- ¿A vuestro dormitorio? – Se puso completamente roja sin poder evitarlo y el chico no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

\- Claro, venga. ¿Nunca has subido al dormitorio de ningún chico?

\- Obviamente no. – Respondió. – Soy prefecta, conozco las reglas a la perfección y tú también.

\- ¿Qué más da, Lils? – La cogió el brazo y empezó a andar, tirando de ella. – Una vez es una vez.

\- Cualquier día te quitarán la chapa. – Masculló ella, siguiéndolo con resignación.

\- ¿Con mi cara de no haber roto nunca ni un solo plato? – Negó con la cabeza. – No te lo crees ni tú. Todos los profesores me adoran, especialmente Dumbledore y McGonagall.

\- Eso es lo que crees tú. – Lily sonrió de medio lado.

\- Cuando quieras hacemos la prueba. – Dijo, aunque sabía de sobra que tenía razón. Ya se había librado de varios castigos cargándole el muerto a Sirius y James solo con un pequeño gesto y un "yo ya no sé qué hacer con ellos". Tenía la sensación de que el director no terminaba de creérselo, pero aún así siempre le dejaba salirse con la suya.

Se detuvieron finalmente delante del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto. Remus pegó, abrió y asomó la cabeza para comprobar que la pelirroja podía pasar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lunático? – Le preguntó Sirius desde la cama.

\- Que eres un irresponsable. Eso es lo que pasa. – Se giró e hizo un gesto a la chica. – Lily tiene algo que decirte.

\- ¿Otra vez vienes a proponerme una cita, Evans? – El mayor de los Black se incorporó y se apoyó en los codos. Le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella puso los ojos en blanco. – Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacerle eso a James, el pobre sufriría una depresión. No es que nunca le haya advertido que esto podía pasar, pero aún así sería muy duro para él.

\- No es eso…

\- No intentes disimular ahora. – La cortó. – Yo sé que soy irresistible, pero piensa un poco en James.

\- Black, en serio.

\- ¿Que estás loquita por mí en serio?

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer ese maldito trabajo! – Exclamó, exasperada. – Todo el mundo lo tiene ya, al menos, empezado y algunos, incluso, terminado y nosotros aún no hemos hecho nada porque es imposible hablar contigo.

\- Venga, Evans, no te agobies, todavía hay tiempo.

\- Canuto, - Remus se acercó a él y bajó el tono de voz. – ¿recuerdas cuando el año pasado James y tú estuvisteis por la noche volando por todo el castillo y acabasteis tirándoos de la Torre de Astronomía?

\- No serás capaz. – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¡Lunático, eres nuestro amigo!

\- Y por eso mismo lo hago: si no haces ese trabajo, te suspenderán. – Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. – Lily y tú lo haréis muy bien.

\- ¿De verdad lo contarías si me negara? – Le preguntó, todavía incapaz de creérselo del todo.

\- Con pelos y señales. Todo depende de ti.

\- Eres un maldito traidor. – Negó con la cabeza, pero se levantó de la cama. – ¿Cuándo te viene bien, Evans?

\- Mañana después de comer tengo hora libre.

\- Perfecto pues. – Volvió a sonreír con chulería y Lily fue capaz de adivinar su comentario antes de que lo pronunciara siquiera. – Aunque tú tendrás que explicarle a James que estás loquita por mí.

\- Quizás así me deje en paz. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Os dejo ya tranquilos, voy a ver cómo le está yendo a Marlene con Severus.

Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que iba con ella o preguntarle cómo les estaba yendo. Tenía que mantener las distancias con ella, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse, especialmente después del ataque. Seguro que Quejicus también había estado involucrado, ¿y si aprovechaba para hacerle algo mientras hacían el trabajo? Debería coger la capa de invisibilidad de James sin que este se diera cuenta e ir a echarle un ojo.

Lily salió del dormitorio y él se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama.

\- ¿Mal de amores?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Venga, estás así porque Marlene está enfada contigo. – Remus se apoyó en el poste de la cama y se encogió de hombros. – Nos conocemos, Canuto.

\- No digas tonterías, solo me acerqué a ella por la apuesta.

\- Ya, claro, eso será. – El castaño a duras penas lograba contener la risa. Por mucho que lo negaran sabía que sentían cosas el uno por el otro y que tarde o temprano tendrían que admitirlo.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Alice, soy yo, abre.

La chica se levantó de la cama al escuchar los suaves golpes en la puerta y la voz de su novio y abrió, un poco preocupada.

\- Frank, ¿pasa algo?

\- Déjame entrar, ahora te cuento. – Le pidió.

\- Claro, entra.

Él entró en el dormitorio y ella volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Por suerte estaba sola. No había muchas mujeres que se atrevieran a ser auror y, mucho menos, cuando una guerra se avecinaba. Ella era de las pocas valientes y, por ello, tenía la suerte de tener una habitación individual, al contrario que Frank que compartía con un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

\- Cuéntame. – Le volvió a pedir, sentándose en la cama.

\- Me han escrito una carta desde el Cuartel General. – Empezó a decir finalmente, andando por la habitación de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Y qué te han dicho?

\- Ha habido un ataque y tienen que marcharse, nos informarán dentro de poco de la nueva ubicación.

\- ¿Un ataque directo? – Se llevó una mano a la boca. – ¡Frank, eso es horrible! ¿Alguien ha resultado herido?

\- Algunos, pero por suerte no tenemos que lamentar pérdidas. – Suspiró y se acercó a la cama donde estaba la chica. La cogió de la mano y se la besó antes de sentarse. – Están preparados para luchar, no te preocupes.

\- Ya pero, aún así, creí que el cuartel era un lugar seguro. ¿Y si hay un topo o algo así?

\- Lo encontrarán.

\- Qué desastre, Frank…

\- Tranquila. – La besó con delicadeza. – Todo saldrá bien.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudar más, aquí me siento inútil, apenas podemos hacer nada.

\- Ya sabes lo que dijeron los Prewett: primero debemos prepararnos. Además, aquí también somos útiles.

\- Sí, claro, porque cotillear conversaciones ajenas en el comedor y entre prácticas es súper práctico. – Replicó ella.

\- Alice…

\- No quiero que se salgan con la suya, Frank. No puedo permitirlo.

\- Ya lo sé. – La besó lentamente y ella se relajó. – Tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho y eres la persona más valiente que he conocido jamás.

\- No exageres. – Suspiró y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. – ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? No tengo ganas de estar sola ahora mismo.

\- No pensaba volver a mi cuarto, tranquila.

Ambos empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo olvidando por unos instantes todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera, toda la impotencia que sentían al no poder salvar a todos los inocentes que morían a manos de los mortífagos. Solo esperaban poder llegar a tiempo para impedir que el mal triunfase.

* * *

\- Por favor, Bella, tienes que decirme qué ha pasado. – Le pidió Narcissa por decimocuarta vez. La agarró de la túnica, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza e hizo que se soltara. – ¿Por qué Lucius no puede volver hoy a casa?

\- Está en una misión, solo puedo decirte esto. – Negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que aquello era una causa mayor y más importante? El heredero de los Malfoy estaba donde debía estar en ese momento, no podía perder el tiempo retozando con ella.

\- Bellatrix, lleva una semana sin venir a casa, si le ha pasado algo…

\- No le ha pasado nada, ya te lo he dicho.

Desde que habían atacado el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix todos estaban hasta arriba de trabajo. Esos desgraciados habían logrado huir, el Lord estaba bastante enfadado con ellos por su error y ahora era su deber buscarlos. Ella misma había pasado varios días fuera de su casa, buscando de forma desesperada a algunos, pero su búsqueda no había dado resultados. Esperaba que su cuñado tuviera más suerte, especialmente porque su hermana la estaba desquiciando completamente. Quería mucho a Narcissa, pero no entendía la gravedad de la situación. Seguía siendo muy inmadura o, peor aún, se comportaba simplemente como el resto de chicas sangre pura. Eso la decepcionaba un poco, siempre había sabido que no sería una mortífaga, pero esperaba que tuviera más sangre en las venas.

\- Bella…

\- Narcissa, si vuelves a preguntarme te juro por nuestra familia que te lanzaré un _desmaius_. – La cortó. – Son asuntos confidenciales.

\- Pero eres mi hermana y él mi marido.

\- Lucius no es solo tu marido, es un mortífago y tienes que ir entendiéndolo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Si quieres llorarle a alguien vete con mamá o con alguna de tus amigas, pero a mí no me vengas con estas tonterías.

\- Esto no es justo.

\- No he dicho lo que sea.

\- Tengo derecho a saber dónde está. – Insistió, dedicándole una mirada decidida que demostraba que ella no le tenía ningún miedo. – ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Por qué tenéis que cumplir estas misiones imposibles de repente?

\- Márchate a casa.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

\- ¡Mira quién habló!

En ese momento, Bellatrix tuvo que corregirse a sí misma: a Narcissa no le faltaba sangre, solo motivación. A ella la movía solo la familia, no la pureza de sangre. Solo esperaba que el Lord nunca se enterara de eso porque podría meter a toda la familia en un buen lío.

\- Bellatrix.

Ambas hermanas se giraron al escuchar aquella voz y la mayor abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en su casa?

\- Mi señor. – Se dirigió hacia él con paso apresurado. – Qué sorpresa, por favor, pasad. ¿Qué os trae hasta aquí? ¿Tengo que encargarme de alguna nueva misión?

\- Así es, Bellatrix. – Asintió pero, en lugar de mirarla a ella, dirigió su vista hacia la menor de las Black, que seguía quieta en aquel pasillo, con la cabeza alta y una mirada desafiante. Sintió una pequeña punzada de celos. Ella siempre había sido lo que había atraído las miradas de todos, era imposible no quererla. – Pero me gustaría poder conversar en privado contigo.

\- Por supuesto, mi hermana ya se marchaba. – La miró con la advertencia pintada en los ojos, tratando de indicarle que aquello no era un juego y que no debía desobedecer a aquel hombre. Por suerte, la rubia ya tenía la lección bien aprendida.

\- Sí, mis suegros me esperan para cenar. – Contestó con firmeza.

\- Puedes decirles que su hijo está bien si les preocupa y que en pocos días lo tendrán de vuelta en casa. – Dijo, consciente de que era lo que quería saber y el principal motivo por el que aún no se había marchado.

\- Se lo comunicaré. – Hizo un asentimiento cortés con la cabeza y les dedicó una última sonrisa. – Un placer poder veros y, Bella, nos vemos pronto. Ten cuidado.

\- Tranquila, lo tendré.

Dicho esto, Narcissa se desapareció y Bellatrix condujo al hombre hasta el despacho privado de Rodolphus. Su marido también estaba en una misión así que tardaría en volver y allí podrían charlar con más tranquilidad. Ambos tomaron asiento y ella, expectante y algo nerviosa, por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Y bien, mi señor? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

* * *

Regulus llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a aquello. Sabía que no era buena idea ir detrás de Dorcas como un perrito faldero, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de la chica. Sabía que era un monstruo, se había dado cuenta de ello y, desde entonces, la marca de su antebrazo le quemaba más que nunca. Lo único que quería era arrancarse la piel, borrar aquel siniestro símbolo y esconderse donde nadie pudiera volver a juzgarlo. Pero, como no podía hacerlo, lo único que le quedaba era intentar hablar con la chica. Los días que habían pasado haciendo aquel trabajo habían sido los mejores que recordaba en Hogwarts y no podía permitir que lo odiara. No después de tantos avances que, aunque eran vanos, le permitían mantener una cierta esperanza. Dorcas se había convertido en su faro en medio de la oscuridad.

Así que se tragó todo su orgullo Black y, en cuanto la vio salir del comedor, inventó una excusa, que sus compañeros creyeron sin dudar porque, ¿quién iba a pensar que el gran Regulus Arcturus Black iba a correr a suplicar perdón a la hija de dos sangre sucia?, y la siguió. Caminó tras ella a través de unos cuantos pasillos, consciente de que ella sabía que estaba ahí, y no se detuvo hasta que la castaña lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Regulus? – Le preguntó, dándose la vuelta para poder encararlo. En sus ojos estaba presente la decepción y él sintió cómo su estómago se encogía. – ¿Por qué me sigues?

\- Quería… quería hablar de lo que ha pasado esta mañana. – Murmuró finalmente, tras dudar unos instantes. Estaba empezando a creer que aquello no era buena idea.

\- ¿De por qué tu hermano te ha estampado contra una pared mientras decía que habías atacado a Marlene?

\- Yo no le hice nada. – Dijo.

\- Regulus, no soy tonta, sé en lo que te convertirás en cuanto salgas de aquí, ¿cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

Él no supo qué contestar a eso. Le había sorprendido su sinceridad, no se esperaba que ella le dijera aquello de forma tan directa. Siempre supo que no sería fácil, pero jamás imaginó que fuera misión imposible.

\- Escúchame, deja de pensar en mi apellido, tú dijiste que tenías fe en mí y eres la única persona en este maldito mundo que la tiene. – Consiguió decir al final. – No puedo dejar que la pierdas, no puedo permitir que la única persona que cree que hay algo bueno en mí, deje de pensarlo. Me conoces, te juro que he sido completamente sincero contigo todo el tiempo, que las risas han sido reales, las palabras de ánimo también. Dorcas, no quiero que me odies.

\- No te odio, yo no odio a nadie, no tengo esa capacidad. – Susurró ella. Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Quería creerlo, pero no podía. – Regulus, no quiero perder la fe, pero no me queda más remedio. Lo de Marlene…

\- Marlene está bien. Te prometo que está bien y que nadie va a volver a hacerle daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a poder evitarlo? – Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y la castaña se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cuántas veces vas a poder negarte a hacer algo sin que tus amigos sospechen?

Se quedó de nuevo sin palabras. Solo ella tenía la habilidad de desarmarlo por completo, de volverlo vulnerable.

\- Lo que yo decía… - Suspiró. – Me voy a mi Sala Común, no me sigas más, Regulus. No podemos ser amigos, esto acabaría muy mal. Sirius tiene razón: acabarías haciéndome daño. Y yo no puedo permitirlo.

Se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino. Pero el pelinegro no pudo contenerse más. No podía dejarla marchar así. Y, por primera vez en su vida, dejó que sus impulsos lo guiaran. Acalló las voces de su cabeza que le gritaban que estaba loco y estaba a punto de convertirse en un traidor que acabaría muerto; alejó la imagen de su madre quemando su cara del árbol familiar; impidió que la imagen de Sirius lanzando una carcajada y diciendo que "el niño bonito de la familia" era como él lo detuviera. Corrió hacia Dorcas, la agarró del brazo para poder girarla y la besó. Unió sus labios con pasión y fuerza, pero también con cariño. Ella, sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos y se alejó de él sin dejarlo profundizar el beso.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – No supo qué decir. Notaba su cara arder y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

\- No quiero hacerte daño. – Murmuró, todavía sujetando su brazo con delicadeza.

\- No sé a qué estás jugando… - Su voz sonó frágil y asustada.

\- A nada. Solo quiero demostrarte que no te dañaré y que me importas. – Le aseguró él.

\- Yo…

Se soltó y salió corriendo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío en ese momento. ¿Por qué Regulus había hecho eso? ¡Ella era la antítesis de todo lo que se suponía que él creía! Sabía que no era como aparentaba ser, pero también que jamás se atrevería a ser como realmente era. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de su Sala Común. Golpeó los barriles, entró y subió corriendo a su dormitorio. Por suerte sus compañeras todavía no habían llegado. Se tumbó en la cama y se acarició los labios, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en su rostro. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, aquel beso no había estado nada mal.

* * *

Regulus, que todavía no se había movido de aquel pasillo, sonreía como un idiota y también se acariciaba los labios. Por fin lo había hecho, por fin se había atrevido a besar a Dorcas y, por su reacción, estaba casi seguro de que le había gustado (si no lo hubiera hecho, le habría abofeteado o quizás lo habría vuelto a mirar con desprecio antes de pedirle que se alejara de ella, pero no había hecho nada de eso, simplemente se había asustado y eso se debía, probablemente, a que temía sentir cosas por él por su situación). Amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Tenía una posibilidad y pensaba aprovecharla. Aquello solo era el principio.


	22. Chapter 22

El tiempo fue pasando y, casi sin darse cuenta, llegó diciembre y con este mes la esperada fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn. El hombre solo invitaba a los mejores alumnos: los que procedían de mejores familias y, sobre todo, los más inteligentes. Y eso, por supuesto, incluía a Lily Evans y Remus Lupin. Y algunas veces, como aquella, a Marlene McKinnon. Lo mejor de la fiesta era, sin lugar a dudas, la posibilidad de llevar un acompañante. Nadie quería perdérsela así que las insinuaciones y los comentarios con dobles intenciones estaban a la orden del día durante aquella semana.

\- Venga, ¿pero qué os cuesta decir que Sirius va como vuestro invitado? – Remus miró a sus dos amigas con cara de pena. Estaban los tres en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentados junto a una ventana y tomando un chocolate caliente.

\- Ni siquiera nos hablamos. – Contestó Marlene, enarcando una ceja. – Además, siempre ha sido un plasta. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

\- Es mi amigo y tiene muchas ganas de ir.

\- Pues que se ligue a alguna chica, hay muchas invitadas. – Replicó la rubia.

\- Ninguna de ellas es tonta. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Atarán cabos en seguida.

\- Que se aguante entonces.

\- Lily, por favor. – Le pidió. – Al final os fue muy bien con el trabajo.

\- No sé, Remus…

La pelirroja suspiró. Remus les había pedido aquello como un favor personal, pero tanto ella como Marlene se habían negado en rotundo a dejar que Potter o Black las acompañaran a la fiesta. Les había dicho que solo necesitaba la invitación de una de ellas – Peter iba con la chica con la que estaba viéndose y él llevaría al que ellas no quisieran –, pero ni aún así aceptaban. Aunque el castaño tenía razón al decir que al final les había ido bastante bien con el trabajo. Habían sacado buena nota y habían trabajado sin problemas. Incluso Lily se atrevería a decir que había descubierto un lado hasta ahora desconocido de Sirius y que incluso se había dado cuenta de que ambos tenían algunas cosas en común.

\- Haré todo lo que me pidas si lo haces, Lils. – Insistió al ver cómo titubeaba. – Venga, hazlo por mí.

\- Está bien. – Accedió finalmente. – Pero solo porque al final no me fue tan mal con él y porque eres tú.

\- Qué fuerte me parece esto… - Marlene negó con la cabeza.

\- Venga, Lene, te prometo que no te molestara. No sé por qué tienes tanto interés en que no venga, últimamente te está dejando tranquila.

\- Sí, claro, algo es algo. – Forzó una sonrisa. Eso era lo que más le molestaba: Sirius ya ni siquiera la miraba. Después de lo que había pasado durante el mes de octubre creyó que él lucharía un poco e intentaría que se le pasara el enfado, pero no había sido así. Y lo peor era que estaba segura que todo eso estaba relacionado con el ataque que había sufrido la noche de Halloween. Estaba casi segura de que lo hacía para protegerla, pero tampoco había podido preguntárselo porque, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, salía corriendo. – Por cierto, sabes que James te va a matar por conseguirle una cita a Sirius con Lily y no a él, ¿verdad?

\- Ya me las apañaré. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Al menos he conseguido que todos vayamos a la fiesta.

* * *

El día por fin llegó y Lily y Marlene esperaban a los chicos en la Sala Común, un poco nerviosas. La pelirroja todavía se preguntaba si aquello era realmente una buena idea, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Los tres chicos no tardaron en aparecer por las escaleras, vestidos con camisa y pantalones de vestir.

\- Ya era hora. – Dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se puso de pie y estiró su vestido verde esmeralda y James estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras. – ¿Potter estás bien?

\- Joder, Evans, ya sabía yo que esto era una cita. – Consiguió decir, tras tragar saliva, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Remus no te ha dicho que no vienes conmigo? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Sé que lo ha dicho solo por disimular. – Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, pero Lily negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo ha hecho. – Miró al mayor de los Black y sonrió. – Voy con Black.

\- Lo siento, Cornamenta, te dije que al final la pelirroja acabaría rendida a mis encantos. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con chulería. – Unas cuantas horas haciendo un trabajo conmigo y ya he conseguido más que tú en seis años.

\- ¿El amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo? – El pelinegro se llevó una mano de forma dramática al pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor. – ¡Qué gran traición! ¿Cómo voy a poder soportarlo?

\- Corta el rollo. – Remus negó con la cabeza. – Todavía podemos dejaros aquí, no lo olvidéis.

\- Evans no me haría eso, ¿verdad? – Sirius pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, que lo apartó mientras enarcaba una ceja y le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación.

\- No lo tengas tan seguro, Black.

\- ¡Entonces yo podría ir contigo! – Exclamó James. – Si no vas con Sirius…

\- Voy con él. – Lily suspiró. Sabía que aquello iba a ser desastre, ¿por qué se dejó convencer?

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Tú lo has querido. – El chico carraspeó y se volvió hacia Marlene, que lo miró con cierta desconfianza. – McKinnon, ¿vas sola?

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque ya tienes pareja. – La agarró del brazo y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de volverse loco y él lanzó una carcajada.

\- Sí, lo sé, vas a ser la más envidiada de toda la fiesta.

\- Ya, quizás en tus sueños. – Se soltó y negó con la cabeza. – ¿No se suponía que tú ibas a ir con Remus?

\- Sí, pero no podemos dejar que Sirius y Evans nos eclipsen. – Insistió. – Donde las dan las toman y, si él va con ella, yo voy contigo.

\- Conclusión: al final el único que va solo soy yo. – Remus negó con la cabeza. – Llego a saberlo y, ni os invito, ni os busco pareja.

\- Venga, no te lo tomes a mal, Lunático. – Sirius sonrió. – Los colegas antes que las chicas, no vamos a dejarte tirado.

\- Claro, iremos los cinco juntos. – Añadió James. – Seguro que a las chicas no les importa.

\- Las "chicas" iban a ir con Remus desde un principio. – Replicó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – En cualquier caso, ambas somos su pareja y sois vosotros quienes vais solos.

\- ¿Qué os hemos hecho para que nos tratéis así?

\- Si contestara a esa pregunta, no llegaríamos a la fiesta. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Anda, vámonos antes de que termine de arrepentirme.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. – Asintió Marlene.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la sala y los tres chicos se apresuraron detrás de ellas, dispuestos a pasar una buena fiesta.

* * *

\- Señor Black, señor Potter, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – El profesor Slughnor abrió mucho los ojos al verlos entrar en su fiesta. – No tengo nada en su contra, pero no creo haberles invitado.

\- Y no lo hizo profesor, pero venimos con ellas, ¿verdad Evans? – Respondió Sirius, sonriendo ampliamente y pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja.

\- Sí, profesor. – Contestó la chica, apartando la mano de él y fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio, señorita Evans? – Preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Sí, profesor. – Repitió ella con un suspiro.

\- ¿Y usted, señor Potter, viene con la señorita McKinnon? – Le preguntó ahora al otro, todavía sorprendido.

\- Exactamente. – James sonrió.

\- No sabía que eran amigos.

\- No lo somos. – Murmuró Marlene por lo bajo.

\- Es que Remus no podía dejarnos atrás, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, claro. – El hombre asintió. Ahora todo encajaba. Sabía que los tres chicos eran buenos amigos (aunque no entendía cómo o por qué) y probablemente él habría convencido a las chicas para que los llevaran a la fiesta como sus acompañantes. – Pasenlo bien entonces y, por favor, compórtense. Este es un evento muy selecto y no toleraré su comportamiento habitual. ¿Todo claro?

Los cinco asintieron y el hombre se marchó, murmurando por lo bajo que aquello iba a ser un desastre y tendría que plantearse la permanencia de los tres chicos en su selecto club.

\- Genial, por vuestra culpa nos van a echar del Club Slug. – Lily bufó un poco. – Estaréis contentos.

\- Por favor, Evans, ese hombre está coladito por ti. – Sirius lanzó una carcajada. – Es casi menos disimulado que James.

\- Y mira que eso es difícil. – El castaño sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de la chica. – Venga, Lils, un poco de razón sí que tiene.

\- Sí, te adora desde que preparaste tu primera poción. – Añadió Marlene. – Si alguien tiene su sitio asegurado en este club, eres tú.

\- Bueno, ya veremos, pero como me echen por vuestra culpa… - No pudo terminar la frase. Al ver las caras de los dos chicos no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada a la que en seguida los demás se unieron. A lo mejor la noche no acababa tan mal.

* * *

Regulus Black observaba a los invitados a la fiesta de manera distraída. Severus y él estaban en una esquina, los dos solos. A ninguno se le daba bien relacionarse con gente que no conocían bien y se sentían más cómodos ahí que siendo el centro de atención. El menor de los Black se había sorprendido al ver llegar a su hermano acompañado de Evans y McKinnon, pero supuso que Lupin tendría la culpa de aquello. No podía librarse de él ni en esas reuniones. Además, desde que Severus había visto la forma en la que había agarrado a la sangre sucia pelirroja por la cintura no les quitaba el ojo de encima y había dejado de darle conversación por lo que había comenzado a aburrirse bastante. Esperaría media hora más o menos y después se iría.

\- ¿Pero desde cuándo Lily se lleva tan bien con ellos? – Murmuró el mayor de los dos chicos con un tono exasperado. – Siempre dijo que no eran más que unos niñatos infantiles, ¿por qué ha venido con ellos?

\- Deja de preocuparte por ella, Sev. – Regulus se encogió de hombros. – No es más que una sangre sucia, los demás están ya hartos de repetírtelo. Si el Lord llegara a enterarse…

\- No lo hará. – Lo cortó. – Pero, míralos. ¿Por qué se está riendo tanto con él?

Desvió la mirada hacia ellos y comprobó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que efectivamente la pelirroja charlaba con Sirius y reía sin parar.

\- No sé. – Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Pero por qué su hermano se arriesgaba tanto? Se estaba poniendo demasiado en el punto de mira. Una cosa era ser un traidor y estar liado con una mestiza y otra muy distinta relacionarse tan a la ligera con una sangre sucia. – Supongo que los traidores y los sangre sucia están hechos los unos para los otros.

\- Me entran ganas de darle un puñetazo y alejarlo de ella. – Masculló por lo bajo. – Ese salvaje y estúpido que lo único que sabe hacer es meterse con los demás…

\- Severus, tranquilízate.

\- Lo intento, pero es muy difícil. – Apretó los nudillos con fuerza y lo notó tensarse por completo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del otro chico. – Esos estúpidos lo pagarán algún día.

* * *

\- ¿Y Quejicus qué mira tanto? – Preguntó Sirius, sin apartar la vista de él. Los otros cuatro se giraron para mirarlo y Lily apretó los labios.

\- Debe preguntarse qué hago aquí con vosotros. – Confesó.

\- Somos mejor compañía que él, no debería extrañarse. – El mayor de los Black negó con la cabeza. – Y a saber qué le estará diciendo a mi hermano.

\- Sirius. – James le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. No era el momento ni el lugar.

Siguieron mirándose unos instantes y entonces Sirius leyó en los labios de Regulus aquellas dos palabras que había escuchado millones de veces durante su infancia y adolescencia. Pero aquella vez todo fue distinto. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Evans y no podía permitirlo. La chica le caía bien – mientras hacían el trabajo habían empezado a hablar de unas cosas y otras y habían acabado hablando de los problemas que ambos tenían con sus respectivos hermanos – y no iba a permitir que nadie la insultara en sus narices.

\- ¡Regulus!

\- ¡Sirius, no!

Lily, que también se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando, trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo agarrarlo a tiempo y vio, impotente cómo se acercaba a su hermano y lo agarraba del brazo. Lo sacó de la sala y todos, incluido Snape, los siguieron fuera.

\- ¡Qué sea la última vez que te refieres a ella de esa forma! – Exclamó, sacando su varita y clavándosela en la garganta.

\- ¿Disculpa? No sé a qué te refieres. – Contestó él con fingido asombro.

\- Te he visto y te he escuchado desde lejos, la has llamado sangre sucia, Regulus. No te hagas el tonto.

\- Bueno, es lo que es, ¿no? – Enarcó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia ella, que negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con cierto desprecio.

\- Eres un capullo. – Intervino Marlene.

\- Ya, bueno, es la marca de los Black. – Lanzó una carcajada aunque estuvo a punto de atragantarse al notar que su hermano ejercía un poco más de presión. – Sirius, suéltame de una maldita vez.

\- ¿Vas a volver a llamarla así?

\- Sabes mi respuesta. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el chico vio en el fondo de ellos que realmente no quería aquello, pero que lo obligaban a hacerlo.

\- Eres un cobarde.

\- Y tú un traidor.

\- Creo que lo tuyo es peor.

\- Por última vez, suéltame.

Regulus forcejeó un poco con su hermano y, sin querer, la manga de su camisa se levantó un poco, dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa. Sirius, retrocedió, horrorizado y paseó la mirada entre el antebrazo y el rostro aterrorizado de su hermano pequeño. Los demás estaban mudos y no sabían qué hacer. Los Gryffindor acababan de descubrir que Regulus Black era, oficialmente, un mortífago y Severus Snape acababa de ver cómo se descubría el secreto mejor guardado de uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Murmuró tras titubear unos instantes.

\- Alguien tenía que limpiar el nombre de la familia cuando te marchaste. – Susurró, apartando la mirada. Se bajó la camisa y negó con la cabeza. – Tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo, seguido de Snape. El mayor de los Black se quedó con la mirada fija en la pared. Le costaba mucho respirar debido a las miles de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Su hermano era ya un mortífago y todo era por su culpa, porque él se marchó, porque él puso a su familia en un aprieto y Regulus tuvo que dar la cara. Era su culpa, era únicamente su culpa.

\- Sirius…

No dejó que James lo tocara. Se hizo a un lado, esquivando su mano, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No digáis nada de esto. – Murmuró.

\- Sirius, tenemos que…

\- No digáis nada. – Cortó ahora a Remus. – Necesito estar solo y pensar.

Empezó a correr, alejándose de allí, con el corazón casi parado y todavía con las emociones a flor de piel. Tenía ganas de vomitar, de arrancarle esa marca a su hermano y de quemar la casa de su familia con sus padres dentro. ¿Cómo habían podido obligarlo a hacer aquello? ¡Regulus era un maldito crío! Y todo era su culpa. Necesitaba estar solo y poder desahogarse, no quería ver a los demás ni que le dijeran lo que ya sabía: que tenían que hacer algo, denunciar al chico y avisar a las autoridades pertinentes o al director. No podría hacerlo, no podría mandar a su hermano a Azkaban por mucho que los demás insistieran, por mucho que fingieran odiarse. Hoy se había dado cuenta de que a él le pasaba igual, lo había visto en su mirada, lo había descubierto en el tono de su voz. Regulus solo fingía despreciarlo y tenía las mismas ganas que él de ser los dos buenos hermanos que siempre fueron de pequeños.

Necesitaba salir de allí y poner en orden sus ideas. Aquello era únicamente su culpa, jamás debió rebelarse, jamás debió hacer que su hermano pequeño ocupase su lugar.

Los demás lo vieron marcharse en silencio, conscientes de que necesitaba estar solo, pero cierta rubia no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo en su peor momento.

\- ¡Sirius!

Marlene no lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó los tacones, dejándolos tirados en medio del pasillo, y echó a correr tras él hacia la torre.


	23. Chapter 23

Sirius no se detuvo a pesar de escuchar la voz de Marlene llamándolo. Aceleró el paso, intentando alejarse de ella, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Lo siguió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y lo alcanzó justo cuando le decía la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

\- Sirius…

\- Quiero estar solo, Marlene. – Murmuró, con la vista fija en el pasadizo. – Vuelve a la fiesta.

\- No pienso ir a ningún lado sin ti. – Respondió ella, también en voz baja. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. – Venga, entremos. Lo mejor será que te sientes e intentes relajarte.

\- Eso lo veo bastante difícil…

\- Ya lo sé.

\- No, Marlene, no lo sabes. No entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, no tienes ni idea.

\- Solo quiero ayudarte.

\- No puedes hacerlo. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó. – Sirius, déjame…

\- No. Tú nunca te has sentido nunca así y no quiero que lo hagas. – La cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada. – Vuelve a la fiesta con los demás, pasadlo bien.

\- No quiero volver a esa estúpida reunión de empollones y niños pijos. – Replicó, un poco molesta.

\- Pues deberías hacerlo.

\- Pues no porque quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? Se supone que estás enfadada conmigo.

\- ¡Porque en el fondo me importas, gilipollas! – Le gritó. – No pienso dejarte solo así, no voy a dejar que te comas la cabeza, ni que te encierres en ti mismo por esto.

\- ¿Por esto? – Abrió mucho los ojos y la miró ofendido. – ¡Oh, claro! Supongo que el hecho de que mi hermano pequeño sea un mortífago no es suficiente.

\- ¡No digas eso! – Corrió hacia él y le tapó la boca con la mano antes de bajar el tono de voz. – Cualquiera podría haberte escuchado, ¿quieres que todos lo sepan?

\- Da igual, Marlene. – Le retiró la mano y bajó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. – Tendremos que denunciarlo.

\- Eso te mataría. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – No pienses ahora en eso. De momento vamos a guardar todos el secreto, yo me encargaré de que los demás no digan nada, y después ya veremos.

\- ¿Mentiríais por mí?

\- Claro. – La rubia asintió y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. – Superaremos esto juntos.

Sirius asintió lentamente y ella aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad para cogerlo de la mano y obligarlo a entrar en la Sala Común. Lo llevó hasta uno de los sofás e hizo que se sentara antes de conjurar un _muffliato_ y tumbarse, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de él.

\- No puedo creerme que sea ya uno de ellos… - Murmuró él entonces, comenzando a acariciar con delicadeza su pelo. – Sabía que se convertiría en uno, que esto era cuestión de tiempo, pero no me lo esperaba. Ha sido como un jarro de agua fría.

\- Lo sé.

\- Es un crío, es solo un maldito crío. Solo tiene quince años, ¿cómo han podido obligarle a hacer eso?

\- Sabes que no es tu culpa, ¿verdad? – Murmuró ella.

\- Claro que lo es, Marlene. – Sirius suspiró y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. – Si yo no me hubiera ido, él no habría tenido que ocupar mi lugar, no hubiera tenido que limpiar el buen nombre de los Black. Seguro que la loca de mi madre y la psicópata de mi prima Bellatrix lo obligaron. Tendría que haberlo traído conmigo.

\- Él no eres tú, Sirius. – Respondió la rubia. – No se habría atrevido a desafiar a vuestros padres, él nunca fue tan valiente, nunca se atrevió a cuestionarse las cosas. Para él el apellido era importante.

\- Debí salvarlo, pero ya es muy tarde.

\- No lo des todo por perdido, todavía podemos hacer algo. – Trató de consolarlo ella. – Quizás podamos traerlo de vuelta del lado oscuro.

\- Una vez firmas con Voldemort, dudo mucho que puedas volver atrás. La única salida es la muerte.

\- No me gusta rendirme y supuse que a ti tampoco. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – No van a salirse con la suya, encontraremos la solución.

\- ¿No te preocupa? – Le preguntó Sirius, mirándola con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo esto. – Suspiró. – Sé que eres muy valiente, pero no deberías estar aquí conmigo. Te estás arriesgando demasiado, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿no, Marlene?

\- Me da igual.

\- Ya terminaste mal una vez por mi culpa, no quiero que vuelva a pasarte nada.

\- Por eso has estado tan distante, ¿verdad? – Se atrevió a preguntarle. – Por lo que me hicieron.

\- No podía permitir que volvieran a dañarte. – Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. – Además, tú ya estabas enfadada conmigo, supuse que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así.

\- No me da miedo lo que puedan hacerme una panda de futuros mortífagos. – Murmuró. – Y no debiste darles esa satisfacción en ningún momento.

\- Creía que me odiabas, Marlene.

\- No, jamás podría odiarte. – Confesó antes de volver a suspirar y abrir los ojos. Él la miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir y ella volvió a sonreír levemente. – Me molestó muchísimo lo de la apuesta, pero si nos hubiéramos sentado a hablar…

\- Lo siento, fui un completo imbécil, pero sabes que todo lo que pasó durante aquellas semanas fue real, ¿verdad? – Acarició su pelo y se acercó un poco a ella. – Nunca jugué contigo, Marlene. Jamás me habría podido perdonar hacerlo y dudo mucho que pueda perdonarme alguna vez el haberte hecho daño.

\- Olvidémoslo y ya está.

Marlene sonrió y Sirius no lo pensó. Terminó de acercarse a ella y rozó sus labios con dulzura. Apoyó la mano libre en su espalda y la incorporó un poco mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su pelo. Ella se aferró al cuello de su camisa y profundizó el beso mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Nada de apuestas, ni de cosas por el estilo, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, casi sin separarse de él.

\- Verdad. – El chico sonrió levemente y volvió a besarla. – Prométeme que no volveré a encontrarte inconsciente nunca más.

\- No puedo prometerte eso, no es algo que yo pueda elegir. – Murmuró. – Pero mientras nadie se entere…

\- Nadie va a saber esto. – Volvió a besarla con pasión. La mantendría a salvo costara lo que costara. Ya había cometido el error de mostrarse demasiado cercano a ella una vez, no lo cometería dos veces. Jamás permitiría que esos asquerosos mortífagos llegaran hasta ella. – Estarás a salvo, te lo prometo.

Siguieron besándose durante un rato, entre caricias y sonrisas, hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida, todavía apoyada en su regazo. Sirius volvió a acariciar entonces su pelo y a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Tenía que encontrar soluciones para demasiadas cosas: tenía que encontrar la forma de salvar a Regulus – o, al menos, de conseguir que no le hiciera daño a nadie – y, además, debía mantener a Marlene a salvo. Recordó el momento en el que encontró a la chica inconsciente en medio de un pasillo y sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago. La miró unos instantes – tan tranquila, tan serena y ajena al mundo exterior mientras dormía – y se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantener a su familia y a cualquier otro mortífago alejado de ella.

* * *

Remus, Lily y James llegaron a la Sala Común un rato más tarde. Se habían quedado ayudando al profesor a recoger el despacho – según el pelinegro, los otros dos eran unos auténticos pelotas que solo querían que el profesor les pusiera un Extraodinario – y habían sido los últimos en marcharse.

\- ¿Crees que Colagusano habrá llegado al dormitorio o estará por ahí dándose el lote con esa chica? – Le preguntó James a Remus en voz baja mientras atravesaban la puerta.

\- Ya los he visto muy acaramelados así que, ¿quién sabe? – Respondió él, tratando de contener la risa a duras penas. – Hacen muy buena pareja, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

\- Chicos, mirad. – Lily los interrumpió y ellos la miraron extrañados. Señaló al sofá y ambos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver a Marlene dormida en el regazo de Sirius, que dormía con un mano enterrada en la melena rubia de la chica. – Vaya…

\- Otros que hacen buena pareja. – Remus sonrió. – Esto es solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Desde luego. – James también sonrió. – ¿Quién iba a decirnos que Canuto era un cursi en el fondo? Míralos, están durmiendo tan tranquilos con la ropa en su sitio y todo.

\- No seas malo, Potter. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Creéis que hay algo entre ellos?

\- Si no lo hay, lo habrá, aunque yo ya sospechaba algo. – Contestó el castaño.

\- ¿Crees que estuvieron liados y por eso dejaron de hablarse? – El pelinegro frunció el ceño y su amigo se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizás, no lo sé.

\- Es una posibilidad. – Añadió Lily. – Yo sospechaba que Marlene se estaba viendo con alguien.

\- Qué fuerte, ¿cómo no hemos podido enterarnos? – James bufó y los otros dos tuvieron que contener una carcajada.

\- Van a quedarse helados, pero me da muchísima pena despertarlos. – Murmuró la chica. – Voy a subir a por una manta.

Los dos asintieron y esperaron hasta que ella volvió con una manta roja. Cubrió a Marlene con ella y suspiró. A pesar de que Sirius podía ser un poco idiota, no era mal niño y le parecía que los dos juntos eran adorables.

\- Lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir.

\- Te podemos hacer un hueco si quieres, pelirroja…

\- No te emociones, Potter. – Contestó, arrugando la nariz lo que le arrancó una sonrisa al chico.

\- Tenía que intentarlo, Evans.

\- Mañana nos veremos.

\- Descansa, Lily.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la habitación de las chicas y los otros dos, tras dedicarle una última mirada a la pareja, subieron también a su dormitorio.

* * *

Cuando Sirius despertó ya había gente en la Sala Común. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, tratando de ignorar las miradas poco disimuladas de sus compañeros.

\- Marlene… - Agitó su brazo levemente y la rubia se removió un poco con el ceño fruncido. – Venga, Marlene, es hora de levantarse.

\- ¿Qué…? – La rubia abrió los ojos y, al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, se puso completamente roja. – Oh, mierda. Me quedé dormida.

\- Yo también. – Él lanzó una pequeña carcajada y ella sonrió al verlo tan animado. – Buenos días, por cierto, Marlene.

\- Buenos días, Sirius. – Miró la manta y frunció el ceño. – Creo que Lily y los chicos nos vieron anoche.

\- Tendríamos que decirles algo, ¿no? Deberíamos inventar algo.

\- Les diremos la verdad. – Marlene se sentó y se encogió de hombros. – Tú estabas muy nervioso y estuvimos hablando.

\- ¿Solo pasó eso? – Él la miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- Para ellos sí, no les incumbe nada más. – Respondió antes de guiñarle el ojo. – También deberíamos hablar sobre lo de Regulus.

\- Sí. – Él suspiró. – ¿Traes a Evans a nuestro dormitorio?

\- Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

Se puso de pie y subió corriendo, con la manta de su amiga sobre los hombros. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Lily estaba terminando de vestirse y la miró con una mirada pícara, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

\- Buenos días, señora Black. – La saludó.

\- Muy graciosa. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Me quedé dormida hablando con él, ¿vale? No te hagas ideas raras.

\- Me parece muy fuerte que no me lo cuentes, ¡soy tu mejor amiga!

\- Lils, en serio, Sirius estaba muy nervioso y estuvimos hablando hasta tarde. Nos quedamos dormidos en medio de la conversación, pero no pasó nada más. – Mintió, manteniéndole la mirada.

\- Claro, lo que tú digas. – Negó con la cabeza. Si Marlene se empeñaba en creer aquello, ella no era nadie para contradecirla.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo un momento a la habitación de los chicos. – Dijo entonces. – Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

\- Vale. – Lily suspiró. Sabía que tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo y decidir qué hacer, aunque ella lo tenía claro. – Cámbiate si quieres y vamos.

\- Sí, tardo solo dos minutos.

La rubia se quitó el vestido y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey rápidamente y las dos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de los Merodeadores. Se detuvieron en la puerta y pegaron antes de entrar.

\- Pasad, os estamos esperando. – Dijo la voz de Sirius desde dentro.

Abrieron y pasaron al dormitorio. Remus, James y Peter estaban en pijamas, sentados en sus respectivas camas, y Sirius llevaba todavía la ropa de la noche anterior y daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

\- Me alegra que por fin estemos todos. – Empezó a decir, finalmente. – Quería pediros a todos un favor.

\- No podemos encubrir a Regulus. – Lo cortó Remus antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Lo siento, Sirius, sabemos que es tu hermano, pero no podemos hacerlo.

\- Dadme un tiempo, quizás pueda hablar con él, quizás… - Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que sería imposible alejarlo de las filas de ese despreciable, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo. – Si lo denunciáis lo expulsarán y acabará en Azkaban.

\- Venga, chicos, es solo un crío. – Intervino Marlene. – No es peligroso.

\- Es un mortífago, Marlene. – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Yo estoy con Remus.

\- ¿Peter, James? – Sirius los miró esperanzado. – Por favor, solo durante un tiempo.

\- Es muy grave. – Murmuró el más bajito de todos. – Sirius, no sé si debemos guardar el secreto. No se trata solo de ti sino de la seguridad de mucha gente.

\- Esto es increíble, ¿cómo podéis estar haciéndome esto?

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal. – Remus suspiró. – Yo no entiendo por qué Marlene y tú queréis protegerlo.

\- Porque es mi hermano y en el fondo nos queremos. – La voz del chico era apenas un susurro y la rubia apretó los labios sin poder evitarlo. – Sé que es difícil de entender, pero, chicos, hacedlo por mí.

\- Solo un tiempo hasta que todo se aclare. – Añadió Marlene. – Venga, ¿qué os cuesta?

\- ¿Nuestras vidas quizás? – Lily bufó. – No, imposible. Tenemos que decírselo al director, todos lo pensamos.

\- Potter todavía no ha dicho nada. – Dijo la rubia, girándose hacia él. – ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Estás con ellos o con nosotros? Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy a favor de guardar el secreto, Potter. Sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo.

James suspiró. Claro que lo sabía. Sirius moriría antes de hacerle daño a su hermano y si lo entregaban sería su final. No podía hacerle eso a Sirius, el chico tenía razón, aquello era algo personal. Sabía que tenían que detenerlo antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien, antes de que empezara a comportarse como un auténtico mortífago pero, igual que Sirius no podía entregar a su hermano, él no podía hacerle eso al suyo. Si podía evitarle más sufrimientos a Sirius, lo haría. Ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal.

\- Estoy con vosotros. – Contestó finalmente. Lily abrió mucho los ojos y él se encogió de hombros. – Solo durante un tiempo, hasta que todo se termine de aclarar.

\- ¿Qué tiene que aclararse? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – ¡Esa gente quiere matar a todos los que son como yo!

\- Evans…

\- No puedo creerme que vayáis a protegerlo en serio. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta y el chico no dudó en seguirla. – Potter, ni se te ocurra seguirme.

\- Escúchame, por favor. – La agarró del brazo y la detuvo justo cuando iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras. – Sé que puede parecer una auténtica locura, pero tenemos que hacer esto por Sirius.

\- ¿Por él? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y yo qué?

\- No va a hacerte nada. – Le aseguró. – Ni él, ni ningún otro. Estaremos más alerta que nunca, tendremos muchísimo cuidado, pero haz esto por él, por favor. Lo destrozaría entregar a su hermano. Tú también tienes una hermana y creo que vuestra relación no es la mejor del mundo, pero…

\- No metas a Petunia en esto. – Lo cortó.

\- Sí, tengo que hacerlo, Evans. – Él suspiró. – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no harías nada que la dañara.

\- Es distinto.

\- Es exactamente lo mismo. Por favor, hazlo por Sirius. Le mataría hacerle eso a Regulus por muy mortífago que sea. Ya encontraremos alguna solución, se nos ocurrirá algo. Danos tiempo.

La pelirroja guardó silencio unos instantes. James tenía razón, ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Petunia, por mucho que ella hubiera hecho, y, después, del tiempo que pasó haciendo el trabajo con Sirius, sabía que su relación con su hermano pequeño era muy parecida a la que ella misma tenía con Petunia. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, por mucho miedo que sintiera y por mucho que su cerebro le gritara que aquello era un error, sabía que tenía que guardar el secreto.

\- Está bien, pero tendremos mucho cuidado y lo contaremos todo pasado un tiempo. – Accedió finalmente.

\- Gracias, Evans. En serio.

James le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y volver al dormitorio. Ella frunció el ceño, pero sonrió levemente. El chico acababa de dejarla impresionada.


	24. Chapter 24

Marlene no sabía cómo había vuelto a acabar compartiendo viaje con James, Peter y Sirius. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no podía creerse que hubiera vuelto a aceptar irse con ellos. "No vas a pasar tantas horas solas, ¿verdad, Marlene?", le había dicho Sirius. "Será más divertido si vamos todos juntos", había añadido Potter. Y, antes de que pudiera alegar nada en contra, ya se habían sentado junto a ella y el compartimento estaba lleno de cosas.

En aquel momento, James le explicaba a Peter unas nuevas jugadas de quidditch que estaban preparando mientras la rubia dibujaba de forma distraída con la espalda apoyada en la ventana y los pies subidos en el asiento. Sirius, a su lado, la miraba de reojo de forma disimulada mientras fingía ojear una revista. Desde la noche de la fiesta habían vuelto a verse cada vez que tenían oportunidad, pero ahora estaban teniendo todavía más cuidado para que no los descubrieran y volvieran a hacerle daño a Marlene. Aunque le estaba costando bastante no mostrarse cercano a ella. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver cómo se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño. Estaba muy concentrada y resultaba adorable.

\- ¿Qué dibujas, Marlene? – Le preguntó finalmente, sin poder resistirse más.

\- Hogwarts. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de mirar el papel. – No me desconcentres.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – Insistió, ignorando sus últimas palabras.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó. Se puso de rodillas en el asiento y se acercó a ella, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos. – ¿Tan mal dibujas?

\- Nunca lo sabrás. – Puso los ojos en blanco y cerró su cuaderno.

\- No sabía que dibujabas, Lene. – Comentó Peter.

\- Desde pequeña. – La rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Pero nunca dejo que nadie vea mis dibujos.

\- Pues yo quiero verlos. – Protestó Sirius. Se acercó un poco más a ella y consiguió coger la libreta de una esquina. – Venga, Marlene…

\- Ya te he dicho que no, no seas pesado. – Replicó, cada vez más roja. Sirius no podía ver aquella libreta bajo ningún concepto.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no? – Él tiró un poco y ella se aferró al borde del cuaderno todavía con más fuerza.

\- Porque no, ¿acaso no te vale esa respuesta?

\- La verdad es que no. – Puso cara de pena antes de volver a tirar consiguiendo, por fin, quitarle el cuaderno. Sonrió mientras ella se ponía completamente roja. – Bien, veamos que…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Black!

No lo dejó terminar la frase. Se lanzó sobre él para poder recuperar su libreta, haciendo que los otros dos chicos estallaran en carcajadas. Sirius, que no se lo esperaba, cayó de espaldas en el asiento y trató de defenderse de los manotazos que la rubia le estaba dando.

\- Vale, tranquila, Marlene. ¡Auch! Eso ha dolido.

\- Devuélvemelo. – Dijo ella entre dientes, todavía intentando recuperarlo. Apoyó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y se estiró para poder quitárselo. – Inmediatamente, Sirius.

\- Hombre, si me das estas vistas igual prefiero no dártelo. – Comentó, con la vista fija en su escote y una media sonrisa.

\- Ya, pues disfrútalas porque igual son lo último que ves.

\- ¿Pero qué diantres está pasando aquí?

Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, desde donde Lily y Remus los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me ha quitado mi libreta de dibujos. – Murmuró Marlene. Se incorporó, pero se sentó sobre las caderas del chico, que tuvo que tragar saliva y controlar sus pensamientos. Si estuvieran solos en aquel compartimento…

\- Yo que tú se la devolvería. – Lily lanzó una carcajada. – Yo una vez intenté verla y estuvo a punto de lanzarme una maldición.

\- Y lo haré si no me la da inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué escondes? – Le preguntó, picándola. – Seguro que está llena de dibujos en los que aparezco desnudo firmados con un "señora Black".

\- Sigue soñando. – Respondió, tratando de no delatarse a sí misma. Aunque no aparecía desnudo, sí que había dibujado a Sirius alguna que otra vez sin querer.

\- ¿Por qué me torturas, McKinnon? – Se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo un gesto melodramático.

\- Es muy divertido. – Respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo. Desvió su mirada de nuevo a los otros dos chicos y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí, por cierto?

\- Nos toca guardia y pasábamos a saludar y comprobar que no os estabais matando. – Contestó Remus con una enorme sonrisa. – Nunca se sabe cómo pueden acabar las cosas, especialmente ahora que Sirius y tú volvéis a hablaros.

\- Y creo que no nos equivocábamos mucho. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- Es únicamente su culpa. – Protestó Marlene, cruzándose de brazos. – Yo solo quería dibujar un rato tranquila.

\- Y has acabado sobre mí tratando de seducirme. – El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. – Muy mal, Marlene.

\- Eres un maldito idiota. – Volvió a echarse hacia delante, pero él consiguió cogerla por las muñecas antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

\- Si te quedas quietecita, te devuelvo el cuaderno. – Dijo antes de sacarle la lengua, haciendo que ella lo fulminara con la mirada.

\- Gilipollas… - Protestó entre dientes, aunque no se movió más.

Sirius sonrió y le dio el cuaderno pero, cuando ella fue a levantarse para volver a su sitio, él apoyó una mano en su cadera y la detuvo.

\- Quédate así, me gustan las vistas. – Dijo.

Marlene puso los ojos en blanco, pero se quedó allí. Cogió de nuevo un lápiz, abrió de nuevo la libreta y volvió a dibujar mientras los demás los miraban y contenían la risa a duras penas. Cada vez estaban más seguros de que entre esos dos había algo.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a Londres, Marlene salió corriendo del tren – todo lo rápido que sus piernas, que se habían quedado dormidas, le permitían – y buscó a su familia con la mirada. Se puso de puntillas y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una pequeña cabecita rubia abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

\- ¡Layla! – Exclamó.

\- ¡Lene! – La pequeña llegó hasta su hermana, que la levantó en el aire, y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Te he echado mucho de menos.

\- Estoy muy bien, este mes no he ido a San Mungo. – Contestó con una enorme sonrisa. – ¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos!

\- Seguro que yo más. – Replicó, empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

\- No, yo más. – La pequeña se bajó al suelo y consiguió escapar de las cosquillas de su hermana aunque, al andar de espaldas, no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien. Se giró, completamente roja, pero sonrió al ver de quién se trataba. – ¡Sirius!

\- Hola, pequeñaja. – Le revolvió el pelo ante la sorpresa de sus amigos, que aumentó al ver que ella lo abrazaba. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy muy bien. – Contestó, separándose de él y sonriendo. – ¡Por fin ha vuelto Marlene!

\- ¿La has echado mucho de menos? – La niña asintió y él sonrió también. – Ahora quien la echará de menos seré yo.

\- ¡Pero puedes venir a casa! – Exclamó. Se giró hacia su hermana que la miraba con cariño. – ¿Verdad, Lene?

\- Sí, claro. – Contestó. – Todos están más que invitados.

\- ¡Bien! – Layla dio un pequeño salto mientras su hermana y el pelinegro intercambiaban una significativa mirada.

Pero por desgracia ese momento se rompió cuando el resto de la familia McKinnon (exceptuando a su madre que, al ser muggle, los esperaba fuera del andén) se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Aquí estáis! – El padre de la chica la abrazó. – Tardabais mucho en venir.

\- Estábamos hablando con Sirius. – Explicó Layla.

\- Oh, así que tú eres el famoso Sirius. – El hombre enarcó ambas cejas y sonrió. – Pues hola, bueno, hola a todos, a ti también Lily. Soy el padre de Marlene.

\- Encantados. – Contestó James por todos. Miró entonces a Sirius y se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos que irnos, deben estar esperándonos ya.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – El chico asintió. – Un placer conocerlo, señor McKinnon y nos veremos pronto, Layla.

\- ¡Sí, ven a verme!

\- Lo haré. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de mirar a Marlene. – Nos vemos, Marlene.

\- Adiós, Sirius.

Cogió su equipaje y, junto a James, se dirigió hacia la salida del andén, donde debían estar los Potter.

\- ¿De qué conoces a la hermana de Marlene? – Se atrevió a preguntarle, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es un secreto. – Respondió, conteniendo una sonrisa. No pensaba contarle a nadie que se habían escapado de Hogwarts para ir a ver a la pequeña al hospital. Ni siquiera a James.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – Protestó. – Creía que entre nosotros no había secretos.

\- A veces debemos dejar cierto misterio.

\- Venga ya, cuéntamelo. Si no lo haces, empezaré a hacerme ideas raras.

\- Pues háztelas entonces porque no pienso decirte nada. – Aceleró el paso y sonrió al ver a los Potter, esperándolos justo donde les habían dicho.

\- ¡Chicos! – Euphemia los abrazó a ambos con fuerza. – Por fin llegáis, ¡qué alegría veros!

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar también las vacaciones con vosotros. – Dijo Sirius.

\- Nada de gracias, tú eres un Potter más, te lo he dicho montones de veces. – La mujer le quitó importancia con un gesto.

\- Pues no debería, mamá. Me está ocultando cosas. – Protestó James.

\- ¿Secretos entre vosotros dos?

\- Es algo sobre Marlene. Conoce a su familia y no quiere decirme por qué. – Le explicó.

\- ¿Sabes que Lily ha vuelto a darle calabazas un par de veces, Euphemia? – Sirius negó con la cabeza y suspiró. – No sé qué vamos a hacer con este chico.

La mujer lanzó una carcajada y volvió a abrazarlos mientras su marido, que era mucho más calmado y callado, les dedicaba una tierna mirada y también sonreía. Les esperaban unas buenas Navidades en familia.

* * *

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Regulus. – Walburga saludó a su hijo con una amplia sonrisa y un corto abrazo.

\- Gracias, madre. – Respondió él antes de saludar con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a su padre. – Padre.

\- Espero que todo haya ido bien, Regulus.

\- Así ha sido. – Mintió él. No pensaba decirles que Sirius había descubierto que era un mortífago ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Se giró entonces hacía su prima a la que dedicó una amplia sonrisa y abrazó. – Y Cissy, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me han mandado recogerte. – Respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una mirada compasiva. No le hacía ninguna gracia que su primo pequeño tuviera que hacer esas cosas tan peligrosas.

\- ¿Tengo que ir a algún lugar?

\- Solo a mi casa. – Le aclaró rápidamente. – Lucius, Rodolphus y algunos otros quieren hablar contigo y ponerte al día, ya sabes.

\- Está bien. – Asintió y miró a sus padres. – Iré más tarde a casa.

\- Haz lo que debas, nosotros podemos esperar. – Su madre sonrió, orgullosa, aunque la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios al ver a su hijo mayor junto a las McKinnon. – ¿Sirius sale con esa mestiza?

\- Sirius no es muy de tener novia, madre. – Respondió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No se da cuenta de que, aunque sea un traidor y ya no pertenezca a esta familia, sus acciones pueden seguir afectándonos?

\- Walburga, querida, no te preocupes. – Intervino Orion. – Regulus ya se está encargando de limpiar el buen nombre de los Black y no creo de todas formas que esa relación llegue a ningún lado.

\- Ya les he dicho que no están saliendo. – Insistió, tratando de desviar la atención de la pareja lo más disimuladamente posible. – Además, creo que un traidor como él no merece que malgastemos nuestro tiempo hablando de él y del resto de traidores con los que se relaciona.

\- Tiene razón, tía. – Añadió Narcissa. – No merece la pena perder el tiempo con gente como ellos y Regulus y yo debemos marcharnos cuanto antes.

\- Es verdad, es verdad. – La mujer asintió. – Te veremos más tarde.

La rubia se enganchó del brazo de su primo y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la salida del andén.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas, Cissy?

\- Van. – Se encogió de hombros. – Muchas misiones. Lucius nunca está en casa, Bella tampoco, pero no pueden ni quieren decirme nada.

\- Si me entero de algo, te lo diré. – Le prometió aunque ella sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué?

\- No lo harás, al Señor Tenebroso no le haría gracia y te castigaría. – Respondió. – No te preocupes, empiezo a estar acostumbrada y, además, suelo enterarme de más de lo que parece. Tengo mis métodos.

\- Siempre te has salido con la tuya. – Regulus sonrió. – ¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

\- Genial. – Narcissa se sonrojó levemente y su primo amplió su sonrisa. – Voy a buscarte una buena chica para que se case contigo cuando terminéis Hogwarts y podáis ser tan felices como yo.

Él apartó la mirada, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Narcissa si le dijera lo que sentía por Dorcas? Sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago al pensar en ella. No había podido volver a verla a solas desde su beso y estaba empezando a creer que la chica lo odiaba. Por suerte pudo cambiar de tema al ver a Severus a lo lejos.

\- Ven, Cissy, voy a presentarte a alguien. – Tiró de la chica y la llevó hasta donde estaba su amigo, que le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza a la rubia. – Severus, esta es mi prima Narcissa.

\- Oh, la famosa Narcissa. – Asintió y le estrechó la mano. – Un placer conocerte al fin.

\- Igualmente, Severus. – Respondió. Recordaba que Regulus le había dicho alguna vez que al chico le apasionaban las artes oscuras y podría ser un buen mortífago. – Me encantaría poder charlar un poco más contigo, pero tenemos prisa.

\- Nos vemos después de las vacaciones, Severus.

\- Hasta entonces, Regulus.

Él regresó con su familia mientras el menor de los Black y su prima seguían su camino. Les esperaba una larga noche.


	25. Chapter 25

La Navidad era la época del año favorita de Molly. Desde muy pequeña adoraba decorar la casa, preparar los regalos y ayudar a sus padres a preparar la suculenta comida. Su madre tenía una receta familiar de pavo extraordinaria y su padre hacía los mejores postres del mundo. Aquella fiesta siempre se había celebrado por lo alto en casa de los Prewett y, desde que se había casado con Arthur, también en la de los Weasley.

Aquella mañana preparaba todo de forma ajetreada mientras Bill y Charlie recortaban estrellas de cartulina y Percy la miraba desde su trona. Arthur estaba en el Ministerio – haciendo horas extra, como siempre –, pero no tardaría al llegar al igual que los padres de ambos, Bilius (el hermano pequeño de Arthur, ya que le mayor comería con la familia de su mujer) y, con un poco de suerte, Fabian y Gideon. La pelirroja suspiró. Dudaba mucho que sus hermanos pudieran ir, era muy peligroso. Suponía que incluso los mortífagos celebraban la Navidad, pero también que muchos intentarían atacar a los miembros de la orden que se atrevieran a reunirse con sus familias. Pero lo mejor sería centrarse en los preparativos y no pensar mucho en eso. Siguió preparando la comida hasta que notó que alguien tiraba de su falda y giró la cabeza.

\- Mami, ¡he hecho un _dagó_! – Le dijo el pequeño Charlie dedicándole una enorme sonrisa y enseñándole un trozo de cartulina recortado de forma irregular.

\- Oh, qué bonito, cariño. – Respondió, sonriendo ella también. – Luego podemos colgarlo al lado del árbol.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó. – Hago _oto._

\- Todos los que quieras, pero deja cartulina también para tu hermano.

El pequeño no contestó, sino que se limitó a lanzar una carcajada y salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el salón. Molly negó con la cabeza y siguió con aquello hasta que escuchó el ruido de alguien que se aparecía seguido de una voz muy conocida.

\- Hola, cielo.

\- ¡Papá! – La chica sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Habéis llegado más temprano de lo que dijisteis.

\- Queríamos venir a echarte una mano, ¿cómo van esos postres? ¿Necesitas alguien que haga una tarta?

\- Ya la he preparado, pero podríais ir poniendo la mesa.

\- Eso está hecho. Voy a ver a los niños, que tu madre los está acaparando, y nos ponemos con ello.

El hombre salió fuera, pero no tardó en volver acompañado de su esposa que, tras saludar a su hija, empezó a sacar la vajilla y buscó el mantel de las fiestas. Los señores Weasley no tardaron tampoco demasiado en llegar y, tras saludarlos a todos afectuosamente, ayudaron a colocar los platos. Cedrella Weasley no podía parar de reír al ver cómo su marido colocaba todos los platos de forma desordenada.

\- Así no es, te estás saltando todo el protocolo, debería darte vergüenza. – Dijo, imitando el tono de voz de su madre.

\- Oh, disculpe, señorita Black, a veces se me olvida que usted es una experta en protocolo. – Replicó Septimus, haciéndole una carantoña a su esposa.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, ante la mirada de su nuera que no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- Yo quiero que Arthur y yo seamos así de mayores. – Murmuró.

\- Seguro que sois peores.

La pelirroja lanzó un pequeño grito, primero de miedo, luego de emoción.

\- ¡Fabian! – Se giró y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la levantó en el aire y ambos empezaron a reír. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Qué hacemos, más bien.

\- ¡Gideon! – Estiró el brazo más cercano a él y también lo abrazó, quedando suspendida en el aire entre sus dos hermanos que la sujetaban sin parar de reír. – ¡Qué sorpresa! No os esperaba.

\- Si quieres nos vamos... – Comentó Fabian.

\- Ni se os ocurra, ¿eh? – Se bajó, pero volvió a abrazarlos en seguida. – Por Merlín, tenía tantísimas ganas de que vinierais, pero temía tanto que no pudierais…

\- No podíamos perdernos tu súper almuerzo de Navidad, hermanita. – Respondió Gideon. – ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos con algo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se apresuró a decir. – Sentaos, jugad con los niños o haced lo que querías. Debéis estar agotados, seguro que habéis tenido alguna misión.

\- Está bien…

Los dos se sentaron en un sofá y Bill y Charlie no tardaron en ir corriendo para jugar con ellos mientras el resto terminaba de preparar la cena.

\- ¡Buenas tardes a todos!

\- ¡Papá, tito!

Los dos pequeños corrieron hacia su padre, que acababa de aparecerse en el salón junto a su hermano pequeño.

\- Hola, chicos. – Les revolvió el pelo con una enorme sonrisa antes de besar a su mujer. – Hola, caramelito.

\- ¿Ves? Por cosas como esas decimos que seréis peores que tus suegros de mayores. – Comentó Fabian.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

\- ¡Bilius! – Exclamó su madre, fingiendo una mirada ofendida y tratando de no reír. Sabía que su marido y ella podían llegar a ser un poco cursis de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Solo digo la verdad, mamá! – Protestó. – Será muy difícil para ellos superaros, pero creo que van por el buen camino.

\- Ay, hijo…

\- Bueno, ¿comemos?

Molly sonrió al decir aquello y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Les esperaba un muy buen día en familia.

* * *

Lily se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de bajar al salón. Se había puesto un vestido blanco de manga larga con unas medias oscuras y unas botas altas. Se retocó la trenza que le caía sobre el hombro izquierdo y sonrió. Le encantaba el día de Navidad. Aquella mañana Petunia y ella ya habían abierto los regalos y preparado el salón juntas. No se habían peleado desde que la pelirroja volvió de Hogwarts, pero tampoco había una gran complicidad entre ellas. Lily todavía estaba un poco molesta por la pelea que habían tenido en agosto y su hermana se comportaba tan distante como siempre. A pesar de ello, le había regalado un libro de Dickens y ella le había dado un par de cuadernos y un bolígrafo bonito para que pudiera llevárselo a la oficina. Había dejado el ejemplar de _Historia de dos ciudades_ sobre la cómoda y no pudo evitar acariciar la portada. Era una edición preciosa. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos picoteos en el cristal. Lily se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño, sorprendida. ¿De quién podría ser esa lechuza? Ya había recibido los regalos de Remus y Marlene, así que no esperaba nada más, a no ser que fuera… Se puso roja, pero al mismo tiempo puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Sería de James? Se miró de reojo en el espejo de nuevo y tomó aire. Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo que la lechuza pasara. Cogió la carta y el paquete que tenía en la pata y leyó la nota rápidamente.

 _"_ _Feliz Navidad, pelirroja. Es un pequeño detalle que espero que te guste._

 _Nos vemos pronto,_

 _James (y Sirius, que yo he contribuido en la elección del regalo más que el inútil este)"_

Lily tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa al leer aquello. Desde el día de la fiesta de Slughorn había dejado de juzgar a Potter con tanta dureza – aunque eso no quería decir que hubiera empezado a soportarlo, únicamente que ya no creía que fuera un completo inmaduro, había visto que tenía un 5% de madurez – y, aunque seguía pareciéndole un poco pesado, aquel detalle le había parecido muy bonito aunque a saber qué había en aquella caja. La abrió y sacó una cadenita plateada de la que pendía una pequeña L también del mismo tono.

\- ¿Quién te ha regalado eso? – Preguntó, de repente, una voz a su espalda.

\- Petunia, menudo susto me has dado. – Se giró y escondió el colgante detrás de su espalda.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Lily?

\- ¿A ti qué te importa?

\- ¿Eso que es que sí?

\- No, no estoy saliendo con nadie. – Respondió finalmente tras suspirar. – Es un chico de clase que quiere salir conmigo.

\- Es un detalle bonito. – La morena sonrió levemente. – A mí Vernon no me ha comprado nada. Dice que la Navidad es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Qué majo… - Comentó Lily, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar preguntarle que qué hacía saliendo con semejante idiota. Quería pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas así que lo mejor sería no sacar el tema Vernon.

\- Es muy práctico. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo se llama el chico del collar?

\- James, pero no voy a salir con él. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Es un poco niñato.

\- ¿Y Severus qué tal está? – Le preguntó entonces Petunia. El chico siempre había estado pegado a su hermana, especialmente desde que descubrió que también era bruja, y muchas veces había creído que ambos acabarían juntos.

\- No nos hablamos. – Murmuró, bajando la mirada. – No preguntes. Las cosas en el mundo mágico son complicadas.

\- Como en todas partes, Lily. – La mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, claro, supongo que sí. – Suspiró. ¿Qué iba a saber Petunia? Aunque, la verdad, prefería que fuera así. Casi creía que era mejor que su familia no supiera los peligros a los que se exponía. – Anda, vamos. Mamá y papá deben estar ya esperándonos.

* * *

\- ¿Tú crees que les habrán gustado? – Le preguntó James a Sirius mientras almorzaban con sus padres.

\- Yo creo que sí, son unos colgantes muy bonitos. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A mí me parece que habéis tenido un detalle muy bonito con esas chicas. – Fleamont Potter sonrió. – Seguro que al final os dan una oportunidad.

\- No, Fleamont, Marlene y yo solo somos amigos. – Se apresuró a decir el mayor de los Black, negando con la cabeza. – Es James quien necesita una cita desesperadamente.

\- Sigo diciendo que quiero conocer a ambos, deberíais invitarlas una tarde a casa. – Insistió Euphemia. – ¡Quiero saber si estáis exagerando o realmente son así de geniales!

\- Pero Euphemia, de verdad, entre Marlene y yo no hay nada. – Insistió. – Es que tu hijo no me cree cuando digo que somos solo amigos.

\- Pues si besas a todos tus amigos, empezaré a tener cuidado…

\- ¡Oh, os habéis besado! – Dijo emocionada.

\- ¡Pero James, cállate, tío!

\- Yo no he dicho nada, solo que debería empezar a tener cuidado si tratas a todos tus amigos igual que a Marlene especialmente después del viaje en tren que… - No pudo seguir hablando. De repente se quedó sin voz y, por mucho que intentara hablar, ningún sonido salía de su boca. Miró a Sirius, enfurecido, y este sonrió y le enseñó su varita.

\- Ventajas de tener ya 17 años, Jamie.

\- Chicos, estamos en Navidad. – Les riñó levemente Fleamont. – Dejad estas cosas para Año Nuevo.

\- Es que estaba empezando a contar mentiras. – Sirius se encogió de hombros y puso su mejor cara de niño bueno antes de mirar a la señora Potter. – Euphemia, no creas ni una palabra de lo que te diga. Solo me tiene envidia porque hasta yo me llevo mejor con Lily que él.

James empezó a gesticular y señalarlo de forma amenazadora mientras movía los labios, intentando romper el hechizo sin éxito y el otro estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué dices, Jamie? No te oigo…

Lo señaló otra vez y puso unos pocos guisantes en el tenedor, preparado para lanzárselos.

\- Venga, chicos, que haya paz. – La mujer sacó su varita y deshizo el hechizo. James fue a decir algo entonces, pero ella lo cortó. – Ni se te ocurra, James.

\- ¡Pero mamá!

\- Nada de peros. – Euphemia negó con la cabeza. – Aunque insisto en que quiero conocerlas, especialmente después de esta conversación.

\- ¿Crees que vendrían? – Le preguntó Sirius.

\- Después de convencer a Marlene para lo del tren, creo que puedes convencerla de cualquier cosa.

Sirius le tiró un poco de puré de patata a la cara sin pensar, provocando que él abriera mucho los ojos y la boca y acabara lanzándole sus guisantes.

\- ¡Castigados! – Exclamó Euphemia mientras se ponía de pie y les dedicaba una mirada de advertencia. – Sé que las peleas de hermanos son normales, pero en Navidad debéis comportaros. Vuestro castigo consistirá en presentarme a esas chicas y no salir de casa hasta Año Nuevo.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Euphemia!

\- Está decidido, no me vais a hacer cambiar de opinión. – La mujer sonrió. – Así os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de desperdiciar la maravillosa comida que he preparado.

\- Os lo advertí. – Fleamont negó con la cabeza. – Pero, ¿qué se supone que pasó en el tren?

\- Oh, papá, veamos, ¿tú alguna vez hiciste el viaje tumbado con una chica sentada sobre ti?

\- No. – El hombre frunció el ceño y centró su mirada en Sirius, que de repente encontraba sus zanahorias muy interesantes.

\- Pues Sirius sí.

\- Así que solo amigos, ¿no? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí, Marlene y yo somos solo amigos.

Los tres Potter estallaron en carcajadas y él se puso completamente rojo. Desde luego, debía aprender a disimular porque aquello no había quien se lo creyera.


	26. Chapter 26

Marlene dejó de escribir y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Layla, que la miraba impaciente sentada justo enfrente.

\- ¿Qué más le digo entonces?

\- Que tiene que venir sí o sí. – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Eso ya se lo he puesto tres veces, cielo. – Marlene contuvo una carcajada.

Desde que había visto a Sirius en el andén 9 y ¾, Layla le había pedido día sí y día también que le escribiera para invitarlo a merendar, cosa que a todos hacía mucha gracia, especialmente a los padres de ambas que habían comenzado a creer que era el novio secreto de Marlene – sobre todo después de que a Nick se le escapara delante de todos que había pillado a los dos durmiendo en un sofá de la Sala Común – y querían aprovechar para poder conocerlo mejor. Así que ahí estaba la rubia, escribiéndole una carta a Sirius Black para invitarlo a pasar la tarde en su casa aunque, claro estaba, no iba a llamarlo solo a él. Avisaría a Lily, Remus y Peter ya que sabía que él traería de todas formas a James.

\- Pero dile que tiene que contestar ya porque quiero hacer una tarta.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una tarta? – Enarcó una ceja y la pequeña se puso completamente roja y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió, todavía sin mirarla. – Mamá y yo haremos una de chocolate.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque sí…

\- Layla, ¿a ti te gusta Sirius? – Le preguntó, conteniendo la risa. La pequeña lanzó una pequeña risita y ella no pudo evitar acercarse y empezar a hacerle cosquillas. – Te he pillado, te he pillado.

\- Ay, Lene. – Protestó, tratando de contener la risa. – Déjame.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti? – Insistió, todavía haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Pero es que es muy guapo. – Respondió, ya sin poder parar de reír. – ¡Y muy guay!

\- Sí, lo es. – Paró las cosquillas y la abrazó. – Sirius puede ser genial cuando se lo propone.

\- ¿Y te ha dado un beso?

\- ¿Qué? – Se separó de ella, con los ojos como platos haciendo que la otra volviera a soltar una risita. – ¡Eres muy pequeña para hablar de esas cosas!

\- ¡Entonces lo ha hecho! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto. – ¡Como los príncipes de los cuentos que nos cuenta mamá!

\- No, no como ellos, Layla. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Eres demasiado pequeña para que yo responda a eso… pero sí. – Bajó el tono de voz. – Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- ¿A nadie? – Le preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Exacto. Ni a papá, ni a mamá, ni a Nick, ni a Kyle, ni mucho menos a Sirius ni a mis amigos cuando vengan.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es un secreto y nadie puede saber que Sirius y yo nos hemos besado. – Le explicó, cogiéndola de la mano.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No queremos que nadie se entere.

\- Pero, ¿vais a casaros y vivir felices y comer perdices? – Insistió.

Marlene suspiró. No veía un futuro con Sirius, no creía que fuera de ese tipo de chicos y tampoco estaba muy segura de ser de esas chicas que querían casarse y formar una familia. Además, siendo sincera, había días en los que no veía un futuro en absoluto. Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse feas y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como el mal ascendía al poder y arruinaba la vida de todos aquellos que ella quería. Layla era todavía pequeña, debía luchar por ella, para que tuviera una buena vida. Tenía que hacer algo en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts si la situación no mejoraba. Pero no podía decirle nada de eso así que sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es que yo soy un poco más independiente que las princesas de los cuentos. – Dijo finalmente.

\- Pero yo quiero que tú seas feliz…

\- Y lo soy, no te preocupes, pero a mi manera. – La abrazó y suspiró. – No necesitas a ningún chico a tu lado para ser feliz, peque, no lo olvides.

\- Vale, Lene. – Layla asintió y sonrió a su hermana. – ¡Pero quiero que Sirius sea tu príncipe!

Marlene lanzó una carcajada. La pequeña era un caso perdido, pero había que recordar que solo tenía seis años así que todavía podía hacer algo para convertirla en una chica dura e independiente.

\- ¿Terminamos de escribir la carta? – Sugirió entonces.

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

\- ¡Canuto, déjame ver esa carta!

James salió corriendo, persiguiendo al otro por el pasillo y las escaleras de la casa.

\- ¡Es correo privado! – Replicó, intentando que no lo cogiera y entrando al salón.

\- ¡De McKinnon!

\- Eso a ti no te importa, Cornamenta.

\- Déjame verla.

Avanzó un poco más y se tiró sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Euphemia entró y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Tengo que recordaros que ya estáis castigados?

\- Esta vez yo no he hecho nada. – Protestó Sirius, tratando de proteger la carta. – Es James que no sabe aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Es un niño demasiado caprichoso.

\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó. – Mamá tiene una carta de Marlene y no quiere contarme qué le ha dicho.

\- Porque es privada.

\- Ahí tiene razón, pero… - La mujer sonrió. – ¿Es su respuesta a la invitación?

\- No la he invitado, Euphemia.

\- ¿Por qué? – Lo miró, un poco ofendida. – ¡Era vuestro castigo!

\- Es que no me ha hecho falta. – El pelinegro consiguió deshacerse de su amigo y se sentó en el sofá antes de darle el papel a la mujer. – Puedes leerla en voz alta si quieres, así James se quedará tranquilo.

\- "Querido Sirius: ¿qué tal van las Navidades? Espero que Potter y tú no la estéis liando mucho, compadezco a sus pobres padres." Oh, qué considerada. Bueno, sigo. "La cuestión es que Layla no para de hablar de ti y de recordarme que en la estación dije que podías venir a casa así que te escribo para invitarte a merendar mañana. He avisado también a Lily, Remus y Peter así que tráete a Potter, puede ser divertido. Layla dice que tienes que venir sí o sí, que va a preparar tarta de chocolate para ti incluso (está coladita por ti, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho) y me está obligando a repetirte, de nuevo, que vengas. Contéstame cuando puedas, puedes usar la red flu para llegar hasta aquí. Un abrazo, Marlene". – La señora Potter bajó la carta y suspiró. – Qué simpática pero, ¿quién es Layla?

\- Su hermana pequeña, tiene 6 años y es adorable.

\- ¿Podemos ir? – Preguntó James.

\- Estáis castigados aunque… - La mujer sonrió. – Se me ocurre una cosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Sirius enarcó una ceja, pero Euphemia negó con la cabeza y no contestó.

\- Ya lo averiguaréis.

* * *

Marlene esperaba junto a su hermana sentada frente a la chimenea. Todos habían aceptado la invitación y la pequeña llevaba todo el día impaciente preguntando cada cinco minutos que cuándo iba a llegar Sirius. Sin embargo, él no fue el primero en llegar. El timbre sonó y la señora McKinnon abrió rápidamente la puerta de entrada.

\- Hola, Lily.

\- Hola, señora McKinnon. – Saludó. – ¿Llego tarde?

\- Eres la primera, pasa. Marlene y Layla están esperando a los demás en el salón.

\- Muchas gracias. – La pelirroja pasó y abrazó tanto a su amiga como a su hermana. – Te juro que el autobús noctámbulo es un peligro, no sé cómo es legal, creía que nos matábamos.

\- No exageres, Lils, no es para tanto.

\- Ya, claro, como tú puedes usar la red flu…

\- Piensa que ya mismo podremos aparecernos y todo eso se acabará. – Le guiñó un ojo y ambas sonrieron.

\- Lily, ¿te gusta el chocolate? – Le preguntó entonces Layla.

\- Claro, peque. Me encanta.

\- ¡Pues he hecho una tarta!

\- ¿Tú solita? – La miró y abrió mucho la boca, arrancándole una carcajada. – ¡Qué rico! Y seguro que a Remus le encanta, él adora el chocolate.

\- ¿Y a Sirius? – Insistió, emocionada.

\- Supongo que también le gustará. – La pelirroja frunció el ceño y Marlene le hizo un gesto, indicándole que ya se lo explicaría más tarde.

\- Eso espero, he estado toda la mañana en la cocina con mamá y…

La pequeña no pudo terminar la frase. La chimenea se iluminó de repente y James, Sirius y Euphemia Potter salieron al salón, sacudiéndose la ceniza.

\- ¡Sirius! – Exclamó la pequeña, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. – ¡Qué bien!

\- Hola, Layla. – El chico le revolvió el pelo, pero fijó su mirada en Marlene que los miraba con una sonrisa tierna. – Y hola a vosotras también, chicas.

\- Hola. – Saludó también Euphemia. – Vosotras debéis ser Marlene y Lily, he oído hablar mucho de vosotras, estaba deseando conoceros. Soy Euphemia Potter, la madre de James y Sirius.

\- Encantada, señora Potter. – Dijo la rubia, frunciendo el ceño. No sabía muy bien qué hacía esa mujer ahí.

\- Oh, Dios. – Lily cerró los ojos. – No es por parecer impertinente, pero si su hijo le ha contado que estamos saliendo…

\- No lo ha hecho, Evans. – La interrumpió Sirius. – Ya me he encargado yo de contarle lo divertida que es vuestra relación.

\- Sí, me han dicho que mi hijo es un poco plasta contigo. – La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. – Pareces una chica encantadora.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- Mamá, ya nos has traído, ya puedes marcharte. – Dijo entonces James, agarrando su brazo y dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa. – Ya nos has hecho pasar suficiente vergüenza.

\- Es vuestro castigo por lo que sucedió en Navidad. – Replicó antes de volverse de nuevo a las chicas. – Empezaron a lanzarse comida el uno al otro, ¿podéis creéroslo?

\- Seguro que empezó Sirius. – Marlene contuvo una carcajada al decir aquello. – Es tan infantil, no sé cómo eres capaz de aguantarlo, Euphemia. Tienes la gloria ganada.

\- Lo sé, soy un alma muy caritativa. – Contestó la mujer, usando su mismo tono de voz.

\- Te creo, yo ya me habría vuelto loca.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas y el chico carraspeó, un poco incómodo. Una cosa eran los complot contra James y otra, contra él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? – La rubia enarcó una ceja. – ¿No te parece divertido?

\- La verdad es que me estaba acordando más bien de…

\- De nada. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir alguna burrada.

\- Marlene, ¿han llegado…? Oh, hola – La señora McKinnon sonrió al ver allí a los demás. – Soy Loretta, la madre de Marlene.

\- Euphemia Potter. – Le estrechó la mano. – La madre de James y Sirius.

\- Un placer conocerla. – Asintió lentamente. Su hija mayor ya le había contado que el mayor de los Black se había marchado de su casa aquel verano, pero no se esperaba que aquella mujer se presentara como la madre de ambos. – ¿Ha venido a acompañarlos?

\- Sí, quería conocer a su hija y a Lily, los chicos hablan maravillas de ellas.

\- Me alegra saber eso. – Loretta sonrió. – A mí Sirius me agradó mucho cuando lo conocí. ¿Quiere pasar dentro y tomarse un té?

\- Será un placer. – Sonrió a los chicos. – Os dejo aquí, portaos bien y sed unos auténticos caballeros con las chicas.

\- Que sí, mamá. – James negó con la cabeza.

\- Tranquila, Euphemia. Jamie y yo somos dos chicos ejemplares.

Las dos mujeres rieron antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, dejándolos a los cinco solos en el salón, con Layla todavía pegada a Sirius, al que miraba ilusionada. Peter y Remus no tardaron en llegar.

\- Bueno, ¿qué queréis hacer? – Preguntó Remus.

\- No lo sé, la peque es la que ha querido organizar esto. – Contestó Marlene. – ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Layla?

La rubia pequeña sonrió y los seis mayores se estremecieron levemente. A lo mejor aquello no iba a ser tan buena idea.


	27. Chapter 27

Sirius no sabía cómo había acabado accediendo a aquello y solo esperaba que nadie se enterara jamás de la humillante situación en la que acababa de verse envuelto por culpa de las McKinnon.

\- ¿Más té, señora Paddington? – Preguntó Layla, cogiendo la tetera de juguete que tenía en la mesa.

\- Oh, sí, claro, gracias. – Contestó el pelinegro, acercándole la taza vacía.

Marlene tuvo que contener una carcajada y él la fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que estaba ridículo con ese tutú de color naranja fosforito que le quedaba bastante pequeño y la barra de labios por toda la cara, además de la corona dorada de plástico con gemas azules de imitación, pero no quería decir nada para herir los sentimientos de la pequeña. Por suerte los demás no estaban mucho mejor que él.

\- ¿Quiere que termine de contarle la historia entonces? – Dijo la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente. Estaba encantada con aquella tarde de juegos.

\- Por supuesto, señora Kane. – Contestó él. – ¿Qué más sucedió en el Callejón Diagón aquella tarde?

\- Pues resulta que me encontré con la señora Monroe, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? – James pegó un pequeño saltó en la silla al recibir una pequeña patada de parte de Remus y a punto estuvo de tirar su taza y el plato en el que apenas quedaban las migajas de su trozo de tarta. – Oh, sí, nos encontramos en ¿la tienda de túnicas?

\- Sí, allí fue. – Layla asintió. – Y las dos nos compramos la misma. Una rosa muy bonita y unos bolsos del mismo color a juego.

\- Maravilloso. – Sirius asintió. – ¿Cómo le queda a usted su túnica, señora Monroe?

\- Probablemente mejor que a usted, señora Puddington.

\- Paddington. – Lo corrigió Layla.

\- Eso, Paddington.

\- Dudo mucho que eso sea verdad porque yo estoy increíble con cualquier cosa que me ponga, señora Monroe.

\- ¿Quiere que hagamos la prueba?

\- Cuando usted quiera.

\- Yo tengo unas túnicas muy bonitas aquí cerca, si quieren puedo traer algunas. – Intervino Marlene, dedicándoles una sonrisa burlona. – Aunque dudo mucho que sepan lucirlas con la misma gracia y elegancia que yo.

\- ¿Quiere usted unirse también a la competición?

\- ¡No! – Layla dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa y se puso de pie. – ¡Estamos tomando el té!

\- Perdone, señora Kane, no era nuestra intención. – Dijo Sirius, sonriendo, para ganarse el perdón de la pequeña. – ¿Puedo tomar un poco más de su deliciosa tarta?

\- ¡Sí, claro! – Exclamó sentándose de nuevo y conteniendo una risita. - ¿Te gusta?

\- Está muy muy buena, parece comprada en la mejor pastelería de París. – Contestó. – ¿Qué digo? Yo he estado allí y sus pasteles no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos a tu tarta.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos y ampliando su sonrisa.

\- Completamente.

\- Pues puedes llevarte lo que quede.

\- Eso será si Remus, perdón, la señora O'Flanagan, deja algo. – Comentó Peter.

\- No he comido tanto, no exageres. – Protestó.

\- Lleva cuatro trozos, señora O'Flanagan. – Comentó Lily, conteniendo la risa a duras penas. – Creo que debería dejarlo si no quiere tener dolor de barriga.

\- Señora Lane, no se meta usted en esto. Era una conversación privada entre la señora Weaver y yo.

\- Disculpen ustedes, creía que solo comentaba una obviedad.

Puso los ojos en blanco y todos estallaron en carcajadas aunque esa risa duró poco. De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y un flash los deslumbró.

\- Esto es oro.

\- ¡Nick! – Marlene se levantó y lo fulminó con la mirada. – No se te habrá ocurrido hacer lo que creo que has hecho.

\- ¿Una foto? – El rubio sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. – Sí, justo eso.

\- Dámela.

\- No. ¿Sabes lo mucho que nos podemos reír mis amigos y yo enseñando por Hogwarts una foto de los Merodeadores tomando el té imaginario vestidos así?

\- Nick, ni se te ocurra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es algo privado.

\- Ya, bueno, creo que va a dejar de serlo. ¡Qué bien me viene que estés liada con Black!

Y, dicho esto, salió corriendo fuera de la habitación ante la ofendida mirada de su hermana que le gritó un insulto – lo que hizo que Lily corriera a taparle los oídos a Layla –. Sirius y James se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron rápidamente hacia el pasillo, detrás del chico.

\- ¡McKinnon! – Exclamó el mayor de los Black, agarrándolo de la camiseta y deteniéndolo apenas a unos centímetros de su dormitorio.

\- Estáis en mi casa, no podéis hacerme nada.

\- Vas a darnos esa foto inmediatamente. – Dijo James, cruzándolo de brazos y dedicándole una mirada amenazadora.

\- ¿O si no qué? – Negó con la cabeza. – No me dais miedo y, de hecho, creo que yo soy quien tiene el poder aquí.

\- Maldita sea… - Sirius gruñó por lo bajó. – ¿Qué nos va a costar que esa foto jamás salga a la luz?

\- Quiero entrar al equipo de quidditch el año que viene.

\- Preséntate a las pruebas como todos. – Potter bufó.

\- Quiero asegurar mi entrada.

\- ¿Qué puesto quieres?

\- Golpeador.

\- Anne se va el año que viene. – Sirius miró a James y se encogió de hombros. – Si no lo hace mal…

\- No pienso colar a nadie en el equipo.

\- ¿Prefieres que todos en Hogwarts nos vean con tutús de colores y maquillaje mal puesto por toda la cara?

\- Sinceramente, ¿cómo habéis acabado así? – Preguntó Nick, conteniendo la risa.

\- Tu hermana puede ser muy persuasiva.

\- ¿Cuál de ellas?

\- Ambas. – Sirius negó con la cabeza. – No podemos prometerte el ingreso en el equipo sin verte jugar pero, si lo haces medianamente bien, estarás dentro.

\- ¡Oye que yo soy el capitán! – Protestó James.

\- Y yo el sub-capitán y digo que le demos una oportunidad porque no quiero que todo Hogwarts se ría de mí.

\- Yo no quería hacer esto, tú fuiste quien dijo que todos debíamos disfrazarnos y jugar a ese ridículo juego.

\- Merlín, James, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que le rompiera el corazón a Layla?

\- No, pero… - Emitió un pequeño grito de frustración y se cruzó de brazos. – Si entras en el equipo voy a darte mucha caña, McKinnon. No creas que todo van a ser risas, vamos a ser terribles contigo.

\- Estaré preparado.

\- Entrena mucho durante este año, tienes nueve meses para convertirte en el mejor golpeador del colegio.

\- Lo haré. – Nick sonrió y asintió. – La foto y toda esta situación será nuestro pequeño secreto.

\- Más te vale.

El chico entró a su dormitorio o los otros dos volvieron hacia la habitación en la que seguían sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Preguntó Lily.

\- Bien, nos ha chantajeado, pero hemos conseguido que no haga pública la foto. – James se revolvió el pelo y suspiró. Centró su mirada entonces en Remus y Peter y frunció el ceño. – ¿A vosotros por qué no os preocupa?

\- Yo estoy bien comiendo chocolate. – Contestó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A mí no me importa que me vean así vestido. – Peter se encogió de hombros. – Vosotros es que siempre tenéis que haceros los machitos.

\- Ni yo lo habría definido mejor. – Marlene sonrió.

\- Ya, claro, lo que vosotros digáis. – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está el baño?

\- Está en…

\- Ya lo acompaño yo, Layla, no te preocupes.

Marlene se puso de pie y ambos salieron de la habitación.

\- ¿Tienes que retocarte el pintalabios?

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Me lo has puesto en bandeja. – La rubia sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. – Estás muy mona.

\- Lo sé, soy divina haga lo que haga.

\- Creído. – Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. – Ahora en serio, siento todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sonrió y la cogió de la mano, deteniéndola. – Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Layla es una auténtica monada y Nick no ha sido tan difícil de neutralizar como en un principio temí.

\- Mi familia está un poco loca.

\- ¿Segura? – Enarcó una ceja y se colocó frente a ella, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y se lo colocó con delicadeza tras la oreja. – Creo que la mía te gana. De todas formas, a tu familia le pasa un poco como a la de James. ¿Has visto a Euphemia? Es un terremoto. James ha salido completamente a ella, Fleamont es muchísimo más tranquilo. Me gustan las familias así, son más divertidas.

\- Bueno, pues estás invitado siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes.

Marlene sonrió y Sirius no se lo pensó. Se acercó a ella y la besó. La rubia sonrió en mitad del beso y lo profundizó, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta y pegándolo más a ella. El chico la impulsó e hizo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin separarse de sus labios. Siguieron besándose durante unos instantes, sin pensar en el lugar en el que estaban, hasta que escucharon una voz sorprendida.

\- ¡Ala!

Se separaron rápidamente y Marlene bajó al suelo de un salto, completamente roja y tratando de inventar una buena excusa.

\- Kyle, no le cuentes esto a nadie. – Le dijo.

\- ¿Es tu novio de verdad? Nick y mamá decían que sí, pero yo no me lo creía. – Dijo el chico.

\- No es mi novio.

\- ¡Pero te estaba dando un beso!

\- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi novio. – Explicó ella, echándose el pelo hacia atrás de forma nerviosa. – Somos amigos especiales, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Amigos especiales?

\- Ya lo entenderás cuando tengas mi edad. – Marlene apoyó una mano en su hombro. – La cuestión es que no puedes contárselo a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es un secreto.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? – El pequeño frunció el ceño y los otros dos suspiraron.

\- ¿Porque soy tu hermana mayor y me quieres?

\- Ya, claro. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Quiero diez galeones.

\- Joder. – Sirius negó con la cabeza. – ¿Alguien más de tu familia va a chantajearme hoy, Marlene?

\- Pues no lo sé, Sirius, pero espero que no.

\- Tengo aquí unos pocos... – El chico los sacó de su bolsillo, pero ella apoyó una mano sobre la suya y negó con la cabeza.

\- Pagaste los billetes aquel día, todavía te debo dinero. Ya se los doy yo, no te preocupes.

\- No tienes que devolvérmelo. – Contestó aunque, siendo sinceros, no debería desperdiciar muchos galeones. Técnicamente estaba viviendo de la caridad de los Potter y no quería abusar de esta. – Pero como tú quieras.

\- Kyle, ni una palabra de esto absolutamente a nadie. – Le advirtió.

\- Prometido. Seré una tumba. – Respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Vale, pues luego te los doy, recuérdamelo antes de dormir.

\- ¡Vale!

El chico salió corriendo y se encerró en la habitación mientras los otros dos terminaban de recorrer el camino hacia el baño. Sirius entró un momento y Marlene lo esperó en la puerta, un poco inquieta. Aquel secreto se les estaba empezando a ir de las manos, se suponía que nadie podía enterarse para que no volvieran a atacarla, pero a ese ritmo iba a descubrirlos hasta McGonagall. Cuando salió, volvieron al cuarto, donde los demás los recibieron con sonrisas y miradas indiscretas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, McKinnon, has tenido que llevarlo hasta dentro del baño para que no se perdiera? – Preguntó James.

\- Sí y también he tenido que ayudarlo dentro, Potter. – Replicó ella con chulería. – Por si no sabía apuntar.

\- ¿Eh? – Sirius la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Perdona, pero eso no es verdad.

\- Era más que evidente. – Lily negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Creo que incluso tú puedes hacer eso solito.

\- ¡Eh!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y los dos volvieron a sus asientos para poder seguir con aquel juego.

* * *

Unas horas más tardes, casi a la hora de la cena, los chicos por fin bajaron al salón – ya con sus ropas normales y sin maquillaje – donde Loretta McKinnon y Euphemia Potter seguían hablando.

\- Vaya, ya iba siendo hora. – Dijo la madre de James, dedicándoles una sonrisa divertida.

\- No sabía que todavía estabas aquí. – Contestó su hijo.

\- Oh, hemos pasado una tarde muy agradable.

\- Desde luego, hemos hablado de muchas cosas interesantes. – Añadió Loretta, sonriendo también y haciendo que su hija frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- No podéis ni imaginároslo. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Euphemia, vuelve cuando quieras y nos tomamos otro café y nos ponemos al día.

\- Lo mismo te digo, Loretta. Ven a casa un día y te la enseño.

\- Esto no me gusta. – Murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.

\- A mí menos. – Respondió Marlene, también en voz baja.

\- Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya. – James agarró a su madre del brazo y sonrió. – Muchas gracias por invitarnos, señora McKinnon.

\- Sí, muchas gracias por todo. – Añadió Sirius.

\- Os digo lo mismo: podéis venir siempre que queráis.

Se despidieron y comenzaron a marcharse. Lily y Remus – que se solidarizaba con su amiga – salieron a la puerta para llamar al autobús noctámbulo y Peter se marchó rápidamente por la red flu, seguido de los Potter. Sirius sin embargo se detuvo unos instantes antes de marcharse.

\- Te veré pronto, ¿vale, pequeñaja? – Le dijo a Layla, agachándose junto a ella y revolviéndola el pelo.

\- Sí, ven a vernos. – Respondió ella antes de abrazarle. Se acercó a él y empezó a susurrar. – Mamá no está y yo me voy, puedes darle un beso a Marlene.

Dicho esto, se separó de él y salió del salón corriendo y riendo.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – Preguntó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

\- A esto. – Sirius se acercó, apoyó una mano en su cintura y la besó con dulzura. Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron. – ¿Lo sabe?

\- No soy capaz de guardarle secretos.

\- No me importa, ya sabes que me encanta Layla. – Acarició su mejilla lentamente y ella cerró los ojos. – Y debo añadir que, para estar coladita por mí, no está celosa de ti en absoluto.

\- Mis triunfos son sus triunfos, sus triunfos son los míos. – Murmuró. – Además, Layla sabe que eres demasiado mayor para ella.

\- Encontrará a algún buen chico, estoy seguro.

\- Pero dentro de, al menos, diez u once años.

\- Por supuesto. – Sirius sonrió y volvió a besarla. – Supongo que tengo que irme.

\- Te veré en el tren.

\- Nos veremos allí.

Se besaron una última vez y el chico se marchó a través de la chimenea. Marlene suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

\- No parece mal chico.

\- Mamá, qué susto… - Dijo, dándose la vuelta. La miraba con una sonrisa divertida y una ceja enarcada.

\- Solo tengo una duda. – Siguió diciendo la mujer, ignorando las palabras de su hija. – ¿En qué momento te pareció que ir subida sobre él durante todo el viaje hasta Londres era una buena idea?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Palideció sin poder evitarlo.

\- Euphemia me lo ha contado. – Se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su brazo. – Marlene, ten cuidado.

\- Mamá, Sirius y yo somos solo amigos.

\- Después de lo del hospital y lo que me han contado y he visto hoy, no me lo creo, pero si no queréis admitirlo hasta estar seguros del todo, supongo que bien. – Loretta asintió. – Solo, por favor, ten cuidado y recuerda que no debes precipitar las cosas. Si te quiere, esperará.

\- Mamá… - Se puso completamente roja. – Somos solo amigos y, de todas formas, no voy a ir acostándome con todos los tíos con los que me encuentre.

\- Marlene, no digas esas cosas. – La reprendió, un poco escandalizada. Era una mujer muy tradicional y no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de conversaciones. – Solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que digan que no eres una chica decente.

\- Lo sé, tranquila. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. – El día que llegue el chico adecuado, sé que esperará todo lo que haga falta.

Ella asintió y volvió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena mientras su hija permanecía quieta en aquel lugar, un poco inquieta. No había llegado demasiado lejos con Sirius, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Era evidente que había química entre ellos y muchas veces se atrevían a dar pequeños pasos hacia delante, pero lo que le había dicho a su madre era verdad: no quería acostarse con el primer tío que encontrara, quería estar segura. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. En ese momento no podía hacer nada para aclararse, solo el tiempo diría. Aunque, una cosa tenía clara: en aquel momento Sirius no le parecía una opción tan mala como le habría podido parecer hacía unos pocos meses.


	28. Chapter 28

Regulus sonreía levemente y asentía mientras aquellos mortífagos contaban sus últimas batallitas, presumían de sus supuestas hazañas y competían por ver quién había cumplido más órdenes del Lord y acabado con más traidores y sangres sucia ante la mirada envidiosa de los miembros del grupo y la anhelante de los aún aspirantes que se habían reunido en la Mansión Malfoy para celebrar Fin de Año.

\- Se puso a llorar como un crío pequeño mientras me suplicaba que le perdonara la vida. – Decía Rabastan Lestrange en ese momento, con su quinto vaso de whisky de fuego en las manos y una media sonrisa diabólica dibujada en los labios. – Jugué un rato con él, le di esperanzas, pero finalmente le lancé un _Avada_. Si hubierais visto la expresión de sus ojos, el miedo y la traición que se dibujó en ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente iba a morir… Fue absolutamente delicioso.

\- Eso no es nada. – Intervino Goyle. – Nosotros estuvimos en una buena cacería hace algunos días, ¿verdad, Lucius?

El rubio sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada. Narcissa estaba demasiado cerca y no quería que se enterara de lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Rodolphus enarcó una ceja y cambió el gesto al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba al heredero de los Malfoy. Pensaba divertirse un buen rato. – ¿Por qué no nos cuentas exactamente qué pasó, cuñado?

\- Eso, Lucius. – Lo animó ahora Crabbe, sin percatarse de la tensión que se había formado entre los dos hombres.

\- Bueno, es que no me gusta presumir. – Contestó, fingiendo indiferencia, pero agarrando su copa con fuerza.

\- Todos estamos presumiendo. – Insistió el mayor de los Lestrange. – Yo, sin ir más lejos, el otro día acabé con dos traidores sin pestañear siquiera, ¡y antes del desayuno! Así que, vamos, cuenta.

\- El Señor Tenebroso nos indicó la localización de un par de magos y una bruja supuestamente afines a la Orden del Fénix. Ya sabéis que me aprecia profundamente y que procura encargarme misiones importantes para que pueda demostrarle mi fidelidad. – Comenzó a explicar finalmente, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de superioridad. – Llegamos hasta allí, pero ellos nos esperaban así que huyeron por lo que comenzamos a perseguirlos. No tardamos en acorralarlos y, después de torturarlos un poco, descubrimos que escondían a dos sangres sucia en su casa, dos chicas que acababan de terminar Hogwarts así que volvimos para encargarnos de ellas que no nos esperaban. Jamás creyeron que lograríamos enterarse de su paradero, confiaban en esos tres, creían que ni con miles de _imperius_ y _cruciatus_ lograríamos sonsacarles su paradero, pero se equivocaron.

\- Menudas eran. – Crabbe lanzó una carcajada seca que a muchos les recordó a un rebuzno. – Estaban muy buenas las dos niñitas, nada mal para haber sido Hufflepuffs.

\- Que vosotros yazcáis con impuras no le interesa a nadie. – Los cortó el rubio rápidamente. – Yo me fui después de lanzarles un par de _cruciatus_ y prefiero no saber qué hicisteis con ellas después.

\- Fueron nuestro premio, además, así todos disfrutamos antes de que las matáramos porque, por mucho que esas sangre sucia se resistieran, estoy seguro de que disfrutaron de todo lo que alguien de nuestra categoría puede ofrecer.

Regulus apretó los labios y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar mientras ellos seguían haciendo comentarios impúdicos sobre lo que habían hecho con algunas impuras antes de matarlas. Los odiaba. No eran más que un puñado de sádicos perdedores que tenían que imponerse usando la fuerza y la violencia. Eran escoria, ¿por qué tenía que fingir que comulgaba con todo aquello? Él odiaba a los sangre sucia, pero jamás podría ir por ahí presumiendo de a cuántos había matado o de lo que había hecho con pobre chicas inocentes, nunca podría reírse del sufrimiento ajeno y alegrarse de provocar el máximo posible. No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando lo mandaran a alguna misión. Nada más volver de Hogwarts, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Lucius lo habían puesto al día de la situación y le habían explicado cómo iban las misiones. Su prima había sonreído ampliamente al decir que el Señor Tenebroso estaba deseando volver a verlo para asignarle un grupo y comprobar su fidelidad. No sabía exactamente a qué se había referido, pero le daba bastante miedo averiguarlo. Por suerte aún no había visto aquel hombre y esperaba no cruzarse con él hasta el verano. Quizás para entonces ya se hubiera aclarado un poco. Desvió la vista del grupo y sus ojos se pararon en Narcissa que estaba pálida y, aunque intentaba seguir la conversación con un grupito de chicas, se veía distraída y preocupada. Probablemente había oído lo que su marido acababa de contar. Sin excusarse, ni decir ni una palabra – era un Black, los demás tendrían que estar pidiéndole permiso a él y no al revés – se dirigió hacia ella. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándola, y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa antes de volverse hacia el resto de las presentes, que de repente parecían muy animadas.

\- Señoritas, ¿me permiten que les robe a mi prima unos instantes? – Preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Oh, pero Regulus, puedes quedarte aquí un poco con nosotras. – Protestó una. – Apenas hemos charlado.

\- ¡Nos encantaría conocerte mejor! – Dijo otra, sonriendo de forma coqueta. – ¿No te apetece?

\- Quizás más tarde, ahora debo tratar unos asuntos familiares privados con Narcissa.

\- En seguida regreso. – Se excusó ella, agarrándose del brazo de su primo. – Vamos, Regulus, podemos charlar en privado en el jardín.

Los dos salieron hacia allí en silencio y, solo cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie les había seguido y estaban completamente solos, se atrevieron a hablar de nuevo.

\- Cissy, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Supongo. – Se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – No soy estúpida, sé lo que hace Lucius cuando sale de casa, pero aún así…

\- Son unos cabrones.

\- No digas eso, mucho menos aquí. – Lo reprendió la rubia levemente. – Cualquiera podría escucharte, Reg.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – El pelinegro asintió.

\- Es duro. – Murmuró. La chica se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta un banquito de piedra. Se sentó y se abrazó a sí misma. – Sé que Lucius no le ha hecho "eso" a ninguna impura. Bueno, lo sé y lo espero porque, como lo haya hecho, te juro que no volverá a tocarme jamás. Ni a mí, ni a nadie, pienso mutilarlo.

\- Auch. – Regulus frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a su entrepierna sin poder evitarlo. – Eso no debe ser muy agradable.

\- Tampoco lo que le hacen ellos a ellas. – Se mordió el labio y bajó el tono de voz. – Odio a los impuros, te juro que los detesto y que creo que no deberían ocupar ningún lugar en nuestra sociedad, pero se comportan como salvajes.

\- Somos mortífagos, Cissy. – Se obligó a incluirse en ello y sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago sin poder evitarlo. – Es lo que hacemos.

\- Supongo que llegará el momento en el que tú también salgas de caza, como ellos dicen. Solo espero que no te comportes como un bastardo.

\- No lo haré. – Le prometió. – Jamás podría hacerlo. Todos tenemos nuestros límites.

\- Lo sé, Reg, y por eso sé que serás un buen mortífago y defenderás la pureza de sangre y honrarás el nombre de los Black sin comportarte como un gañán insensible.

\- El nombre de los Black está a salvo conmigo. – Contestó con decisión. Había dicho aquello tantas veces ya que apenas le costaba.

\- Aunque tendrás que perpetuarlo. – Enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. – A las chicas de ahí dentro parece que les interesas aunque algunas son bastante más mayores que tú.

\- Les interesa la fortuna y el apellido, no te engañes. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Si Sirius siguiera siendo el heredero, yo seguiría siendo un cero a la izquierda para ellas.

\- No es por desanimarte pero, sí, probablemente. – Negó levemente con la cabeza. – ¿Los tíos y tú lo habéis hablado ya?

\- ¿Mi futuro matrimonio? – Regulus lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Si su prima supiera… - Hace unos días mi padre me pidió que fuera a su despacho y me pasó un listado con todas las sangre pura de aproximadamente mi edad y que no estaban ya comprometidas. Me sorprende que haya algunas que lo estén desde los 5 años o incluso antes.

\- Bella tenía unos 10 años cuando los Lestrange y mis padres firmaron el contrato. – Se encogió de hombros. – Hay gente que lo tiene muy claro desde el principio y prefiere no arriesgarse a quedarse sin el matrimonio que ellos consideran más ventajoso.

\- Eso parece. – El chico suspiró. – El caso es que le dije que prefería esperar hasta salir de Hogwarts. Tengo solo 15 años, me parece un poco pronto para decidir con quién compartiré mi vida y, mucho más, mirando una simple lista de nombres y apellidos.

\- ¿Quiénes son las candidatas más favorables? Estoy segura de que tus padres tienen sus preferidas.

\- Mi madre quiere que sea, o bien tu prima, la hermana de Evan que es de mi edad pero estudia en Beauxbattons, no recuerdo ahora mismo su nombre…

\- Adelaide.

\- Eso, Adelaide Rosier o Maud Avery, pero esa chica es muy pequeña en mi opinión, tiene solo 12 años. – Siguió diciendo. – Y mi padre me ha dicho que considera que Beatrice Parkison es perfecta para mí.

\- ¿Y tú a quién prefieres?

\- ¿Ahora mismo? – Tuvo que aguantar la risa. Si su prima supiera que él cambiaría a todas esas damas de sangre pura por la hija de dos sangre sucia… Pero es que ninguna de ellas le llegaba a la suela del zapato a Dorcas. – A ninguna pero, en serio, ¿por qué estás tan pesada con este tema? El día que llegué de Hogwarts pasó lo mismo.

\- No sé, supongo que quiero asegurarme de que escoges bien ahora que he comprobado que no todos los matrimonios son como el de Bellatrix.

\- Me ofende que me compares con Rodolphus.

\- Te estaba comparando con ella más bien.

\- Me ofende que me compares con Bellatrix. – Respondió, fingiendo una mueca molesta que hizo que la rubia estallara en carcajadas.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Bella es muy… impetuosa, por así decirlo.

\- Una buena forma de decir que cada día que pasa tememos más por su salud mental.

\- No digas eso, mi hermana no está loca, es solo que está atravesando un momento complicado y se está refugiando en lo de ser mortífago. – La defendió Narcissa.

\- Está bien, Cissy, lo que tú digas. – Regulus le dio la razón y sonrió. – ¿Volvemos dentro antes de que se percaten de nuestra ausencia?

\- Sí, vamos. Estoy empezando a quedarme helada.

Narcissa se levantó y volvió a agarrar el brazo de su primo antes de dirigirse al interior para seguir con aquella fiesta.

* * *

\- Siento que tuvieras que oír eso.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que Lucius pronunció en cuanto Narcissa y él se quedaron solos. Los demás se habían marchado ya a casa y sus padres se habían retirado a sus aposentos, permitiéndoles así ir a los suyos. La rubia, que todavía estaba mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrar, suspiró y se giró hacia él.

\- Es tu trabajo, ¿no?

\- No me refiero a lo de las muertes, creo que eso ya lo tienes asumido. – Murmuró, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

\- ¿Qué? – La miró extrañado y apretó los labios al ver su mirada decidida y sus puños cerrados.

\- ¿Has forzado a alguna impura en alguna de tus misiones?

\- Yo siempre te he sido fiel, no pienso engañarte jamás, Cissy. – Respondió.

\- ¿Y antes de casarnos? Estábamos saliendo, pero ambos sabemos que hasta que no pasé por tu cama no me debías fidelidad alguna.

\- No digas esas cosas.

\- Contesta a mi pregunta, Lucius. – Sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Jamás podría hacerle eso a una chica, creí que me conocías mejor, Narcissa. – Dijo finalmente. – Ni he forzado, ni forzaré a nadie jamás y te debía fidelidad desde el primer beso que nos dimos, eso tenlo siempre claro.

\- Vale…

\- No quiero empezar el año peleados.

\- No estamos peleados, es solo que me han impactado esos comentarios. – Negó con la cabeza. – Son unos salvajes.

\- No juntan más de media neurona entre los dos, ¿qué esperabas? – Puso los ojos en blanco. Eran sus amigos, pero aquello era verdad. – Y el resto son un puñado de sádicos, apenas unos pocos hacemos las cosas únicamente por la causa y no para enriquecernos o ejercer nuestro poder sobre los demás. Solo daño a quien se lo merece y en su justa medida.

\- De acuerdo.

Narcissa asintió y se dirigió hacia el vestidor para cambiarse, dando aquella conversación por finalizada. Lucius la siguió y comenzó a besar su cuello tras apoyar sus manos en sus caderas, pero ella lo apartó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No me apetece.

\- Venga… - Se acercó otra vez a ella e intentó besar su hombro, pero su mirada enfadada lo disuadió. – Está bien. Creí que era una buena forma de empezar el año, pero no pasa nada. Supongo que la conversación te ha dejado mal cuerpo.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por aliviarlo?

\- Quizás pedirle a un elfo un poco de chocolate caliente y unas galletas. – Murmuró, dedicándole una mirada tierna y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso no suena a antojo? – Preguntó Lucius, enarcando una ceja.

\- No lo es. – La rubia lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Al menos lo dudo mucho.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. Tenemos tiempo y los intentos son divertidos.

\- Me alegra que te lo tomes mejor que tu madre. La pobre se lleva un disgusto cada vez que los elfos le dicen que estoy en esos días.

\- ¿Los elfos avisan a mi madre de eso?

\- Y a la mía. – Confesó. – Quieren estar al tanto de todo eso y que les demos nietos, ya sabes.

\- Menudas exageradas. – Cogió su mano y se la besó. – Tú ponte cómoda, avisaré a un elfo y en seguida te subirán tu chocolate con galletas.

\- Genial. – Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso. – Te quiero y confío en ti, ¿vale?

\- Gracias. – Él le devolvió el beso y sonrió. – Yo también te quiero. Te espero fuera.

\- Vale, en seguida salgo.

El rubio se fue y su esposa suspiró. Sabía que Lucius, aunque se mostraba como un ser frío y arrogante cuando estaba con el resto de mortífagos, jamás se comportaría de esa forma tan vulgar ni la dejaría en una situación comprometida a ella. Se llevó una mano al vientre sin poder evitarlo. Quería darle un hijo como la que más, pero sabía que necesitaban más tiempo. Había gente que necesitaba muchos meses para conseguirlo y ella estaba segura de que tarde o temprano lo lograrían. Se deshizo de su elegante vestido de fiesta y se puso un camisón de seda antes de salir al dormitorio, donde ya tenía el chocolate y las galletas. Se sentó en la cama y Lucius le dio un beso en la frente antes de pasarle la bandeja.

\- Qué aproveche.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió y empezó a devorar aquello, aunque se detuvo en un momento determinado y lo miró. – ¿No quieres?

\- No gracias, estoy lleno. – Lucius sonrió levemente. – Feliz Año Nuevo, Cissy. Por un año lleno de amor y felicidad.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño.

Lo besó y, de repente, la conversación que había escuchado aquella noche dejó de importarle. Profundizó el beso y, sin pensar, se subió sobre él, tirando la bandeja en la que todavía quedaban un par de galletas y algo de chocolate. Ambos empezaron a reír, pero no dejaron de besarse. Definitivamente, aquella era la mejor forma de empezar el año.


	29. Chapter 29

Poco después del día de Año Nuevo, los chicos volvieron a Hogwarts. Regulus suspiró, aliviado, al poner un pie en el castillo. Allí estaba relativamente a salvo, nadie lo mandaría a ninguna misión y había conseguido evitar ver al Lord durante todas las vacaciones. Aquella primera noche cenaba como siempre con sus compañeros en la mesa de Slytherin y, mientras fingía escucharlos, paseaba su mirada por la mesa de Hufflepuff. Seguía sin hablar con Dorcas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que se había atrevido a darle y que tanto le había gustado. Debería haberse acercado a hablar con ella después de eso, pero no reunió el valor suficiente y ahora no sabía cómo sacar el tema de conversación. Ojalá volvieran a ponerlos juntos en algún trabajo para así poder tener una excusa para hablarle.

\- Oye, Regulus, ¿cuándo es el partido?

La voz de Avery lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agitó un momento la cabeza y enarcó una ceja antes de contestar.

\- El próximo sábado. Vamos a darles una auténtica paliza a esos leones.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Mulciber, que era uno de los golpeadores del equipo. – Tienen que enterarse de lo que es bueno.

\- He pensado que podríamos hacer algo después del partido. – Murmuró entonces el chico, acercándose un poco al centro de la mesa. Hizo un gesto a los demás para que también se acercaran y sonrió. – Además, esto serviría para probar a un chico que quiere entrar en nuestro grupo.

\- ¿Quién? – El menor de los Black frunció el ceño. – Se supone que nadie ajeno a nosotros puede enterarse de nuestros planes, ¿cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en él?

\- Del mismo modo que decidimos confiar en Severus, ¿no? – Insistió. – Tendrá que pasar algunas pruebas. Ya he hablado con él y está totalmente en contra de los sangre sucia y los muggle. Es un sangre pura de muy buena familia, te sorprenderás cuando sepas de quien es hijo.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dices sin más?

\- Porque cualquiera podría escucharnos y no queremos que eso pase. – Sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción. Por fin era él y no Regulus el centro de atención. – Es un poco más pequeño, está solo en cuarto, pero os aseguro que apunta maneras y, si realmente se convierte en uno de los nuestros gracias a nosotros, nos convertiremos en héroes porque sería un golpe mortal para el Ministerio y todos esos estúpidos pro-muggles.

\- No suena mal. – Murmuró Snape, todavía bastante receloso. – Pero estoy de acuerdo con Regulus, deberíamos tener cuidado.

\- Fiaos de mí, no voy a dejar que nadie nos descubra. – Insistió. – Podemos reunirnos esta noche en la Sala Común, cuando todo el mundo se haya ido ya a dormir. Os lo presentaré y le haremos pasar algún tipo de prueba antes de llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

\- A mí me parece bien. – Mulciber asintió. – Y apoyo también lo de hacerle algo a los Gryffindor, tanto si ganan como si pierden el partido. Ya sabéis lo que nos dijeron en la fiesta: cuanto más practiquemos aquí dentro, mejor nos irá allí fuera.

\- Pues reunámonos entonces. – Regulus se puso de pie. Acababa de ver a Dorcas salir del comedor sola, como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, y sabía que era su oportunidad. – Os veré luego.

Salió con paso apresurado del Gran Comedor y la siguió por los pasillos. Sabía que ella era consciente de que lo seguía así que aceleró un poco hasta alcanzarla.

\- Creía que habías dejado de hacer esto, Regulus.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, Dorcas, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. – Suspiró. – Lo del beso…

\- Todavía no entiendo a qué vino.

\- Creo que me gustas.

\- Ve con ese cuento a otra.

\- No es ningún cuento.

\- Ya, claro. – Negó con la cabeza y se detuvo. – Regulus, sé que no eres tal y como finges ser, pero también sé que jamás cambiarás las creencias que te han inculcado así que no me creo que puedas sentirte atraído por mí.

\- Es difícil de creer incluso para mí, pero es la realidad. – Insistió. – ¿No te gustó el beso?

\- No quiero hablar de ello.

\- Eso quiere decir que te gustó, Dorcas. – El chico sonrió levemente. – Lo sabía. Sabía que, si no, me habrías abofeteado o lanzado un hechizo.

\- Si no lo hice fue únicamente porque me pillaste desprevenida y, además, no creo en la violencia.

\- No te creo.

\- Pues deberías hacerlo. – Insistió ella, fingiendo tranquilidad. Sentía el corazón latirle muy rápido, pero se esforzaba por no delatarse a sí misma. No se había esperado aquella confesión, jamás pensó que Regulus se atrevería a decir aquello en voz alta, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones. Sabía que al final acabaría dañada. – Regulus, déjalo estar, ¿vale? No eres mal chico y por eso no diré nada de lo que ha pasado, pero ambos sabemos que esto no tiene futuro, que tú no permitirás que tenga futuro porque jamás te mostrarás tal y como eres.

\- No funcionaría por mí pero, ¿y por ti? ¿Tú no…?

\- Yo nada. – Lo cortó. – Regulus, esto es imposible, ambos lo sabemos así que déjalo de una vez.

Quiso volver a replicar, quiso pedirle que lo ayudara a ser valiente, pero no se atrevió. Bajó la mirada y la escuchó suspirar.

\- Lo que yo decía…

Dorcas siguió su camino y él se quedó quieto en aquel lugar, con la vista fija en sus zapatos. No podía hacer aquello, ella tenía razón: jamás podría desprenderse de sus prejuicios ni de todo aquello que le habían inculcado.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró casi para sí mismo. Escuchó los pasos de ella detenerse y levantó la vista. – De verdad.

\- Mucha suerte en el partido. – Comentó ella, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – El equipo de Gryffindor es muy bueno, vais a necesitarla, pero yo apuesto por ti. – Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada antes de seguir. – Supongo que sigo teniendo fe en ti, Regulus Black.

Y, dicho esto, se marchó dejándolo solo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios y un brote de esperanza en el corazón. Aquello había sido como un bálsamo que había aliviado sus heridas. A pesar de todo, ella seguía creyendo en él y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que podía dejar atrás el lado oscuro, que podía enfrentarse a su familia y quererla sin miedo. Estaba seguro de que, si se esforzaba, al final lo conseguiría. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

* * *

\- Bueno chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy. – James bajó al suelo y el resto del equipo lo siguió rápidamente. – El sábado vamos a darlo todo para conseguir ganarle a esas serpientes.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Vale, pues entonces nos vemos media hora antes del partido. Descansad mucho y desayunad bien.

Todos se alejaron del campo, pero Sirius y James intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se acercaron a la golpeadora del equipo rápidamente, antes de que la chica pudiera salir del campo.

\- ¿Puedes esperar un par de minutos más, por favor? – Le pidió el capitán, con una media sonrisa, deteniéndola. – Quiero ensayar una vez más la jugada nueva.

\- ¿No os fiáis de mí a estas alturas? – Anne enarcó una ceja y les dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Cómo no íbamos a fiarnos de la mejor golpeadora del mundo que nos mantiene siempre a salvo? – Intervino Sirius. – Pero nos vendría bien practicarla una última vez por si acaso. No queremos que James acabe más tonto de lo que está, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Crees que eso es posible? – Preguntó, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

\- Muy simpáticos. – El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco. – Bueno, ¿vamos entonces?

\- Dadme un segundo. – La chica se dirigió hacia las gradas, donde su novio la estaba esperando. – ¡Mark, dame cinco minutos, tenemos que practicar una última cosa!

\- ¡Pero Anne tenemos que estudiar, los ÉXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina! – Se quejó el chico, negando con la cabeza.

\- Venga ya, has estado estudiando en vez de viéndome entrenar, me he dado cuenta. – Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. – Pero vete si quieres.

\- No, venga, te espero. – Se echó hacia atrás en las gradas y ella le lanzó un beso. – ¡Eso no sirve!

\- ¡Luego te lo compenso! – Volvió corriendo hacia los otros dos chicos que la miraban de forma pícara. Les sacó la lengua y se encogió de hombros. – No preguntéis, lo que ya sabéis. Y ahora, ¡vamos!

Los tres volvieron a sus escobas y ensayaron aquella nueva jugada un par de veces más. Sirius actuaba tanto como el golpeador como el guardián del equipo contrario para ver cómo se defendía Anne. Esta golpeaba la bludger que él lanzaba, evitando que golpeara a James, y desestabilizaba después la escoba del guardián para que James pudiera marcar con más facilidad.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó James cuando lo hubieron hecho la última vez. – Si nos sale así el sábado, les meteremos una paliza.

\- Y más nos vale ganar. – La chica bajó de su escoba de un salto y se soltó el pelo. – Si no ganamos este año el torneo, será toda una decepción para mí.

\- No podemos permitir eso.

\- Lo sé. – Se giró hacia las gradas. – ¡Mark, nos vamos!

\- ¡Por fin! – El Ravenclaw abandonó la grada y se acercó a ellos en el campo de juego. – No sé cómo podéis pasar horas y horas con esto.

\- Porque es genial. – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y el otro negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo que vosotros digáis. De todas formas, mucha suerte en el partido, vais a necesitarla.

\- Mark, no les digas eso.

\- ¿Que no nos diga qué? – James frunció el ceño y la golpeadora suspiró.

\- A Mark le encanta calcular las probabilidades y el otro día calculó las que teníamos de ganar el partido y no eran tan altas como a mí me gustaría. – Confesó. – Pero, aún así, yo confía en que vamos a ganar. El quidditch es mucho más que números y ciencias, es pasión. Ya le he dicho que vamos a ganar, hemos apostado y yo nunca pierdo una apuesta, aunque tenga las de perder.

\- Han sido solo algunas casualidades…

\- 25, pero lo que tú digas. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. – Bueno, nos vamos, tenemos que estudiar.

\- Hasta otra, chicos.

\- Adiós, Douglas.

La pareja se alejó de allí, cogida de la mano, y James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Jamás entenderían cómo alguien tan genial como Anne había acabado saliendo con alguien tan cuadriculado como Mark Douglas.

\- En fin, ¿vamos a la Sala Común? – Le preguntó James.

\- Ve tú, yo voy a ducharme aquí tranquilo.

\- Como quieras. Hasta luego, Canuto.

El pelinegro se marchó y el mayor de los Black fue hacia los vestuarios, dispuesto a darse una ducha y relajarse un poco. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse, dejando su uniforme cuidadosamente doblado sobre un banco, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarse los calzoncillos, una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

\- Puedes seguir si quieres, aunque igual deberías saber que no estás solo.

\- ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Marlene? – Se giró y la vio apoyada contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna subida.

\- Quizás.

\- ¿No te han dicho que está muy mal espiar a la gente mientras se cambia o se ducha?

\- Algo me comentaron una vez, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención… - Se acercó a él y, tras deslizar las manos por su pecho y sus hombros, lo besó.

\- ¿Quieres unirte? – Le preguntó casi sin separarse de sus labios y deslizando una mano hacia la parte delantera de su cintura.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a ducharme contigo, Sirius?

\- Es que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. – Bajó para besar su cuello y ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos. – Estás demasiado vestida.

Deslizó las manos un poco hacia arriba y tiró de su jersey. Marlene estiró los brazos y él se lo quitó, tirándolo de forma despreocupada al suelo. La miró unos instantes antes de volver a su cuello. Con una mano empezó a recorrer el borde de su sujetador mientras la rubia se pegaba más a él, haciendo que sus pieles se rozaran por completo. Con la mano que tenía libre, el chico desabrochó los vaqueros de ella y los deslizó hacia abajo, haciendo que contuviera la respiración unos instantes, un poco nerviosa. Especialmente, porque cada vez sentía más la "cosa" de Sirius. Terminó de bajarlos y, tras deshacerse de sus zapatos, salió de estos. El chico la cogió de la cadera y la impulsó hacia arriba y ella se enganchó a su cintura con las piernas.

\- Sirius… - Murmuró, con la voz entrecortada, mientras el chico repartía besos por su cuello y su clavícula.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No quiero hacerlo. – Confesó, poniéndose completamente roja. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado y él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te refieres a…

\- Sí, me refiero a eso. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir aquello en voz alta.

\- ¿Y quién te dice que yo quiera, McKinnon? – Preguntó con chulería y ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada. – No seas tan creída.

\- Bueno, creo que tu amiguito ahí abajo opina lo contrario. – Replicó antes de estallar en carcajadas y enterrar la cara en su cuello. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y él besó su hombro.

\- Mi amiguito es muy chivato. – Comentó entonces, también riendo. – Tranquila, lo entiendo.

\- No es que quiera llegar virgen al matrimonio ni nada de eso, pero es… importante para mí. – Confesó. – Sé que puede parecer absurdo, pero…

\- Pero nada. – La separó de él un poco y la miró a los ojos. – Son tus ideales, no tiene nada de malo. Sé que es demasiado pronto.

\- Sí, exacto. Necesito estar segura y saber que no voy a equivocarme. – Siguió explicando. – Es como un gran paso para mí.

\- Lo entiendo, tranquila. – La besó con dulzura. – Cuando estés lista y quieras hacerlo, aquí estaré. Siempre que quieras hacerlo conmigo, claro está, si no, espero que me lo cuentes al menos.

\- No lo sé, quizás seas tú, quizás sea Potter…

\- ¿James?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no?, me gustó ir a la fiesta de Slughorn con él. – Le guiñó el ojo al ver su cara de fastidio y lanzó una carcajada.

\- Pero acabaste esa noche conmigo, no lo olvides. – Volvió a besarla y la atrapó un poco contra él, haciéndola gemir levemente.

\- Sabes que es una broma. – Murmuró tras separarse levemente de él. – Y no me olvido, tranquilo.

\- Bueno pero, aunque no quieras pasar a mayores, ¿quieres darte una ducha conmigo? Podemos dejarnos esto puesto, pero aún así puede ser divertido.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando?

Sirius volvió a besarla y entró a la primera ducha que encontró dispuesto a relajarse por completo.


	30. Chapter 30

Por fin legó el día del partido y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Ya en el desayuno, los alumnos de una y otra clase aplaudían a los jugadores de sus respectivos equipos y abucheaban a los contrarios. Muchos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff llevaban los colores de las dos casas rivales y hacían apuestas sobre quien ganaría.

Pero no todos los alumnos estaban todavía en el Gran Comedor. Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon estaban escondidos en un pequeño cuarto de las escobas en el tercer piso. La rubia estaba apoyada en la pared, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico que besaba su cuello con pasión, dejándole unas leves marcas rojizas.

\- Más te vale ganar ese partido. – Murmuró ella, conteniendo un pequeño gemido.

\- Eso está hecho. – Respondió él, casi sin separarse de su piel. – No se lo van a ver venir siquiera, tenemos una jugada nueva que es genial. Pero quiero un premio cuando ganemos.

\- Así que un premio, ¿eh? – Marlene sonrió y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. – Creo que lo estás teniendo ya, ¿no crees?

\- Pero quiero repetir luego. – La besó y sonrió con chulería. – Tendrías que haberte traído una bufanda.

\- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que alguien se ha divertido mucho. – Puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo besó de nuevo. – Deberíamos irnos ya. Es tarde y tienes que desayunar antes del partido. No queremos que te desmayes, te caigas de la escoba y te quedes aún más tonto si es que eso es posible.

\- Debería darte vergüenza decir esas cosas de mí. – Replicó antes de pegarla más a él y volver a su cuello. – Además, el accidente sería únicamente culpa tuya por distraerme y tendrías que cuidarme. Podrías llevar un traje de enfermera sexy y…

\- Creo que deberías mantener la sangre en el cerebro. – Lo cortó ella antes de morderse el labio. – Eres muy malo jugando cuando no estás concentrado. Doy fe de ello.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – La bajó y la besó una última vez. – Vamos al Gran Comedor, me ha entrado mucha hambre de repente.

\- Anda, vamos.

Salieron del pequeño cuarto y se dirigieron con paso apresurado hacia el comedor, donde ya estaban todos sus amigos. Llegaron hasta ellos y se sentaron, uno frente al otro.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó el pelinegro, sentándose. Se sirvió un vaso de café, otro de zumo y cuatro tostadas.

\- Ya era hora. – James lo miró con una ceja enarcada. – Creía que tendríamos que buscar otro cazador.

\- Perdona, es que se me ha hecho un poco tarde. – Contestó, con la boca llena de comida. – Pero no llores, ya estoy aquí dispuesto a machacar a esas serpientes.

\- Ya, claro, más quisieras que yo llorara por tu ausencia. – El otro puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero más te vale estar concentrado y ser capaz de mantener la cabeza en el campo de juego.

\- Me ofendes, Jamie. ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo? – Se defendió Sirius. – ¡Marqué como veinte tantos en el partido contra Ravenclaw!

\- Marcaste solo siete. – Intervino Peter, frunciendo el ceño. – No seas tan exagerado, Canuto.

\- Eso es una misión imposible, Peter. Es de Sirius de quien estamos hablando, es todo un melodramático. – Lo picó Marlene con una pequeña sonrisa y recolocándose el pelo hacia delante para que no le vieran las marcas.

\- Bueno, pero lo importante es que ganamos el partido, ¿no? – Contestó, sonrojándose levemente. – Además, con nuestra nueva jugada es imposible perder.

\- No te creas, he visto los cálculos que ha hecho Mark Douglas y yo no apostaría por vosotros, la verdad. – Comentó Lily antes de sorber de su taza de té. Remus a su lado estalló en carcajadas y los demás la miraron asombrados. – ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Evans? – Sirius negó con la cabeza. – Los números no son nada comparados con el quidditch además, ¿cómo te has enterado de eso?

\- Remus me lo contó y, como me pareció muy interesante, decidimos hablar con él.

\- ¡¿Tú también, Lunático?! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo tanto Sirius como James.

\- Son unos cálculos muy bien estructurados.

\- Y no se los cree ni Anne que es su novia. – El capitán del equipo negó con la cabeza. – ¿Tan poco fe tenéis en nosotros?

\- Oye que yo no he dicho nada e iré a animaros como siempre. – Se defendió el castaño. – Solo me apetecía verlos.

\- Si perdemos será por toda la energía negativa que desprendéis. – Dijo Sirius, haciendo que Marlene pusiera los ojos en blanco.

\- El rey del drama. – Murmuró.

\- Me duele que confíes tan poco en mí, Marlene.

\- Podré vivir con ello y, si no, ya llegaremos a un acuerdo. – Le guiñó el ojo y él sonrió levemente.

\- Te dedicaré la victoria, rubita.

\- Si, cuando ganemos os vais a enterar. – James sonrió con chulería. – Y tendrás que venir conmigo a Hogsmeade, pelirroja.

\- Emm, no.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? – Protestó.

\- Venga, Cornamenta, no vas a conseguirlo hoy tampoco. – El mayor de los Black se puso de pie y cogió otra tostada. – Tenemos que irnos, es casi la hora.

\- Sí, vamos.

\- ¡Mucha suerte! – Les deseó Peter, emocionado. Era un gran aficionado al quidditch, pero no se le daba demasiado bien. – Sé que ganaréis.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, Pete. Tú sí que eres un amigo, no como otros.

\- Corta el rollo, James. – Remus puso los ojos en blanco. – Anda, suerte. Os veremos en un rato.

Los dos se marcharon, seguidos del resto del equipo de quidditch. Tenían un partido que ganar.

* * *

\- ¡Y aquí sale el equipo de Slytherin! – Exclamó el comentarista en cuanto los jugadores salieron al terreno de juego. – Las serpientes vienen más dispuestas que nunca a machacar a los leones, pero ellos no van a ponérselo precisamente fácil.

Los chicos entraron con expresión chulesca y empezaron a saludar a sus seguidores y a dedicarles gestos de superioridad a todos aquellos que los abucheaban.

\- ¡Y aquí vienen los fieros leones!

El estadio estalló en vítores y ellos empezaron a saludar y lanzar besos. A James y Sirius les encanta ser el centro de atención y no paraban de guiñarle el ojo a sus seguidoras, que gritaban enloquecidas al recibir un poco de atención (cosa que hizo que tanto Marlene como Lily pusieran los ojos en blanco y mascullaran por lo bajo que los dos no eran más que unos chulos petulantes, cosa que hizo reír bastante a Remus).

\- ¡Capitanes!

Ambos acudieron al centro del campo, donde el profesor de vuelo los esperaba y se dedicaron miradas de desafío.

\- Quiero un buen partido. – Les advirtió. – Nada de trampas, ni juego sucio, ¿queda claro?

\- Sí, profesor.

\- Por supuesto. – James sonrió. – Los Gryffindor jugamos siempre limpio.

\- Muy bien, pues vamos a ello.

Se estrecharon la mano y se apresuraron a volver con sus respectivos equipos, con los que intercambiaron unas últimas palabras de ánimo.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡A por ellos! – James se subió a su escoba y los demás no tardaron en imitarlo.

Todos volaron al centro y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos, expectantes. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y ninguno podía apartar la vista de la quaffle.

\- ¡Vamos!

El hombre lanzó la pelota y todos se lanzaron a por ella.

\- Potter coge la quaffle y se dirige directo hacia los aros, pero Mulciber le lanza una de las bludger y… ¡menudo golpe de Anne Macmillan!

\- ¡Venga, Anne, vamos!

La chica asintió y siguió a James, recordando la jugada que habían ensayado y protegiéndolo de cualquier otro posible golpe, que no tardó en llegar. La quaffle se acercó de nuevo y ella la lanzó contra el guardián, que la esquivó rápidamente olvidándose de defender.

\- ¡Y Potter anota! ¡10-0 a favor de los leones!

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y asintieron. Aquella jugada les iba a dar una gran victoria.

* * *

Regulus volaba sobre el campo buscando la snitch. La nueva jugada que habían ideado James y Sirius estaba funcionando e iban perdiendo 150-70. Si no encontraba la bola dorada les darían una enorme paliza y él no podía permitir eso aunque, siendo sinceros, no tenía la cabeza precisamente en el juego. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que habían planeado hacer después del partido. No era algo demasiado fuerte – desde luego no era como el ataque a McKinnon –, pero aún así estaba preocupado. ¿Qué sucedería si los pillaban? Sabía que la política del director era muy estricta y no quería acabar expulsado por una tontería. Y no se fiaba precisamente del nuevo. Lo pusieron a prueba aquella misma noche en la que se reunieron, Avery le lanzó varias _cruciatus_ para ver cómo se resistía a la maldición y después salieron al bosque y lo obligaron a utilizar esa maldición y la asesina en un par de animales salvajes. El chico había demostrado lealtad y no había dudado ni un instante al lanzarlas y todos lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, especialmente porque, tal y como había dicho Avery, era hijo de alguien muy importante y aquello conmocionaría a toda la sociedad mágica. No todos los días el hijo del mismísimo Barty Crouch decidía unirse al lado oscuro.

Pero, aún así – y quizás precisamente por eso –, Regulus no se fiaba de él. ¿Por qué quería unirse a ellos? Ya tenía la vida resuelta y sus padres se oponían por completo al Señor Tenebroso. Quizás aquella era su forma de rebelarse, no había hablado mucho con él, pero parecía odiar completamente a su padre. Solo esperaba que no fuera un topo porque aquello podría terminar muy mal.

\- ¡Black! – Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el grito del capitán. – ¿Qué diantres haces? ¡Encuentra la snitch antes de que nos saquen más ventaja, vamos!

\- ¿Te crees que esto es fácil? – Puso los ojos en blanco y replicó con chulería. – ¡Ya me gustaría verte aquí en lugar de con tu batecito!

\- ¡Encuéntrala!

\- No me das órdenes.

Lo miró de forma desafiante y él bufó y volvió al juego. La mirada Black nunca fallaba. Siguió volando y buscando la pelota. Estaba empezando a desesperarse y ponerse nervioso, aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al ver que el buscador de Gryffindor estaba igual que él. Desvió la mirada hacia las gradas y buscó a Dorcas de forma inconsciente. La castaña se mordía el labio y lo miraba fijamente y, al darse cuenta de que sus miradas se habían cruzado, empezó a decir algo, únicamente moviendo los labios y a señalar con la cabeza. Él frunció el ceño, pero miró hacia donde ella le indicaba. Y entonces la vio. La snitch estaba quieta, suspendida en medio de la nada y camuflada en el color dorado de un estandarte de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo no había podido verla? Sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia allí, atrayendo la atención del comentarista.

\- ¡Y parece que Regulus Black ha visto la snitch! – Exclamó. – Va directo hacia un punto, seguido a poca distancia del buscador del equipo contrario. Si atrapa la snitch empatarán y por eso vemos cómo los cazadores y golpeadores se mueven de forma frenética por todo el campo.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una última mirada y decidieron iniciar un último contraataque. Anne lanzó una bludger con todas sus fuerzas contra el buscador de Slytherin, pero Mulciber logró desviarla y Regulus se lanzó para poder cogerla. Se estiró unos últimos centímetros y la atrapó entre sus manos, justo al mismo tiempo en el que se marcaba el último tanto del partido.

\- ¡Regulus Black atrapa la snitch, pero James Potter anota! – Gritó el comentarista. – ¡Gryffindor gana por solo diez puntos! Potter es el héroe del partido y salva a su equipo de la derrota. ¡Gryffindor gana!

Todos en las gradas comenzaron a gritar y dar saltos, incapaces de creerse que hubieran ganado realmente. Peter se subió sobre su silla y agitó su bufanda mientras gritaba gritos de victoria y Remus abrazó a Marlene, que había empezado a dar pequeños saltos, y a Lily, que se había quedado boquiabierta.

\- ¡Sabía que íbamos a ganar! – Anne se bajó de la escoba y abrazó al capitán de su equipo. – ¡Eres un genio, James!

\- ¡Por Merlín, Cornamenta, ese tanto ha sido como un milagro! – Sirius se acercó a él y lo tumbó al suelo de un abrazo que hizo que todo el equipo empezara a reír.

\- Canuto, por favor, aquí no. – Replicó con cierta chulería. Ambos se levantaron y volvieron a abrazarse – Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero contrólate.

\- No te lo creas tanto que sin mis puntos no habría servido de nada, ¿eh?

\- Lo que tú digas. – El chico sonrió. – Voy a pedirle ir a Hogsmeade a Lily.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Voy a hacerlo! – Exclamó. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y aquella le parecía la mejor de las ideas.

\- Te va a dar calabazas como hace un rato.

\- Me da igual. – Se subió a la escoba y se dirigió hacia las gradas de Gryffindor. – ¡Voy a hacerlo!

Lily, que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se agarró al brazo de Remus y negó con la cabeza. Por favor, aquello otra vez no.

\- No, no, no. – Murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¡Lily Evans! – Exclamó, deteniéndose frente a ella y haciendo que todo el mundo empezase a reír. Ya sabían lo que venía. – ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

\- ¡Ya te dije hace un rato que no, Potter!

\- Pero entonces no era un héroe.

\- Ni ahora tampoco. – Replicó, haciendo que las risas aumentaran. – Por haber metido un tanto en el último momento no te conviertes en un héroe.

\- Eso es discutible.

\- No lo es. – La pelirroja sonrió levemente. – Un héroe es aquel que lucha por una causa noble y justa, aquel que se arriesga para salvar a los que quiere. Avísame cuando lo seas.

\- ¿Y me darás una oportunidad? – Preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Claro. Podríamos ir a tomar un sorbete de arco-iris a la luna.

\- Ten cuidado, quizás tengas que tragarte en algún momento tus palabras, Evans. – Se acercó un poco más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco. – No pienso rendirme.

Volvió al centro del campo con los demás mientras la chica, completamente roja, negaba con la cabeza y Remus, Peter y Marlene estallaban en carcajadas.

\- ¡Te lo dije!

\- Tenía que intentarlo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero no dejemos que esto nos amargue. ¡Qué empiece la fiesta

Los demás gritaron, dándole su aprobación y salieron del campo rápidamente. No tenían ni idea del caos que iba a desatarse en apenas unas horas.


	31. Chapter 31

Los Gryffindor celebraban la victoria en la Sala Común. Había música y bebida y todos se lo estaban pasando genial.

\- ¡Vamos, Black, quítate algo más!

Sirius se había subido sobre una mesa y se había quitado la camiseta de forma sensual mientras seguía el ritmo de la música, haciendo que un grupo de chicas enloquecidas comenzara a gritar y dar saltos frente a él. Y eso, en lugar de molestar a Marlene, le estaba encantando. Se unió en seguida a ellas y empezó a gritarle que siguiera con aquello, provocando gritos de aceptación por parte de las otras.

\- ¿Quieres que me desnude, McKinnon? – Replicó él, llevando una mano hacia su cinturón.

\- ¡Venga, no puedes dejarnos así! – Dijo, retándolo con la mirada. – Vamos, no seas cobarde y quítate esos pantalones de una vez, Black.

\- Bueno, ¿y por qué no subes a echarme una mano si tantas ganas tienes de desnudarme, Marlene?

Hubo más gritos de emoción y él le tendió una mano que ella no dudó en aceptar. Se subió también a la mesa y le desabrochó el pantalón antes de lanzar un grito y levantar el brazo, como si acabara de ganar algo. Sirius se deshizo de estos de una patada y la atrajo hacia él para poder bailar pegados, con sus labios casi tocándose, pero tratando de fingir – o, al menos, tratando de fingir lo máximo que su estado de ebriedad les permitía – que no había nada entre ellos.

Los chicos, que los miraban de lejos, no podían parar de reír.

\- ¡Todavía se lían delante de todos! – Exclamó Remus, sin parar de reír.

\- O lo deja completamente desnudo. – Comentó Lily.

\- Sería un espectáculo entretenido sin duda. – Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Desde luego, creo que a más de una le daría algo y acabaría por desmayarse. – La chica sonrió. – ¡Y yo no quiero perderme eso!

\- Oye, pelirroja, pues si quieres, yo te dejo desnudarme. – Intervino James, guiñándole un ojo. – Te aseguro que ambos nos lo pasaríamos muy bien y también provocarías desmayos y envidias.

\- Sigue soñando, Potter.

\- Esas escenas son para mayores.

\- Oh, por Dios, cállate. – Se puso completamente roja.

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió riendo y animando a Sirius a que continuara con aquello mientras Remus y Peter bromeaban con la pelirroja y ella negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio.

\- ¡Venga, Sirius, tienes que darlo todo! – Gritó.

El chico que lo escuchó, se alejó un poco de Marlene y comenzó a bailar sobre la mesa, haciendo que las chicas gritaran más y la rubia estallara en carcajadas.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas pero, de repente, la habitación empezó a llenarse de un humo negro que hizo que todos los Gryffindor se pusieran en alerta. Los más mayores agruparon a todos los pequeños en la zona más cercana de las escaleras, tratando de alejarlos de aquella nube cada vez más espesa.

\- ¿Alguien sabe qué es eso? – Preguntó Sirius, buscando su varita en sus pantalones mientras Marlene, a su lado, apuntaba a la puerta con decisión. – ¿Alguien ha estudiado algo parecido en clase?

\- No. – Un chico de séptimo se acercó un poco y extendió una mano con precaución, pero tuvo que apartarla rápidamente al notarla. – Esto es magia oscura.

\- ¿Magia oscura? – James frunció el ceño y se acercó.

\- ¡No lo toques! – Le dijo. – Intenta adherirse a la piel, no sé muy bien por qué, ni para qué, pero lo mejor será dejar que no nos toque.

\- ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí? – Preguntó Peter, un poco temeroso.

\- No podemos, entra por la puerta. – Lily suspiró.

\- Claro que podemos. – El mayor de los Black enarcó ambas cejas y señaló la ventana con la cabeza. – Podemos bajar por ahí.

\- Tardaríamos siglos. – Protestó la pelirroja.

\- No te creas, casi todos tenemos escobas y no es muy difícil bajar. – Dijo. – Es la única opción y no podemos perder tiempo discutiendo, Evans.

\- Sirius tiene razón, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo. – Remus suspiró. – Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes y, lo más importante, tenemos que sacar a los pequeños. Somos prefectos, se supone que es nuestro deber. En cuanto salgamos iremos a buscar a la profesora McGonagall y al director, pero primero debemos sacarlos de aquí.

Lily titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió al igual que los prefectos de séptimo y quinto. Todos corrieron entonces a por sus escobas mientras la niebla seguía extendiéndose, acorralándolos cada vez más.

\- Creo que deberíamos salir unos cuantos primeros. – Murmuró James, apoyando una mano en el picaporte. – Quizás quien ha hecho esto también ha pensado en las ventanas.

\- Sí, son una vía de escape demasiado evidente. – Dijo Marlene, mordiéndose el labio. – Yo me ofrezco voluntaria.

\- Y yo. – Añadió Sirius. – Tú vas, ¿verdad, James?

\- Claro.

\- Yo bajo también con vosotros. – Los tres miraron sorprendidos a Lily, que se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. – Soy vuestra prefecta.

\- Yo también iré. – Remus suspiró. – No puedo dejar que os matéis sin mí, me aburriría mucho sin vosotros.

\- Yo… - Peter titubeó. Quería ir con ellos, pero era incapaz de volar y sabía que solo los entorpecería.

\- Tú quédate aquí y ve ayudando a organizar grupos. – Dijo James, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón. – Asegúrate que todos los de primero tienen con quién bajar, subiremos a por ti.

El chico asintió, aliviado, aunque sintiéndose un poco aparte sin poder evitarlo.

\- Pues vamos allá.

Marlene abrió la ventana y los cinco, tras montarse en su escoba, salieron volando a través de esta. Volaron los unos junto a los otros durante unos instantes sin que nada sucediera hasta que, de repente, un par de rayos salieron de la nada.

\- ¡Bajad rápido! – Gritó James, señalando el suelo. – ¡Es una trampa!

Sirius, Marlene y Remus comenzaron a descender rápidamente, pero Lily se quedó quieta, demasiado nerviosa como para poder reaccionar. Siempre le había costado volar y solo se había ofrecido a hacer aquello porque creía que, como prefecta, era su obligación. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba, mirando aquellos rayos que seguían a sus amigos por el aire, tratando de derribarlos. No sabía si era mejor huir o quedarse quieta, pero en aquel momento no era capaz ni siquiera de decidir.

\- ¡Evans! – Exclamó el pelinegro al verla. Voló hacia ella rápidamente y la miró, alarmado. – Tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

\- ¡Esos rayos van a perseguirnos! – Replicó. – Me tirarán de la escoba.

\- Claro que no, tú solo sígueme.

\- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Son muy precisos, nos alcanzarán.

\- Claro que no. – Insistió él. – Vamos, Evans, tenemos que ponernos a cubierto.

Comenzó a descender, pero ella no se movió. Aquello era muy sospechoso, ¿por qué no habían aprovechado el momento en el que habían estado charlando? ¿Por qué parecía que solo actuaban cuando se movían? Frunció el ceño, cada vez más segura de que se le escapaba algo y, de repente, supo lo que pasaba.

\- Detectores de movimiento. – Murmuró. – No están aquí, ellos no nos están atacando, han dejado estos hechizos preparados. – Miró hacia los demás y sacó su varita. – ¡Chicos, no os mováis!

Remus, Sirius y Marlene frenaron bruscamente mientras ella lanzaba un par de _reducto_ y acababa con aquello. Sin embargo, James no le hizo caso y continuó descendiendo, atrayendo el último de los rayos hacia él.

\- ¡Potter!

No lo dudó. Se lanzó en picado y lo apartó de un empujón, haciendo que ambos estuvieran a punto de caer al suelo.

\- ¡¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?! – Le gritó, dándole un golpe en el hombro. – Podrías haberte matado. ¿No me has escuchado o qué?

\- Yo… - Titubeó unos instantes antes de sonreír de medio lado. – Vaya, Evans, te noto muy alterada. ¿Tanto miedo te da perderme?

\- Cállate, imbécil. Es solo que… que soy una buena prefecta y no puedo permitir que uno de mis alumnos se mate mientras está bajo mi supervisión.

\- Sí, claro, eso será. – Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó un poco más a ella. – Tarde o temprano admitirás que estás loquita por mí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo añadir nada. Sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, para comprobar que estaban bien, y los cinco finalmente descendieron hasta el suelo. Hicieron un gesto a los de la torre, que comenzaron a bajar.

\- Supongo que deberíamos ir ya a avisar a McGonagall. – Dijo Sirius antes de apretar los labios. Sabía perfectamente quién había hecho aquello y no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago al pensar en su hermano.

\- Deberíamos encontrar antes esos detectores. – Añadió Marlene. – Quien los ha colocado, debe tener ciertos conocimientos sobre los muggles.

\- Algo muy raro en ese grupo…

\- Bueno, el padre de Quejicus es muggle. – Comentó James.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ha sido él? – Lily frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién si no?

\- No puedes acusarlo sin pruebas, Potter.

\- Y tú no deberías seguir defendiéndolo tan a la ligera, Evans, te recuerdo que no es trigo limpio. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero, tranquila, no voy a decirle nada a McGonagall de todas formas, no podemos acusarlo a él y sus amiguitos sin pruebas, como bien dices.

\- Bien. – Ella asintió. Aunque Severus y ella ya no fueran amigos, no podía verlo como "el enemigo" o imaginarlo planeando aquellas cosas contra el resto de Slytherin. – No creo que encontremos los detectores así que lo mejor será ir a buscarla cuanto antes.

\- Sí, vamos. – Dijo Remus, dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa. – Iremos los dos, vosotros tres quedaos aquí controlando la evacuación, ¿de acuerdo?

Marlene, Sirius y James asintieron y los dos prefectos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el interior del castillo.

* * *

En el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto de Slytherin, el grupo que había perpetrado el ataque no paraba de reír. Acababan de volver, lo habían visto todos ocultos cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor. Aquellos necios eran tan predecibles… Sabían desde un principio que intentarían salir por la ventana y que los voluntarios serían los mismos chulitos de siempre: Black, Potter, Lupin, McKinnon y Evans. Aquellos cinco se creían los reyes del mundo y era evidente que saldrían para comprobar que todo estaba bien, que intentarían hacerse los héroes. Por desgracia habían infravalorado a la pelirroja y esta había destruido sus detectores antes de que pudiera hacerles algo realmente.

\- Lo de esos detectores ha sido una idea genial, Barty. Es una suerte que tus padres hayan tenido algún trato con muggles y tú te enteraras de su existencia. – Lo felicitó Avery, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sabía que era algo que no se esperarían aunque la sangre sucia es demasiado lista.

\- Debería haberse llevado un buen golpe. – Intervino Mulciber. – Se lo merecía más que los otros por ser una impura.

\- Bueno, otra vez será. – Regulus suspiró. – Estáis seguros de que cubristeis bien nuestras huellas, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquilo, nadie se enterará de que fuimos nosotros. – Barty enarcó una ceja. – ¿Tienes miedo, Black?

\- Soy quien más se juega con vuestras tonterías. – Replicó, fingiendo indiferencia. ¿Pero ese niñato quién se creía que era para hablarle así? ¿Acaso no sabía que a los Black había que tratarlos con respeto? – Vosotros siempre podéis fingir que estabais haciendo tonterías, todavía no sois lo suficientemente maduros como para entrar en la organización, pero yo ya estoy marcado y, si me pillan, estaré en un buen lío y nos pondré a todos en una situación bastante delicada.

\- Regulus tiene razón. – Intervino Severus, tratando de rebajar la tensión que se había instalado entre ambos chicos. – No creo que al Señor Tenebroso le hiciera gracia saber que los aspirantes a mortífagos se pasean pavoneándose y delatándose por las narices del viejo Dumbledore, ¿no creéis?

\- Por suerte, el humo negro se desvanecerá antes de que puedan analizarlo y los detectores han quedado tan destrozados que no podrán encontrarlos. – Dolohov sonrió.

\- ¿Creéis que le habrá hecho algo a alguien? – Preguntó Avery.

\- Si es así, ya nos enteraremos. – Contestó el otro. – De todas formas, solo le saldrán sarpullidos y quizás tengan más sueño del habitual, pero poco más. Era magia negra muy básica y los profesores lo confundirán con algún tipo de poción mal mezclada.

\- La cuestión es que les hemos dado por fin su merecido a esos estúpidos y hemos podido poner a prueba a nuestro nuevo miembro de pleno derecho porque, estamos todos de acuerdo en esto, ¿verdad? – Avery los miró a todos, que fueron asintiendo uno a uno, hasta detener su mirada en Regulus, que tenía el ceño fruncido. – ¿Y bien?

Titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió. No podía decir nada en su contra, había demostrado su lealtad y se veía a leguas que se moría por unirse a los mortífagos. Todos esperaban que él le diera su visto bueno y eso era lo que debía hacer, a pesar de esa sensación de desconfianza que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que lo miraba. Había algo raro en ese chico y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. ¿No decían que había que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos más aún? A lo mejor aquello le convenía para tenerlo controlado y poder descubrir la verdad sobre el hijo de Barty Crouch.


	32. Chapter 32

\- No puedo creerme que no les hayan hecho nada. – Sirius almorzaba con sus amigos con la vista fija en la mesa de las serpientes. – Eses cretinos han estado a punto de matarnos a todos y van pavoneándose por ahí como si fueran los reyes de este castillo. Exijo venganza.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? – James enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. – Hace tiempo que no hacemos una broma a gran escala y las que estamos haciendo este curso me resultan bastante aburridas.

\- Todavía no tengo la idea concreta, pero dadme un par de días. – Se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza y sonrió. – Van a arrepentirse de lo que han hecho.

Los dos chocaron los cinco mientras Remus y Peter comenzaron a reír, pero recuperaron la compostura rápidamente al ver acercarse a la profesora McGonagall.

\- Señor Black, - Dijo – debe acompañarme al despacho del director inmediatamente.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro, y esta vez de verdad. – Se apresuró a decir, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé, no se trata de usted sino de otro asunto. – La mujer suspiró. – Un asunto familiar.

\- Soy mayor de edad y esos dos locos que se supone son mis padres no tienen ninguna autoridad sobre mí. – Añadió rápidamente.

\- También lo sé. – McGonagall lo miró unos instantes, sin saber cómo seguir. – Se trata de su tío Alphard.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – Se puso alerta sin poder evitarlo. Su tío Alphard era el único adulto normal de su familia.

\- Venga conmigo, se lo explicaré allí.

Se levantó rápidamente y la siguió, primero fuera de aquella sala, y después por los corredores hasta llegar a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando entró, Regulus estaba ya ahí con el profesor Slughorn. Los dos hermanos se miraron unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir y bastante nerviosos.

\- Siéntese por favor, señor Black. – Señaló la silla libre. – Tengo una noticia que comunicarles.

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido al tío Alphard? – Preguntó Sirius, sentándose. Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre había sido demasiado impaciente.

\- Lamento comunicarles que su tío ha fallecido.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Regulus asintió lentamente, pero Sirius empezó a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados de forma rápida.

\- No, no. – Murmuró.

Su tío era el único adulto de la familia con el que se podía hablar, siempre que lo había visto metido en algún lío lo había ayudado. Y ahora ya no estaba.

\- Deben salir para acudir a su funeral y a la lectura de su testamento. – Continuó diciendo el hombro. – Especificó que todos sus sobrinos debían acudir incluso los que "habían sido borrados".

\- O sea Andromeda y yo. – Sirius suspiró y asintió.

\- Sus padres deben estar al llegar.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo fulminó con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. – Yo no pienso ir con esos locos a ninguna parte.

\- Sirius. – Su hermano lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No, me da igual. Soy mayor de edad, ya tengo 17 años, no necesito su permiso para salir de aquí.

\- Señor Black, no podemos dejar que salga de aquí sin la supervisión de un adulto responsable.

\- En ese caso, no podrá dejarnos salir, director, porque esos dos son cualquier cosa menos adultos responsables. – Se cruzó de brazos. – No pienso irme con ellos.

\- Pero son los únicos adultos, ¿o no? – McGonagall lo miró con una ceja enarcada y él captó su comentario en seguida.

\- Quiero que vengan conmigo mi prima Andromeda o los señores Potter. – Sonrió y descruzó los brazos. – Cualquiera de ellos es un adulto responsable que me traerá al colegio sano y salvo.

Dumbledore sonrió y asintió lentamente, ante la sorprendida mirada de Regulus. Le parecía increíble que su hermano estuviera actuando así aunque no sabía por qué se extrañaba después de haberse ido de casa. Prefería a los Potter antes que a los Black y eso no era ningún secreto.

Walburga Black no tardó en aparecer. Miró a su hijo mayor con el ceño fruncido, pero suavizó la expresión al acercarse al pequeño.

\- Gracias por reunir a los chicos tan rápido, director. – Dijo. – Ahora debemos irnos, vamos.

\- Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo.

\- ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu madre?

\- Es que tú no eres mi madre, Walburga. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con chulería mientras la mujer trataba de mantener la calma.

\- No digas tonterías, Sirius. Claro que eres mi hijo, yo te di a luz, yo te he criado. Eres un Black lo quieras o no.

\- Creo que eso no fue lo que dijiste el día que me fui de casa. ¿Qué fue lo que me gritaste? ¡Ah, sí!

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Lo cortó ella. No quería que el director y los profesores del colegio se enteraran de todo aquello. – Sirius, nos vamos ya. Toda la familia os está esperando y no pienso hacerlos esperar por tus berrinches de niño rebelde y malcriado.

\- No pienso moverme.

\- Sirius…

\- ¿Sí? – La miró con chulería. – ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mí. Además, ¿vas a exponerte de esa forma delante de ellos? ¿Vas a decirles lo que pasa cuando un Black no se comporta según lo que vosotros creéis adecuado?

Walburga le sostuvo la mirada, pero guardó silencio. Su hijo tenía razón, no quería exponerse, no podía permitir que se ensuciara de aquella forma el buen nombre de los Black.

\- No te lo repetiré más. O vienes conmigo o…

No pudo terminar la frase. La chimenea se iluminó y Euphemia Potter entró al despacho. Miró a su alrededor un momento e, ignorando a Walburga, se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó.

\- He venido lo más rápido que he podido. – Le dijo. – Siento muchísimo lo de tu tío. ¿Necesitas algo, Sirius?

\- Que me acompañes a la lectura del testamento y al funeral. – Le pidió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y relajando los hombros. – Necesito un adulto para poder salir del colegio.

\- Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. – Miró a Dumbledore. – Yo me haré cargo de él, no tiene de que preocuparse, director.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Euphemia.

\- Pues entonces vámonos.

\- ¡Pero esto es inadmisible! – Exclamó Walburga, furiosa. – Esta señora no puede sacar a mi hijo del colegio.

\- Pues da la casualidad, señora Black, de que su hijo lleva meses viviendo en mi casa y es uno más de mi familia. – Enarcó una ceja y la miró de forma desafiante. ¿Aquella mujer se creía realmente que le daba miedo solo por apellidarse Black? Menuda ilusa. – Así que yo me haré cargo de él y quiero que el colegio se ponga en contacto conmigo siempre que sea necesario.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Intervino Dumbledore.

\- Esto no va a quedarse así. – Miró a Regulus y el chico se puso de pie rápidamente. – ¡Vamos, Regulus!

Se dirigieron hacia la chimenea y se marcharon seguidos, apenas un minuto después, por los otros dos. Cuando Euphemia y Sirius salieron de la chimenea que había en la entrada de aquel cementerio mágico, el chico no pudo evitar suspirar. Estaba un poco nervioso por tener que enfrentarse a su familia después de haberse marchado aquel verano. La mujer, que se dio cuenta de su estado, apoyó una mano en su hombro de forma protectora y le sonrió.

\- Vamos juntos, ¿vale?

Sirius asintió y la guió hacia el panteón familiar, donde todos los miembros de la familia eran enterrados. En la puerta estaban ya sus padres, Regulus, sus tíos y sus primas con sus maridos. Narcissa lo miró unos instantes fijamente, aunque en seguida apartó la mirada y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Lucius.

\- ¿Qué…? – El rubio miró en su dirección y enarcó una ceja. – Oh, vaya.

De repente, toda la familia se giró y clavaron en él sus miradas. Sirius tomó aire y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa irónica y segura. Walburga apretó los labios y Orion lo fulminó con la mirada mientras sus tíos comenzaban a murmurar.

\- Hola, chicos.

Cygnus y Druella se quedaron mudos al escuchar aquella voz. Andromeda se acercó a su primo, seguida de Ted que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Dora. Iba perfectamente arreglada –como solo una Black sabía ir – y, sin embargo, todos podrían decir por su aspecto que no pertenecía a la familia. Llevaba la falda por encima de la rodilla, la chaqueta desabrochada y un ligero toque de colorete en las mejillas. Se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Murmuró en su oído.

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- No me quejo. – Cuando se separaron, miró a Euphemia Potter, que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios e ignorando las miradas que le estaban lanzando sus padres, hermanas y cuñados, le estrechó la mano. – Creo que no nos conocemos, pero me parece que sé quién es usted. Soy Andromeda Tonks, la prima de Sirius.

\- Euphemia Potter, su madre adoptiva. – Se encogió de hombros. – Encantada de conocerte, Sirius me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Señaló a su marido y a su pequeña con la cabeza y siguió hablando. – Este es Ted y esta nuestra hija, Nymphadora.

\- Un placer.

El hombre sonrió y la niña le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de lanzar una carcajada y enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

\- ¿Están ya todos?

Se giraron hacia la puerta del panteón, donde estaba ya el hombre que guiaría la ceremonia. Asintieron y lo siguieron a la parte trasera, donde se celebraría el funeral. Sirius y Andromeda se quedaron atrás y suspiraron.

\- Pobre tío Alphard. – Murmuró ella antes de engancharse a su brazo y comenzar a andar. – Era el único adulto de esta familia que no estaba loco.

\- Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que nos ha hecho venir a todos?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero supongo que será para que todos sepamos quién es su heredero. – Se encogió de hombros. Su tío no tenía hijos así que lo más lógico sería dejar su dinero a alguno de ellos cinco, aunque con los Black nunca se sabía. - A Ted esto no le hace ninguna gracia.

\- ¿Por Dora?

\- Sí. – Andromeda asintió. – No quiere que esté cerca de nadie de la familia, cosa lógica por otra parte. A mí también me da miedo que Bellatrix o mis padres intenten hacerle algo.

\- La protegeremos, tranquila.

Asintió y los dos se acercaron hasta los asientos que Ted y Euphemia les habían reservado.

* * *

\- Bien, procedamos ahora a la lectura del testamento.

La ceremonia había terminado hacía media hora y ahora la familia estaba en una pequeña habitación. Había cinco sillas justo al frente que ocupaban Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus, Sirius y Andromeda. La más mayor de los cinco estaba cruzada de brazos y bostezaba de forma poco disimulada; la rubia miraba de reojo a su sobrina y le hacía carantoñas, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta; el más pequeño estaba sentado con una pose erguida y miraba atentamente al hombre; y Sirius y Andromeda estaban apoyados el uno en el otro, expectantes.

\- El señor Alphard Black ha declarado un heredero universal, aunque también ha asignado una cantidad de dinero a otro miembro de la familia y ha repartido algunos de sus bienes entre el resto. – Empezó a decir. – Lega a su sobrino el señor Regulus Black su colección de relojes clásicos, incluido el que le regalaron a los 17 años, el cual el joven podrá recibir en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños; a su sobrina la señora Narcissa Malfoy, nacida Black, lega todas las obras mágicas de su biblioteca personal para que complete de esta forma la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy; a su otra sobrina la señora Bellatrix Lestrange, nacida Black, le lega su cubertería de plata con el escudo de los Black y la vajilla adornada con este mismo diseño; a su sobrina la señora Andromeda Tonks – Pudo escucharse perfectamente cómo los padres de la chica tomaban una bocanada de aire, sorprendidos. – lega todas las obras muggles de su biblioteca personal además de la cantidad de 50000 galones para su futuro y a su hija la señorita Nymphadora Tonks otros 50000.

Andromeda gritó y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida, mientras Ted, detrás de ella, miraba al hombre boquiabierto. ¿De verdad había dicho lo que creía que le había dicho?

\- ¡Esto es inadmisible! – Exclamó Druella. – ¡Andromeda está desheredada!

\- Señora Black, su cuñado lo especificó claramente en su testamento. Quería darle ese dinero a la señora Tonks, me dijo personalmente que ya llevaba un tiempo ayudándola y que quería asegurarse de que nada le faltara si algo le sucedía.

La chica asintió lentamente. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie para que no llegara a oídos de su familia, pero su tío le enviaba de vez en cuando algo de dinero para que Ted y ella no tuvieran ningún tipo de dificultad económica.

\- ¿Me deja continuar, por favor? – El hombre suspiró. – Y finalmente, nombra su heredero universal al señor Sirius Black.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la sala. Todos miraban incrédulos al chico que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Euphemia apoyó una mano en su hombro de forma protectora de nuevo y él asintió lentamente. Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta hasta que Andromeda rompió aquel momento.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó. Abrazó a su primo y empezó a reír. – Sabía que no iba a dejarnos tirados a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Impugno este testamento! – Gritó Walburga, furiosa. – ¡Mi hermano jamás haría semejante cosa, jamás mancharía de esa forma el buen nombre de la familia!

\- Él no era un traidor. – Añadió Cygnus con seriedad. – Estoy convencido de que sus capacidades mentales estaban alteradas cuando redactó ese escrito.

\- Pasó todas las pruebas y se comprobó que se encontraba perfectamente. – Insistió el hombre. – Quería que el señor Sirius Black fuera su heredero universal, lo dejó muy claro desde el primer momento. La fortuna del señor Alphard Black asciende ahora mismo a varios cientos de miles de galeones y todo eso pasará al señor Sirius Black junto con todos los bienes que no han sido legados a sus otros sobrinos.

\- Esto es inadmisible. – Walburga se giró y señaló a su hijo de forma amenazadora. – Tú. Eres una desgracia y no te mereces nada de esto.

\- Bueno, Walburga, quizás el tío Alphard no comulgaba tanto con vuestras ideas de locos como vosotros creíais, ¿no te parece?

A punto estuvo de abofetearlo al ver su mirada insolente y altiva, pero se contuvo en el último momento.

\- Un traidor más.

Se marchó rápidamente de ahí, dispuesta a borrarle de forma inmediata del árbol mientras Cygnus exigía que se le enterrara fuera del panteón de los Black. Sirius suspiró y miró al abogado de su tío.

\- ¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer?

\- Firmar un montón de papeles. – Contestó. – Espero que tenga tiempo.

\- Sí, claro. Todo el que necesite.

* * *

\- McKinnon, no hace falta que finjas que no estás esperando a Sirius, no soy tonto.

Marlene levantó la cabeza de los apuntes que estaba, supuestamente, estudiando y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, Potter. – Mintió.

\- Claro que sí. Es evidente que estás esperando a que Sirius vuelva, igual que yo. – Se encogió de hombros y señaló el sofá. – Podemos esperarlo juntos.

\- Estoy estudiando.

\- ¿A medianoche? ¿De una asignatura en la que ni siquiera tenemos parciales? – James negó con la cabeza y lanzó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que ella suspirara. – Podemos esperarlo juntos si quieres.

\- Yo…

\- Como te digo, no soy tonto y conozco muy bien a Sirius. Sé que hay algo que no me está contando y que ese algo eres tú, McKinnon.

\- Creo que tanto quidditch te está atrofiando el cerebro, Potter. – Dijo, aunque dejó los apuntes en la mesa y se sentó junto a él. – ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza con algo en el último entrenamiento?

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Lo sé. – Suspiró. – ¿Dónde están Remus y Peter?

\- Los he mandado a la cama, les dije que ya esperaría yo a Sirius. – Explicó. En un par de días volvería a ser luna llena y Remus necesitaba descansar así que lo había obligado a irse a dormir y había dejado a Peter vigilándolo.

\- ¿Crees que tardará mucho?

\- No lo sé. Se marchó hace horas y esto empieza a preocuparme…

La rubia asintió, subió las piernas al sofá y se las abrazó, dispuesta a esperar junto a James hasta que el chico llegara. Por suerte no tardó demasiado. La entrada se abrió y él entró en la Sala Común con apariencia cansada.

\- Sirius.

James fue más rápido que ella. Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó mientras Marlene los miraba a poca distancia.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó cuando se separaron.

\- Mi tío Alphard ha muerto. He estado en el entierro y la lectura de testamento, tu madre ha venido conmigo porque necesitaba un adulto que me sacara de aquí y me he entretenido un poco en casa. Insistió en que cenara algo antes de volver.

\- Lo siento muchísimo.

\- Gracias y… - Se percató entonces de la presencia de Marlene. La miró fijamente, sorprendido. – Marlene, ¿me estás esperando?

\- Bueno, yo… Sí. – Se encogió de hombros, un poco nerviosa. De repente se sentía ridícula. ¿Qué hacía ahí esperándolo? Ni que estuvieran saliendo o algo así.

\- Gracias. – Sirius sonrió y ella sintió cómo el pequeño nudo de su pecho se deshacía.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu tío. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Has tenido que ver a tu familia?

\- Ha sido una auténtica locura. – Se sentó en el sofá y miró a los otros dos. – Chicos, creo que de repente vuelvo a ser rico.

* * *

N/A: Euphemia Potter es maravillosa y, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero soy muy fan de Andromeda :3

PD: Estoy escribiendo nuevos capítulos para poder actualizar más a menudo. ¡Espero que la musa no vuelva a abandonarme con esta historia! Tengo muchísimas ideas ;)


	33. Chapter 33

\- Estoy agotada.

Alice se dejó caer sobre una colchoneta y Frank se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Acababan de terminar una práctica de tres horas de lucha sin varita y a la chica le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

\- Es normal. – Se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. – Yo no sé si seré capaz de llegar hasta el comedor.

\- ¿Y si pasamos de la cena y nos quedamos aquí tumbados?

\- ¿No decías antes que tu estómago estaba rugiendo?

\- Sí, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para moverme. – Se incorporó y se acercó un poco a su novio, que la besó con dulzura antes de quitarse los zapatos y, finalmente, tumbarse junto a ella. – Te quiero, Frank.

\- Y yo a ti, Alice. – El chico suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos. – Te quiero muchísimo, eres el amor de mi vida y, por eso…

Carraspeó y se tumbó de lado mientras ella fruncía el ceño y lo imitaba. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

\- ¿Sí, Frank?

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo miró sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decir. Ellos eran tan jóvenes… ¿Cómo iban a casarse? Y, sin embargo, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de los muros de la Academia, aquello era lo que más sentido tenía. Lo miró a los ojos unos instantes y volvió a besarlo, aunque ahora con más pasión. Lo quería y sabía que en aquel momento no debían pensarse mucho las cosas.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – Le preguntó él cuando se separaron, un poco nervioso. Había dudado a la hora de hacerle la pregunta y ahora temía haber cometido un error y que ella se asustara y se alejara de él. Pero ese beso no parecía indicar precisamente aquello.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿De verdad? – Ella asintió y él unió de nuevo sus labios. – Menos mal. Aunque no tengo ningún anillo. Quise comprártelo, pero siempre estábamos liados con temas de la Orden y no pude escaparme para hacerlo…

\- No necesito un anillo.

\- Le diré a mi madre que me envíe uno.

\- No quiero que tu madre elija mi anillo. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Venga, Frank, no pasa nada. Lo mejor será no gastar el dinero en tonterías. Si vamos a casarnos necesitaremos encontrar una casa y todo eso. No podemos gastar dinero en tonterías.

\- Bueno, pero todavía nos queda este año y otro más aquí. – Se encogió de hombros. – El dinero no es problema y yo quiero comprarte un anillo.

\- Está bien, pero elígelo tú. – Se mordió el labio antes de seguir. – Quiero un anillo elegido por mi futuro marido, no por mi futura suegra. No tengo nada en contra de tu madre, sabes que opino que Augusta es una mujer admirable y fuerte, pero no quiero que sea ella quien lo compre. No sería lo mismo. Quiero mirarlo y recordar lo mucho que me quieres, no el pésimo gusto que tiene tu madre.

\- ¿Crees que mi madre tiene mal gusto?

\- ¿En tu casa tenéis espejos? – Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a reír antes de besarlo. – Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Lo importante es que vamos a casarnos.

\- Sí, eso es lo importante.

Y dicho esto unieron sus labios una vez más, decidiendo casi al mismo tiempo que la cena de aquel día podía esperar.

* * *

\- Lily es una aburrida. – Protestó Marlene mientras Sirius y ella paseaban por los jardines del colegio. – "Tenemos un examen muy importante en unos días", "no puedo trasnochar", "cumplir 17 no es tan importante, Lene", ¿te lo puedes creer?

El chico lanzó una carcajada. Aquella reacción no le había sorprendido, no sabía por qué a Marlene sí. Estaba claro que Evans no querría hacer una fiesta teniendo aquella prueba de Encantamientos apenas unos días después de su cumpleaños.

\- Era evidente, Marlene.

\- Bueno, pues yo creía que la convencería y ahora no sé qué hacer con todo el alcohol que ya había comprado. – Siguió quejándose.

\- ¿Con todo el alcohol te refieres a las dos botellas de whisky de fuego?

\- Es bastante, ¿no? – Frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa burlona.

\- Quizás para unos niños de 12 años.

\- ¡Sirius!

\- ¿Qué? – Lanzó una carcajada. – Solo digo la verdad. Que tú no tengas ningún aguante…

\- Perdona, - Lo interrumpió ella – pero tengo mucho aguante bebiendo alcohol, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Lo que pasa que no me gusta presumir de ello como a otros.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Que a mí me gusta presumir pero que puedes beber más alcohol que yo?

\- Lo has dicho tú, no yo, Black.

\- Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso, Marls.

\- Me muero de miedo.

\- Bien, tú lo has querido. – Le quitó la bolsa y sacó una de las dos botellas. La abrió y se la tendió. – Las damas primero.

\- Muy bien.

Marlene cogió la botella con decisión y le dio un trago largo bajo la atenta mirada del chico, que sonreía. Notó el licor quemarle la garganta y arrugó un poco la nariz, pero no dijo nada –no quería darle aquella satisfacción a Sirius–. Se la devolvió entonces y él bebió también antes de dársela de nuevo. No hizo ningún gesto raro y ella asintió levemente, impresionada. Siguieron con aquello mientras volvían hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se turnaban la botella y bebían cada vez tragos más largos, tratando de demostrarle al otro que se equivocaba y que no aguantaba tanto. De vez en cuando le echaban un ojo al mapa para comprobar que nadie los descubría, pero se sentían seguros debajo de la capa de invisibilidad así que poco a poco fueron olvidándose de este y dejando que el alcohol se apoderara por completo de sus mentes. Subieron las escaleras, un poco mareados ya y conteniendo las carcajadas, aferrándose con fuerza a las barandillas cada vez que se movían, por muy leve que fuera este movimiento.

\- Mira, parece que no sabes llegar a la Sala Común.

Marlene lanzó una carcajada que resonó por los pasillos al decir aquello y Sirius la fulminó con la mirada, aunque en seguida comenzó a reír también. Miró a su alrededor y sacó el mapa, que de repente parecía moverse.

\- Sé perfectamente dónde… - Frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos. – No, estos pasillos están mal, aquí no hay ninguna pared.

\- Está detrás de ti, bobo. – Ella volvió a reír, aunque guardó silencio al escuchar unos pasos a su espalda.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro y contuvieron una carcajada. Él apoyó una mano sobre la boca de ella y lo mismo hizo la rubia. Se pegaron más el uno al otro y esperaron hasta que el anciano conserje hubo desaparecido antes de atreverse a moverse de nuevo.

\- Por qué poco… - Marlene volvió a reír y le dio un beso rápido, que acabó en más carcajadas.

\- Anda, vamos, creo que ya recuerdo dónde estamos.

Los dos recorrieron los corredores que les faltaban y se quitaron la capa frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que los miró con el ceño fruncido al verlos.

\- ¿Les parece que estas son horas adecuadas para pasear por ahí? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¡Son las tantas! Podría ser peligroso y seguro que les quitarán puntos, jóvenes.

\- No pasa nada, todavía es pronto. – Replicó Marlene, entre risas.

\- Oh, por Merlín, ¿está borracha, señorita?

\- No, no, solo he bebido un poquitín. Tenía que demostrarle a este de aquí que las chicas también podemos… - Señaló al lado, pero arrugó la frente al ver que él no estaba a su lado. – ¿Sirius?

La única respuesta que recibió fue una carcajada del chico, que se había tirado al suelo. Cogió a Marlene de la pierna e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él, de nuevo riendo.

\- Tápese los ojos, señora, porque esto no es apto para gente sensible. – Dijo él entonces antes de besarla con fiereza.

\- ¡Sirius! – Exclamó antes de reír de nuevo y besarlo.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – Exclamó la mujer del retrato, cada vez más indignada. – ¡Qué gran falta de respeto!

\- ¡Cállate ya! – Exclamó el chico antes de enterrar una mano en el pelo de la rubia e introducir una mano bajo su falda, decidido a ignorar sus gritos.

\- ¡Avisaré al director o al señor Filch! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Una vergüenza! ¡Una…!

No pudo terminar la frase. De repente la entrada se abrió y James apareció, con la varita en alto y el ceño fruncido. Los miró unos instantes antes de atreverse a hablar.

\- ¿Chicos?

Sirius y Marlene se separaron rápidamente –todo lo rápido que el alcohol les permitió– y miraron a la puerta. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de él, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a su amigo.

\- Hola, Jamie.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda estáis haciendo? – Se acercó a ellos y, tras agarrar a Marlene de los hombros, la levantó. – ¿Os parece normal esto? Se escuchaban los gritos del retrato desde nuestro dormitorio. ¿No teníais otro lugar?

\- Ay, Potter, no seas agonía. – Contestó Marlene, abrazándose a él y riendo. – No ha sido para tanto. No iba a dejarle pasar a mayores, tranquilo.

\- ¿Estáis borrachos? – James miró al chico con una ceja enarcada y este, que acababa de sentarse, le enseñó la botella que habían vaciado entre los dos. – Merlín, ¿esto es en serio?

\- La señorita creía que podía seguirme el ritmo.

\- ¡Y puedo hacerlo!

\- Vale, muy bien, lo que sea, pero ahora vamos dentro porque no sé cómo no os han pillado aún.

\- Llevábamos el mapa y la capa. No seas tan exagerado.

\- Sí, eso lo deduje al ver que mi capa no estaba en su sitio. – El chico negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de Marlene hacia el interior de la Sala Común. – ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis cogiendo mis cosas sin permiso?

\- Un par de meses o así, no lo sé, no llevo la cuenta. – Sirius se levantó de un salto y a punto estuvo de caerse, pero por suerte pudo agarrarse a la pared antes de que esto pasara.

\- Lo sabía, es que lo sabía. – Su amigo sonrió. – La que te espera mañana, Canuto.

\- No, Potter, no puedes decir esto. – Le dijo la chica. – Es un secreto. Es peligroso.

\- Sí, claro, McKinnon. – Negó con la cabeza mientras andaban. – Ya lo hablaremos.

Los tres entraron y la puerta se cerró. James suspiró, algo más tranquilo. Al menos ahí dentro no los pillarían.

\- ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! – Marlene soltó al chico y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras, pero se cayó de boca antes de llegar a estas.

\- Eh, cuidado, McKinnon.

La cogió y ella volvió a apoyarse.

\- Llamaré a Lily para que me ayude. ¡Lil…!

James le cubrió la boca con la mano, alarmado.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Quieres que nos mate?

\- Es que quiero subir y sola no puedo y tú no puedes llevarme porque si Lily te ve ahí, te gritará y se despertará todo el mundo.

\- A esa conclusión también había llegado yo, McKinnon. – Suspiró. – Supongo que solo nos queda una opción.

Titubeó unos instantes pero, finalmente, la cogió en brazos. La rubia protestó un poco, pero en seguida volvió a reír y dejó que él la llevara hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, seguidos a pocos pasos de Sirius que mascullaba por lo bajo que "James era un mandón".

\- Lo que tú digas, pero sin mí ahora mismo estaríais probablemente en el despacho de Dumbledore…

Llegaron hasta el cuarto y por fin la dejó en el suelo. Marlene no dudó ni un instante.

\- ¡Me pido la cama! – Gritó mientras corría hacia ella y se tiraba sobre el colchón, despertando tanto a Remus como a Peter.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – El castaño se incorporó y miró a su alrededor sin comprender muy bien qué estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Marlene? – Peter frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me los he encontrado borrachos abajo. – Explicó James. – Me desperté al escuchar unos gritos y resulta que estaban discutiendo con la Dama Gorda. Por suerte los he traído antes de que los pillaran y Marlene va a dormir aquí porque no es capaz de subir a su dormitorio.

\- ¡Y me pido la cama! – Insistió, abrazándose a la almohada de Sirius.

\- ¡No, es mía! – Protestó el chico. – Déjame un hueco.

\- No, ya te dije que no me ibas a tener en tu cama con tanta facilidad, Sirius. ¡Tú duermes en el suelo!

Le tiró una almohada y él refunfuñó un poco mientras los demás los miraban un tanto sorprendidos. A lo mejor iban más en serio de lo que ellos creían.

\- Bueno, parece que Canuto va a dormir a los pies de la cama, como el buen perrito que es. – Murmuró Remus entonces, con una media sonrisa. Los dos chicos se habían quedado dormidos nada más tumbarse y Peter, James y él no podían apartar la vista de ellos. – Estoy deseando que sea de día. Me pido decírselo a Lily.

\- Nos espera una mañana muy divertida desde luego.

* * *

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda…?

Marlene maldijo e insultó a Remus mientras este reía. Se tapó la cabeza con la sábana y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, incapaz de abrir los ojos. La cabeza la estaba matando, parecía estar a punto de estallarle. ¿Por qué la estaba despertando tan temprano? ¿Qué hacía en los dormitorios de las chicas? Y, de repente, lo recordó todo. Gritó y se incorporó de un salto en la cama. Estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, en la cama de Sirius y todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolpaban en su mente.

\- Yo… Esto no es lo que parece, chicos. – Dijo, tratando de borrar las sonrisas de James, Peter y Remus, que los miraban desde sus respectivas camas.

\- Ya, claro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Sirius se sentó en el suelo y se desperezó, tratando de aliviar el dolor de sus agarrotados músculos.

\- Que anoche os pillé muy acaramelados. – James sonrió. – Ya no podéis seguir negándolo.

\- Nos fastidia que no hayas confiado en nosotros, Canuto. – Peter negó con la cabeza.

\- Mirad, tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar y no estoy para sermones –Se puso de pie y se tiró en su cama antes de abrazar a Marlene por la cintura. – así que sí queréis reíros o echarme una charla, lo mejor será esperar hasta esta noche.

\- ¿Qué haces? – La rubia lo miró por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Dormir. Es mi cama, Marlene. – Contestó con tranquilidad. – Si no quieres dormir conmigo, búscate otro sitio. Me duele todo después de pasar toda la noche en el suelo.

\- Bueno, como quieras, pero si te doy una patada será únicamente culpa tuya.

\- Me arriesgaré. – Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Qué fuerte es esto. – James sonrió de medio lado. – Yo no me dormiría aún, os espera una última sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te…?

La rubia no pudo terminar la pregunta. Escuchó un grito de sorpresa y resopló.

\- Venga, ya, Lils, no te hagas la sorprendida. – Comentó antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir nada.

\- ¡Sabía que estabas con él! – Exclamó entonces. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Era peligroso. – Marlene bostezó. – La última vez que alguien se enteró acabé herida en un pasillo.

\- Sí, además, os ponéis muy pesados… - Sirius también bostezó. – ¿Podéis dejarnos dormir, por favor?

\- No hasta que nos lo expliquéis. – Lily se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios. – ¿Qué quiere decir que acabaste herida en un pasillo, Lene?

Ambos resoplaron y se quejaron pero, finalmente, se incorporaron en la cama y les contaron a sus amigos lo que había pasado: cómo se escaparon de Hogwarts para ver a Layla, lo que pasó aquella noche y las siguientes, todo el tema de la apuesta y cómo habían vuelto a liarse después de la fiesta de Slughorn.

\- No se lo diremos a nadie si no queréis. – Murmuró James cuando terminaron. Él también actuaría así si le hubieran amenazado de forma tan directa. – Aunque no es que estéis siendo muy disimulados. Ya se dieron cuenta antes y ahora sois incluso más descarados.

\- Lo sabemos. – El mayor de los Black asintió, preocupado. – Pero es que no podemos evitarlo, nos sale solo.

\- ¿Vais muy en serio?

La pregunta de Lily los pilló por sorpresa y ellos se removieron incómodos en su sitio. Nunca habían hablado de aquello y no estaban muy seguros de qué debían contestar.

\- No…

\- No, claro. – La rubia se mordió el labio. – Es solo que nos gusta estar juntos, Lils. No buscamos una relación, solo pasarlo bien un rato.

\- Nos entendemos.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero quizás haya llegado el momento de dejar de escondernos, ¿no te parece? – Se atrevió a preguntar él. La miró unos instantes con algo similar a la timidez (si es que Sirius Black podía sentir aquello) y entrelazó sus dedos. – ¿Qué me dices, Marls?

Ella lo miró atentamente unos segundos, con la boca abierta. No se había esperado que él le dijera aquello. Sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían al notar las miradas de sus amigos fijas en ella, pero decidió ignorarlos y centrar sus ojos en Sirius, que seguía mirándola atentamente, esperando sus respuestas. Lo meditó unos instantes y, finalmente, asintió y lo besó.

\- Que no podemos darles esa satisfacción.

El chico sonrió y volvió a besarla, ahora con más intensidad mientras los demás reían. Si aquellos estúpidos creían que iban a poder con ellos, estaban muy equivocados.


	34. Chapter 34

Narcissa se despertó sola una mañana más. Siempre había sido una persona madrugadora, pero Lucius lo era aún más. Cuando no tenía una misión, debía acudir al Ministerio y, al final, el otro lado de la cama siempre estaba vacío cuando la rubia abría los ojos, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, aunque respetaba. El trabajo era importante y la causa también, no podía quedarse tumbado con ella hasta las tantas.

Se sentó y se desperezó. Y justo entonces lo vio. Una mancha rojiza en las sábanas.

\- No, otra vez no…

Suspiró. Aquel día se había convertido en el peor del mes desde su noche de bodas. Cada vez que llegaban aquellos días tenía que soportar las críticas de su suegra e, incluso, las de su madre, que actuaban como si todo fuera su culpa. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que los señores Malfoy hubieran concebido en su noche de bodas y que su madre hubiera quedado encinta al segundo mes de casada? Cada pareja era distinta y ellos necesitaban su tiempo. Aquello no quería decir que era estéril, esa mancha no era motivo suficiente para que todos comenzaran a señalarla y a murmurar a sus espaldas. Y, aún así, al mirarla una punzada se instalaba en su pecho y sentía sus ojos aguarse levemente. Tenía miedo de que todos tuvieran razón. No sería la primera persona a la que le pasaba aquello y, por desgracia, ni ella ni Lucius podían permitírselo si no querían que la rama de los Malfoy se extinguiera.

\- ¡Elfo!

Se levantó de la cama nada más gritar aquello y dibujó en su rostro la mueca de superioridad a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrada. No podía dejar que alguien se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba aquello.

\- ¿Sí, señora Narcissa?

Un elfo había aparecido ya en el dormitorio. Era bastante joven y pequeño, pero en sus grandes ojos podía leerse la determinación de servir bien a sus amos y el miedo a los posibles castigos que le infligirían si fallaba.

\- Prepárame un baño y cambia las sábanas de mi cama. – Ordenó. – Tíralas, al igual que la ropa que dejaré en el suelo del baño.

\- De acuerdo.

\- No tardes.

El elfo se marchó y ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que, en cuanto bajara al comedor para desayunar, su suegra ya lo sabría así que lo mejor sería aprovechar ese baño y relajarse el tiempo que pudiera.

* * *

Regulus todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se habían enterado sus padres de lo de Sirius y Marlene, no sabía quién se lo había dicho, pero una mañana recibió una carta de su madre echándole en cara que no los hubiera informado de inmediato de aquello. Walburga estaba furiosa con sus dos hijos: con Sirius por traidor y por salir con una vulgar mestiza, dejando en evidencia a la familia a pesar de que ya no pertenecía a esta, y con Regulus por haber guardado el secreto del mayor.

\- Estás muy callado esta mañana. – Comentó Severus una vez los dos se quedaron solos en el comedor. – ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque supongo que debería responder esta carta cuanto antes. Ya sabes cómo son las madres.

\- La mía está cegada de amor por un asqueroso muggle. – Replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Todas están un poco locas, supongo. – Regulus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y apuró su zumo de calabaza. – Está enfadada de nuevo con Sirius.

\- Está saliendo con una mestiza traidora, es lo más normal.

El chico asintió lentamente. Todavía no podía creerse que su hermano y Marlene hubieran decidido dejar de esconderse. ¿Es que estaban locos? Después de lo que había pasado en octubre creyó que se darían cuentan de que lo más sensato sería mantener lo suyo en secreto, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Siempre admiraría a Sirius por ser capaz de amar sin miedo a la persona a la cual quería, pero seguía pareciéndole una auténtica locura.

\- Lo que no sé es cómo se habrá enterado…

\- ¿De lo del traidor de tu hermano? – Avery se sentó junto a él y sonrió con cierta chulería. – Mi madre se lo ha dicho, le pedí que se lo contara.

\- ¿Y por qué has hecho eso? – Lo miró y enarcó una ceja con enfado. – Lo que pase en mi familia no es de tu incumbencia, Avery.

\- Lo que pase en tu familia, es _vox populi_ , Regulus. – Contestó. – Eres un Black, ¿no? Sois la realeza y a todo el mundo le gusta saber lo que pasa con la realeza.

\- Sí, pero son muy pocos quienes consiguen enterarse de lo que realmente sucede en palacio, ¿no? – Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza. – Que sea la última vez que te metes en cosas que no te importan, Avery. O tendré que informar al Lord y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que vayas difamando a su mayor apoyo dentro de la comunidad mágica.

\- No es ninguna difamación. Tu hermano está saliendo con esa mestiza traidora.

\- Sirius ya no es mi hermano así que deja de hablar de él como si fuera mi familia.

Le dedicó una última mirada de fingida superioridad y salió del Gran Comedor con paso rápido, aunque se detuvo en uno de los pasillos cercanos. Tenía que hablar con Sirius cuanto antes, preguntarle por qué estaba siendo tan inconsciente y, sobre todo, advertirle. Su madre había sido clara en la carta: aquella ofensa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Ni ella, ni Bella estaban contentas y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Por suerte, su hermano no tardó en salir, de la mano de Marlene y seguido del resto de sus amigos. James Potter discutía con la sangre sucia para variar y él no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Qué evidentes eran. Esperó unos instantes antes de agitar la varita y hacer que una piedrecita golpeara a Sirius en el hombro.

\- ¡Auch! – Protestó. – ¿Quién ha sido?

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Remus, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Alguien me ha…. – Sirius se giró y se quedó callado al ver, en una esquina, a su hermano asomado. – No pasa nada. Ahora… ahora voy, ¿vale?

\- Claro. – Marlene soltó su mano y asintió. Se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, pero si él no quería decir qué sucedía, ella no le preguntaría. Al menos hasta estar a solas.

Todos se fueron y él se acercó lentamente hacia Regulus.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con McKinnon?

\- Muchas cosas que no puedo contarte porque aún eres demasiado pequeño e inocente, ¿sabes? – Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Esto es todo?

\- Sirius, tómate algo en serio por una vez en tu vida. – Le pidió, mirando hacia los lados de forma nerviosa. – Me voy a meter en un lío si me pillan, ¿sabes?

\- Pues, si tan importante es, suéltalo de una vez, ¿no?

\- Madre no está contenta con esto.

\- ¿Y a mí qué? Esa mujer ya no es mi madre.

\- Muy bien, lo que tú digas, pero sabes que puede ser peligroso.

\- No voy a daros la satisfacción de dejarla ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos mortífagos.

\- Sirius, por Merlín, no es por nosotros, es por Bellatrix. – Suspiró al darse cuenta de que, por fin, había atraído la atención de su hermano. – Madre se lo ha dicho y no la hace gracia que estés ensuciando de esta forma el buen nombre de la familia.

\- Pero yo ya no formo parte de la familia. – Dijo, tratando de aparentar seguridad. – No tiene por qué meterse.

\- Yo solo te aviso. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Tranquilo, hermanito. Bicho malo nunca muere y, de todos modos, no pensaba invitarte a mi funeral.

Sirius sonrió y se alejó y Regulus negó con la cabeza.

\- Iría de todos modos, cabezota.

\- ¿Y arriesgar la herencia? – El mayor lo miró por encima del hombro y enarcó una ceja. – Lo dudo mucho. Serías otra decepción como yo.

\- Lo vería desde la distancia. Tampoco hace falta estar en primera fila, ¿no?

\- Pues si yo tuviera que ir al tuyo me pondría en primera fila. Con un poco de suerte, enterraría también a madre ese día.

Ambos rieron y negaron con la cabeza y, finalmente, se separaron. Todas las advertencias ya estaban hechas y lo mejor sería andarse con mucho ojo a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Arthur se sentó en una mesa alejada y suspiró. No sabía si aquello era buena idea, pero no podía quedarse simplemente de brazos cruzados. Un camarero no tardó en acercarse y él pidió un té, cada vez más nervioso.

\- En seguida se lo traigo.

\- Gracias.

Sacó su reloj y comenzó a mover el pie con impaciencia, pero, por suerte, Fabian y Gideon no tardaron en aparecer.

\- Menos mal que habéis llegado. – Suspiró y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Arthur?

\- Yo… a ver, sé que no debería contar esto. – Murmuró. – No quiero poner en peligro a Molly y los niños así que me gustaría que no tratárais esto como una información confidencial. Es solo un chisme que os ha contado vuestro cuñado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tranquilo, nosotros tampoco queremos ponerla en peligro. – Contestó Gideon. Frunció levemente el ceño y se acercó a él. – No diremos nada, Arthur. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo en el Ministerio? – Le preguntó Fabian, acercándose también.

\- Sí. He escuchado ciertas cosas que no me han hecho gracia. – Empezó a contar. – El otro día escuché por casualidad a Abraxas Malfoy hablando con alguien, creo que era Nott, sobre unas supuestas reuniones.

\- Las reuniones de mortífagos.

\- Su… supongo. Decían que en la próxima hablarían de algo grande. Algo muy importante.

\- ¿Y nada más?

\- Siguieron hablando, pero no pude oír más porque llegó un grupo de compañeros por otro pasillo y ellos se encerraron en un despacho.

\- Así que dentro de poco van a reunirse. – Murmuró Gideon. Miró a su hermano y enarcó ambas cejas.

\- Para hablar algo importante. – El otro asintió y sonrió a Arthur. – Sabemos que se reúnen, aunque no la frecuencia así que nos ayuda saber que la próxima será pronto.

\- Solo tenemos que averiguar dónde.

\- Me alegra haber servido de ayuda entonces. – Asintió. – Quiero que el mundo sea un lugar seguro para Molly y los niños.

\- Mañana iremos a verla.

\- No puedo decírselo. Se dará cuenta de que hemos estad juntos. – Sonrió. – Pero prepararemos algo rico de comer.

\- ¿Los niños están bien?

\- Sí. Tan nerviosos y revoltosos como siempre, pero bien.

\- ¿Y Molly? Y dinos la verdad, Arthur. – Gideon suspiró. – Ella siempre dice que todo va bien, pero ya no nos lo creemos.

\- Algo inquieta, ya sabéis cómo es. Pero estará bien, todos lo estaremos. Esta guerra no puede durar eternamente, ¿no?

Los dos hermanos se miraron con preocupación. Cada día dudaban más aquello. Parecía que las fuerzas del mal no retrocedían nunca y ellos cada vez eran menos. Habían comenzado a darles caza y sobrevivir era prácticamente un milagro. ¿Qué clase de locos y temerarios estarían dispuestos a unirse a la Orden si esta significaba una muerte casi segura?

Aun así, sonrieron y miraron a su cuñado, asintiendo. Tenían un plan por si las cosas se ponían realmente feas. Ellos podrían morir por la causa, pero no dejarían jamás que su familia sufriera algún daño.

\- Nada es eterno, Arthur. – Contestó Gideon finalmente.

\- Saldremos de esta.

\- Pues lo que yo os decía. – El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y bebió un sorbo de su té. Prefería creer aquello a saber la verdad.


	35. Chapter 35

Los alrededores de la Mansión Malfoy estaban en completo silencio y eso no hacía más que poner a Ojoloco más alerta. Aquella calma no era normal y cada vez estaba más seguro de que no se habían confundido al ir allí. Después de que los Prewett les contaran lo que habían descubierto, habían decidido aumentar las patrullas que seguían a los Malfoy y los Nott para descubrir dónde se celebraría la siguiente reunión y parecía que habían acertado al decidir acudir a aquella casa.

\- Bones, Fenwick. – Los llamó. – Id a la parte de atrás. Yo me encargo de esta zona.

\- ¿Tú solo?

\- ¿Vais a desobedecer las órdenes de un superior? – Negó con la cabeza. – Vamos, esa zona está desprotegida.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí y Ojoloco agarró su varita con un poco más de fuerza. No podía distraerse ni un instante. Siempre lo decía: "alerta permanente".

\- Narcissa, querida. ¿Cómo estás?

Su tía Walburga se acercó y besó su mejilla, sonriendo.

\- Muy bien tía, ¿y usted?

\- Bien. Como tu primo no podía venir, nos han avisado a tu tío y a mí para que ocupemos su lugar.

\- Según tengo entendido es una reunión bastante importante. – Miró a ambos lados y bajó el tono de voz. – Lucius dice que vendrá el Lord en persona.

\- Eso tengo entendido, querida. ¿Te quedarás a la reunión?

\- No puedo, tía. Mi suegra y yo debemos encargarnos del resto de damas. El señor Nott ha traído a su prometida y tenemos que presentarla a las demás. Queremos que se sienta cómoda.

\- Es muy considerado de tu parte, Narcissa.

\- Intento ser una buena anfitriona.

\- Tu madre te educó muy bien. – Asintió y sonrió. – Debo entrar, pero te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto. Hasta luego, tía. Salude a mi tío de mi parte, por favor.

\- Lo haré.

Walburga entró en el comedor, que habían preparado como sala de reunión para la ocasión, y la rubia se recolocó el pelo, aprovechando que estaba sola.

\- Estás precisa, no hace falta que te retoques. – Lucius se acercó a ella por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que estar todavía más perfecta y radiante. – Se giró y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Has visto a la prometida de Nott?

\- Ya la conocía de Hogwarts.

\- Y yo, pero entonces era… bueno, fea. – Comentó ella. – Recuerdo que no tenía ni idea de moda, que su acné era terrible y que su pelo siempre parecía un nido de pájaros. No sé qué vería Nott en ella.

\- Una fortuna y un apellido. ¿Crees que, aparte del nuestro, hay algún matrimonio por amor aquí? – Negó con la cabeza y besó su mano con dulzura.

\- Supongo que no. Y sé que muchos dicen que el nuestro también es por pura conveniencia. Aunque es admirable lo que han conseguido hacer con esa pobre chica. – Suspiró. – Es muy buena, quizás demasiado.

\- ¿Demasiado para qué?

\- Para casarse con un mortífago. Para estar aquí.

\- ¿Y tú no lo eres, Cissy?

\- No en el mismo sentido. – Se encogió de hombros. – Parece que no sabe nada de la vida. Es como… una oruguita.

\- ¿Oruguita?

\- Sí y puede ser pisoteada si no tiene cuidado. Y, desde luego, ella no lo está teniendo porque no se da cuenta de dónde se está metiendo.

\- Bueno, pero ese no es tu problema.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que las demás se la coman. Pobrecilla. Es muy cría, tiene solo 18 años y Nott debe estar rondando ya los 40.

\- Cissy…

\- Solo digo que… - Guardó silencio y suspiró. – No me parece justo para ella, Lucius.

\- La vida no es justa.

\- Pero para todos nosotros debería serlo, ¿no crees? Somos ricos, procedemos de buena familia. – Replicó. – Una niña de 18 años no debería verse obligada a casarse con un hombre de 40. No me parece justo, la verdad.

\- Ni a mí, la verdad. Pero Nott quiere un heredero pronto y, bueno, ya sabes.

\- Mejor intentarlo con una de 18 que con una de su edad, ¿no? – Suspiró y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. – Tengo que volver con las demás.

\- Y yo entrar a la reunión antes de que llegue…

\- ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius! – Bellatrix llegó corriendo hasta ellos y agarró del brazo a su cuñado. – Hay espías.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Miembros de la Orden. Están fuera, rodeando la casa. Han llamado a los aurores, lo hemos detectado a tiempo.

\- ¿Y el Lord?

\- Hemos conseguido avisarlo y no vendrá. – Explicó. – Todos se están marchando a casa.

\- Se darán cuenta de que la casa está preparada para recibir visitas. – Intervino Narcissa, sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido. – Tenéis que quedaros alguno. Nott y su prometida, los tíos, Crabbe, Goyle, Rabastan, Rodolphus y tú…

\- Buena idea. – La morena asintió, sorprendida. No se esperaba que su hermanita pudiera tener ideas tan rápidas. – Los avisaré rápidamente. Pediré que se quede algún matrimonio más.

\- Sí, perfecto. Podemos fingir que hemos organizado una cena.

\- No se darán cuenta de nada.

Bellatrix asintió y volvió al comedor y Lucius miró a Narcissa con el orgullo reflejado en la mirada.

\- ¿Te encargas tú de los aurores? – Preguntó, acariciando su cadera con delicadeza.

\- Por supuesto. Tú no sabes mentir y yo soy la mejor mentirosa que he conocido jamás. – Rió y le guiñó el ojo. – ¿Por qué no iban a creer a una pobre e inocente joven de 21 años que está celebrando junto a su esposo y algunos amigos un reciente compromiso? Soy la anfitriona perfecta.

\- Merlín, creo que acabo de enamorarme aún más de ti, si es que es posible.

Narcissa rió y lo besó.

\- Anda, ve dentro con los demás. Yo voy a ordenar a los elfos que preparen la cena por si los aurores no se fían y entran a comprobarlo todo.

\- Estás siempre en todo. – Sonrió y la besó otra vez. – Te veo ahora.

\- Hasta ahora, mi amor.

Lucius se marchó y Narcissa volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se colocó bien el pelo y puso su mejor cara de niña buena. Iba a librarse de esos aurores usando su mejor arma: la astucia.

* * *

\- Evans.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró el susurro de James, que la llamaba desde la mesa de al lado.

\- Pelirroja. – Insistió él. – Evans.

\- Te he oído la primera vez, Potter. – Dijo al fin, mirándolo. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estás muy guapa hoy.

\- ¿Para eso me molestas?

\- No, es que necesito el libro que estás usando. – Lo señaló y se encogió de hombros. – Es el único y no puedo terminar el trabajo sin él. ¿Te queda mucho?

\- Oh, no. – Se puso un poco roja sin poder evitarlo. Había pensado que James solo iba a molestarla para recordarle lo preciosa que era o pedirle una cita. – Solo tengo que terminar de copiar unas…

\- Te has puesto roja. – Sonrió de medio lado y, dejando sus cosas en su mesa, se levantó y se sentó en la silla vacía que había junto a la pelirroja. – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- En nada. – Mintió ella.

\- ¿Creías que iba a hacerte alguna proposición indecente? – Se acercó un poco a su oído y bajó aún más el tono de voz. – Porque, si quieres, podemos montárnoslo entre las estanterías. A mí me da igual siempre quesea contigo, Evans.

\- Sigue soñando.

\- Ay, si en mis sueños solo…

\- Si terminas esa frase, te juro que te lanzaré una maldición. – Se separó y negó con la cabeza.- Eres incorregible.

\- Lo sé. – Le guiñó el ojo y volvió a su sitio. – Pero es divertido. Te da mucha vergüenza y te pones muy mona. Eres adorable.

\- ¿Se supone que debería sentirme halagada por eso? – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo sé. Eso solo depende de ti.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme terminar esto?

\- Sí porque, si no, no vas a dejarme usar el libro y lo necesito de verdad. – Guardó silencio unos instantes y suspiró. – Por cierto, no me lo montaría en una biblioteca. Qué vergüenza si nos pillaran.

Lily lo miró y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Sí. Es que te lo he dicho antes, pero ha sido solo para picarte. No lo haría realmente.

\- Es bueno saberlo, supongo.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – La miró con dulzura y se encogió de hombros. – Venga, llevamos los dos toda la tarde solos. Un poco de compañía no nos vendrá mal. Y prometo no molestarte.

\- ¿No vas a pedirme salir?

\- Sé aceptar los "no", Lily.

\- ¿No "Evans" o "pelirroja"?

\- No porque quiero que veas que hablo en serio. – Se revolvió el pelo y apartó la mirada y ella volvió a ponerse un poco roja. La verdad es que, en momento como aquel de madurez, James no estaba nada mal. Pero no lo admitiría en voz alta jamás. – ¿Qué me dices?

\- Anda, ven.

El chico cambió sus cosas y, en silencio, los dos siguieron estudiando hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y él decidió comenzar a recoger.

\- ¿Te vas ya? – Preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Sí y tú también. – Contestó James. – Si no lo hacemos ya, nos perderemos la cena.

\- ¿Tan tarde es? – Lily abrió mucho los ojos y miró el reloj, sorprendida.

\- A ver, ya sé que el tiempo junto a mí se pasa como un suspiro, pero no puedes olvidarte de dejar los pies en la tierra, pelirroja. – Sonrió y le tendió la mano. – Anda, vamos.

Ella lo miró unos instantes y, sin saber muy bien por qué, la aceptó y se levantó de la silla. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas y, juntos, fueron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde sus amigos terminaban de cenar.

Sirius enarcó una ceja al verlos y le dio un pequeño pellizco a Marlene en el muslo, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Mirad quiénes vienen por aquí. – Les señaló y tuvo que contener una carcajada. – ¡¿No me digas que por fin lo has conseguido, Cornamenta?! Joder, Evans, no me esperaba esto de ti. Parecías una chica inteligente…

\- Déjate de bromas, Black. – Se sentó junto a Remus y puso los ojos en blanco. – Nos hemos entretenido en la biblioteca.

\- Oh, sí. Marlene y yo también nos entretuvimos el otro día. – La rubia le dio una patada en la espinilla y él se quejó. – Auch, Marls.

\- Cállate, joder. Eso es privado.

\- Oh, así que vosotros fuisteis los que tirásteis los libros de la sección de Aritmancia. – Remus contuvo una carcajada. – Nos preguntábamos él otro día quiénes habrían sido. Pensé que sería algún alumno de tercero frustrado con la optativa. No sé por qué no caí en que pudistéis ser vosotros dos en un arrebato de pasión.

\- Oh, cállate tú también, Rem. – La rubia se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojso en blanco. – Hablábamos de Lily y Potter.

\- Y nosotros repetimos que solo estábamos estudiando.

\- ¿Ahora hablas por los dos, pelirroja? – Él le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. – Si es que estás loquita por mí.

Lily bufó y se sirvió algo de comida. Qué pena que el James maduro fuera solo un espejismo.

* * *

Hola, chicos :)

Siento muchísimo el retraso, llevo unos meses de locos. Os pido, por favor, que si veis que tardo mucho, me deis un toque de atención (aunque esperaré subir otro pronto)

Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer (a pesar de los altibajos de la historia).


	36. Chapter 36

\- Qué raro, tengo una carta. – Comentó Marlene, levantando la vista de su plato y frunciendo el ceño al ver a la lechuza de sus padres. – Se suponía que no iban a escribirme hasta dentro de un par de días. Espero que Layla no esté peor…

Sirius, a su lado, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo y le dio un leve apretón en el muslo.

\- Seguro que no es nada, tranquila.

\- Eso espero.

La siguió con la mirada pero, para su sorpresa, no dejó la carta en su plato sino en el de Sirius. El pelinegro la cogió, un poco sorprendido al ver su nombre escrito en el frente, y miró a la chica.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

\- ¿La abro?

\- Sería lo suyo.

Sirius abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó la carta, que empezó a leer para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Es correspondencia privada, Marls. – Replicó él, sin apartar la vista.

\- Pero es de mi familia. – Protestó.

\- ¿Y? ¿A quién se la han enviado? A ti no, desde luego. – Le guiñó un ojo y rió.

\- ¡Sirius, por Merlín!

\- Es privado. – Guardó la carta y sonrió con picardía. – No te tenía por una cotilla, McKinnon.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a decirme nada?

\- No, ya te he dicho que son asuntos privados.

\- ¿Con mi familia?

\- Con tu hermana concretamente y tus padres, supongo. No sé si tu hermana sabe escribir cartas, pero dudo que tenga tan buena caligrafía.

\- Sirius…

El chico rió, la besó y se puso de pie.

\- Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Como contestar a esta carta.

Se marchó y Marlene lo fulminó con la mirada sin poder evitarlo hasta que salió del comedor mientras los demás empezaban a reír.

\- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? – Les preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lene, ¿tu cumpleaños no es en dos días?

\- Sí, ¿por qu…? ¡Oh! – Enarcó una ceja. – ¿Creéis que esto tiene que ver con mi cumpleaños?

\- A mí me suena bastante lógico. – Comentó James, encogiéndose de hombros. – De verdad, McKinnon, a veces tienes unas cosas…

\- ¿No tienes que pedirle salir a Lily o algo así?

\- Estoy intentando que me eche de menos. – Contestó.

\- Estás sentado justo a su lado. – Dijo Peter, arrugando la frente.

\- Sí, pero no le he dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. – Miró a Lily y sonrió. – ¿Me echas ya de menos, Evans?

\- No, sigue intentándolo unos cuantos meses más. – Lily se mordió levemente el labio y sonrió, haciendo que los otros tres la miraran sorprendidos.

\- Lils, ¿acabas de… sonreírle? – Le preguntó Remus.

\- ¿Qué? No. – La pelirroja se puso completamente roja y cogió rápidamente el periódico. – No digáis tonterías.

James sonrió orgulloso y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Si es que soy el hombre de su vida, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Tendremos muchos años en el futuro.

\- Seguro. – Masculló Lily por lo bajo.

\- ¿Algo interesante, Lils? – Le preguntó Marlene, que le daba aún más vueltas a sus huevos revueltos. ¿Tendría aquella carta algo que ver con su cumpleaños? No le gustaba celebrarlo y aquello le daba mala espina.

\- Más desapariciones. – La chica suspiró y bajó el periódico. – Esto es una locura.

\- ¿Qué página es? – Le preguntó James, cogiendo el suyo.

\- La 10 y la 12

Empezó a leer y suspiró.

\- Mis padres conocen a este hombre. – Murmuró. – Una vez cenó en casa y parecía un muy buen tipo. Ojalá solo haya huido y no lo hayan pillado.

\- ¿Es nacido de muggles? – Le preguntó Lily.

\- Sí y un firme defensor de sus derechos en el Ministerio. – Siguió explicando él. – Tenía muchos enemigos.

\- Si al menos nos enseñaran a defendernos…

\- ¿Crees que no aprendemos lo suficiente?

\- Estoy segura de que no lo hacemos.

\- Estás empezando a sonar como una auténtica rebelde, Evans. – Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió de medio lado. – Yo opino exactamente igual, ¿sabes? Deberían formarnos mejor para poder hacer algo cuando salgamos de aquí.

\- ¿Hablas de unirte a la "resistencia"? – Le preguntó ella, bajando el tono de voz.

\- ¿La "resistencia"? – James se encogió de hombros. – Supongo. Sé que hay gente luchando, no soy tonto. Solo tenemos que encontrarlos o… dejar que nos encuentren.

Lily asintió, con una sonrisa y volvió a su desayuno mientras James seguía leyendo. Cada vez era más consciente de que había que hacer algo.

* * *

Dorcas estaba en la biblioteca, preparando un trabajo. Aquella hora libre le venía muy bien para adelantar cosas. Buscaba unos datos en aquel manual cuando, de repente, una pequeña bola de papel golpeó su brazo.

\- Auch.

Se quejó y miró a su alrededor, buscando quién podía habérsela lanzado. Desvió la mirada hacia las estanterías y enarcó ambas cejas al ver a Regulus asomado en uno de los pasillos. Frunció el ceño y él le señaló el papel con los ojos.

\- Esto es estúpido. – Murmuró ella. – Si quieres decirme algo…

\- Léelo. – Dijo él solo moviendo los labios.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, pero cogió la nota y la abrió. _"D, ven un momento. Tenemos que hablar. R.A.B."._ Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Y eso no podía decírselo directamente?

\- No voy a levantarme, Regulus. – Dijo. – No tengo nada que ocultar.

\- Dorcas, por favor… - Miró a ambos lados y se acercó a la mesa, aunque no se sentó.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar contigo. – Suspiró y le tendió una mano. – Un minuto solo.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ser aquí?

\- Por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? – Frunció el ceño. No entendía nada.

\- Ven y te lo explicaré.

Quiso quedarse en su sitio y exigirle que lo dijera alto y claro, pero algo en su mirada le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella de verdad. Así que, finalmente, se levantó y lo siguió hasta uno de los últimos pasillos de estanterías.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado. – Murmuró. – Están planeando haceros algo como lo que le hicieron a los Gryffindor.

\- ¿A nosotros? – La chica abrió mucho los ojos. – ¡Pero si no molestamos a nadie!

\- Ya lo sé, pero dicen que hay muchos nacidos de muggles y… - Se encogió de hombros. – Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más.

\- Podrías hacerlo, ambos lo sabemos, pero tu fachada es demasiado importante. – Replicó ella, molesta. – A ti te escucharían, ambos lo sabemos. Y me dijiste después de lo de Marlene que no le harían daño a nadie si podías evitarlo, no se me ha olvidado.

\- Ya, pero… no puedo hacer nada. Me delataría, Dorcas, y es peligroso.

\- ¿Vas a dejar entonces que ataquen a un montón de niños inocentes? ¿De verdad?

La miró y tragó saliva. Quería contarle la verdad, decirle que no solo era un futuro mortífago, sino que ya tenía la marca y que todos esperaban que fuera el brazo del Lord dentro de Hogwarts. Pero sabía que, si lo hacía, ella perdería la fe que le quedaba en él y no quería ni imaginárselo.

\- No puedo delatarme, Dorcas. Ni siquiera por ti.

\- Eso siempre lo he sabido.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada un poco dolida.

\- En cuanto me entere de algo más, te avisaré.

\- Lo que sea. No os tengo ningún miedo. A ninguno de vosotros.

\- Esto es más serio de lo que crees. – Murmuró, cada vez más nervioso. – Dorcas, puede que aquí dentro esto parezca un juego, pero fuera…

\- ¿No habrá piedad? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Ay, Regulus, podrías hacer tanto bien, ¿sabes? Si dejarás de tener tanto miedo…

\- Ten cuidado, por favor.

La chica suspiró y se giré pero, antes de llegar al final de aquel pasillo, sintió la mano de Regulus agarrándola del brazo. El pelinegro la giró y, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la besó, sin pensar.

Dorcas, sorprendida, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aunque en seguida correspondió su beso. Enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello y se acercó más a él, cerrando los ojos y Regulus la apoyó con delicadeza contra una estantería. Siguieron besándose hasta que, de repente, escucharon unos pasos y se separaron de forma brusca. Severus, que acababa de llegar a aquella sección de la biblioteca buscando un par de libros, enarcó una ceja al verlos y carraspeó ligeramente.

\- Interesante.

\- Yo tengo… tengo que irme. – Dorcas, completamente roja, se marchó con paso apresurado hacia su mesa. – Adiós.

\- Severus…

\- No diré nada, tranquilo. – Asintió lentamente. – Será nuestro secreto.

\- Tiene una explicación.

\- Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y sé que sabes cuál es tu lugar. Y el de ella.

Regulus bajó la mirada. ¿Lo sabía realmente? No sentía que Dorcas fuera alguien inferior y dudaba llegar a sentirlo en algún momento. No era como el resto de sangre sucias ni gente de su calaña. Dorcas era especial y sabía que, aunque debía, jamás podría alejarse de ella. Y que debían hablar sobre ese beso cuanto antes.

* * *

Sirius se coló en el dormitorio de las chicas y contempló unos instantes a Marlene, que dormía profundamente, antes de zarandearla con dulzura.

\- Eh, cumpleañera, despierta. – Murmuró en su oído antes de empezar a besar su mejilla.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Abrió los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Cómo has subido?

\- Hay un contrahechizo, todo el mundo lo conoce. – Contestó él, sonriendo. – Pero ahora no hagas ruido.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- Tengo una sorpresa. – La besó con dulzura y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con dulzura. – ¿Vienes?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Es una sorpresa. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

\- No sé si debería fiarme de Sirius Black. – Sonrió y bajó el tono de voz. – Tiene fama de ser un chulo engreído y un mujeriego.

\- Algo así he oído, pero tendrás que fiarte de mí, McKinnon.

\- Espero no arrepentirme.

Marlene se levantó de la cama y se puso las zapatillas y la bata que tenía a los pies de esta.

\- ¿Tengo que vestirme? – Le preguntó.

\- No, estás… estás preciosa.

\- Estoy en pijama.

\- ¿Y? – La besó. – Tú eres siempre preciosa.

\- Pelota. – Volvieron a besarse. – Anda, vámonos antes de que despertemos a las demás y Lily te eche a patadas.

\- No osaría enfadar a la pelirroja jamás. – La cogió de la mano y comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta. – Por cierto, felicidades. Ya es medianoche.

\- Así que todo esto tenía algo que ver con mi cumpleaños…

\- ¿Te ha costado mucho adivinarlo?

Llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común y el chico sacó la capa y el mapa.

\- ¿Vamos a los jardines?

\- No puedo decirte nada aún. Es una sorpresa.

Cubrió a ambos y comenzó a andar hacia una de las salidas a Hogsmeade, lo que hacía que Marlene estuviera cada vez más ansiosa y emocionada. ¿Dónde se suponía que iban?

\- Sirius, en serio, ¿vamos a salir a Hogsmeade?

\- Creo que es más que evidente que sí, ¿no?

El chico rió y, una vez hubieron salido del pasadizo, le quitó la capa y volvió a guardarla. La cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta una de las plazas de Hogsmeade, donde ya los esperaban.

\- ¡Marlene!

La rubia gritó, soltó la mano de Sirius y corrió hacia Layla, que ya corría hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? – Le preguntó, abrazándola.

\- Le escribí a Sirius para que te sacara como cuando estuve malita. – Contestó. – ¡Felicidades, Marlene!

\- Muchas gracias, cariño. – Empezó a darle besos, riendo. – Es el mejor regalo que se os podía haber ocurrido.

Se incorporó para abrazar a sus padres, que también estaban allí.

\- Feliz mayoría de edad. – Su padre le pasó una caja y sonrió. – Esperamos que te guste.

\- Me encanta, papá. – Lo abrió y sacó un elegante reloj. – Es precioso. Pero, ¿cómo se os ha ocurrido?

\- Layla quería verte y decía que, si habías podido salir una vez, podrías volver a salir así que le escribimos a Sirius y… aquí estás.

\- Ha sido un placer ayudaros. – El chico sonrió y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa a la rubia. – Además, nadie puede decirle que no a la pequeñaja.

\- Eso desde luego. – Marlene volvió a abrazarla, aunque fijó su mirada en Sirius. – Layla, ¿no le dices nada a Sirius?

\- Hola, Sirius. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y soltó a su hermana para abrazarlo. – ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Ha sido un placer ayudarte. – La cogió en brazos y rió. – ¿Crees que a tu hermana le gustará mi regalo?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Este no es tu regalo? – Le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

\- No, lo tengo en el castillo. – Confesó él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Luego te lo doy, ¿vale?

\- Claro.

\- No queremos entreteneros mucho. – La madre de Marlene suspiró. – No queremos que os descubran y, además, es muy tarde. Muchas gracias por todo, Sirius.

\- Un placer. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

\- Lo mismo te decimos. – El padre de la chica se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Pasa un buen día, cariño. Felicidades de nuevo.

\- Gracias, papá.

\- Ten mucho cuidado Marlene. – Su madre la abrazó con fuerza y bajó el tono de voz. – Con todo.

\- Tranquila, mamá, está todo bajo control. – Sonrió y se giró hacia Layla. – Cariño, cuídate mucho, ¿vale? No te pongas malita y juega mucho con tus muñecas. Pronto estaré en casa otra vez.

\- ¡Vale! – La abrazó y rió. – Te quiero mucho, Marlene.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño.

Sirius se despidió de los señores McKinnon antes de coger a Layla en brazos y abrazarla de nuevo.

\- Cuídate mucho, pequeñaja.

\- ¿Te veré pronto?

\- Claro, ¿no ves que tu hermana no puede vivir sin mí?

\- Más quisieras, Black.

Layla rió y volvió junto a sus padres, que miraban a la joven pareja con cierta indulgencia. Se despidieron una última vez y Marlene y Sirius volvieron hacia el castillo, cogidos de la mano. Subieron hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, cubiertos por la capa, y, una vez arriba, se dejaron caer en el sofá. Marlene se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sirius y lo besó.

\- Ha sido una pasada, Sirius. – Murmuró antes de empezar a besar su cuello. – Gracias.

\- Merecía la pena por ti y por Layla. – Sonrió y acarició la parte baja de su espalda. – No ha sido nada.

\- ¿Y qué me vas a regalar?

\- ¿Quieres que suba ya a por él?

\- Me vale con que me digas qué es. – Comenzó a acariciar su abdomen y él gimió. - ¿Y bien?

\- Una… una pulsera. – Gimió de nuevo y ella sonrió. – Con tu nombre, de plata y lleva el escudo de Gryffindor grabado detrás.

\- Debe ser preciosa. – Se separó un poco de él y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Me la enseñas?

\- ¿Ahora? – Él puso carita de cachorrito durante unos instantes aunque en seguida rió y asintió. – Claro, pero luego terminamos esto, ¿eh, McKinnon?

\- No hay nada que me apetezca más en el mundo.

Se besaron otra vez y Sirius se levantó con cuidado y la dejó sobre el sofá riendo. Marlene lo vio subir las escaleras y suspiró. No sabía cómo había pasado aquello, pero sabía que la había cagado. Se estaba enamorando de Sirius Black.


End file.
